The Battle For The Promised Land
by CaptainWarheart
Summary: Takes place mainly in Final Fantasy VII's storyline, with several changes with DBZ's involvement. New Chars: Gozenku, Cecile & Mercury Knight: Sailor Moon chars also appear as do other FF/Anime chars briefly. Tifa/OC Teen Goten/OC Biko/OC
1. The Beginning

**Chapter One:**

**The Beginning**

**On a warm summer day, in the city of Midgar, Professor Hojo of the Shinra science department was in his lab working on a project. He was sitting in front of a large, wide screen computer and was entering commands on his keyboard. On the right side of his computer were hundreds of documents stacked in neat rows. However, the names of these documents and who they were about could not be made out. To the left of his computer were many testing tubes which contained blood samples that were neatly placed in numerous racks. After another moment or two, the professor had stopped typing and a look of impatience had come over him. He quickly removed a cell phone from his coat pocket and dialed a number.**

**Professor Hojo: Sakura! Where is that blood sample that I sent for?! I ordered it an hour ago!**

**The woman called Sakura took a second before she replied to the professor's question, but when she finally did, she sounded a bit nervous.**

**Sakura's Voice: I'm on my way with the sample as we speak.**

**The professor's expression turned to a scowl as he leaned forward in his chair.**

**Professor Hojo: You'd better be! Because if you are not here within the next five minutes, I will see to it that you are demoted from the Turks! Do I make myself clear?!**

**Sakura: Yes, sir!**

**Professor Hojo: Good.**

**Without another word, the professor clicked his cell phone off and placed it back in his pocket. He then wheeled his chair over to the blood samples he currently had and removed one from a rack.**

**Professor Hojo: (Examining the tube)…She must be one of them…I have never been wrong before. This last test shall prove it.**

**Just then, the door to the professor's lab swung open to reveal a woman who was wearing a suit fashioned in the style of the organization known as the Turks. A name tag which clearly read 'Sakura' and featured a mug shot to prove that this was indeed her pinned above her left shirt pocket. Her deep, chocolate-brown hair drifted and swayed with her movements, reaching just beyond her shoulders. Her eyes held an unnatural glow to them, which immediately made it known that this woman had actually been infused with Mako. Sakura held a large blood sample in her left hand, labeled in a manner that left it difficult to read, just as the documents had been. The girl walked briskly toward the professor, who wheeled his chair out to meet her partway.**

**Sakura: Here is the blood sample you ordered, professor.**

**Professor Hojo quickly snatched the sample form Sakura before she could move another muscle.**

**Professor Hojo: It's about time! This is the last sample I need to prove my theory.**

**Sakura raised her left eyebrow at this statement.**

**Sakura: Would that be the theory about the Ancients?**

**Professor Hojo: Yes, now get out of my lab so I can get back to work!**

**Sakura: Understood sir.**

**Obeying his order, Sakura nervously hurried out of the professor's lab. Once the door to his office had been shut, the professor went back to his experiments. He quickly took the blood sample and placed it into yet another tube which was hooked up to his computer. He then clicked a few buttons as a blurred picture of a woman appeared on the right side of his screen, followed by a large document on the left. The computer screen began to flash as he typed away once again. After a moment, he leaned back in his chair as an evil smile appeared across his face.**

**Professor: It's True…I knew it!**

**Not wanting to stall any further experiments, the professor picked up his cell phone once again and dialed Sakura's number one more.**

**Sakura's Voice: Yes sir?**

**Professor Hojo: I need you to have my helicopter prepared for takeoff immediately. I'm leaving Midgar.**

**Sakura: Understood, I'm way ahead of you.**

**The professor then clicked off his cell phone, placed it back in his lab coat, stood from his chair and hurried out of his office, grinning the whole time.**

***********************

**Meanwhile, at Capsule Corporation in West City, four of the Z-Fighters were preparing for a training session. These four warriors were Goku, Gozenku, Vegeta and Curtis. In the center of the room was a circular machine which was so large that it reached from the ground to the ceiling. On the front of the machine was a keyboard and a monitor which displayed the room's current gravity. At the moment, the number was at 0.**

**Vegeta had his arms folded and a look of impatience had come over him as he approached Goku.**

**This time around, the spiky, black-haired Saiyan icon of the Z Universe had swapped his former bright orange outfit for a more subtle light blue, sleeveless shirt that hung loosely down to his waist, but was kept relatively tight with a white cloth belt. The belt really did seem to be more to keep the shirt in place as the yellow-orange pants he wore appeared to fit him just fine. With comfy black shoes, it was pretty obvious that the outfit was designed more for ease of movement than anything else.**

**Vegeta: Well?! What am I setting the machine to?**

**At that moment, Gozenku's son tossed his weighted, white cape to the floor which left an imprint upon landing. He then removed his red wrist bands and his black boots.**

**Gozenku: Oh come on Vegeta. We have all the time in the world to train. Let us finish getting ready and then you can pick whatever setting you want.**

**Vegeta scowled toward Gozenku but decided it would only post pone their training session even longer if he argued with him.**

**Vegeta: Fine! But make it quick.**

**Gozenku was 27 years old, had blue eyes and a body that looked like it was chiseled out of marble. He stood at 6 feet even and weighed in at 220 pounds. His hair was black and spiky like his father except for the fact that it seemed to be a bit more controlled. He wore a dark blue, sleeveless shirt that hung loosely down to his waist, but was kept relatively tight with a red cloth belt.**

**A Japanese symbol for the word Piccolo was placed on the upper right side of the shirt to show respect for his mentor. After removing a weighted black shirt he wore underneath the blue one, he had finally removed all of his weighted clothing.**

**Curtis placed his left wrist into his right and rotated it slightly to relax his muscles.**

**Curtis: I guess I might as well transform.**

**Vegeta: You might as well. That'll only take ten minutes.**

**Curtis: Impatient today?**

**Gozenku began to stretch his legs by placing his left hand on his left knee and stretching it outward three times.**

**Gozenku: Vegeta's always impatient. I thought you would have learned that by now.**

**Curtis, a recent addition to the Z-Fighters, was brought into the ranks thanks to Gozenku. After they learned about his abilities he was welcomed into the group and has been a great help ever since. Curtis and Gozenku had very similar builds but there were a few differences. Curtis was 20 years old and had short, spiked up, blue hair. His current outfit consisted of a blue short sleeved shirt, a pair of blue jeans with a black belt tied at the waist and a pair of black shoes. But that was about to change.**

**Curtis: Mercury Planet Power, Transform!!**

**The second after Curtis said this a silver crystal appeared out of nowhere and began to float in front of him. With the powers given off from the crystal, his body began to float as well. Suddenly a stream of water engulfed him from above and formed itself into a sphere. Now only a shadow of Curtis was visible as parts of the sphere transformed into parts of his armor, leaving the chest plate for last. After he was in full uniform, he touched the ground and left a small stream of water in the air. He then moved his left leg behind him and held his hands out in front of him. The last stream of water then flew into his hands and transformed into a sword. The crystal then shot into his chest plate with a bright flash of light. Curtis had completed his transformation into Mercury Knight.**

**Mercury Knight: That never gets old.**

**Vegeta: Speak for yourself.**

**Mercury Knight: I was.**

**Goku turned toward Gozenku.**

**Goku: I guess we should transform to. Then we can get started.**

**Gozenku nodded.**

**Gozenku: I agree.**

**With Gozenku standing by his father and Vegeta standing across from them, the three Saiyans began to transform. A golden aura appeared around each of their bodies as their hair flowed in the increased amount of wind around them. Electricity began to zap around them as their hair colors changed from black to a bright golden shade. After this occurred, their eyes each changed to a turquoise shade of blue and their muscle spans had doubled in size. The three warriors had transformed into Super Saiyans.**

**Vegeta: Alright. Is everyone finally ready?!**

**Gozenku tried to hide his laughter, but it just didn't work.**

**Gozenku: Of course.**

**Vegeta then approached the gravity machine and activated it by turning the gravity in the room to 300 times Earth's normal gravity. With in seconds, the extra gravity kicked in and the Z-Fighters were able to begin their training session.**

**Vegeta: Now, let's begin.**

**Before the others could blink, Vegeta charged towards Goku and sent a fist colliding into his gut which in turn caused him to fly backwards. However, as Vegeta prepared to follow through with another unexpected hit, Goku vanished from his spot, reappeared at Vegeta's right side and sent a kick towards him with enough force to cause him to fly into one of the training room's walls.**

**While Vegeta jumped to his feet to retaliate, Gozenku and Curtis were trading and blocking blows at speeds faster than light. With each blow made, the two were pushed back due to the incredible amount of force placed into their attacks. After a moment or two, Gozenku flew up into the air while Curtis used his psychic abilities to levitate his body to meet with his opponent.**

**After dodging six golden energy balls sent from Gozenku, Curtis waved his right hand in front of him as a stream of water was emitted from the palm of his hand. This stream then grew in size as Curtis controlled its movement until it had wrapped around Gozenku's body. Curtis then closed his hand into a fist as the stream of water around Gozenku turned into ice.**

**Mercury Knight: Break out of this!**

**With Gozenku frozen in his spot, Curtis used his telekinesis to cause Gozenku to go flying towards the ceiling. Just as he was about to collide with it, a golden aura erupted around Gozenku as he burst free of the ice encasing him. He then teleported from his position and appeared behind Curtis. As he was about to connect a blow to his back, Curtis quickly moved out of the way, grabbed a hold of Gozenku's leg and tossed him to the ground. However, just as he was about to crash, Gozenku managed to catch himself and performed numerous back flips in mid air until he gracefully touched the ground.**

**Directly next to him was his father who was working on pushing back Vegeta's Final Flash with his Kamehameha Wave. Their energy attacks had met directly in the center of the room and electricity was zapping wildly around the area showing that an explosion was bound to happen.**

*********************

**Meanwhile, Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corporation was hard at work in her office performing research on a new type of weapon that a rivaling company of hers, the Shinra had been manufacturing. This new weapon came in the form of small orbs known as Materia. If a person were able to get their hands on these orbs, they would be able to call forth different magic spells.**

**So far the websites she had visited hadn't given her any information that she didn't already know. However, she did learn that there were many shops which sold Materia in the town of Midgar where the Shinra Headquarters were located. What she was really interested in was how it was created. If she could learn this, then it would be possible for her company to produce and manufacture it as well. Of course, her prices would be much more reasonable than those of the Shinra.**

**Bulma: Well, I guess the best I can do for now would be to go to Midgar and purchase some Materia for myself. With some of these orbs in my possession I'll be able to examine them further to find out how they were created. Maybe I can get Vegeta and the others to come with me. It'd be fun to go on a group outing for a change.**

**With a decision in mind, Bulma shut down her computer system, left her office and headed for the living room to greet her friends when she heard a sudden explosion which came from the training area. Moving fast, Bulma rushed towards them and found that the door to the first room had been blown off from its hinges, the gravity machine was in pieces and to top it off, there were numerous holes in the walls and ceilings. The four warriors had powered down and had turned to see Bulma with a look of both anger and surprise.**

**Bulma: Vegeta! You can't go through one day without destroying a part of this building can you?!**

**Vegeta: I couldn't pass up an opportunity to show Kakarot that he's not nearly as powerful as he thinks he is.**

**Gozenku placed a hand behind his head and rubbed it nervously.**

**Gozenku: Actually, Bulma, that was kind of my fault. You can take it out of my paycheck to make up for it.**

**Bulma shook her head and smiled.**

**Bulma: It's alright. I guess I should be used to this by now.**

**She waved for them to come forward.**

**Bulma: Come on, let's go to the kitchen. You four must be hungry after training like that.**

**Goku jumped excitedly at the idea of eating one of Bulma's meals.**

**Goku: Woo-Hoo!! Now you're speaking my language! I'm starving!**

**Curtis: When aren't you hungry?**

**Goku placed two fingers on his chin to give the impression of thinking.**

**Goku: ...Um...When I'm sleeping.**

**Gozenku: (Chuckling)...Come on guys, let's go.**

**With that, Bulma led the four to the kitchen where their families and friends were already seated. Although, Bulma noticed that her daughter Cecile was not at her usual spot. In fact, she wasn't in the room at all. A frown came over her face as she turned to her daughter Bra.**

**Bulma: Bra, please go get your sister.**

**Bra's hair was the same shade of blue as her mother's, but that was where the similarities ended. It was quite a bit longer, coming down to brush across her shoulder blades. Besides that it was also as straight as you could possibly accomplish in a hairdo, making it incredibly neat and making the red headband that ran just above her bangs merely a fashion statement.**

**The solidly deep red outfit she wore didn't leave a whole lot to the imagination, consisting of a spaghetti strap top which ended at her midriff and a clingy mini-skirt which likely gave men nosebleeds every time she bent over too far. She added in arm sleeves that extended from her wrists up nearly to her shoulders and thigh-high boots to complete the rather seductive ensemble.**

**Bra groaned in response.**

**Bra: Do I have to? I mean, it's not my fault if she doesn't get any food.**

**Bulma: Bra!**

**Bra: Oh, alright. I'll get her.**

**Bra released an upset sigh as she stood from the table.**

*********************************

**Little to her knowing, Cecile's workout session was about to be interrupted by her "annoying" sister. She was positioned upside down in the center of her bedroom, holding herself up with one hand. Her stereo was blasting her favorite rock songs as she performed her own style of pushups with her free hand held behind her back.**

**Being the daughter of Vegeta, Cecile's build was slightly above average as she trained everyday, unlike Bra. Her dark, black hair was kept as straight as possible, it reached just past her shoulders and a white headband ran just above her bangs. Her eyes were a bit differently colored than most people being as they were purple. She wore a bright white tank-top with a dark blue shirt underneath, a pair of blue wrist bands, a pair of blue pants with a white cloth belt tied around her waist and a pair of black boots.**

**As soon as she was about to switch hands, she noticed that her stereo had been shut off without her consent. Her expression quickly turned to annoyed as she realized the cause was standing directly next to it.**

**Cecile: Bra! What the Hell do you think you're doing?! You know damn well I don't like you messing with my stereo. Especially when I'm working out.**

**Bra rolled her eyes at her sisters outbursts.**

**Bra: Don't get pushy with me. It's not even my idea to be in your room.**

**Cecile: Then why are you?**

**Bra: In case you forgot, Goku and the others are here…**

**Cecile cut Bra off in mid-sentence.**

**Cecile: And Dad's kicking Kakarot's ass in the gravity room. Why do I need to be there to see that?**

**Bra: For your information, their training session ended a few moments ago and now we're all waiting for your butt so we can eat. And Mom figured since there are more Saiyans here than usual, you'd better hurry and join us before all the food is gone.**

**Cecile's expression quickly turned from anger to concern.**

**Cecile: Oh, I guess I hadn't thought of that. Alright, let's go.**

**Cecile performed a quick flip to her feet and the two headed down to the kitchen.**

**Bra: You know, you could break your nails doing pushups like that.**

**Cecile laughed at Bra's comment.**

**Cecile: Do I look like the type of girl who cares about that kind of thing? I mean, I cut my nails to avoid them getting in my way.**

**Bra: You shouldn't. Not to mention the fact that you get all sweaty training like that. How do you expect to attract Goten like that?**

**Cecile nearly jumped out of her skin as the idea of dating Goten was brought to her attention.**

**Cecile: Goten?! What gives you the idea that'd I'd be interested in Goten?**

**Bra shrugged her shoulders in a sarcastic manner.**

**Bra: Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that he's obviously interested in you. I'd be willing to bet you twenty dollars that when we reach the kitchen, he'll offer you a seat near him.**

**Cecile: Okay sister. Your on.**

**After a moment or two, Bra and Cecile had joined the Z-Fighters.**

**Bulma: Well look who finally decided to join us.**

**Cecile: Well excuse me for wanting to keep my ki at a decent level. We can't all just stop training like I certain someone I know.**

**Cecile smirked toward Gohan.**

**Gohan: Hey!**

**As Bra predicted, Goten had a free seat next to him. He quickly stood from his, pulled the free chair back and motioned for Cecile.**

**Goten: Hey Cecile, there's a free spot right here.**

**Bra couldn't help but laugh.**

**Bra: You owe me twenty bucks.**

**Cecile: Oh shut up.**

**Cecile sighed as she took the free seat by Goten and began piling food on her plate. While they were eating, Bulma decided to bring up the idea of going to Midgar to the group.**

**Gozenku: …Anyway, how did your research go Bulma?**

**Bulma: Well, as you know, our company is a strong rival of the Shinra. I thought I'd be able to compete against them even more if I were able to produce and manufacture their main product, Materia.**

**Trunks: Materia, isn't that a special orb that a person can use to call up magic with?**

**Bulma: Yes, that's right. I learned that if it were equipped to certain weapons, Materia could be enhanced depending on what weapon it was equipped to and how it was used. It seems to be quite useful when it's equipped to swords.**

**Trunks: Now we're talking. Did you find out where we can get some of this Materia?**

**Bulma: From what I understand, you can find most kinds of Materia almost anywhere, but if you want the more advanced types, a good place to look is at a place called Midgar.**

**Curtis leaned back in his chair and folded his arms.**

**Curtis: What's the catch?**

**Bulma: There's no catch as far as I can tell. Although, I think it'd be a wise idea to stay clear of the Shinra Headquarters. Being the head of Capsule Corporation, they more than likely have my picture hung up all over the place.**

**Curtis: That's a good point. I'd bet they'd have a picture of your family as well.**

**Vegeta: So what exactly are you suggesting?**

**Bulma: That a team comes along with me for protection.**

**Vegeta looked at Bulma as though he wanted to laugh in her face.**

**Vegeta: Let me get this straight. You want us to come along with you to Midgar just to go on a shopping trip?**

**Bulma: Yup, that's about right. It wouldn't hurt you to get out every once in awhile, would it?**

**Vegeta: …I suppose not. But if you're forcing me to come along with you, then Cecile has to come as well.**

**Cecile: What?! Why?!**

**Vegeta: Because I said so.**

**Cecile: But I have nothing to gain by going on a shopping trip!**

**Goten: (Smiling) … Well, maybe you could punch out some Shinra security guards for a good workout. I'm sure that'd keep your ki at a decent level.**

**Cecile: Very funny Goten. You ever think of doing stand up?**

**Goten: Actually, yeah. You think I should?**

**Cecile sighed in frustration.**

**Goku: I think I'll come along with you guys. It'd be interesting to see what Materia is capable of.**

**Gozenku: Getting stronger weapons and helping Bulma's company at the same time. Sounds like a good idea to me.**

**Curtis: Count me in to. It's been too boring around here.**

**Bulma: Thanks guys, I appreciate your help.**

**Gozenku: Anytime Bulma. Besides, what are friends for?**

**Bulma: In that case, after we eat, I'll get the airship ready and we'll head for Midgar.**

**Goku attempted to answer Bulma while shoveling down several plates of pasta.**

**Goku: Sounds good to me.**

**Once everyone had finished their meal Bulma led the group out of the house and to the back where she kept her airship. She quickly pushed a few buttons on the ship's side and a large ramp lowered to their feet. They all quickly boarded and headed for the bridge room.**

**Bulma: Alright, everyone have a seat and buckle up so we can take off. (Looking towards Vegeta)…And when I say everyone, I mean everyone.**

**Vegeta: (Smirking)…Whatever.**

**Cecile flopped into a seat near her father, buckled up and folded her arms with an angry expression.**

**Cecile: This is so not fair.**

**Once everyone was secured in a seat, Bulma flopped down into the pilot's chair and punched in a few coordinates for Midgar. Before long, the ship's ramp had closed, raised into the air and had taken off with a burst of speed.**

*****************************

**Meanwhile, in a small church in the sector seven slums of Midgar, a couple who had recently met had been talking amongst themselves. They were the only ones in the building at the time for the church was sort of run down and nobody really bothered to keep it going.**

**The man's hair was spiked up on all sides and was a bright shade of blonde. His eyes were a glowing shade of green which showed that he had been infused with Mako. His outfit consisted of a dark blue shirt and a pair of dark blue pants made of the same cloth like material, a pair of long black gloves with no finger slots, a long red cape which covered his mouth and was torn slightly at the bottom, a brown belt with a silver buckle and a pair of brown shoes. Strapped to his back, behind the cape, was a sword with a blade that was over half the size of his body. This man's name was Cloud Strife. Cloud was an ex-member of a group known as SOILDER and was currently a mercenary for hire.**

**The woman he was talking to had long brown hair which was done up in a braid and her eyes were a shade of bright green. Her outfit consisted of a full length, pink dress, a small red jacket which was left undone, a silver necklace with a small cross hanging down from it and a pair of brown shoes. This woman's name was Aeris.**

**Cloud: So you think members of SOLDIER are after you?**

**Aeris: I'm almost positive that they'll be coming for me.**

**Cloud: Why? Have they tried to kidnap you before?**

**Aeris: Yes. They actually succeeded once but I managed to get away from them.**

**Cloud: Why are the Shinra so interested in you?**

**Aeris put her head down for a moment before she replied to his question.**

**Aeris: That's because I'm...the last of my kind.**

**Cloud: What?**

**Aeris: I'm an Ancient.**

**Cloud seemed confused by Aeris' claim.**

**Cloud: An Ancient?**

**Aeris: My mother explained to me that a long time ago, the Ancients were a race of people who were always roaming the Earth in search of a place known as the Promised Land.**

**Cloud: The Promised Land?**

**Aeris: Yes. The Promised Land was supposed to offer supreme happiness and they would spend their entire lives searching for it. I also know that the Promised Land was supposed to be filled with Mako. That's why the Shinra are so interested in me. If they were to learn about the Promised Land's whereabouts, they could bring up loads of Mako to make the world's most powerful Materia.**

**Cloud: I see. But, you don't even know where the Promised Land is, do you?**

**Aeris: That's the problem. No one person is supposed to know where the Promised Land is. I think that's why my people spent their whole lives searching for it.**

**After Aeris finished her explanation, the doors to the Church burst open as a man in a white lab coat stepped in surrounded by numerous men in blue uniforms. This man was Professor Hojo.**

**Cloud jumped into a guarding position to protect Aeris.**

**Aeris: That's Professor Hojo!**

**Professor Hojo: We can do this the easy way or the hard way.**

**Cloud: I can tell you right now, you're not getting your hands on her.**

**Professor Hojo: That's what you think. Guards! Attack them!!**

**At the command of the scientist, the members of SOILDER moved in around Cloud and Aeris until they were completely surrounded. As this happened, Cloud drew his blade with one swift movement and charged towards three of the guards who were facing them. After deflecting a triple blast of fire magic, Cloud sliced through the guards bringing them to their knees.**

**After this, a guard behind Aeris went to grab her when Cloud jumped into the air and brought his blade down upon the man. While Cloud continued to fight off the guards, unknown to him, a large red lion leaped into the battle and bit into Aeris' right arm. Aeris screamed and before she realized what was going on, she had blacked out and fell to the floor.**

**Cloud: Aeris!!**

**Aeris was now lying in a heap over the back of the lion who rushed towards Professor Hojo. Once he was there, the three of them left the building and headed towards a nearby helicopter.**

**Nearby, Bulma's airship came into view. The Z-Fighters had all gathered in the bridge room when Bulma pointed out the commotion happening below.**

**Bulma: Hey, guys!! That guy down there looks like he may need our help!**

**Goku rushed toward Bulma and looked out the windshield to find a man with spiked up blonde hair fighting against numerous men in blue uniforms. Near this battle was a man in a white lab coat who had a woman in a pink dress in his possession as he boarded a helicopter and took off into the skies.**

**Goku: I think you're right Bulma.**

**Gozenku: What are we waiting for? Let's go help him!**

**With that, the group rushed through the bridge room and headed for the ramp before Bulma could even land the ship. Once they were there, Vegeta pushed a button on the far wall and lowered the ramp. Without thinking twice, the group flew out of the airship and headed towards the battle below.**

**Cloud had just taken down one more of the guards when he noticed the group heading in his direction.**

**Cloud: Damn it!! I don't have time to continue fighting you people!!**

**Goku: Don't worry, we're here to help!!**

**Cloud swung his sword in front of him to deflect a fire spell when Gozenku unleashed numerous balls of energy into the group of SOLDIERS causing them all to sail backwards. Within a minute, the rest of the men in blue were defeated, but it was too late to save Aeris. By now, Professor Hojo's helicopter was long gone. Cloud dropped his sword and slammed his fist into the ground.**

**Cloud: Damn it! I let her down! Aeris, I will get you back. I'll fight a hundred members of SOLDIER if I have to.**

**Gozenku: What exactly happened here?**

**Cloud: The Shinra!**

**Cecile: The Shinra? What do they have to do with this?**

**Cloud: Everything. The head of their science department just kidnapped a friend of mine.**

**Gozenku: The girl in the pink dress? She was forcefully taken? Do you know why?**

**Cloud: I'm not sure I should tell you.**

**Goku: You can trust us. We're here to help.**

**Cloud: I don't even know who you are!**

**Goku: My name's Goku and we're the Z-Fighters.**

**Goku then proceeded to point out each member of the group until everyone was introduced.**

**Cloud: Wait a minute. I think I recognize you now. You fought in the Cell Games, didn't you?**

**Goku: Yes, well, two of us did.**

**Cloud: I see. I guess I can trust you. My name is Cloud Strife. I'm an Ex-SOLDIER. I'm now a Mercenary for hire who's working with a group of people known as AVALANCHE.**

**Gozenku: It's nice to meet you, Cloud.**

**Curtis: Are you going to tell us why your friend was kidnapped now?**

**Cloud: It's because she's the last of her kind.**

**Gozenku: The last of her kind? What do you mean?**

**Cecile: Isn't she just a normal girl? I didn't even sense that high of an energy reading from her.**

**Cloud: She's an Ancient.**

**Goku: An Ancient?**

**Cloud: That's right. Ancients were a race that existed long ago. They were always in search for a place called the Promised Land where they would find surprise happiness.**

**Curtis: Let me guess, since she's the last of her kind, the Shinra want to use her as a way to find this Promised Land.**

**Cloud: Exactly.**

**Vegeta: There's got to be something else to this Promised Land besides Supreme Happiness. Otherwise, I doubt they'd go to the trouble of kidnapping the girl.**

**Cloud: The Promised Land is said to be filled with Mako. Mako is the condensed form of Materia. If they were able to get to the Promised Land, they'd be able to get enough Mako to make the most advanced Materia in the world.**

**Gozenku: So, Materia is made from Mako.**

**Cloud: That's right. But there's a down side. If too much Mako is extracted at once, it can be dangerous for our Planet. That's why my group is out to stop the Shinra. They care nothing about the Planet or the safety of others. But if they can line their pockets with gold, then you'd better believe they'd care.**

**Goku: That's awful.**

**Gozenku: Is there anything we can do to help?**

**Cloud: Actually, I could use a ride. I have to go to their HQ to save Aeris. I know that's where they've taken her.**

**Cecile: Heh, the place Mom wanted us to avoid. Who would have thought I'd actually get to find some Shinra security guards.**

**Gozenku: If you need our help, consider it done.**

**Cloud: Thanks. I'll contact my team and tell them to meet us at the HQ.**

**Curtis: Speaking of that, I should contact my wife. She'd hate to be left out of this.**

**With that, the Z-Fighters headed to their airship with Cloud close behind. Once they made their way to the bridge, they explained the situation to Bulma and the group proceeded to head for the Shinra Headquarters.**

**(To be contiuned...)**


	2. Z Fighters Meet AVALANCHE

**Chapter Two:**

**Z-Fighters Meet AVALANCHE**

**It wasn't long before the Z-Fighters had reached Shinra Headquarters. The members had gathered on the bridge where the waited to land. Curtis, seated next to Gozenku, seemed to be carrying on a telepathic conversation with a woman.**

**Curtis: You're already there?**

**Woman: Yes. I met up with the two people from AVALANCHE.**

**Curtis: That's good to hear. Everything's going as planned so far.**

**Woman: By the way, there are pictures of Bulma's family all over here. It won't be easy for them to walk right in to the building.**

**Curtis: No one said this was going to be easy. But I'd say the Shinra are the ones who'd have the biggest problem if it comes down to a fight.**

**Biko: (Chuckling)…Point taken, Hun. Looks like the helicopter just landed on the roof. Security just picked up big time.**

**The scene switched to the Shinra Headquarters. Standing nearby was a woman with long white hair which had blue streaks flowing through it. Her outfit consisted of a white dress shirt, a brown bow tie, a brown jacket which was buttoned up except for the top button, a pair of brown pants and a pair of black shoes. Her name was Biko, Curtis' wife.**

**Standing directly next to her was a large, black man. This man had short, slightly spiked, black hair and brown eyes. Placed around his neck was a silver chain. His outfit consisted of a brown jacket and a pair of green pants. On his right hand was a black glove with no slots for his fingers and his entire left arm had been replaced with a large, silver gun. He also had a pair of brown boots. His name was Barret Wallace, the current leader of AVALANCHE.**

**Standing next to Barret was a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. Her outfit consisted of a white tank top, a pair of brown gloves with silver elbow guards, a pair of black shorts with a brown belt placed around her waist and a pair of brown shoes. Her name was Tifa Lockheart, the group's Martial Arts expert.**

**Right now their full attention was placed on the happenings around the Shinra building. Recently, a helicopter had landed on the roof and a man wearing a white lab coat had stepped out with a woman wearing a pink dress in his arms. After this man entered the building, a security team dressed in blue uniforms had followed him into the building while others were on guard outside of the premises, each of them held a rifle.**

**Curtis: This should be interesting.**

**Biko: Looks like it.**

**Curtis: Thanks for the info, Hun. We should be there any minute now.**

**Biko: Good. I'm glad you filled me in on this. Looks like this might turn out to be fun after all.**

**Curtis: You guys get that?**

**Gozenku: Yeah, looks like we might have to step into action.**

**Cloud: How much longer until we reach the Shinra building, Mrs. Briefs?**

**Just as Cloud asked his question, the airship came to a sudden stop.**

**Gozenku: Why'd we stop? Did you forget something?**

**Bulma: We've above the Shinra Headquarters building as we speak. I've decided to stay behind since we have no idea what to expect. I'll monitor the situation from here so you'll have to fly down to the building from this point.**

**Vegeta: I figured you'd back out at the last minute. Anyone in your position who had a brain would have done the same.**

**Bulma: You and Cecile may want to stay as well.**

**Vegeta: Say what?!**

**Cecile: I am not staying in this ship after being forcefully dragged here.**

**Bulma: Think about it. The Shinra owns the newspaper. Just think about what that would do to my company's reputation.**

**Gozenku: Bulma's got a point.**

**Vegeta: Damn it!**

**Goku: Sorry, Vegeta. We'll make sure you and Cecile get to come along on the next mission. (To the others)…Let's get this show on the road!**

**With that, the Z-Fighters headed for the airship's ramp which Bulma had lowered from the bridge. One there, Curtis used his psychic abilities to cause Cloud to levitate while the rest of the group jumped out and descended to the ground.**

**After landing near the entrance to the Shinra Headquarters, they met with Biko, Barret and Tifa as they began to plan a strategy from there.**

**Tifa: Hey Cloud, looks like you made a nice group of friends.**

**Cloud: Yeah, they couldn't have appeared at a better time.**

**Gozenku: We're all about helping others.**

**Goku: Okay, how exactly do we plan on doing this? We've never been here before so we don't really know where we're going.**

**Curtis: We should just bust in and get it over with.**

**Gozenku: Then we'd have the possibility of having our faces splattered all over the news. Not to mention the fact that there's the safety of Aeris to think about.**

**Barret: I don't think they'll do anything to harm her. Remember, they need her alive if they want to use her to find the Promised Land.**

**Cloud: But, what's to stop them from doing something to her that wouldn't kill her? We don't want anything to happen to her, Barret. And that includes anything that Hojo would think about doing to her.**

**Biko: The longer we stand around here debating, the more chances this professor is going to have to run his experiments on the girl. So which is more important? The girl's safety or rather or not lies are spread around about us?**

**Gozenku: That's a very good point Biko.**

**Curtis: Not to mention the fact that this could go faster if we did just bust in. With my psychic abilities and your abilities to sense energy readings, we could get to the prisoner, free her and stop the Shinra before anyone had the chance to do anything to her.**

**Goku: I guess it's decided then, we're going to bust in.**

**With that, the Z-Fighters charged for the building dodging gun fire and taking out numerous guards as they made their way to the entrance. Once there, Gozenku raised his right hand and pointed it towards the doors. A beam of light could be seen forming and without any warning, a large energy wave was released from the center of his palm which was sent hurling in the direction of the building. Once the wave had exploded, the whole front wall had been completely destroyed.**

**Gozenku: Whoops, I think I may have over done it a bit.**

**Curtis: You think?**

**As the group rushed into the building, an alarm began to sound off. After a moment, the group came to a stop once they reached the back wall of the main lobby. In front of them were two elevators and a map that showed the total number of floors that the building had.**

**Goku: This is a pretty big place. How are we supposed to know which floor to go up to?**

**Curtis: The 57th floor.**

**Cloud: Are you certain?**

**Curtis: What, you forgot already? I'm a psychic.**

**Cloud: Can you tell if anyone else is with her?**

**Curtis: There's a man in a lab coat. His name tag reads Professor Hojo.**

**Biko: He must be the guy who I saw carrying her in.**

**Cloud: That'd be him.**

**Goku: Looks like we're going to have to find out why he likes kidnapping defenseless girls.**

**Gozenku: You said she's on the 57th floor, right?**

**Curtis: Yeah.**

**Gozenku: According to the map next to the elevators, these things only go up to the 50th floor. We'll have to climb from there.**

**Goku: That's okay. I don't think a little climb like that is going to stop us.**

**Tifa: Right.**

**Goku: Okay everyone, pick an elevator and get on, we need to get going.**

**With that, everyone from the Z-Fighters and AVALANCHE got onto an elevator and they began to climb up to the 50th floor.**

*******

**Meanwhile, on the 57th floor, Professor Hojo had entered his lab where Aeris was being held in a large testing tube. Surprisingly, in the tube next to her was the red lion that had caused her to go into her unconscious state when they first met. Once in the lab the professor approached the test tubes.**

**Professor Hojo: In less than an hour I will be able to begin my experiments. You are the last Ancient and you will lead us to the Promised Land.**

**Aeris: I'll never help you! I don't care what you do to me! Besides, my friends will come for me! You'll see!**

**Professor Hojo: Oh but you are wrong my precious specimen. There's no one coming for you. You will be here for the rest of your life.**

*******

**Meanwhile, the group of fighters had made it to the 50th floor of the Shinra Headquarters and now there was a "fork" in their path. Two different staircases were in front of them, each one lead to a different area of the next floors.**

**Cloud: Great, just what we needed. Which path do we take?**

**Curtis: Actually, I'm not sure. There's some sort of interference on this floor that's messing with my judgment. One minute I can see your friend and then the next it's blocked.**

**Gozenku: What path would you suggest Curtis?**

**Curtis: I'd suggest the right path, but like I said, I can't be certain.**

**Biko: What could be blocking your vision?**

**Curtis: I'm not sure. But if we're getting closer to the labs then it's probably some sort of experimental device.**

**Gozenku: Well, at this point, there's only one thing we can do. We'll have to split up into two teams.**

**Goku: Alright, I'll lead the first team and we'll take the left staircase. Gozenku and Tifa can come with me.**

**Curtis: In that case, I'll lead the second team and that leaves us with the right staircase. Biko, Barret and Cloud will be on my team.**

**Tifa: That evens us out quite nicely.**

**Goku: Now that that's settled, we should get a move on.**

**Barret: Wait a minute, Goku. We have to be able to keep in contact with each other, so I'm going to give you this.**

**Barret reached into his right pocket and pulled out a strange looking cell phone.**

**Goku: Wow, I've never seen a phone like this before.**

**Barret: It's called a P.H.S. and it will keep us in constant contact with each other. I have one to.**

**Goku: Thanks, Barret. It's always nice to have more than one means of contact. Well, let's head out then.**

**With that, the two teams went their separate ways so the search to find Aeris could continue.**

*******

**Once Goku's team was half way up the left staircase, Gozenku had come to a sudden stop with a worried expression,**

**Goku: Gozenku? What's wrong?**

**Gozenku: I'm sensing something that doesn't feel too friendly.**

**Tifa: You mean like a demon or something?**

**Gozenku: Possibly. I'm not sure what it is exactly, but whatever it is, it has a wicked power level.**

**Tifa: So should we continue going this way or turn around and join the others?**

**Gozenku: I think it should be alright as long as we stay on our guards. I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this.**

**Goku: Understood, watch your back as we go on. We don't want to take any chances here.**

**Tifa: Right.**

**With that, Goku's team continued up their passageway.**

*******

**Meanwhile, Curtis' team had managed to climb up further than Goku's team. They were on the 54th floor and we're trying to find their way to the next staircase.**

**Curtis: This is taking longer than I thought.**

**Biko: I wonder if we'll run into any battles.**

**Cloud: I think we'll all start seeing some strange things once we get to Hojo's research lab.**

**Barret: I wonder if Goku and the others have found out anything yet.**

**Curtis: I just hope they're doing better than us. So far we've just passed some weapon departments and a couple of strange looking machines.**

**Just then, Barret's P.H.S. rang.**

**Barret: What's up Goku?**

**Goku's Voice: Where are you guys?**

**Barret: We're coming to the 55th floor's staircase. We'll have two more floors to climb after that.**

**Goku: You're one floor below us. We were stalled at one time but we rushed up as fast as possible. We're getting closer, so have everyone keep their eyes opened.**

**Barret: Right, see you soon.**

**Goku: Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Gozenku was picking up some strange energy reading around this area, so watch out for anything unusual.**

**Barret: Gotcha. See you in a few.**

**Goku: Later.**

**Barret then placed his P.H.S. back into his right pocket.**

**Cloud: So where are Goku and the others?**

**Barret: They're one floor above us.**

**Biko: We should get a move on so we can keep up with them.**

**Barret: Wait a minute. We have to be careful from this point on. From what Goku said, Gozenku was picking up some unusual power readings just ahead of us.**

**Curtis: We'll keep that in mind.**

**Curtis' team then picked up their speed some as they hurried up their staircase.**

*******

**It wasn't long before the whole group had met with one another on the 56th floor. With Aeris only one floor above them, things were bound to heat up.**

**Gozenku: Well, this is it. Aeris should be on the floor above us.**

**Cloud: Hang on just a little longer, Aeris.**

**Tifa: It looks like there's a staircase to the left.**

**Goku: All right, let's check it out.**

**With the group back together again, they raced over to the staircase and headed up. Once they reached the top, they discovered two different passages.**

**Cloud: Looks like we're going to have to take our two teams and search both rooms. At least we know that we'll find Aeris up here.**

**Goku: Everyone who's on my team, let's check the passage on the right.**

**Curtis: Left then.**

**With that, the two teams split up once more and began to search the different passages on the 57th floor. The passage way that Goku's team entered definitely looked like some kind of experiment room, but there didn't seem to be any sign of Aeris.**

**Gozenku: Looks like there's nothing but wall-to-wall machinery here.**

**Tifa: Well there's got to be something here.**

**Gozenku: Wait a minute. I think I may have found something.**

**Gozenku headed off to a corner of the room where a large testing tube was placed. Above this tube was one giant word..."Jenova". But the surprising thing about this container was what it was actually holding. It could really only be described as a deformed monster...with no head.**

**Gozenku: Oh...my...**

**Tifa: What is it, Gozenku? Did you find something?**

**Gozenku: I, I think it's...still...alive....**

**Goku: What are you talking about?**

**Goku and Tifa walked over to Gozenku.**

**Tifa: What…in the world?! No wonder you sounded so freaked out. That thing has no head!**

**Goku: It's not a very pretty sight. That's for sure. Who could do such a thing to a living, breathing creature?**

**Gozenku: I believe it's still alive.**

**Goku: You've got to be kidding son. I mean, it has no head. How could it possibly be alive?**

**Gozenku: Well, I don't know if I could explain it. But, there have been lots of cases in the past where we were positive that enemies we were fighting were dead, but somehow they always managed to come back.**

**Goku: True, but in this case, I don't see how that's a possibility.**

**Gozenku: Maybe this container is keeping it alive.**

**Tifa: That may be true, but there doesn't seem to be a sign of Aeris being in this room so we should get back to the others.**

**Goku: All right, let me contact Barret and the others to let them know that we're on our way.**

**With that, Goku pulled the P.H.S. out of his pocket again and called Barret.**

**Barret's Voice: What's up Goku? Find anything?**

**Goku: Yeah, we definitely found something, but it's not Aeris. It's some kind of strange creature.**

**Barret's Voice: One of Hojo's insane experiments I'll bet.**

**Goku: We believe so. But since there's nothing over here, we're headed for your direction.**

**Barret's Voice: All right then. See you in a few.**

**Goku: Later.**

**Goku then placed the P.H.S. back into his pocket.**

**Goku: All right guys, let's make this quick. Stand in a circle around me.**

**Tifa: Um...what for?**

**Gozenku: It's alright Tifa. We're just going to teleport.**

**Tifa appeared to be a bit nervous at this idea, but she trusted Gozenku's word.**

**Tifa: All right.**

**With that, Goku's team stood in a circle around him and he raised two fingers to his forehead. Within seconds, they had disappeared from the spot they were standing in and reappeared near Curtis.**

**Curtis: Welcome back.**

**Goku: Did you guys find anything?**

**Curtis: Yeah, there's one last passage in this room, it's actually labeled as the experiment lab. So we waited for you once we heard you were coming.**

**Gozenku: Well, what are we waiting for?**

**Cloud: We're on our way, Aeris!**

**With that, Cloud raced ahead of the group and they made their way into the lab. There they found two testing tubes in the back of the room. It didn't take long for them to make it over to them. After spotting her friends, Aeris shouted excitedly towards them.**

**Aeris: Cloud! I knew you'd come for me!**

**Cloud: Are you alright Aeris?**

**Aeris: I'm fine.**

**Cloud: We've got to find a way to break you out of here.**

**Cloud quickly drew his sword and went to attack the testing tube when Aeris yelled for him to stop.**

**Aeris: Cloud, don't!!**

**Cloud was forced to stop in mid swing.**

**Cloud: What's wrong?**

**Aeris: If you touch this tube with your sword you'll be blasted with 10,000 volts of electricity. There's a protective force field surrounding it.**

**Could: Great! Now what am I supposed to do?**

**After asking this, the red lion who was imprisoned next to Aeris actually spoke.**

**Lion: There's a control panel that is supposed to shut off the field, but the professor has the remote for it.**

**Tifa: Did that lion just speak?!**

**Gozenku: I heard it to.**

**Lion: My name is Red XIII, I'm another of Hojo's specimen.**

**Cloud: You're the lion who attacked Aeris back at the church.**

**Red XIII: Yes, I was. But it wasn't my choice. The professor had me under his control.**

**Gozenku: Everyone stand aside, I'll handle this.**

**Goku: What do you plan on doing?**

**Gozenku: You'll see, Dad.**

**With that Goku and the others stepped aside while Gozenku began to power up. After a large golden aura had formed around him, he prepared to bust open the tubes. The second he threw his first punch, he was blasted by an enormous bolt of electricity, but it did not stop him from working away at the glass. After a moment, he finally shattered both tubes open and went sailing backwards into Goku.**

**Goku: Nice job son.**

**Gozenku: Thanks, Dad.**

**Finally, Aeris and Red XIII were able to step out of their tubes and Aeris was reunited with her friends.**

**Aeris: All right! Hojo's in for a real surprise!**

**Cloud: I'm glad you're safe Aeris.**

**Just then Professor Hojo walked into the lab. He was looking over a research document at the time so he didn't notice that both Aeris and Red XIII were free.**

**Professor Hojo: Okay...it's time to begin the experiments my dear specimens.**

**Cloud: That's what you think, Hojo!!**

**Professor Hojo: You? How did you people get in here? My specimens! They're loose!**

**Aeris: That's right Hojo. You never had a chance to experiment on us.**

**Gozenku: I wonder how he would feel if he was thrown in a testing tube?**

**Tifa: That can be arranged.**

**Professor Hojo: You people won't get away with this! You'll be sorry!**

**Professor Hojo then ran out of the room with a terrified look.**

**Curtis: Heh, I wonder where he's going in such a hurry?**

**Gozenku: Now that we're all together again, I think that we should get out of here.**

**Aeris: I couldn't agree more.**

**Cloud: (Turning to Red XIII)...Now that you're free, what do you plan on doing from now on?**

**Red XIII: I'll be heading to my hometown. It's been quite awhile since I've been there and it'd be nice to be able to see my grandpa again.**

**Gozenku: That's understandable. I'm only sorry we had to meet under these circumstances.**

**Barret: Speaking of family, I should get back to Marlene and the guys back at the bar. After all, AVALANCHE isn't going to lead itself.**

**Cloud: Now that that's decided, we should get a move on.**

**Gozenku: Right.**

**Just as they were about to move out a strange voice could be heard in the distance.**

**Voice: No one is going to leave this building alive.**

**Goku: Hey, did anyone else here that?**

**Curtis: Yeah, but I can't tell where it came from.**

**Gozenku: I'm getting that weird feeling I had earlier.**

**Tifa: I know what you mean. Let's get out of here. Goku, can you use that disappearing technique thing again?**

**Gozenku: I'm not sure we should leave yet. What if that voice turned out to be demonic? We can't just leave some evil creature roaming free can we?**

**Goku: That's a good point. We'll check it out first, then we'll leave.**

**With that, the Z-Fighters headed off in the direction of the strange voice.**

**(To Be Continued)...**


	3. Jenova

**Chapter Three:**

**Jenova**

**Meanwhile, on Bulma's airship, Cecile was beyond boredom as she waited for the others. She had just started to doze off for a nap on the bridge when her cell phone rang. She sighed as she looked at the phone number of the caller.**

**Cecile: Oh come on Goten! Get a life!**

**Hearing this, Bulma couldn't help but laugh.**

**Bulma: Now Cecile. You'd better answer it. You wouldn't want to hurt his feelings now would you?**

**Cecile: I didn't answer it the first two times. Why should this time be any … Why can't he just take the hint and stop letting the damn thing ring?!**

**Bulma: Probably because he likes you.**

**Cecile groaned at the idea, but against her better judgment, decided to answer the phone.**

**Cecile: What do you want Goten?**

**Goten: There you are! I was just wondering how your mission was going.**

**Cecile: For starters, we're not even concerned about "Materia" at the moment. There's some girl we're trying to save. Although I don't even understand why I was brought along considering all I've been doing is sitting on this stupid ship wasting my time.**

**Goten: Oh really? Well you should … Hey Trunks, can you tell them to keep it down?! I'm having trouble hearing her.**

**Cecile: What are you talking about?!**

**Goten: Oh well … we may have decided to have a party while you guys were out. Maybe you should come join us. Since you're not really doing anything.**

**Cecile: You know, I'm not sure which would be worse. Hanging around the ship doing nothing … or attending a party you and Trunks put together.**

**Bulma: Those two better not leave the house a mess!**

**Cecile: Not to mention the fact that Trunks is supposed to be working today. Isn't he?**

**Goten sounded panicked on the other line and he began to make the sound of a phone losing it's connection.**

**Goten: Wha … um … Gotta go Cecile … you're … breaking … up.**

**Cecile: Whatever. I know that's you Goten.**

**At that moment, Goten's end went dead.**

**Cecile: Good. Maybe he'll stop calling me now.**

**Bulma: You know, if you're really bored, we do have some gravity rooms on this ship. Why don't you and your father go train for awhile.**

**Vegeta shot a scowl towards Bulma.**

**Vegeta: Why didn't you bother telling us this information until now?**

**Bulma: (Smiling) … You never asked.**

**Vegeta: Tch.**

**With that, Vegeta and Cecile stood from their seats and headed for a gravity room to kill some time.**

*******

**As the Z-Fighters and AVALANCHE made their way down the staircase to the 56th floor, they were amazed at what they had found. Standing at the bottom of the staircase was the creature that had been labeled as Jenova. Even stranger than that was the fact that it somehow had a head.**

**Goku: No way! Gozenku was right after all! That thing really is alive!**

**Biko: That's the creature you guys were talking about earlier?!**

**Jenova: No one will be leaving this building alive!**

**Gozenku: We're going to have to take this thing down and fast.**

**Goku: Right, but before we fight this thing, I should get Aeris and Red XIII to safety.**

**Aeris: Mr. Goku, how are we going to get past this thing?**

**Goku: Instant Transmission. Just stand next to me.**

**Aeris: All right.**

**Goku: Let's go!**

**With Aeris by his side, Goku raised two fingers to his forehead and the two vanished from sight.**

**Jenova: Die!!**

**Jenova raised both of her arms out towards the group and used some sort of force which sent the entire group flying to the ground around her.**

**Gozenku: This is just great. Hurry Dad!**

**The second after Gozenku said this, Goku appeared next to him.**

**Goku: Are you guys all right?**

**Gozenku: We're fine.**

**Goku: All right. Let's fight this thing.**

**Gozenku: Right.**

**With that, the Z-Fighters and AVALANCHE began to split up into separate teams as they surrounded Jenova.**

**(Front: Cecile and Vegeta.)**

**(Right: Goku and Gozenku.)**

**(Left: Biko and Curtis.)**

**(Back: Cloud, Tifa and Barret)**

**Cloud: Take this...Cross slash!!**

**Cloud jumped into the air and raced at Jenova. Once he was directly next to her, he began to move at super speeds as he sliced at her with his buster sword. After slicing about seven different ways, he jumped up above her head and powered up his sword as he sliced down towards her. This attack caused Jenova to lose both of her arms.**

**Tifa: My turn!**

**Tifa placed her palms together and slammed them into the creature's gut. She then followed through with a back flip kick to the side of the creature's head. Tifa then used one summersault to back away. These attacks had left a large hole in the creature's mid section but all of her wounds were healed within seconds.**

**Barret: Let's see how she likes this!**

**Barret's gunarm began to charge up as a medium sized ball of fire shot forward and blasted through Jenova's midsection, leaving a gaping hole upon impact. However, before anyone else could step in, it's wound healed.**

**Gozenku: Its regenerating powers are almost equal to those of Majin Buu's, if not greater We can't give it a chance to attack. Let's go Dad!**

**Goku: Right!**

**With that, Goku and Gozenku instantly powered up into their Super Saiyan levels as the father and son duo flew toward Jenova at their top speed. Goku sent a sailing kick to Jenova's head, while Gozenku went straight through Jenova's gut. The two then followed through by throwing an assault of powered up punches at different spots of the creature's body.**

**There were many gaping holes in Jenova's body now and before the creature had time to regenerate, the two Saiyans had each powered up a Kamehameha Wave and had fired their attacks at the same time. Once the smoke from the energy attacks faded, the only remaining pieces of Jenova's body that were left were her legs. But before Goku and Gozenku had a chance to do anything else, the creature used its powers once more and completely regenerated its limbs.**

**Goku: (Completely shocked)…How could anything have survived an attack like that?! What is this thing?!**

**Jenova: Now you will see why no one is to leave here alive!!**

**Jenova instantly gathered enough energy for one of her attacks. Once she had enough power, she began to spin around as she fired off a blue beam which hit Gozenku, Cloud and Tifa. Once the beam hit each one of these fighters, they were sent spinning to the ground.**

**Goku, angered at the sight of seeing his son and friends hurt, Goku began to power up his Kamehameha wave. He put his palms together and moved them behind his left side. A large blue energy wave began to form as he called the attack's name.**

**Goku: Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha...!**

**Goku then threw his palms out in front of him and sent the Kamehameha wave speeding toward Jenova. The wave tore through her and left only her right side visible.**

**Goku: Is there no stopping this thing?!**

**By now, Curtis had transformed into Mercury Knight and had planned a strategy to stop Jenova in her tracks.**

**Mercury Knight: Goku. You need to go and get Cecile and Vegeta.**

**Goku: But Bulma said …**

**Curtis cut him off in mid sentence.**

**Mercury Knight: I know what Bulma said. But we don't have a choice in this matter. We're going to have to hit her with everything we got at once and as a team.**

**Goku: I see what you're thinking. Okay. Hold her off for me.**

**Mercury Knight: Not a problem.**

**Curtis turned toward his wife.**

**Mercury Knight: Let's do it Hun.**

**Biko: You've got it!**

**Biko then rushed forward and pulled back her left sleeve as she unleashed numerous missiles towards Jenova. While she did this, Curtis stepped back and began to power up his ultimate attack. After entering a powering up stance, the ground below Curtis began to break apart as a large stream of water shot up from the ground and formed into a full sphere above his head. Seeing this as a great opportunity, Goku raised two fingers to his forehead and within seconds had appeared on the bridge of Bulma's airship. Only to find that Vegeta and Cecile were not waiting for him.**

**Goku: Oh no! Bulma! Where's Vegeta and Cecile?!**

**Bulma: They're in a gravity room training. Why?!**

**Goku: There's no time to explain.**

**After locating their energy readings, Goku teleported to their location only to barely miss being hit by one of Vegeta's energy waves.**

**Vegeta: What the Hell are you doing Kakarot?!**

**Goku: I just told Bulma there's no time to explain. I need you two to come with me.**

**Cecile: 'Bout time.**

**Cecile and Vegeta stood near Goku as he raised two fingers to his forehead. Seconds later, the had reappeared on the battlefield of Shinra Headquarters. Curtis sphere was breaking down in size as wave after wave of water slammed into Jenova. Within seconds, the sphere had completely run out of energy and vanished. As the last wave smashed into Jenova, a large explosion occurred which caused smoke to fill the area around it. When the smoke died down, all that was left of Jenova's body were several chunks floating in the air.**

**After witnessing the end result of Curtis' attack, Cecile looked extremely upset.**

**Cecile: This is what you called us for?! To watch him defeat a monster?! I thought you need our help.**

**Goku: … I … We did …**

**Mercury Knight: Crap! It's not over!**

**Gozenku: What are you talking about? Your Tidal Crusher was awesome! It tore that thing to shreds.**

**Mercury Knight: Which we need to blast! Now!**

**Before anyone could question Curtis' statement, the chunks of Jenova began to form together. Within seconds, the monster had regenerated into one piece yet again.**

**Mercury Knight: Damn it!**

**Vegeta: That thing can regenerate better than Majin Buu!**

**Goku: Exactly. That's why I brought you here.**

**Cecile: Please, I can take this thing by myself.**

**A golden aura appeared around Cecile as her hair appeared to stand on end and changed from black to golden. Her eyes changed to turquoise as electricity zapped around her. After making the jump to Super Saiyan, Cecile charged toward Jenova and slammed her fists into the creature's gut. She pushed and pushed until her first had burst through Jenova's back.**

**She then prepared to back off but this became next to impossible as her entire body became trapped by an electrical field released by Jenova. She screamed in pain as she tried to break free. She fought to place a foot upon Jenova's mid section as a way to push backward, but this was to no avail.**

**Wanting to help, a golden aura appeared around Gozenku as he charged toward Cecile.**

**Gozenku: Hold on Cecile!**

**Gozenku grabbed a hold of her and began to pull as the electricity surrounded him as well. After what seemed like ages, he finally pulled her free and the two were sent sailing backwards.**

**Cecile: … Thanks …**

**Gozenku held his back in pain as he tried to stand.**

**Gozenku: … Any … Time …**

**Vegeta erupted into his Super Saiyan form and raised a palm out in front of him. A golden ball of energy began to form in its center as he powered up. Seconds later, this golden ball had become a large sphere of energy.**

**Vegeta: Big Bang Attack!**

**Vegeta's energy attack was then sent hurling toward Jenova. Seconds later, it had reached its destination and exploded upon impact. A cloud of smoke and debris appeared around the room only to reveal a regenerated Jenova after it vanished.**

**Vegeta: Damn it! That's my most powerful energy attack!**

**Goku: Vegeta! We have to hit it together! All at once!**

**Vegeta: … How many times do I have to tell you Kakarot?! A true Saiyan fights alone!**

**As Vegeta said this, a large wave of magic collided into him, sending him sailing backwards.**

**Cecile: Dad!**

**Gozenku: Come on guys! We have to try without him. Let's each power up an attack and launch it.**

**Goku: Agreed.**

**The group then entered their original positions around Jenova while Cecile stood in front of the creature. Goku and Gozenku then began to power up a Kamehameha wave while Curtis sent a stream of water toward Jenova which circled around her bottom section which began to turn to ice as it worked its way up her body and Cecile began to power up a Final Flash. Biko began to unload a wave of missiles while Cloud and Tifa began unleashing various magic spells. As the energy users threw their palms out in front of them, Vegeta appeared next to his daughter and fired off a Galic Gun with the rest of the energy attacks. A massive explosion occurred and smoke and debris filled the room once more. However, this time, there was nothing left of Jenova.**

**Goku: That was definitely the most intense fight we've had in some time.**

**Gozenku: At least it's over now.**

**Cloud: I can't believe the amount of power you people have.**

**Cecile: You doubted a group of Saiyans?**

**Tifa: To be honest, we worried at first. But after seeing that ... I wish I knew how to use energy like you guys.**

**Gozenku: Well, believe it or not, anyone can be trained to use energy. You just have to learn how to channel it.**

**Just then, a second strange voice was heard in the distance.**

**Voice: The time for destruction will come. This was just a small taste of what will happen in the future. It is far from over. Once the time is right, I will become a God!!**

**Gozenku: Please tell me I wasn't the only person who heard that.**

**Cloud: I heard it. But it's impossible.**

**Biko: I beg to differ if we all heard it.**

**Cloud: I mean that voice belongs to a dead man.**

**Tifa: You mean Sephiroth?!**

**Gozenku: Who's Sephiroth?**

**Tifa: You've never heard of the Great Sephiroth before?**

**Gozenku: No, I haven't. Should I have?**

**Cloud: Sephiroth was one of the best warriors in SOILDER. He was a good friend of mine. But that was five years ago.**

**Tifa: You think he's still alive somehow?**

**Cloud: There's only one way to find out. We're going to have to search for him.**

**Just as they were about to start searching, a strange looking man came running down the staircase. He was about to run past the group, but Gozenku and Cloud each grabbed one of his arms.**

**Cloud: Who are you?**

**Gozenku: Yeah, what's the rush?**

**Man: Please ... don't kill me ... he's here ... he's killed the President!**

**Cloud: Who's here?**

**Man: Sephiroth!!**

**Cloud: Sephiroth's here?! You've seen him!**

**Man: Would I lie to you at a time like this? Yes, Sephiroth is here. He appeared out of nowhere and killed the President with that long sword of his. He said he wasn't going to let the Shinra get to the Promised Land.**

**Cloud: The Promised Land?**

**Man: Yes. It's supposed to be a place that promises supreme happiness. But it's also full of Mako. And that's why we at the Shinra wanted to get there so bad, because with lots of Mako we could make Huge Materia with ultimate powers.**

**Gozenku: With the President dead, this could mean it's the end for Shinra.**

**After Gozenku said this, the man that Cloud and Gozenku had caught managed to break free of their grips and ran away.**

**Tifa: So, if Sephiroth came to stop the Shinra from getting this Promised Land, does that make him a good guy?**

**Cloud: I'm not sure. Sephiroth's plans are always more complex than this. There must be something special about this Promised Land. Otherwise I don't think he'd care what the Shinra did. That's why, if he's here, we should go and find him. The President's room is on the top floor.**

**Goku: All right, let's hurry!**

**With that, the Z-Fighters and AVLANACHE raced to the top floor of the Shinra Headquarters.**

*******

**It wasn't long before the group had made it to the top floor of the Shinra Headquarters. There they found a large desk and healed over it was President Shinra, with a legendary sword sticking through his back, the Masamune.**

**Cloud: So it's true. The President really is dead.**

**Cloud walked behind the desk and pulled the sword out from the President's back and began to examine it.**

**Cloud: No doubt about it. This is Sephiroth's sword. Only he could use something like this.**

**Just then, a man appeared in front of him. He stood at about six foot and had long silver hair. But the man's most surprising feature was his eyes. They were a dark green. Such a dark green color that it seemed as if they were glowing.**

**Man: I'll be taking my sword back now.**

**This strange man then reached his hand out in front of him and pointed his palm out toward Cloud. The Masamune then flew from Cloud's hands to his.**

**Cloud: Sephiroth. I can't believe that you're alive.**

**Sephiroth: How do you know my name?**

**Cloud: You mean ... you don't remember me ... your old friend?**

**Sephiroth: I don't remember seeing someone like you.**

**Cloud: I'm Cloud Strife ... we were in SOILDER together ... five years ago.**

**Sephiroth: I think that I would have remembered you. First Class was small and I don't remember a Cloud.**

**Cloud: Well ... what are you doing here?**

**Sephiroth began to look around at the group.**

**Sephiroth: I have come here to stop the Shinra from reaching the Promised Land.**

**Cloud: What's so special about this Promised Land?**

**Sephiroth: Now is not the time to tell you about it all. But I will say once I have reached the Promised Land with my mother Jenova, I will become the most powerful being in the world.**

**Cecile: Good luck with that. You're looking at the most powerful beings in the world.**

**Sephiroth: I have told you too much all ready. We will meet again.**

**With that, the man named Sephiroth vanished into thin air.**

**Cloud: See ... I told you that there had to be more to this.**

**Mercury Knight: He said something about reaching the Promised Land and becoming the most powerful being ever. That's not possible. A person's strength cannot increase just by reaching some place that promises supreme happiness.**

**Gozenku: I'm not so sure about that, Curtis. We don't know very much about this Promised Land, so who says that there can't be some special secret powers within it?**

**Goku: How could a creature like Jenova be his mother?**

**Biko: If she was his mother, how would he be able to go anywhere with her if we defeated her?**

**Mercury Knight: Maybe we didn't defeat her completely. There could've been little pieces of the creature left lying around that we didn't notice. With her healing powers as strong as they are, she was probably able to regenerate.**

**Biko: I know one thing ... there's no possible way that we could figure this all out here. We should get back to the airship so we don't keep the others worrying about us. We can talk about this later.**

**Goku: If we're going to get out of here quickly we should use my instant transmission technique.**

**With that, everyone stood in a circle around Goku and within seconds they had vanished from inside the Shinra Headquarters and had reappeared on the airships bridge.**

**Gozenku: We're back!**

**Bulma: It's good to see you all back safe. What happened down there?**

**Goku: We ended up fighting a creature named Jenova. She had regenerating powers greater than Majin Buu's.**

**Bulma: So that's why you had to get Vegeta and Cecile.**

**Goku: That's right.**

**Gozenku: (Taking a seat) ... So ... what do we do now?**

**Cloud: We find Sephiroth.**

**Gozenku: There's one problem with that. We don't have the slightest clue as to where to being looking.**

**Tifa: Gozenku's right. The only thing we know for sure is that he's in search of the Promised Land.**

**Aeris: You mean someone else is looking for the Promised Land? I can't believe it.**

**Bulma: What's the problem with that?**

**Aeris: Before my mother died, she would talk to me about a land that promised supreme happiness. She never told me much about it but she did tell me it was a land full of Mako Energy.**

**Cloud: Mako, the condensed form of Materia.**

**Gozenku: If anyone were to gather a large portion of the stuff, they could make the most powerful Materia this world has ever seen. Right?**

**Cloud: Right. But there must be something more to Sephiroth's reasoning in finding the Promised Land.**

**Gozenku: Do you think that Sephiroth's goal may be the destruction of the Earth? I mean, if he's able to find a way to extract enough of this Mako, that'll take away some of the Planet's life source, won't it?**

**Cloud: Possibly, but still that seems too easy of a plan for Sephiroth. I know there's more to it.**

**Vegeta: You people are talking in circles about looking for a man who could be anywhere on this planet. Normally when you want to find a person, you have to have some clue as to where to start looking.**

**Cecile: Can't we simply trace this guy's energy reading?**

**Gozenku: Nope. He's able to hide it too well.**

**Mercury Knight: Gozenku's right. Being a psychic, I've been trying to follow his movements, but I haven't been able to get a fix on him at all.**

**Gozenku: Well, if this Sephiroth wants to destroy our planet, then he has become our enemy. So we have no choice but to search for him.**

**Goku: Exactly. It looks like we've got a lot of work cut out for us.**

**Bulma: Since it sounds like we're going to have a long journey on our hands, we should probably go to a nearby town and stock up on supplies. It wouldn't hurt for us to get a little rest before moving on.**

**Cloud: There's a town called Kalm that's now too far from here. All you have to do is head to the east.**

**Bulma: All right. Kalm it is. If everyone would take a seat we can head out right away.**

**With the destination set, everyone who wasn't all ready sitting took a seat. Bulma then started the airship up and headed for the town of Kalm.**

**(To Be Continued)...**


	4. Cloud's Past

**Chapter Four:  
Cloud's Past**

**It wasn't long before the town of Kalm came into view. Bulma landed her airship near the town's entrance and everyone headed for the ship's ramp. Once there, Bulma pushed a button or two on the control panel next to the ramp which lowered it. After the group made it off of the ship, they entered Kalm. Once they passed through the town's gates the first thing that they spotted was a large inn to the left which had a sign above it that read, "Welcome".**

**Gozenku: That's convenient. There's an inn right by the town's entrance.**

**Once inside the inn, the group went up to the cashier to order their rooms.**

**Cashier: You have quite the group there. How many rooms do you need?**

**Goku: Two should be fine.**

**Curtis and Vegeta: Hey!!**

**Goku: What?**

**Curtis: Some of us may want some privacy with our wives. Biko and I will take a separate room thank you.**

**Vegeta: As will Bulma and I.**

**Goku: Okay, okay. Four rooms then.**

**Once this was taken care of, the group gathered in the inn's lobby to discuss what they had learned.**

**Bulma: Now that we have a little more time to talk, can someone tell me who Sephiroth is?**

**Cloud: The story of Sephiroth began about five years ago. In that time, Sephiroth was a first class SOLDIER. Sephiroth always made the news due to all of the great things that he accomplished during the war. I wanted to be like him … so … I joined Soldier. I was 16 years old at that time but it wasn't long before I made it to first class. But the war had ended. So, as a way to prove myself, I signed up whenever there was a big mission. Sephiroth and I became friends.**

**Cecile: You call someone a friend who couldn't even remember you?**

**Cloud: Well, we were more like war buddies.**

**Cecile: That still doesn't explain why he didn't remember you.**

**Gozenku: Cecile, we still haven't heard the whole story so you should let Cloud continue.**

**Cecile: Whatever.**

**Cloud: Moving on, one of the missions that we had signed up for led me back to my hometown, Nibelheim.**

**(Flashback)**

**The scene changed to a military truck which was traveling down an old and almost forgotten road. There was a hard downpour of rain as the truck bounced along. Boxes and crates were scattered about and Cloud was standing near the back. Two Soldiers were sitting on the left, while the man known as Sephiroth sat on the right.**

**Cloud: It sure is raining hard.**

**Cloud approached one of the guards on the crates who did not look like he was feeling too well.**

**Cloud: Hey, how are you feeling?**

**The Soldier made a dismissive motion and sank lower in his spot.**

**Cloud: Sorry, I wouldn't know. I've never had motion sickness before.**

**After checking with the other guard as well, he moved to the middle of the truck which made Sephiroth look over towards him.**

**Sephiroth: Hey, settle down.**

**Cloud: Sorry, it's just that they gave me some new Materia and I can't wait to use it.**

**Sephiroth: That's just like a kid.**

**Cloud: Are you going to brief us about this mission?**

**Sephiroth: This isn't a typical mission.**

**Cloud: Good.**

**Sephiroth: What?**

**Cloud: I joined Soldier so I could be like you, but by the time I made it to first class, the war was over. My big hopes of becoming a hero like you ended with the war. That's why I always sign up whenever there's a big mission, you know, as a way to prove myself. Say, how do you feel Mr. Sephiroth?**

**Sephiroth: I thought you wanted a briefing.**

**Cloud smoothed out his hair and approached Sephiroth.**

**Sephiroth: Our mission is to investigate an old Mako Reactor. There have been reports of it malfunctioning and producing brutal creatures. First we will dispose of these creatures then we will find the problem and neutralize it.**

**Cloud: Brutal creatures? Where?**

**Sephiroth: The Mako Reactor at Nibelheim.**

**Cloud: That's where I'm from.**

**Sephiroth: … Hmm … hometown.**

**Just then, a loud crash rattled the whole truck as the drive turned his head back.**

**Driver: Sir, something strange just crashed into us!**

**Sephiroth: That would be our monster.**

**There was a white flash of light as the scene changed once again to a battle sequence between Cloud, Sephiroth and a large black dragon. The dragon raised its head backwards as it powered up an attack. After a few seconds it had aimed for Sephiroth and shot out a large stream of fire in his path. However, once it hit him, Sephiroth was not damaged in any way.**

**Cloud drew his blade for the next attack and raced towards the dragon. After sending one slice towards the monster, all he had managed to do was leave a decent sized cut along the dragon's side. Sephiroth then drew out his Masamune and made his attack. After slicing twice, he had managed to slice the dragon in half. The pieces fell to the floor as Cloud looked on in amazement.**

**(Flashback ends)**

**Cloud: Sephiroth's strength is unreal. He is far stronger in reality then in any story you may have heard about him.**

**Aeris: So, where do you come in?**

**Cloud: Me? I was mesmerized by the way that Sephiroth fought … and then … we reached Nibelheim.**

**(Flashback)  
As the flashback continued, the scene flashed to the gates of Nibelheim. Sephiroth approached the gates and turned to face Cloud.**

**Sephiroth: So, how does it feel? It's your first time back to your hometown in a long time. So how do you feel? I wouldn't know because I don't have a hometown.**

**Cloud: What about your parents?**

**Sephiroth: My mother is Jenova. She died after she gave birth to me. My father (Laughing) … What does it matter? Let's go.**

**Sephiroth passed through the gates and entered a nearby inn and Cloud followed him. Since the room was already registered they didn't have to rent one. Sephiroth ascended the stairs while Cloud stopped to speak with a man next to the front desk.**

**Man: Cloud, you've grown to be a strong man. Do your best. Hmm, is the Shinra here to defeat the monsters?**

**Cloud: Who are you?**

**Man: I am Zangan. I travel around the world to teach children Martial Arts. (He jumped over Cloud) … I have one hundred and twenty eight students from all over the world. In this town, a girl named Tifa is my student.**

**Cloud: Did you say Tifa?**

**Zangan: Tifa has good sense. She'll be a powerful fighter.**

**Cloud nodded his head and headed up to the second floor of the inn where Sephiroth was staring out a window.**

**Cloud: What are you looking at?**

**One of the Shinra guards approached.**

**Sephiroth: The scenery … I feel like I know this place. We have an early start tomorrow. You should get some sleep soon.**

**Cloud: Yeah, let's get some sleep.**

**Sephiroth: I've hired a guide to the Mako Reactor. I've heard she's young. I hope we can rely on her.**

**The scene turned to black as they rested up for the next day's mission. Early the next morning, a group was seen outside, near the Shinra Mansion. Cloud spoke to Sephiroth.**

**Sephiroth: Once the guide gets here, we're heading out.**

**Tifa entered and was approached by her father.**

**Tifa's Father: Listen to me, Sephiroth. In case something happens …**

**Sephiroth: Trust me.**

**Tifa: I'll be alright Dad. I have two men from Soldier with me. (She turned to Sephiroth) … I'm Tifa, nice to meet you.**

**Cloud: Tifa, you're the guide?!**

**Tifa: That's right, I just happen to be the number one guide in this town!**

**Cloud: It's too dangerous … I can't involve you in something like this!**

**Sephiroth: (Turning to Cloud) … There's no problem if you protect her. Now let's go.**

**Photographer: Um … Mr. Sephiroth, please let me take one picture as a memento. Tifa, can you ask him for me to?**

**Cloud stood by the wall of the Shinra Mansion. Tifa stood next to him. Sephiroth, slowly, approached the two and stood by Tifa. The photographer then took the picture. Sephiroth immediately headed toward the exit again.**

**Photographer: Great, thank you. I'll give each of you a copy once I get it developed.  
As the group left, there was a flyby shot of the dark, foreboding Nibel Mountains.  
****  
Cloud: There was a Mako Reactor built in Mt. Nibel. The cold air of the mountains of Nibel. It was no different.**

**As the party continued along the mountain path, they came to a rickety rope bridge. Cloud started to walk across to meet Tifa who was standing in the middle bridge. Tifa continued to move out and the guard followed.**

**Tifa: It gets harder from here … follow me.**

**Tifa started to run the rest of the way off from the bridge and Cloud followed closely behind her. After meeting with Sephiroth on the opposite side, the bridge began to shake.**

**Tifa: Uh … the bridge!**

**After Tifa had screamed this out, the bridge snapped apart in its center and it had begun to collapse. Cloud grabbed a hold of Tifa's hand, as a way to hold her up, but it was too late as he started to fall, followed by everyone else. With everyone now falling below, the bridge swung and collided to the canyon's side. After a quick drop to the ground below, the party climbed to their feet. They were all there except for one of their guards.**

**Sephiroth: Everyone seems to be alright. Is there any way to get back to where we were?**

**Tifa: These caves are all intertwined, just like an ant farm. Sephiroth, there seems to be one person missing.**

**Sephiroth: It may sound cold, but we've got no time to search for him. We can't go back now, so we must go on. We'll travel together from here.**

**Cloud, Tifa, Sephiroth and the one remaining guard then continued to travel along the path until they reached a cave which was dimly lit but with brightly colored, sparkling walls.**

**Cloud: What's this?**

**Tifa: A mysteriously colored cave …**

**Sephiroth: It must be the Mako Energy. This mountain is especially abundant in it. That's why the Mako Reactor was built here.**

**The group of four then continued through the cave until they came to a beautiful, glittering, fountain.**

**Cloud: What's this?**

**Sephiroth: A Mako Fountain. It's a miracle of nature.**

**Tifa: It's so beautiful. If the Mako Reactor continues to suck up the energy, this fountain will dry up to.**

**Sephiroth: Materia. When you condense Mako Energy, Materia is produced. It's very rare to be able to see Materia in its condensed form.**

**Cloud: By the way … why is it that when you use Materia, you can also use magic to?  
Sephiroth: You were in Soldier and you didn't even know that? The knowledge and wisdom of the Ancients is held in the Materia. Anyone with this knowledge can freely use the powers of the land and planet. That knowledge interacts between us and the planet, calling up magic … or so they say.**

**Cloud: Magic … a mysterious power.**

**Tifa and Sephiroth shook their head as Sephiroth let out a laugh.**

**Cloud: What? Did I say something funny?**

**Sephiroth: A man once told me never to use an unscientific term such as mysterious. It shouldn't even be called magic. I still remember how angry he was.**

**Cloud: Who was that?**

**Sephiroth: Hojo of Shinra Inc, an inexperienced man who was assigned to take over the work of a great scientist. He was a walking mass of complexes.**

**Tifa: A Mako Fountain. So this is where the knowledge of the Ancients is.**

**After some time, the group finally made it to the Mako Reactor in Mt. Nibel. The group approached the staircase and stopped once they reach them.**

**Tifa: We finally made it! We sure took the long way though.**

**Cloud: Tifa, you wait here.**

**Tifa: I'm going inside to! I wanna see!**

**Sephiroth: Only authorized people are allowed in. This place is full of Shinra's industrial secrets.**

**Tifa: But!**

**Sephiroth: (Turning to the guard) … Take care of the lady.**

**Cloud and Sephiroth made their way up the staircase and into the Mako Reactor as the guard blocked Tifa's path.**

**Tifa: Man! (Turning around) … You'd better take real good care of me then!**

**With Sephiroth still in the lead, the two SOLDIERS made their way into the Mako Reactor. Sephiroth spotted a door at the end of the path and entered. The next room was bathed in red light and there were many pods in rows scattered about, each with a portal to look into. Sephiroth was standing at the top of the staircase leading through the middle of the rows. There was a door in front of him. Above the door was a plate with one word engraved onto it … Jenova.**

**Cloud: This Is … Jenova, right? The lock won't open.**

**Cloud followed Sephiroth part way down the staircase until he stopped at one of the pods.**

**Sephiroth: This is the reason for the malfunction. This part is broken. Cloud, close the valve.**

**Cloud did as he was requested to and after closing the valve on the first pod; he followed Sephiroth who was now looking into the portal of another pod.**

**Sephiroth: Why did it break? Now I see … Hojo. But, even doing this, will never put you on the same level as Professor Gast. (Turning to Cloud) … This is a system that condenses and freezes the Mako Energy … that is, when it's working correctly. Now, what does Mako Energy become when it's further condensed?**

**Cloud: Um … oh yeah! It becomes Materia!**

**Sephiroth: Right, but Hojo put something else in there. Take a look through the portal.**

**Cloud grabbed a hold onto the bottom of the portal and pulled himself up to take a look at what was inside. What he saw was a hideous, unnatural looking monster. He instantly let go of the handhold below the portal and fell to the floor.**

**Cloud: What is this?**

**Sephiroth: Normal members of SOLDIER are humans that have been showered with Mako. You're different from the others, but still human. But what are they? They've been exposed to a higher degree of Mako … far more than you.**

**Cloud: (Standing to his feet) … Is … This some kind of monster?**

**Sephiroth: Exactly. And it's Hojo of Shinra that produced these monsters. Mutated living organisms produced by Mako Energy. That's what these monsters really are.**

**Cloud: Normal members of SOLDIER? You mean … you're different?**

**Sephiroth: (He clutched his head as he trembled) … No, was I … was I?**

**Sephiroth sheathed his Masamune and began to slash at each one of the pods before him.**

**Sephiroth: Was I created this way to? Am I the same as all of these monsters?**

**Cloud: … Sephiroth …**

**Sephiroth continued to attack the pods with his sword, but after a long moment, he stopped, his shoulders still trembling.**

**Sephiroth: You saw it! All of them were human!**

**Cloud: Human?! No way!**

**Sephiroth turned to Cloud with his sword still in hand.**

**Sephiroth: I've always felt since I was small … that I was different from the others … special in some way … but not like this.**

**Sephiroth looked down towards the ground, shaking his head. Suddenly, there was a loud noise and he jerked his head up as one of the pods exploded with a hiss of steam. The front half fell forward, revealing another monster, like the one Cloud saw. It stayed still there on the overturned dome of metal, not fully formed, twitching … repulsively. The screen then faded away to black as the flashback came to an end.**

**Cloud: Am I human? I didn't quite understand what Sephiroth was saying at the time. I was even more surprised by the fact that the Shinra were producing monsters.**

**Tifa: Who would have ever thought that the Mako Reactor held a secret like that?**

**Gozenku: That can't be all to the story though, can it? I mean, what happened after the Mako Reactor incident?**

**Cloud: We returned to Nibelheim. Sephiroth confined himself at the inn. He didn't even try to talk to me.**

**Tifa: Then all of a sudden he just disappeared, right?**

**Cloud: We found him in the biggest building in Nibelheim.**

**Tifa: The villagers used to call it Shinra Mansion.**

**As another flashback occurred, the scene switched back to Nibelheim. Cloud ran out of the inn with a guard and headed towards the Shinra Mansion. On his way in to the Mansion, he passed through a group of people outside the gate, then entered. Once inside, he climbed to a bedroom on the top floor where a guard was waiting at the door.**

**Guard: There's no sign of Sephiroth, but I know I saw him go into this room.**

**Cloud entered the bedroom and then passed through a secret door in the fireplace where he descended down a long spiral staircase and through a dark cave. Soon he came to a secret library, where Sephiroth was pacing back and forth, absorbed in a book.**

**Sephiroth: An organism that was apparently dead was found in a 2000 year old geological stratum. Professor Gast named that organism, Jenova. X Year, X Month, X Day. Jenova confirmed to be an Ancient. X Year, X Month, X Day. Jenova Project approved. The use of Mako Reactor 1 approved for use.**

**Sephiroth walked down a narrow hallway which was lined with books. He came to a sudden stop and looked upwards.**

**Sephiroth: My mother's name is Jenova. The Jenova Project. Is this just a coincidence? (Looking down) … Professor Gast ... Why didn't you tell me anything? Why did you die?  
Cloud left the secret library to leave Sephiroth in peace as he continued to go through several different books. The bookshelves began to empty by Sephiroth even more as the stacks of books on the floor grew higher.  
****  
Cloud: Sephiroth didn't come out of the Shinra Mansion. He continued to read as if he was possessed by something and not once did the light in the basement go out.**

**Later that night, Cloud woke with a strange feeling as he climbed out of his bed in the Shinra Mansion. He headed past the sleeping guard and entered the Secret Library through the fireplace once more. Cloud continued down the book-filled hallway until he came to a large desk where Sephiroth was seated. He laughed almost wickedly as he spotted that he was not alone.**

**Sephiroth: Who is it? Hmm … traitor!**

**Cloud: Traitor? What are you talking about?**

**Sephiroth: You ignorant traitor! I'll tell you.**

**Sephiroth stood from his seat and approached Cloud.**

**Sephiroth: This planet originally belonged to the Cetra. The Cetra were an itinerant race. They would migrate in, settle the Planet and move on. At the end of their harsh, hard journey, they would find the Promised Land and Supreme Happiness. But those who disliked that journey appeared. Those who stopped their migrations built shelters and elected to lead an easier life. They took that which the Cetra and the Planet had made without giving back one wit in return! Those were your ancestors.**

**Cloud: … Sephiroth …**

**Sephiroth: Long ago, disaster struck this Planet. Your ancestors escaped. They survived because they hid. The Planet was saved by sacrificing the Cetra. After that, your ancestors continued to increase. Now all that is left of the Cetra is in these reports.**

**Cloud: What does that have to do with you?**

**Sephiroth: Don't you get it? An ancient named Jenova was found in the geological stratum of 2000 years ago. The Jenova Project. The Jenova Project wanted to produce people with the powers of the Ancients, no the Cetra. I am the one … that was produced.**

**Cloud: Pro … produced?!**

**Sephiroth: Yes, Professor Gast, leader of the Jenova Project and genius scientist, produced me.  
****  
Sephiroth walked towards the hallway and came to a stop once he reached its end.**

**Cloud: How did he?**

**Cloud started to run after Sephiroth.**

**Cloud: … Sephiroth …**

**Sephiroth: Out of my way! I'm going to see my mother!**

**Determined to see his mother, Sephiroth left the library followed closely by Cloud. However, once Cloud had stepped out of the Shinra Mansion, he was shocked beyond belief to find that his entire village was consumed in flames. Cloud ran to the courtyard where Zangan was tending to an injured person.**

**Zangan: Hey, it's you!! You're still sane right? Come over here and help me!**

**Cloud quickly ran towards Zangan having to leap over a piece of burning debris.**

**Zangan: I'll check this house. You check the one over there.**

**Cloud quickly ran over to the house across from the inn and spoke to a person that was lying upon the ground, it was the photographer.**

**Photographer: Am I … Am I going to die?**

**Cloud: … Sephiroth …**

**Cloud ran into the house next to Tifa's, his mother's house and shook his head sadly once he exited. He then headed to the center of the courtyard.**

**Cloud: Terrible … this is too … terrible.**

**Just then, a loud slashing sound could be heard near the Shinra Mansion. Cloud turned to see two townspeople rush towards Sephiroth in an attempt to subdue him. He cut them down easily with his Masamune. Sephiroth stood in the midst of flames, an empty expression on his face, he then walked away, through the fire, unharmed.**

**Sometime later, Cloud dashed into the Mako Reactor where Sephiroth had gone. In front of the entrance to the pod room was Tifa who was kneeling in front of the door. A long, thin, sword was on the floor nearby and a man was lying before her, dead.**

**Tifa: … Papa … Sephiroth! Sephiroth did this to you didn't he! Sephiroth … Shinra … SOLDIER … Mako Reactors … everything! I hate them all!**

**Tifa jumped to her feet in a rage and picked up the nearby sword as she headed into the pod room, followed by Cloud. Once she entered, Sephiroth could be seen at the far end of the room, about to enter the Jenova Chamber.**

**Sephiroth: Mother, I'm here to see you. Please open this door.**

**Tifa went into a fighting stance ready to get her revenge for what Sephiroth had done to her.**

**Tifa: Sephiroth, how could you?! How could you do that to Papa and all of the townspeople?**

**Tifa ran up the stairs in a blind fury. She tried to attack Sephiroth, who wrestled the blade away from her with ease. He then cut Tifa down with one slice of his blade. The sound of his blade echoed as Tifa flew backwards in slow motion and landed, crumpled, at the bottom of the stairs. Cloud ran into the room and came to a stop, in shock. Sephiroth, now carrying his sword, turned calmly and walked into Jenova's room. Cloud ran to Tifa and knelt by her side.**

**Tifa: … You promised … You promised that you'd come when I … was in trouble.**

**Cloud gently picked Tifa off of the ground and placed her up against one of the pods. He then rushed up the staircase to confront Sephiroth.**

**Jenova is the first thing that Cloud spotted after he entered the new room. Jenova was a bizarre female hidden beneath oddly angelic armor, connected to a mass of machines and electrical equipment. Sephiroth was standing before her with his arms outstretched towards her.**

**Sephiroth: Mother, let's take this Planet back together. I've thought of a great idea. Let's go to the Promised Land.**

**Cloud: Sephiroth! My Family! My Hometown! How could you do this to them?!**

**Sephiroth: Ha, Ha, Ha. They've come once again, mother. With her superior power, mother was destined to become the ruler of this Planet. But they … those worthless creatures are stealing the Planet from mother. But now I'm here with you. So don't worry.  
****  
Sephiroth ripped off the top half of Jenova's armor which caused wires to snap. Now Jenova's true form was seen. She seemed to be a fragile alien woman, with blue skin, as if she were frozen for many years.**

**Cloud: (Sheathing his sword) … What about my sadness?! You have taken away my family and friends. I've lost my hometown! It's the same as your sadness!**

**Sephiroth: Ha, Ha, Ha … my sadness? What do I have to be sad about? I am the chosen one. I have been chosen to be the leader of this Planet. I have orders to take this Planet back from you stupid people for the Cetra. What am I supposed to be sad about?**

**Cloud: Sephiroth … I trusted you!**

**Cloud lifted his sword and stared into the blade.**

**Cloud: No. You're not the same Sephiroth I used to know.**

**Then, just as if it looked like Cloud and Sephiroth were about to go head to head in an intense battle, the flashback comes to an end.**

**(End Flashback)**

**Cloud: And that's the end of my story.**

**Red XIII: What an interesting tale.**

**Barret: Wait a damn minute! Ain't there more?**

**Cloud: I don't remember.**

**Goku: What happened to Sephiroth?**

**Cloud: In terms of skill, I couldn't have killed him.**

**Tifa: The official records state that Sephiroth is dead. I read it in the newspapers.**

**Gozenku: But we met with Sephiroth in the Shinra Headquarters. So he has to be alive.**

**Cloud: I want to know the truth. I want to know what had happened then. I challenged Sephiroth and lived. Why didn't he kill me?**

**Tifa: I'm alive to.**

**Gozenku: I can't believe what that man put you through Tifa. You have my support, one hundred percent.**

**Tifa: Thank you.**

**Aeris: It seems like a lot of this doesn't make any sense. What about Jenova? She was in the Shinra Building and you guys all fought against her.**

**Cloud: The Shinra must have shipped her from Nibelheim to Midgar.**

**Tifa: ... Sephiroth …**

**Goku: Since it looks like this is going to be a long journey, we should probably turn in for the night and start the search tomorrow. Besides, we all could use a rest after today's events.**

**Gozenku: Right, but before we do, we should at least plan our next destination. There's no reason for Sephiroth to be in a small town like this, so where could we start looking?**

**Cloud: There aren't many big towns on this continent except for Junon. He could be planning to cross over.**

**Bulma: If that's the case, we could take the airship there and take a look around.**

**Goku: Sounds like a plan. All right, we'll call it a day and leave first thing tomorrow.**

**Barret: I'm going to go check in with Marlene. The other Avalanche members might need my assistance with other missions as well. You know where to find me if you need me.**

**Tifa nodded.**

**Tifa: We'll be sure to keep in touch.**

**With Barret left the group as they headed up the inn's staircase to the second floor and split up to their rooms. By the time everyone head settled in, the clock on the wall read eleven thirty.**

*******

**After about twenty minutes or so, Aeris started to stir in her room. Since she couldn't seem to fall asleep, she decided that she would step outside and get some fresh air. Not wanting to wake anyone else, she silently crept out of her bed and snuck past the others until she made it out of the room. She then headed down through the main lobby and stepped outside. There she spotted a bench near the inn's entrance so she took a seat.**

**Aeris: (Staring up at the starlit sky) ... Hmm ... I wonder if the Promised Land really does exist.**

**Meanwhile, the clock inside the inn was just striking the hour of midnight when six dark figures started to sneak in through a window. Once they were all inside, they snuck past the lobby's reception desk to make sure that no one was there. Then, once they discovered that the coast was clear, a man that was standing in the middle of the others started to speak.**

**Leader: All right, now if I heard correctly, there was supposed to be a large group of people who are spending the night here. Half of those people are women, so you know what that means.**

**Dark Figure One: You can continue your search for a bride?**

**Leader: That is correct. There can be no mistakes this time. Understood?**

**All Dark Figures: Sir.**

**Leader: Good. Now move out.**

**The man who appeared to be the leader of these figures went behind the reception desk and began to search through its drawers. After a minute, he came across a document that seemed to be a list of the people's names that were staying in the inn that night.**

**Leader: (Reading quietly) ... Let's see. The first list seems to be only men. (Flipping to the second page) … Aeris, Biko, Bulma, Cecile, Tifa … Here we go. It seems that they are all on the second floor of this inn. Three of them are in a room by themselves while two of them are with men. But we have ways around them. Now, move out!**

**All Dark Figures: (Quite) ... Sir!**

**With that, the six figures made their way up the inn's staircase and into the girl's bedroom. There were five beds in the room and they were set up in a circular pattern. The first bed was Aeris' which was empty. The next beds were Cecile's and Tifa's.**

**Dark Figure Two: The first two targets are here, but one seems to be missing.**

**Leader: That doesn't matter. These two will do just fine. Start gathering them up.  
****  
With that, the men quickly each moved to one of the girl's beds and began to pick them up as silently as they could. Then once they had them in their grips, they quickly place a hand over their mouths so they couldn't scream. After this, the hands over Cecile's and Tifa's mouths began to glow as a sleep induced spell was released so they wouldn't be able to wake up until it wore off.**

**Dark Figure One: The first two women are secure, sir.**

**Leader: Excellent, three and four, come with me. We have two more to collect. The one called Biko should be in the next room.**

**Figures Three and Four: Sir!**

**Followed by two men, the leader of the group entered the bedroom where Curtis and Biko were staying. They were both sound asleep and Biko's head was rested upon her husband's chest. The figure on the leader's left pulled out a yellow Materia orb which let out a gentle glow as he pointed it towards Curtis.**

**Sensing that something was wrong, Curtis' eyes opened but as he was about to sit up, his entire body was instantly paralyzed. The figure on the leader's right then held up a white Materia orb which released a sleep induced spell which affected both Curtis and Biko. Once the spell was in effect, one of the men rushed forward and grabbed a hold of Biko.**

**After Biko was in their possession, the leader entered Bulma and Vegeta's room with his last two men. These same spells were cast again and Bulma was added to the leader's list. Once these four women were in his possession, they all left the building.**

**(To Be Continued)...  
**


	5. Don Corneo's Search

**Chapter Five:  
Don Corneo's Search **

****

The night had come and gone. The sun was shining brightly which awoke Aeris from a sound sleep who was lying on the bench outside the inn. After stretching and letting out a yawn, she sat up.

**Aeris: I can't believe that I fell asleep out here. I wonder what time it is. **

**Aeris lazily walked inside the inn and began to climb the staircase to the second floor. She went into the room where the other girls were supposed to be but she was suddenly wide awake when she realized they were all gone. **

**Aeris: What in the world?! Where is everyone?! They couldn't have left!! **

**After looking around the room she noticed that a couple of lamps had been knocked off from their nightstands and she realized that there must have been a struggle. **

**Aeris: A kidnapping. They were kidnapped! But who could have snuck in here? I have to wake the others.**

**Aeris ran into the guys' room which was across the hall from her room. Once she entered she saw that every one of them was still fast asleep. **

**Aeris: Oh boy, this could be harder than I thought. **

**Aeris ran over to Goku's bed first and tried to shake him awake. **

**Aeris: Mr. Goku, you have to wake up. It's an emergency. The other girls have all been kidnapped. **

**Goku: (Still fast asleep) … I ... need … five more minutes ... **

**Aeris: Come on ... wake up ... please! **

**Goku: (Still sleeping) ... It's … Saturday, Grandpa. I don't have to go ... To school. **

**Aeris: He's hopeless. I'll have to try someone else. Wait a second. I may have an idea. **

**Aeris ran over to Gozenku's bed and smiled. **

**Aeris: (Taking in a deep Breath) ... Tifa's Gone!! **

**Gozenku: Huh?! What?! **

**Gozenku bolted up in his bed and began frantically looking around. **

**Aeris: (Smiling) ... Whoa, Whoa, Whoa ... calm down! **

**Gozenku: (Spotting Aeris) ... Aeris? What's going on? Has something happened to Tifa?**

**Aeris: I had a feeling that would get your attention. The other girls have been kidnapped.**

**Gozenku: Kidnapped? How? Who could've done this? **

**Aeris: I'm not sure. I fell asleep outside last night and when I went to check on the others, they were gone. **

**Gozenku: Well, we've got to do something about this! **

**Aeris: I know, but so far you're the only person I've been able to wake up. I tried your father but, as you can see ... **

**Gozenku: There's an easy way to wake him. Just calling out to him or anyone else here would never work. Watch this. **

**Gozenku jumped out of his bed as a golden aura began to form around him. After letting his power level rise, the others started to wake up. **

**Goku: What's going on son? **

**Aeris: Amazing. Just raising your power level got their attention. **

**Just then, Vegeta appeared through the doorway. **

**Vegeta: Boy, this is no time to be showing off! My woman was kidnapped last night!**

**Gozenku: Bulma was kidnapped? **

**Vegeta: Yes and don't act so shocked. It's impossible to fight back when your paralyzed. **

**Gozenku: Well, I'm more surprised that they managed to get a hold of Cecile.**

**Vegeta: What?! **

**At that moment, Curtis stepped into the room as well. **

**Curtis: Those bastards got Biko. When I get my hands on that Corneo guy I'll kill him. **

**Gozenku: You know who's responsible for this? **

**Curtis: Yeah, it's a guy named Don Corneo. I saw him before he kidnapped Biko but before I was able to do anything he held up a Materia orb which fully paralyzed me. He then proceeded to use some sort of sleep spell which effected the both of us. **

**Vegeta: The same thing happened to me. If it weren't for those damn spells I would have blasted that freak into the next dimension before he even knew what hit him. **

**Cloud: How did this guy manage to miss you Aeris? **

**Aeris: I wasn't in my room at the time of the kidnapping. I stepped outside last night to get some fresh air and must have fallen asleep. **

**Gozenku: Do we have any idea where this Corneo might haven taken the others? **

**Curtis: Yeah, I've managed to track his location to a mansion in Wall Market. **

**Aeris: Wall Market, that's back in Midgar isn't it? **

**Cloud: Yes. **

**Gozenku: Cloud, you and Aeris know your way around Midgar pretty well don't you? **

**Cloud: Yes, we should be able to guide the group there without any problems. **

**Goku: That's good, we should get going then. Does anyone know how to fly the airship? **

**Gozenku: Yes, since I work at Capsule Corp. I've done my share of building most of the ships so I was taught how to pilot them. **

**Goku: Alright, everyone get ready as quickly as you can. **

**Gozenku: Right, we don't want to waste any more time. Otherwise something could happen to Tif … I mean the others. **

**Aeris: You were going to say Tifa weren't you. **

**Gozenku: I don't know what you're talking about. Now let's get going. **

**Aeris: (Chuckling) ... Whatever you say. **

**Once everyone was fully prepared, Gozenku lead the group back to the airship. Once the ramp was lowered and everyone was onboard again, they headed for the bridge room. Once there, Gozenku took a seat in the pilot's chair and entered the coordinates for Midgar. Within minutes, the airship had taken off once again.**

*******

**It wasn't long before Midgar had come into view once again. Cloud approached Gozenku to give him the directions for Wall Market.**

**Gozenku: Where to Cloud? **

**Cloud: To get to Wall Market we're going to have to go through the Slums. So land near the gates to the Sector Six area. **

**Gozenku: Gotcha. **

**As Gozenku prepared the airship for a landing, Aeris spoke up. **

**Aeris: Everyone, there's something we haven't mentioned yet. **

**Vegeta: What now? **

**Aeris: Well, Don Corneo isn't exactly fond of other men and he doesn't allow them to enter his mansion. **

**Vegeta: So? All we'd have to do is bust into his mansion, dispose the guards, get the girls and get the Hell out. **

**Aeris: It's not that easy. His mansion is usually well guarded and if they each have the same Materia orbs that paralyzed you and Mr. Mizuno, then we could have some trouble on our hands. Not to mention the fact that we wouldn't want any harm to come to the other girls. **

**Gozenku: So what are you suggesting we do? **

**Aeris: The way I see it, there's only one option. **

**Vegeta: Don't say it! Don't even think it, because it won't happen! **

**Aeris: You don't even know what I was about to say. **

**Vegeta pointed toward his forehead as if he were pointing directly to his brain. **

**Vegeta: I don't have to be a psychic to guess what you have in mind. **

**Goku: Why? What does she want us to do? **

**Vegeta: You've got to be kidding me. Are you really that stupid, Kakarot? She want us to dress as women!! **

**Goku practically fell out of his seat in shock at the idea. **

**Goku: Us?! But wouldn't that be a little obvious?! **

**Vegeta: Either way, it's out of the question. I say we blow him to bits, save the girls and be done with it. **

**Curtis raised his hand as if to take a vote. **

**Curtis: I second that motion. I care for my wife, but there's no way in Hell that I'm going to dress as a woman. **

**Aeris: But your plan would cause way too much co-motion. **

**Vegeta: And your point would be? It's not as if these humans can stand a chance against us anyway. **

**Aeris: If they can paralyze you then they can. **

**Gozenku: And what if the Shinra got involved in this? They would splatter our names all over the paper and people would be hunting us down. You know, most people actually seem to like the Shinra. There are only a few people in the world who dislike them. **

**Vegeta: So the media might get the wrong idea. Who the Hell cares? The media wouldn't dare bother me. So you might as well think of another plan because there's nothing that you can say to make me change my mind. **

**Goku: Either way, don't you think we should discuss this later? **

**Vegeta: You can discuss the topic whenever you want, but my decision is final.  
**

**Gozenku sighed as he brought the airship in for a landing near the gates to the sector six slums. Once they had landed, Gozenku lowered the ramp and the group headed down towards the slums. **

**Goku: How far is it to Wall Market? **

**Cloud: We're actually pretty close. All we have to do is go through the slums to sector seven. **

**Goku: We're almost there then. **

**The group then picked up their pace as they headed through the slums to Wall Market.**

*******

**Meanwhile at Don Corneo's mansion of Wall Market, the Don had all four girls gathered in his main office. They were being lined up from left to right and a guard was place behind each one. When everything was finally in order the girls were standing in the following order: Biko, Bulma, Cecile and Tifa**.

****

Guard Holding Biko: Everything is set sir!

**Don Corneo then got up from his seat and moved over to where the girls were standing**

**Corneo: Excellent, now it's time to begin the examination. **

**  
Tifa: You'd better not lay one finger on me! **

**Corneo: Relax my dear, I'll get to you. **

**The Don then moved over to Biko who was struggling to break free of a guard's grip. **

**Biko: If I only had access to my missiles, I'd blow your ass apart! **

**Corneo: Very nice, a good attitude. But, you're wasting your energy my dear. You might as well give up your struggle. **

**Biko: You have no idea what's in store for you. By now my husband already knows that you're responsible for my kidnapping. When he arrives, you'll be sorry that you ever laid a finger on me! **

**Corneo: Really now? Married already are you? We can change that. **

**Corneo placed two of his fingers on Biko's chin and lifted her head up slightly. **

**Corneo: Very nice features. You may be the perfect choice. **

**Biko made an attempt to bite the Don's fingers but he pulled his hand away at the right moment. Corneo then moved over to Bulma and looked over her very carefully. **

**Bulma: You know, I have a husband as well and he's not exactly the kind of man you want to upset. **

**Corneo: Two married women, huh? Looks like I'll have to work harder if I pick one of you. I like the blue hair though, it suits you well. **

**Bulma: I can't wait to see what happens to you when our husbands and friends arrive. **

**Corneo: Again you girls assume that someone will come to rescue you. If any man dared to try and enter my mansion, they would be paralyzed and tossed out the door by my guards. **

**Bulma: That's what you think. **

**Corneo then moved over to Tifa who was struggling just as much as Biko had been. **

**Tifa: You disgust me, you jerk!! **

**Corneo: (Placing a hand on her check) … You really are a fighter. I think we could get along nicely. You're not a bad looker either. That's two good qualities in one. You might be the one. **

**Tifa: (Biting Corneo's hand) … Not in this lifetime! **

**Corneo quickly grabbed his hand as he moved over to Cecile who looked like she was ready for a fight. **

**Corneo: Quite the strong one, aren't we? You could be a fine bride. **

**Cecile: I have a question for you. Are you at all familiar with the warriors who fought Cell in the Cell Games? **

**Corneo: You mean the ones who used cheap tricks to defeat him? Yes.  
**

**Cecile: For starters, whatever Hercule told boneheaded people like you was a lie. The energy attacks are not tricks, they are deadly blasts that would fry someone like you in seconds. Here's the piece of info I'm sure you're love. My father, is the one named Vegeta.**

**Corneo: What?! **

**Cecile: That's right, you have every reason to be afraid. Now, can you guess who my Mom is? **

**Cecile looked toward Bulma which really made Corneo panic, but only briefly. **

**Corneo: Trust me my dear, it doesn't matter who your father is. My guards can deal with him. **

**Cecile: Believe what you want, but I'm sick of being held against my will! **

**Cecile screamed out as a large golden aura appeared around her entire body. She then burst free of her restraints, spun around and kicked the guard who had been holding her into a nearby wall. **

**Corneo: Guards, seize her! **

**Thanks to Cecile's distraction, the others girls managed to break free as well. **

**With the guards now in a state of shock, each girl grabbed a hold of one of their arms and proceeded to flip them over their shoulders. Cecile then turned her attention to Corneo. **

**Cecile: You're next! **

**Cecile started to fly towards Corneo but before she could get close to him, the Don reached into his pocket and pulled out a yellow Materia orb. The orb began to glow brightly and Cecile was instantly frozen in her spot. With Cecile fully paralyzed, Corneo turned to Biko next who was about to launch a series of missiles in his direction. As the missiles began to fire, the orb in Corneo's hand began to glow again and Biko was frozen in her spot and the missiles came to a stop as they dropped to the ground. **

**By this time, Bulma and Tifa were trying to make a break for it. However, Bulma wasn't fast enough and was the next target. To prevent Corneo from freezing her as well, Tifa grabbed a red Materia orb from her collection and sent a Fire 2 spell sailing his way. While Corneo was trying to evade the spell, Tifa was able to escape. Two of the guards had now gotten to their feet and approached Corneo to assist him. **

**Guard One: Sir, do you want us to go after her? **

**Corneo: No, let her go. Besides, I have my choice for the night. Bulma is the one I want. **

**Guard Two: What do you want us to do with the other girls? **

**Corneo: Do as you wish with them. **

**He pointed to Cecile. **

**Corneo: Though I recommend restraining this one with electrical chains. **

**Both Guards: Thank you, sir!! **

**With that, Cecile and Tifa were picked up by the guards and carried out of the room.**

**Corneo: Now that we're alone, I'll be able to undo the spell cast upon you. But first, I should take you to my "private" room. **

**Corneo then lifted Bulma into his arms and carried her towards a secret passageway that was behind his desk.**

**After a short while, the Z-Fighters and AVALANCHE had managed to find their ways into the town of Wall Market. The place was larger than most of them had expected. Shops that sold items like weapons, Materia and capsules were lined up next to each other. There were two restaurants across a street from each other, a gym and a large Inn.**

**Gozenku: It's definitely bigger than we thought, but it shouldn't be too hard to find a mansion. **

**Aeris: We still haven't figured out how we're going to get in. **

**Vegeta threw a scowl in her direction and folded his arms. **

**Vegeta: I've already told you once. The answer is still the same. **

**Aeris: But we'd have the whole town in an uproar. **

**Cloud: You're right about that, but there must be some other way. **

**Aeris: Come on, Cloud. For me ... please. **

**Aeris grabbed Cloud's right arm and laid her head on his shoulder. **

**Cloud: But, I really don't think ... Oh, fine. I'll do it for you. **

**Aeris jumped in excitement and embraced him. **

**Cloud: Thank you, Cloud. See guys? Cloud's being a good sport about it. **

**Vegeta: If he wants to dress as a woman, then let him!! But that doesn't mean that I have to. I am the prince of all Saiyans. Do you have any idea how big of a disgrace that would be to my race! **

**Curtis: You know, I could solve all of our problems and brainwash them into thinking that we're women. **

**Vegeta: What?! You can do that?! **

**Curtis: Yeah, I am a psychic. Remember? **

****

Vegeta: Why the Hell didn't you mention that you could do that until now?

**Curtis: No one bothered to ask. But if you're going to be an ass about it, I could always brainwash you into a wearing dress. **

**Goku: (Laughing) ... That would be funny. **

**Vegeta: Oh shut up, Kakarot! **

**Gozenku: Hold on a second, I picking up a familiar energy reading. **

**Goku: Can you tell who it is? **

**Gozenku: I think ... It's Tifa's. **

**Aeris: Tifa? But she was kidnapped by Corneo. **

**Gozenku: She must have escaped somehow. I'd better go check on her. **

**A blue aura appeared around Gozenku as he flew off to search for Tifa.**

**In another part of Wall Market, Tifa was running past the town's gym when she heard a voice call out to her.**

**Tifa: That's Gozenku's voice. It's got to be. But where is he? **

**Tifa looked up to find Gozenku floating just above her.**

**Gozenku: Hey, Tifa! **

**Tifa: Gozenku, it is you! **

**Gozenku descended to the ground. **

**Gozenku: It's good to see you're not hurt. How did you escape? **

**Tifa: I'm fine. That Corneo guy didn't get a chance to touch me. I was able to cast a fire spell as a distraction. That's how I made my escape. But the other girls are in trouble. When I last saw them they were put under that spell again. **

**Gozenku: We should go meet the others then. Once I pick up their energy readings we'll be able to teleport to their location. **

**Tifa: I was just about to ask you where they were. **

**Gozenku: They're close by. They should be near the town's entrance. **

**Gozenku stood still and concentrated for the others energy readings. **

**Gozenku: Ah ... there's my Dad. Let's get going. **

**Tifa: Right. **

**After Tifa placed her arms around one of Gozenku's he raised two fingers to his forehead. Within seconds, they had disappeared and reappeared next to Goku and the others.**

**Goku: Hey Gozenku, looks like you found Tifa. **

**Gozenku: Yep, but she's the only one who managed to escape. The others are in trouble. She said the last time that she saw them they had just been placed under paralysis. **

**Vegeta: Well, now that you've found your girlfriend we should get a move on. I don't plan on waiting around here all day. **

**Gozenku: (Laughing Nervously) ... Uh, yeah, right. Let's go. **

**With that, the group made their way to the Don's mansion. After a short walk, they had finally made it to the entrance of the mansion where four guards were placed on duty.**

**Vegeta: Only four guards? (Turning to Aeris) ... This is what you call a heavily guarded area? **

**Aeris: Okay, so maybe the rest of the guards are inside. **

**Vegeta: To think, you wanted the prince of all Saiyans to wear a dress for something like this. **

**Goku: Looks like your stubbornness came through for you this time Vegeta.**

**Vegeta: Shut up Kakarot and let's get this over with. When I get my hands on this freak I plan on tearing him apart limb from limb. **

**As the group approached the entrance, the guards raised their weapons and aimed for them. **

**Guard: Halt, men are not allowed in the Don's mansion. **

**Curtis closed his eyes and concentrated on his psychic powers. After a moment, a flash of light was seen in the guards' eyes as they lowered their weapons. **

**Guard: Well, well, a beautiful group of women, huh? **

**Vegeta: Just let us in. **

**Aeris: Please. **

**Guard: (Bowing) ... Right away, miss. **

**The guards then quickly stepped aside and allowed the group passage into the mansion.**

**Vegeta: It's about time. **

**As they stepped in through the main entrance of the mansion there was complete and total silence. No one was around the lobby at all. **

**Goku: Well, we managed to make it in thanks to Curtis, but where do we start looking? **

**Gozenku: (Looking around) ... There's a map on the back wall. Let's check it out.**

**The map Gozenku had pointed out showed the entire lay out of the mansion. The lobby led to three different areas. To the left was a staircase that led down to a dungeon. To the right was a staircase that led up into two different rooms. There were two double doors directly next to them.**

**Goku: Where do we start? **

**Gozenku: Let's see, there are five different paths out of this room. The biggest one on the map must be Corneo's room. From the looks of the map there are two smaller rooms that might be bedrooms or something similar. We should check those rooms first. **

**Curtis: You guys check the rest of the mansion, I just locked on to my wife's location. I'll be back in a minute. **

**Curtis then headed towards the staircase on the left which led to the dungeon. Once he reached the entrance, Curtis kicked in the door where he found his wife chained to a wall. Two guards were present. **

**Biko: Curtis! **

**Curtis: You bastards will pay for this. **

**Before the guards had a chance to react, Curtis held his left hand out in front of him and used his psychic powers to send the guards sailing into one of the concrete walls which caused them to instantly pass out. He then rushed over to the area where Biko was being held. Curtis then lowered his left arm as if he were holding a sword. Seconds later, a stream of water appeared around his hand and formed into a weapon similar to Cloud's Buster Sword. The only difference was the blade was somewhat smaller and the weapon was an aqua shade of blue. **

**Once the sword had formed, Curtis sliced at Biko's restraints, being extremely cautious not to hit her. Within seconds, Biko had been freed. The sword in Curtis' hand vanished as his wife ran up to him. The two embraced each other as Biko kissed her husband. **

**Curtis: Come on, let's get out of here. The others may need our help. **

**Biko: Right. **

**With that, Curtis and Biko raced up the staircase and found that the others were on their way up to the bedrooms on the second floor. **

**Gozenku: Welcome back, Biko. **

**Biko: Thanks. Where are you guys headed? **

**Vegeta: Cecile's energy reading was just picked up. **

**Cloud: This is it, bust it down! **

**Vegeta powered up an aura around his left leg and kicked the door with such a force that it shattered. The group then entered the room two find Cecile screaming in pain as she tried to burst free from her electrical restraints. Three guards had her surrounded. Before the guards knew what had happened, Vegeta had disposed of each of them with a single punch to the back. **

**Cecile: Dad? **

**Vegeta: Don't mention it. **

**He then broke her free of her restraints by using a single beam of energy which acted as a laser. She then noticed that with both Biko and Tifa free, Corneo had chosen her mother to be with him. **

**Cecile: If Biko's free to … then Mom … **

**Vegeta: Don't worry, I'm going to dispose of him as well. Only his fate will be much worse than his so called guards. **

**Without another word, Vegeta dashed out of the room ahead of the group in a furious rage. After a quick trip through the mansion, the group made it to a large sized room that was a direct path to Corneo's. After Vegeta spotted a secret passage behind a desk on the far wall, he powered up a golden aura around himself and flew off ahead of the others. Once Vegeta entered the room, he found Corneo had been chasing Bulma around his bed and was surprisingly keeping up with her. To end the chase, Vegeta sent two small energy balls sailing into Corneo which caused him to hit one of his bedroom walls.**

**Bulma: Vegeta!! **

**Bulma jumped over Corneo's body and rushed over to her husband. **

**Corneo: A man?! How did you get in here?! **

**Vegeta: Never mind that. Prepare to die! **

**Corneo: Wait!! I'm not sure what you plan on doing, but if you try fighting me in this room, you might … hurt your friends. **

**Vegeta: Not a chance. Bulma, get behind me. **

**Bulma: Right. **

**Gozenku: Make sure to give the guy an extra blast for me.**

**Vegeta then raised his left hand into the air and folded his thumb into his palm when Corneo began to panic and plead for his life. **

**Corneo: Wait, don't kill me please. Let me ask you one thing. **

**Curtis: Give us one good reason why you don't deserve to die! **

**Vegeta: And make it quick. I'm growing impatient. **

**Corneo: Why do you think a man like me would start pleading for his life? Is it because he's a hopeless coward, because he's sure to win or because he's got nothing else to worry about? **

**Vegeta: He's a hopeless coward!! **

**Corneo: Wrong. That's not the answer we were expecting. **

**Before Vegeta could fire off his energy blast, Corneo quickly reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a small remote control. The blast was ready to fire when Corneo pushed the remote's button which opened trap doors underneath the group. They quickly fell below and Corneo was left to go free. **

**Corneo: The correct answer was … because he's sure to win! **

**The Don began to laugh and started to dance around his room.**

**Corneo: I'll choose my wife another day. Have fun playing with my pet down there!!**

**(To Be Continued)...  
**


	6. Sailing Away

**Chapter Six:  
Sailing Away**

**By the time the fall had ended, the group found themselves in the sewers below the streets of Wall Market. Goku landed on his head, only to have Cecile land on top of him.**

**Cecile: (Laughing) … Well, thanks for the soft landing Kakarot. **

**Goku: … Any … Time. Would you mind getting off of me? **

**Cecile: Sure. **

**Cecile did as she was asked and Goku was free to stand. **

**Gozenku was one of the lucky few to land gracefully and had even managed to catch Tifa before she could be hurt from the fall. **

**Tifa: Thanks for the rescue. **

**Gozenku blushed slightly. **

**Gozenku: No problem. **

**He then let Tifa down and turned to the others. **

**Gozenku: What do we do now? **

**Biko: For starters, how about getting out of these sewers? **

**Tifa: I definitely like that plan. We can discuss our next move after that. **

**Gozenku: Right, let's head for Bulma's airship. **

**As the group prepared to leave, the ground above shook and an enormous growling sound could be heard. **

**Cecile: Kakarot, please tell me that was your stomach. **

**Goku patted his stomach to confirm his answer. **

**Goku: Well, I could use a bite to eat, but that wasn't me. **

**Just then, a large serpent like creature came slithering through a pipe just above them. It hit the ground and revealed its poisonous teeth. **

**Gozenku: Looks like we're not out of this one yet. **

**Tifa: How do we fight something like that? **

**Gozenku: Don't worry, that shouldn't be too big of a problem for us Saiyans. **

**Curtis: Don't forget about me. I've fought creatures far more powerful than this. **

**With that, the following people in the group surrounded the serpent. **

**(Front: Goku and Vegeta)  
(Behind: Curtis and Gozenku)  
(Left: Biko and Cecile)  
(Right: Cloud and Tifa) **

**Cecile: Mom, you're gonna wanna stay way back.**

**Bulma: You don't have to tell me that.**

**Goku: Alright, let's finish this quickly so we can get out of here.**

**Gozenku: Right.**

**The demon serpent first turned towards Cloud and Tifa and shot a beam of water out of its mouth which sailed towards the two fighters. Cloud drew his blade while Tifa clenched her fists and charged toward the serpent. As the two charged forward, they were careful to dodge attacks at the right moments. Once they were close enough, Tifa slammed her fists into the creature's midsection and performed a backwards flip kick to its head. She then moved away as Cloud sliced at the creature roughly eight times around its mid section.**

**After this, Cloud shot forward a massive ball of fire toward the midsection while Tifa unleashed a lightning bolt which struck the demon from above. This caused the demon's body to act as a lightning rod as the attack shot through its entire body. The demon now had scorch marks around its body and a decent sized gash on its mid section.**

**After these two had made their attacks, Gozenku and Curtis were the next fighters to move in. While Gozenku was dodging and deflected numerous light beams from the demon's eyes, Curtis had transformed into Mercury Knight. He then quickly formed a stream of water around the serpent. Once the stream had formed a circular pattern around the demon, Curtis closed his right hand into a fist causing the stream of water to turn into a block of ice, freezing the demon in its place.**

**Gozenku then flew towards the demon with both of his fists extended out in front of him. His fists then slammed into the demon's mid section as he pushed the serpent into a nearby wall.**

**Vegeta: Let's finish this.**

**The demon serpent managed to raise it's head once more and shot out a golden beam of light towards Goku and Vegeta, but the attack simply bounced off of the Saiyan Warriors. Goku and Gozenku each placed their palms together at their sides as a blue energy ball began to form in between them. Vegeta and Cecile then threw their arms out at their sides with their palms facing the serpent as a golden energy ball began forming in each of their hand. While the others powered up, Curtis held his right hand in front of him and caused the demon to levitate so he wouldn't be able to dodge the oncoming attack while Biko unleashed a powerful onslaught of missiles in its direction. Once this happened, four Kamehameha Waves were fired off in the demon's direction followed by a combined Final Flash attack.**

**These energy attacks collided into the demon and exploded upon impact. Dust and smoke filled the area and once the co-motion had died down, there wasn't a single trace of the demon serpent left.**

**Cecile: Well, that was fun.**

**Goku: Now that we've beaten that creature we should get out of here. I'll teleport us to Bulma's airship.**

**Gozenku: All right then, let's do it.**

**To follow Goku's plan, the group formed a circle around him like normally. Once everyone was in place, Goku raised two fingers to his forehead and used his Instant Transmission ability once again. Within seconds, the group had vanished from the sewers below Wall Market to the bridge room of Bulma's airship.**

**Bulma: So, if my memory serves me correctly, which it usually does, we're off to Junon right?**

**Cloud: Right, we have to continue our search for Sephiroth so we can find out what he's planning.**

**Bulma: Alright, if everyone we'll just have a seat we'll be off then.  
****  
Cecile: Same procedure as usual.**

**With that, Bulma went over to the pilot seat, made sure that everyone was seated safely, punched in a few buttons and within seconds they were off for the town of Junon.**

**After an hour or so had past, the harbor town of Junon came into view. Bulma quickly landed the airship and went to round up everyone who wasn't all ready in the bridge.**

**In one of the training rooms, Gozenku was hard at work trying to perfect a new move he had been practicing with. Gozenku was in his Super Saiyan 2 form and had a large golden aura around him. The gravity machine was on and it was reading six hundred times Earth's normal gravity. Beads of sweat were dropping off from Gozenku's forehead as he concentrated on his energy. Gozenku's hands were placed together in front of him in a praying manner. They shook slightly as a second aura appeared around his hands alone.**

**Gozenku then took a deep breath as he slowly pulled his hands apart. As he did this, a beam of golden light started to form. This beam continued to grow as he pulled his hands apart. After allowing the beam to grow to about three feet in length, the beam took the form of a sword.**

**The blade was about half as wide as Cloud's buster sword and was glowing intensely. With the formation of the sword complete, Gozenku made a swift slicing motion with his left arm causing the blade to shoot forward and split into ten duplicates. With ten golden swords floating in front of him, Gozenku shouted, "Sword Dance Attack".**

**The ten golden swords then formed into a circle like pattern around Gozenku with the blades facing away from the Saiyan warrior. After this occurred, the blades began to spin around him like a tornado. Gozenku then pointed forward causing the blades to shoot out in ten different directions, exploding upon contact with anything they touched. After the attack had succeeded, Gozenku powered down and fell to one knee.**

**Gozenku: Man, I can't believe it worked.**

**Just then, there was a knock on the door as Tifa's voice was heard.**

**Tifa: Gozenku? Are you in there?**

**Gozenku: Yeah, just a second.**

**Gozenku walked over to the gravity machine and turned the gravity back to normal.**

**Gozenku: Come in, Tifa.**

**The door automatically slid open as Tifa entered.**

**Gozenku: What's up?**

**Tifa: I came to let you know that we've reached Junon.**

**Gozenku: Wow, already. That didn't take too long. It's good timing to. I just finished with my training.**

**Tifa: Speaking of that, how'd it go?**

**Gozenku: Perfectly. I perfected a new move I've been working on.**

**Tifa: Really? You'll have to show me some time.**

**Gozenku: I'd love to, but we should probably head to the bridge. The others must be waiting for us.**

**Tifa: Right.**

**With that, Gozenku and Tifa headed towards the bridge room. Once the entire group was back together again, they all left the airship. But before heading into town, Bulma pushed a button on the side of the ship and it turned back into a capsule. With the capsule in her hand, the group then headed into the town of Junon. After the group made it into town, the first thing they noticed was the fact that the place was run down.**

**Gozenku: This definitely isn't what I expected for a harbor town.**

**Tifa: I was thinking the same thing. I wonder where the ships are.**

**Cloud: I've been here once before. I'm pretty sure there's an elevator in the back of the town that leads to the ships. Although, I don't think it will be easy to board one.**

**Gozenku: What do you mean?**

**Cloud: It looks like the Shinra's here.**

**Goku: Shinra? I thought we took care of them while we were at Midgar.**

**Cloud: Not even close. It was their President that was killed. They must've got someone to take his place.**

**Tifa: Oh! I just thought of something. The President had a son. I think his name was Rufus. He must have taken his father's place.**

**Gozenku: That would explain why the Shinra are still in business. Which means we might have some trouble on our hands if we were spotted. We might not have been the ones responsible for their President's death, but we did do some considerable damage to their Headquarters when we freed Aeris.**

**Cloud: Exactly.**

**Vegeta: Then why don't we just get rid of them?**

**Cloud: Because we're following Sephiroth. We can deal with the Shinra later.**

**Cecile: Wait … wouldn't they be looking for Sephiroth as well as us?**

**Vegeta: What are you getting at?**

**Cecile: Why don't we just steal some of their uniforms and disguise ourselves.**

**Vegeta: Or we could just have our psychic convince everyone that we're members.**

**Curtis: Either way's fine with me, I suppose.**

**Cloud: Okay, we'll go with Cecile's plan. I suggest we break in to two teams. Team one can be responsible for stealing some SOLDIER uniforms, team two can be responsible for sneaking on board a ship. **

**Curtis: Works for me. So who's gonna be in what team?**

**Cloud: Well, I guess I could be the leader of the first team. Aeris, Bulma, Cecile and Vegeta, you four think you can help with the first plan?**

**Cecile: Sure, why not?**

**Goku: Okay, I'll be the second team leader and that means my team members will be Biko, Curtis, Gozenku and Tifa.  
****  
Tifa: Okay, I guess that evens us out but how exactly are we supposed to sneak aboard a ship without them spotting us?**

**Gozenku: That's simple.**

**Gozenku then picked Tifa up in his arms and flew into the air.**

**Tifa: Okay, why didn't I see that coming?**

**Goku: (Laughing) ... All right guys, let's get a move on.**

**While Gozenku carried Tifa, Curtis placed Biko into his arms and levitated into the air. With that, Goku's team flew off towards the harbor to sneak aboard a ship, while Cloud's team went to chase down some members of Shinra.**

After a short amount of time, Cloud's team had managed to reach the elevators in the back of the town. Once the elevators came to a stop, they found themselves in one of the busiest places of the harbor.

**Shinra Soldiers were rushing about as if they were in the mist of preparing for something. Suddenly, one of the SOLDIERS dressed in red approached the team. He appeared to be one of the group commanders since he had been shouting out orders.**

**Commander: Why aren't you people in your uniforms yet? The President will be here any minute. At this rate, we'll never be ready for the welcoming parade.**

**Cloud: Welcoming Parade?**

**Commander: Don't play stupid! Now follow me.**

**Vegeta: What gives you the right to give us orders?**

**Cloud: Vegeta, this is our opportunity to get some uniforms.**

**Cecile: (Sarcastically) … Yeah, we might even get to meet the new President.**

**Vegeta: Heh … yeah, that's worth our time.**

**Cloud: Let's just follow him.**

**Vegeta: Fine.**

**Cloud's team quickly followed the commander into a locker room of a nearby building. There, they were all given their own uniforms and the commander stepped out expecting them to change.**

**Bulma: We should probably wear these over our normal clothes. That way we can get rid of the as soon as possible. The Shinra aren't exactly at the top of my list of favorite people.**

**Aeris: I agree.**

**Before long, the entire team had their Soldier uniforms over their outfits.**

**Cecile: Well, that takes care of us but we still need some uniforms for the others.**

**Bulma: I saw some extras in locker fifteen.**

**Aeris: We were lucky this time. I can't believe that guy thought we were with the Shinra.**

**While they were in the process of grabbing some extra uniforms, the Commander hollered for them.**

**Commander: Hey, hurry up in there!! When you're finished hurry over to the harbor. We'll be meeting the President there.**

**Cloud: Yes sir!! Now that we've got the uniforms, let's go find Goku and the others. I just hope that they managed to sneak aboard a ship without too much trouble.**

**With that, Cloud's team took the uniforms and headed off towards the town's harbor.**

**Meanwhile, Goku's team had managed to sneak aboard the biggest ship in the harbor and they were now hiding out in the ship's engine room.**

**Gozenku: That was harder than I thought it'd be. This place is crawling with the Shinra.**

**Tifa: Well, it proves that we're going the right way.**

**Just then, a few knocks were heard from the other side of the door.**

**Cloud: Hey, are you guys in there? It's Cloud. We've got the uniforms.**

**Goku: Wow … that was quick.**

**Goku opened the door and let them all in. After a moment or two, the entire group had their disguises on.**

**Tifa: I hate wearing this stupid uniform. It makes me feel like the enemy.**

**Gozenku: Thankfully, it's only for a short time. Once we cross over to the next continent we can get rid of them.**

**Suddenly, the ship's captain could be heard over the loud speakers.**

**Captain: Attention all passengers, welcome aboard. I am pleased to mention that President Rufus of the Shinra Incorporated is safely aboard and will be with us on the way to Costa De Sol. We will arrive in the town in about one hour. So get yourselves ready for a nice cruise and enjoy the ride.**

**Gozenku: Well, looks like we've got an hour to do some exploring.**

**Cloud: I've got to see what this new President is like. Let's split up and search for him. We can check the top and bottom floors. We'll use the same groups as before.**

**Goku: Sounds good, my team will search the top floor.**

**Cloud: All right, let's move out.**

**Just as the group was about to go their separate ways to start searching the ship, a strange voice was heard from the distance.**

**Voice: The time for destruction is near. Come below.**

**Goku: What the heck was that?**

**Gozenku: I don't know. But I do know one thing, I'm getting a bad feeling all of a sudden. There's some strange energy in the air.**

**Vegeta: You're full of it. You're always saying that you're picking up some kind of energy but you can never tell what it is.**

**Gozenku: Maybe my senses are better toned then yours.**

**Vegeta: (Sarcastically) … Yeah, I'm sure that's it.  
****  
Gozenku: Look Vegeta, something strange is happening. Otherwise we wouldn't have heard that disembodied voice. It needs to be checked out.**

**Goku: You're right. Let's go.**

**The entire group left the engine room and headed down a stairway which lead below the deck.**

**As the group continued their descent, they found a long spiral staircase which they quickly headed down. Once they reached the bottom of this staircase, they found themselves in a control room. Standing in the very back were two men from SOLDIER. These men were facing some sort of machine.**

**Gozenku: Excuse us, but have you seen anyone strange around here?**

**The two Shinra Soldiers turned to face Gozenku only to fall over and fade away.**

**Cecile: Okay, that's definitely not normal.**

**Curtis: Something's not right here. There's a strong force headed our way. The only time I've felt something this strong was when we met Sephiroth at the Shinra Building.**

**Gozenku: I feel it to. It has to be him. Everyone, prepare yourselves.**

**Vegeta: I think you two are crazy. I'm not picking up any ...**

**Vegeta was cut off in mid sentence as an image started to appear where the two SOLDIERS were once standing. It was a man, who seemed as if he stood at least six foot. He had long silver hair and had an incredibly long sword strapped to his back.**

**Cloud: Sephiroth!!**

**After a moment, the image of the man had completely formed and he turned to face the group. The most unusual feature about this man, were the fact that his eyes were an intense shade of green.**

**Sephiroth: After a long sleep ... the time has finally come.**

**Cloud: Sephiroth ... is it really you?**

**Sephiroth: Yes ... I am Sephiroth. But, who are you?**

**Cloud: You mean, you don't remember me. I'm Cloud.**

**Sephiroth: I've never met a Cloud before.**

**Cloud: I can't believe that you honestly don't remember me. Well, at least tell me what you're doing here. I thought you were dead.**

**Sephiroth began to look around the entire room as he examined everyone in the group.**

**Sephiroth: The time is now. Mother, come forward. We must not let anyone get in the way of our mission to find the Promised Land.**

**Cecile: Mother, isn't Sephiroth's Mother that weird creature from the Shinra Headquarters?**

**Gozenku: Not Jenova again! It can't be!**

**Suddenly, a sort of warp hole opened up below Sephiroth and Jenova appeared once again. Sephiroth then vanished from the spot he was floating in.**

**Goku: Just great!**

**Jenova: You will all die here!**

**Jenova quickly glared at everyone in the group and suddenly raised its arms. A combination of fire, ice and lightning was created in her hands above her head. Once it was completed she hurled the attack toward the group and they were sent sailing in different direction. After a moment they were able to help each other to their feet.**

**Goku: It's going to take a lot more than that to stop us.**

**Gozenku: It won't be easy to take her down. We're going to have to give it everything we've got. Bulma, Aeris, you two stay back.**

**Aeris and Bulma: Right.**

**Goku: Those of us who can use their energy should power up an attack and use it.  
****  
With that Goku and Gozenku each began to power up a Kamehameha wave, while Vegeta and Cecile powered up a Final Flash. Once they had formed their energy waves, they each fired at the same time as the waves formed into one gigantic light show. Once the smoke from the explosion died down, Jenova's head was the only part of her body left intact. Yet she still managed to regenerate her entire body.**

**Vegeta: Damn it! There's no way she should be able to regenerate after a full force attack like that!**

**Cloud: Tifa, let's move in!**

**Following Cloud's command, Tifa rushed in behind Jenova and started to prepare for an all out assault using her limit breaks. First, Cloud unsheathed his sword and powered up a new limit.**

**Cloud: Take this. Meteorain!**

**Cloud jumped into the air and started to swing his sword around numerous times until a beam of golden light surrounded Jenova. Suddenly, huge meteorites started to emerge from within Cloud's sword. Ten meteorites slammed into Jenova. Before the attack was finished, half of Jenova's body had been destroyed. Next, Tifa moved in and began an assault of her own. She started off by powering up her fists and slamming them in to the remainder of Jenova's gut. Next she performed a summersault kick to the creature's head. She then summoned up a dolphin and hopped on its back as they rammed through Jenova's mid section. She finished off her assault by picking Jenova up and slamming her to the ground. By now Jenova was more than angry and before anyone else had a chance to attack, she regenerated the rest of her body and started her own assault. She started by picking Cloud and Tifa up by their heads and hurling them into a wall. She then reached behind her and lifted Goku and Vegeta into the air and slammed their heads together before sending them sailing.**

**Gozenku: Father ... Tifa!**

**Thinking she could end this battle in one massive attack, Cecile ascended to her Super Saiyan form, burning away part of her SOLDIER uniform. She then teleported in front of Jenova and held both of her hands together over her head. She then screamed "Flaming Twister" as she moved them around in a full circle, creating a huge wave of fire mixed with the energy of a Final Flash. She then sent this attack speeding towards Jenova. Once the attack made contact, a large explosion occurred filing the room with a blinding flash of light.  
****  
When the light died down, pieces of Jenova were found floating about the room. The energy users of the group prepared to destroy these pieces with small blasts, when the pieces instantly formed into a large blob in the center of the room. Within seconds, Jenova had reformed and was ready to continue the battle.**

**Cecile: (Shocked) … No! I hate this damn thing!**

**Curtis: Oh that's it! I've had it with her!**

**Wanting to put an end to this battle quickly, Curtis removed his Soldier uniform and transformed into Mercury Knight. After concentrating on his psychic powers, Jenova began to levitate into the air. With Jenova unable to move, Curtis formed a sword form a stream of water. With his sword in hand, Curtis charged towards Jenova with Biko at his side. After Biko fired off an onslaught of missiles, Curtis took his blade and sliced at Jenova in numerous directions. He then performed a single back flip away from the creature, pointed his blade towards her and shot out numerous shards of ice in her direction. Once these ice shards connected with Jenova, they froze around the remainder of her body turning her into an instant ice statue. With Jenova frozen, Curtis waved his free hand in front of him causing Jenova to slam into a nearby wall, shattering her in pieces.**

**Goku: Way to go, Curtis! If that didn't finish her, I don't know what will.**

**Just when it appeared that Jenova had finally been defeated, the small pieces of her body quickly fused together as she regenerated all of her body once again.**

**Vegeta: Damn it!! Is there no defeating this freak?!**

**With most of the group in a state of shock, Jenova took the chance to grab a hold of Vegeta's head. She then threw the Saiyan prince towards the ceiling. Once Vegeta started to fall, she quickly followed through with a laser blast from her eyes. This caused Vegeta to black out once he hit the ground.**

**Cecile: Dad!**

**Gozenku: This can't continue. I won't allow it! I'm going to put a stop to this once and for all!!**

**A golden aura erupted around Gozenku as he instantly ascended into his Super Saiyan 2 form. Gozenku then took a deep breath as he placed his hands together in a praying manner. As he pulled his hands apart, a beam of golden light began to form and grew in length as Gozenku continued to move his hands apart.**

**After allowing the beam to grow to about three feet in length, the beam took the form of a sword. The blade was about half as wide as Cloud's buster sword and was glowing intensely. With the formation of the sword complete, Gozenku made a swift slicing motion with his left arm causing the blade to shoot forward and split into ten duplicates. With ten golden swords floating in front of him, Gozenku shouted, "Sword Dance Attack". The ten golden swords then formed into a circle like pattern around Gozenku with the blades facing away. After this occurred, the blades began to spin around him like a tornado. With these blades surrounding him, Gozenku flew towards Jenova with both fists out in front of him. Seeing the Saiyan's attack, Jenova began to fire off numerous beams of light towards Gozenku, but the swords would instantly raise to meet the attacks and deflected each of them.**

**As Gozenku finally reached her location, he screamed out and charged through Jenova's mid section, leaving a large gaping hole as he passed through. Once he was behind Jenova, Gozenku pointed in her direction and the swords around him shot towards her. The ten golden swords then sliced at the remaining parts of Jenova's body creating bright flashes of light with each movement. When there was next to nothing left of this creature, Gozenku threw his arms out at his sides causing the swords to explode. This explosion caused a cloud of smoke and debris to fill the area. Once it vanished, there was not a single trace left of Jenova. By now, Goku and Vegeta had come to and were in complete shock after seeing Gozenku's newest attack.**

**Vegeta: What the Hell was that?!**

**The aura around Gozenku vanished as he returned to his normal state.**

**Gozenku: That ... was my Sword Dance attack. It's an attack that I had been working on for some time and just recently perfected.**

**Goku: That was amazing son. I had no idea that you were even trying to learn a new attack.**

**Tifa: That was the attack you were working on when we were on the airship?**

**Gozenku: Yep.**

**Tifa: Incredible. I've never seen anything like it.**

**At that moment, Sephiroth appeared before the group once again.**

**Cloud: Sephiroth!!  
****  
Sephiroth: You will all pay for trying to kill my mother. She and I will reach the Promised Land. Once there, I will become one with the universe. I will become a God!!**

**Sephiroth began to laugh as he vanished from sight once again.**

**Cloud: That is not the same Sephiroth I used to know.**

**Aeris: It looks like I have some healing to do. Everyone relax for a moment.**

**Aeris pulled out a staff from behind her back and began to twirl it around in front of her as she shouted, "Healing Wind". A bright green light was emitted from within her staff as she twirled it around numerous times. It surrounded everyone in the room and slowly the group was healed back to perfect health. She then placed her staff back in its sheath.**

**Goku: Wow, amazing! How'd you do that, Aeris?**

**Aeris: Since I'm an Ancient, I have the ability to heal wounds.**

**Cecile: That's gotta come in handy.**

**Gozenku: That was the worst battle ever. I can't believe we were tossed around like rag dolls.**

**Vegeta: This coming from the one who defeated Jenova.**

**Tifa: (Chuckling) ... I still can't believe you have an attack like that, Gozenku. It was really cool.**

**Gozenku: (Blushing) … Thanks. I'm just thankful it was able to defeat her.**

**Mercury Knight: For the time being anyway. In case you didn't hear, Sephiroth mentioned that he would reach the Promised Land with his mother.**

**Biko: Which means she was able to escape once again.**

**Tifa: But, that's impossible. Gozenku's attack tore her limb from limb. There wasn't anything left.**

**Gozenku: It's possible that she may have teleported away at the last minute. That's the only way she could have escaped. To think, I put all of my energy in that attack.**

**Suddenly, the captain's voice was heard over the loud speakers.**

**Captain: Attention all passengers, I hope you've enjoyed your trip. We are about to dock at Costa De Sol. Prepare for docking in five minutes.**

**Aeris: The Promised Land must exist. Sephiroth wouldn't be chasing after something if there was the slightest chance that it wasn't real. We can't let him get to it Cloud.**

**Cloud: We won't Aeris. Trust me. We'll keep on following him until we find out what his true plan is. If it comes to a battle, we'll defeat him.**

**Goku: Hey guys, we'd better get a move on.**

**Gozenku: Right, Costa De Sol, here we come.**

**With that, the group left the control room and headed upwards toward the top deck.**

**(To Be Continued)...  
**


	7. Costa De Sol

**Chapter Seven:  
Costa De Sol **

**As the Ship's Captain had announced, they ship docked into Costa De Sol within five minutes. The ramp was lowered and the group, partially in their SOLDIER uniforms, made their way into the town. **

**Goku: Well, what should we do now?**

**Tifa: The first thing that I want to do is find a place to dispose of these stupid uniforms.**

**Gozenku: I second that. There's got to be an inn somewhere in this town. Let's start searching for one.**

**After a short while of walking, the group had finally found an inn after Curtis had pointed it out. After entering, the group was able to dispose of their SOLDIER uniforms.**

**Tifa: Finally, I didn't think we'd ever be able to get out of those smelly things.**

**Cloud: What should we do now?**

**Gozenku: Well, this is a resort town. While we're here, why don't we take this time to rest up a bit? I could use a little break after that battle with Jenova.**

**Tifa: Now there's a plan I can agree with.**

**Goku: Okay, why don't we find a place to eat? I'm in the mood for some good food.**

**Vegeta: You're always in the mood for food.**

**Goku: You can't tell me you're not hungry after fighting Jenova.**

**Cecile rolled her eyes by realized there may have been some truth to Goku's questioning of her father.**

**Cecile: If you're really hungry, I spotted a restaurant on the way here.**

**Goku: (Excited) … All right! Lead the way Cecile.**

**Cecile: Lead the way … (Leaning toward him) … what, Kakarot?**

**Goku: Lead the way … please?**

**Cecile: There we go. That's what I was looking for.**

**Gozenku: (Laughing) … That's Cecile for ya.**

**With that, the group followed Cecile out of the inn as she led the way to the restaurant she had mentioned. After a moment or two of walking, Cecile pointed toward a nearby building.**

**Cecile: That's it.**

**Cecile continued to lead them through a set of large revolving doors as they entered the building. The second they did, they were a little surprised at all the commotion going on inside. There were waiters and waitresses running about trying to take people's orders and deliver food on time. At least fifty different tables were set about in just the one room they were standing in.**

**Bulma: Wow, what a fancy place.**

**Tifa: I hope we can afford their prices.**

**Gozenku: Especially since we've a got a few hungry Saiyans here.**

**Bulma: (Laughing) ... Yeah, that can definitely hurt your budget.**

**Goku: I don't care how much they charge, as long as their food is good.**

**Vegeta: There he goes letting his stomach do the talking.**

**Gozenku: I don't care how pricey they are either. This place looks amazing.**

**Bulma: Ha, ha, like father like son.**

**Cecile: Did you guys come here to talk or to eat?**

**After a minute or two of waiting, a waitress approached them and the second she spotted the size of the group she smiled with excitement.**

**Waitress: Good afternoon, are you all together?**

**Goku: Yes, do you have enough room for us?**

**Waitress: Yes, of course sir. Right this way and I'll take your orders.  
****  
She led them to a special seating part of the restaurant where there were three large tables put together and there were just enough seats for everyone in the group.**

**(Table One: Goku, Bulma, Vegeta)  
(Table Two: Gozenku, Tifa, Curtis, Biko)  
(Table Three: Aeris, Cloud, Cecile)**

**Waitress: Now, what will you all have?**

**Goku: Let's see, bring us five of everything on the menu and if we still want more after that we'll let you know. **

**Waitress: Very funny sir. **

**Goku: ... I was serious. **

**Bulma: You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into by letting us eat here. **

**The waitress looked both shocked by the order and confused by Bulma's statement, but she took the order to heart and nodded. **

**Waitress: Very well. But it will take a while to have that order completed. **

**Goku: That's okay. We've got time. **

**With a look of complete shock on her face, the waitress left the room and headed back into the kitchen. **

**Tifa: Um ... I have a question. Who in the world is going to eat all that food?**

**Goku: We are. **

**Tifa: That's crazy. **

**Gozenku: Oh, that's right. You don't know too much about Saiyans. You could say that we have more than one stomach. We like to eat, a lot.**

**Tifa: I guess so.**

**After a long while of waiting, at least twenty waiters came into the room carrying the list of food that they had all ordered.**

**Goku: Bring on the food!**

**Vegeta: It's about time!! Pass the chicken this way! I mean all the chicken!**

**Then, before anyone else could blink, Goku, Gozenku, Cecile and Vegeta began to shovel down their food faster then anyone could even imagine.**

**Vegeta: (Mouthful) … Pass the extra plate of chicken wings this way Bulma.**

**Bulma: (Tossing a plate) ... Here.**

**Tifa: (To Bulma) ... Is it like this … all the time?**

**Bulma: Oh, it's usually worse than this. Imagine trying to live with three Saiyans. I have a hard enough time trying to hide my own meals.**

**Cecile: (Shoveling soup down) ... Hey Dad, share some of that chicken.**

**Vegeta: Get your own chicken.**

**Gozenku: (Grabbing a plate of chicken legs) ... Here, take this one.**

**Cecile: Thanks.**

**Gozenku: Hey, Cloud. Are you going to eat that pork chop?**

**Cloud: Here, take it. You'd probably eat it anyway.**

**After about two hours, everyone had finally finished eating and a waitress came by with their bill.**

**Goku: (Rubbing his stomach) ... Wow, that was one of the best chow down sessions I've had in a while.**

**Waitress: I'm glad you've enjoyed yourselves. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your bill comes to about five thousand zenie.**

**Vegeta: What?! Five thousand zenie?!**

**Bulma: Calm down, Vegeta. Five thousand is reasonable enough considering the amount of food we ordered. Besides, that's not exactly going to break us.**

**Bulma reached into her purse, pulled out a wallet and proceeded to pay the bill. Once that was taken care of, the group headed back towards the inn.**

**Goku: Well, now that we're back, should we call it a day?**

**Gozenku: Shouldn't we find out where the next town is first?**

**Cloud: I think there's a town called Corel to the north of here.**

**Goku: All right, we'll leave for Corel first thing in the morning.**

**Bulma and Biko headed towards the front desk where they each rented a room to share with their husbands. After that, Gozenku paid for two large rooms. One for the guys and another for the girls. Once the rooms were paid for, he was handed two keys. After giving the second key to Tifa, the group headed upstairs to their rooms.**

**Sometime later, Gozenku was fast asleep, in the middle of a nightmare.**

**(Dream World)**

**A storm was raging on strong as Gozenku tried to piece together where he was. All he could make out were some mountains in the distance. A crack of lightning flashed across the sky as he looked down. There, he spotted Tifa lying on the ground, covered with blood. Trying not to believe what he saw, he leaned down to her. It seemed as though she could barely move.**

**Gozenku: Tifa! What happened to you? Who did this?**

**Tifa: Gozenku ... Sephiroth ... Jenova ...**

**Gozenku: Tifa, never mind! Save your strength! I'll find out who did this to you.**

**Tifa: No ... Listen. It was ... Jenova. That blast. I had to take it for you. You're so nice to me ... I couldn't let that creature ...**

**Gozenku: Tifa ... Please ... save your strength. I thank you for what you've done. Now it's up to me to destroy Jenova. I won't let your sacrifice be in vain.**

**Tifa: Gozenku ... I ...**

**Tifa lost her last breath. This was too much for Gozenku to handle. Tears formed in his eyes as he lowered his arms to his sides and let out a tremendous scream. A golden aura formed around him which erupted with energy. His eyes instantly turned to a turquoise color as his hair changed from black to gold. Another burst of energy was emitted from him as he made the jump to Super Saiyan 2. His hair then extended until it was just past his knees as his eyebrows vanished. This transformation was known as Super Saiyan 3.**

**This was normally where his transformation would've stopped, but Gozenku continued to change. A reflection of the moon was shown in his eyes, which turned to a blood red. He then instantly grew a red tail and proceeded to grow in size as he changed his shape into that of a giant, golden ape. This form was similar to the Ozaru form that Saiyans take upon the sight of a full moon, (as long as they have a tail) but this transformation was different. This Ozaru was a bright golden shade.**

**Gozenku began to unleash numerous energy attacks from his mouth before he started to shrink back down into a human like form once again. However, there were a few differences in his appearance. He was at least a foot taller than before and his top half was covered with red fur. He had made the transformation into a Super Saiyan 4. Gozenku screamed in anger once more as he awoke from his dream.**

**(Real World)**

**Gozenku bolted up in his bed. He was gasping for air and sweat was pouring down from his forehead.**

**Gozenku: ... Tifa ...**

**Noticing that his son was awake, Goku called out to him.**

**Goku: What's wrong son?**

**Not knowing that his father was awake as well, this startled him.**

**Gozenku: Wha ... Oh, I uh … just had a strange dream. That's all.**

**Goku: Really? What was it about?**

**Gozenku: (Looking down at his covers) ... Well ... It was about ...**

**Gozenku was cut off by Cloud who was awoken from their conversation.**

**Cloud: Can you two keep it down?**

**Gozenku: Sorry, Cloud.**

**Goku: We'll talk about it in the morning son.**

**Gozenku: Alright.**

**Gozenku took a deep breath and slid back into his covers, trying his best to let his dream escape him.**

**Gozenku: Good night, Dad.**

**Goku: Night, Son.**

**It was midnight when Curtis was awoken from a sound sleep by a disturbance in the air. Curtis sat up and turned to get out of bed, trying not to disturb his wife. After getting up, Curtis went to a nearby window and gazed out.**

**Curtis: (Thinking) ... Something's not right. Could it be? The NegaVerse? No, that's impossible. We put an end to the NegaVerse. So … what is this I'm sensing?**

**As Curtis asked this, he received a telepathic call from a girl he seemed to know.**

**Girl: Curtis! We need your help!**

**Curtis: Ami? What's going on?**

**Ami: Usagi's in danger!**

**Curtis: Usagi? What did she get herself into this time?**

**Ami: There have been a lot of strange occurrences lately. Members of the NegaVerse that were assumed dead have been appearing all over the place. Rei's been sensing a powerful, unknown force behind it all.**

**Curtis: An unknown force? Sephiroth!**

**Ami: You know him?**

**Curtis: We've been following him. He's trying to reached a place called the Promised Land to make himself a God. I'm guessing he's been reviving our past enemies as a distraction. Anyway, what about Usagi? Who's been revived?**

**Ami: You're not going to believe this … Queen Beryl.**

**Curtis: No way.**

**Ami: To make the situation worse, she's transformed and has grown stronger than ever. She's blocking all of Usagi's attacks and if it keeps up, she may loose all of her powers.**

**Curtis: Relax, I'll be there as soon as possible. I'm assuming you're near Cherry Hill Temple?**

**Ami: Yes.**

**Curtis: Alright, I'm on my way. (Thinking) ... She sure picked a Hell of a time to come back from the dead.**

**Curtis immediately got dressed and as he prepared to head out the door, Biko woke.**

**Biko: What's wrong dear?**

**Curtis: I don't have time to go into full detail. All I can tell you is that the Senshi are in trouble and they need my help. I'll be back as soon as possible.**

**Biko: Alright, good luck.**

**Curtis: Thanks.**

**Curtis then rushed out of the room and headed for the guy's room. Without bothering to knock, Curtis burst into the room and headed over to Gozenku.**

**Curtis: Gozenku!! I need your help!!**

**Gozenku bolted out of bed for the second time that night in a state of shock.**

**Gozenku: Curtis? What's wrong?**

**Curtis: Damn it, I don't have time to explain. The Senshi are in trouble and I need your ability to use Instant Transmission!**

**Gozenku: Alright, alright. I'm coming.**

**Gozenku climbed out of bed, threw his shirt on and went over to Curtis. With Curtis by his side, Gozenku began to search for the location of the Senshi. After locking onto their energy sources, Gozenku raised two fingers to his forehead and the two warriors vanished from the inn.****Elsewhere, in Tokyo Japan, five women accompanied by a little girl were in a heated battle with a giant sorceress. This woman stood at least fifteen feet tall and her skin was a pale white shade. She had long, curly, blue hair which flowed down behind her head. Her eyes were an evil shade of red and in the center of her forehead was a purple gem. Her outfit consisted of a black necklace with a red gem in the center, a sleeveless, full length, red gown and a pair of black high heeled shoes. This woman's name was Queen Beryl. **

**The five women and the young girl standing before her, were the Sailor Senshi. In the Middle of the group was their leader, Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon had bright blue eyes and blonde hair which was done up in an unusual way. She had two buns done up on the top of her head which had a single red gem in the center of each and two long strands of hair flowed down at her sides. This hairstyle has given her the nickname of Meatball Head. Placed around her forehead was a golden tiara with a small red gem in its center. Her outfit consisted of a white blouse, a long pair of white gloves with red trims at the bottoms, a red bow with a golden broach in its center, a blue mini skirt with a red bow on the back, and a pair of long red boots which came up to her knees.**

**Standing by her right side was her future daughter Chibi-Usa, now transformed into Sailor Chibi Moon. Chibi-Usa's eyes were red and her hair was done up in the same way as her mother's except it was pink rather than blonde. Her outfit consisted of a white blouse with a red bow on the front which held a broach with the design of a pink heart in the center, a pair of long white gloves with pink trims on the bottom, a pink mini skirt and a pair of long pink boots which came up to her knees.**

**On Chibi-Usa's right side was Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter had light green eyes and long brown hair which was pulled up into a ponytail. Placed around her forehead was a golden tiara with a green gem in its center. Her outfit consisted of a white blouse with a pink bow on the front which held a single green gem, long white gloves which had green trims around the bottoms, a green mini skirt with a pink bow on the back and a pair of green high heeled shoes.**

**Standing next to Jupiter was Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus had blue eyes and had long blonde hair which she had placed a red bow. Placed around her forehead was a golden tiara with a yellow gem in its center. Her outfit consisted of a white blouse with a blue bow on the front which had a single yellow gem, long white gloves which had orange trims around the bottoms, an orange mini skirt and a pair of orange high heeled shoes.  
****  
On Sailor Moon's left was the Senshi of fire, Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars had brown eyes and long black hair. Placed around her forehead was a golden tiara which contained a single red gem in its center. Her outfit consisted of a white blouse which had a purple bow on the front and held a single red gem in its center, a pair of long white gloves with red trims around the bottoms, a red mini skirt with a red bow on the back and a pair of red high heeled shoes. **

**Finally, next to Sailor Mars was the Senshi of Water, Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mercury had blue eyes and short blue hair. Placed around her forehead was a golden tiara with a single blue gem in its center. Her outfit consisted of a white blouse which had a light blue bow with a dark blue gem in its center, a pair of long white gloves with blue trims around the bottoms, a blue mini skirt which had a light blue bow on the back and a pair of long blue boots which came up to her knees.**

**Queen Beryl was laughing at the Senshis' attempt to defeat her and was preparing to create an attack of her own.**

**Queen Beryl: You Senshi may have won the last time we fought, but the power of darkness within me had increased significantly. Your efforts are useless. I will win this fight and the world will be enveloped in darkness.**

**Sailor Moon: The power of darkness will never overcome the power of good in people's hearts. As long as my friends are by my side, I know we can defeat you. In the name of the Moon, we will punish you!!**

**Queen Beryl: Keep telling yourself that Sailor Moon. Your friends won't be able to save you in the end. You will all die here!! **

**Queen Beryl hurled her hands in front of her as she shot forth a wave of dark energy towards the Sailor Senshi just as Gozenku and Curtis appeared before them. Gozenku had transformed into a Super Saiyan and Curtis had transformed into Mercury Knight. Having sensed the oncoming attack, Curtis had formed a sword and deflected Queen Beryl's attack with a single swift motion.**

**Queen Beryl: Damn you!! You'll pay for that!!**

**Sailor Mercury: Curtis!! You made it!!**

**Mercury Knight: Was there ever any doubt?**

**Sailor Mars: You sure took your sweet time getting here.**

**Sailor Moon: Gozenku, you came to?**

**Gozenku: I couldn't stay behind when I knew my friends were in danger.**

**Mercury Knight: Plus, I needed his Instant Transmission ability. If I tried to get here on my own it might have been too late.**

**Queen Beryl: Enough talking!!**

**Queen Beryl shot forth her dark energy attack once again in an effort to strike everyone, yet this attack was easily deflected by Gozenku and Curtis.**

**Gozenku: Sailor Moon, we'll buy you some time so you and the other Senshi can power up your attacks.**

**Sailor Moon: Thanks.**

**Gozenku: No problem. (Turning to Curtis) ... Ready?**

**Mercury Knight: Let's do it.**

**With a plan set in motion, Gozenku and Curtis charged toward Queen Beryl. As the two made their way towards the evil sorceress they were forced to dodge and deflect Beryl's dark energy attacks. While these two warriors were keeping Beryl busy, the Senshi began to power up their attacks. Sailor Mercury was the first. She quickly crossed her arms over her chest and started to spin around slowly, building her power.**

**While Mercury was preparing her attack, Sailor Mars had started hers as well. She held her arms out like she was holding a bow and arrow as these weapons actually formed from a wave of fire. With a bow of fire in her hands, Mars started to aim her attack for Queen Beryl's face. As Sailor Mars aimed her arrow, the small lightning rod on Sailor Jupiter's tiara began to charge with a green beam. Small leaves were twirling around her as she began to spin in place. While Jupiter charged her attack, Sailor Venus began to prepare her own. A bright flash of golden light appeared around Venus which formed a chain of linked golden hearts of energy. As Venus directed the chain of hearts over her head, Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon began to transform into their super forms so they could use their ultimate attacks.**

**The two Senshi raised their hands above their heads as a golden chalice appeared in their hands. The chalices proceeded to open up which revealed a bright golden light. This light surrounded their bodies and faded after a moment. The two Senshi now had longer skirts which had changed to a bright white shade with a rainbow like pattern around the bottoms. The bows on the back of their skirts had also grown longer and changed to white as well.**

**With the Senshi now in their super forms, the mother and daughter duo held out their hands as their kaleidoscopes appeared in their palm. The two Senshi then began to form their combined attack. The duo twirled around together as a sparkling trail appeared around them. When the two came to a stop, they had their weapons charged and ready to fire. Now that the Senshi had powered up their attacks, they were fired at once.**

**Sailor Mercury: Mercury Bubbles Blast, Freeze!!**

**Sailor Mars: Mars Flame Sniper!!**

**Sailor Jupiter: Jupiter Oak Evolution!!**

**Sailor Venus: Love-Chain Encircle!!**

**Super Sailor Moon and Super Chibi-Moon: Moon Gorgeous Meditation!!**

**As the Senshi called out the names of their attacks, Gozenku and Curtis backed away as a strong, dense fog appeared. After this, numerous bubbles were shot forward from Mercury. These bubbles then collided into Beryl and froze around her. The next attack to hit Beryl was from Mars. She had aimed her arrow to hit Beryl between her eyes. The arrow made instant contact with Beryl and exploded into flames.**

**With Beryl burnt, Sailor Venus released her attack. The linked chain of golden hearts flew forward and wrapped itself around Beryl, pinning her arms to her sides. The chain then began to glow as it released an continuous shock of energy. With Beryl now pinned in her place, Sailor Jupiter let forth her attack as the numerous razor sharp leaves around her shot forward and sliced at the evil Queen. With Beryl now severally wounded, Sailor Moon and Chibi-Moon unleashed their combined attack as a massive beam of light blasted towards their enemy and exploded upon impact. When the light died down, there was not a single trace left of Queen Beryl.**

**Super Sailor Moon: We did it!!**

**Gozenku: You girls were great! **

**Mercury Knight: Eh, they couldn't have done it without our help.**

**Sailor Mars: We've done it before, so it was only natural that we'd be able to do it again. Some guardian you are! You didn't even bother to show up until the last minute!  
****  
Mercury Knight: Hey, just be happy I showed up at all. I do have another group that I'm a part of you know. It's not like I wasn't in the middle of something.**

**Sailor Mars: You were probably in the middle of sleeping.**

**Super Sailor Moon: Ah, sleep. That sounds like a good idea.**

**Sailor Mars: Shut up, Meatball Head.**

**Super Sailor Moon: Stop calling me Meatball Head!**

**Sailor Mercury: If you three would stop fighting for a minute, maybe we could figure out how Queen Beryl was able to come back from the dead.**

**Super Sailor Moon: Oh yeah, that's a good point.**

**Gozenku: Well, there are a couple of possibilities here.**

**Sailor Jupiter: Which are?**

**Gozenku: She could have been revived with the dragon balls.**

**Sailor Venus: Dragon balls?**

**Gozenku: Yes, not many people know this, but there are seven magic balls on our planet known as dragon balls. When these seven balls are gathered, the Eternal Dragon named Shenron will appear to grant any two wishes to anyone who summons him.**

**Sailor Mercury: That's right, I remember now. Curtis told me the story about how you and the Z-Fighters went on a mission to find the dragon balls.**

**Gozenku: Right, we've had to rely on their help a few times. It just so happens that the Dragon has the ability to revive people from the dead.**

**Mercury Knight: But the person has to have been dead for a short amount of time. Queen Beryl was destroyed a few years ago. So the dragon couldn't have revived her.**

**Sailor Mars: So, what's the other possibility?**

**Mercury Knight: I believe Sephiroth is responsible for bringing her back to life.**

**Super Sailor Moon: Who's Sephiroth?**

**Gozenku: Sephiroth was once a member of a group known as SOLDIER. It was thought that he had died five years ago. However, he has appeared recently and is trying to reach a place known as the Promised Land where he plans on becoming a God.**

**Sailor Venus: Really? Is that possible?**

**Gozenku: We're not sure. We're not even one hundred percent sure that the Promised Land even exists. But we do know that it would be very bad if this guy managed to become a God. After all, he has tried to kill us. Not directly, but with the help of his mother Jenova.**

**Sailor Mercury: I see, but why would Sephiroth revive one of our enemies?**

**Mercury Knight: It was more than likely intended as a distraction to keep us off of his trail. Which would mean that our group is getting close to his location.**

**Super Sailor Moon: But why did he have to make an attack on us so late at night?! It's not fair!!**

**Gozenku: Have you ever known a villain who played fair?**

**Super Sailor Moon: ... Not really ...**

**Sailor Mars: Well, we'll have to be extra cautious now. Considering the fact that one of our past enemies could become a distraction at any time.**

**Sailor Mercury: You're right. (Turning to Curtis) … But I think I should come along with you and the rest of your group.**

**Mercury Knight: Don't you think you should stay with the rest of the Senshi? I mean, you could get seriously hurt on this journey.**

**Sailor Mercury: I'm aware of that, but I want to help you prevent Sephiroth from reaching this Promised Land.**

**Super Sailor Moon: Besides, she has all of the protection she needs with her big brother and the Z-Fighters behind her.**

**Mercury Knight: Well, if it's alright with Usagi, than I guess it's alright with me.**

**Sailor Mercury: Thanks.**

**Super Sailor Moon: Good luck on your journey Ami. Come back safely.**

**Sailor Mercury: Thanks, Usagi. I will.**

**After saying their farewells, Curtis and Ami turned toward Gozenku.**

**Mercury Knight: Alright, put that Instant Transmission of yours to work.**

**Gozenku: (Smiling) … Right.**

**With that, Ami and Curtis stood near Gozenku as he raised two fingers to his forehead. Within seconds, the group vanished from sight.**

**(To Be Continued)...  
**


	8. The Gold Saucer

**Chapter Eight:  
The Gold Saucer **

**  
When the sun arose on the next morning the group gathered in the main lobby of the inn as they prepared to leave. **

**Goku: Sephiroth revived an old enemy of the Senshi last night?**

**Curtis: That's right. My sister contacted me last night and told me that Queen Beryl had been revived.**

**Gozenku: We arrived just in time to deflect an attack that was aimed for them.**

**Ami: It's a good thing you two arrived when you did, because I have a feeling that attack would not have felt too good.**

**Aeris: If Sephiroth is going through the trouble of reviving past enemies as a way to stall us, then that would mean that we're very close to his location. We should head to the town of Corel now so we can continue our search.**

**Goku: Right, to Corel then.**

**With that, the group left the inn of Costa De Sol and prepared to leave for the town of Corel.**

**Bulma: Before we leave, why don't we check some of the shops in town? Who knows, we may run across some new Materia or something.**

**Cloud: Good idea. Besides, I could use a new sword.**

**On the way to the town's gates, the group was lucky enough to pass by two rows of different shops. The first building they spotted had a sign in its window that read, "Capsules and Weapons for sale". After reading this, the group entered without a moment's hesitation.**

**Curtis: Hmm, not a bad selection for such a small town. But nothing can compare to custom made swords like mine.**

**Biko: Considering the fact that they're unbreakable.**

**Curtis: Exactly.  
****  
As the group started searching the store, they realized they were able to examine all of the different weapons since they were set up in glass cases. The first set of cases had all sorts of different swords on display. The cases following that were displaying different guns. After a moment, a weapon called "The Marvel Sword" caught Cloud's eye so he went over the details. Seeing that Cloud was interested in buying a weapon, the storeowner approached him.**

**Storeowner: I see you're interested in one of our newer brands of weapons. This sword was just recently introduced to us and we are selling it for the low price of two thousand Zenie. As an added bonus we're even throwing in the rare Bahamut Materia.**

**Cloud: You've made yourself a sale.**

**Storeowner: Glad to hear it. You're more than welcome to trade in your old sword to lower the price to half, which would make your total bill only one thousand Zenie.**

**Cloud: Sounds good.**

**Cloud reached behind him and unsheathed his Buster sword. He then handed it to the storeowner who started to uncase the Marvel Sword. Cloud then reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, which he used to take out just enough money to pay the bill. The storeowner then equipped a Bahamut Materia to the Marvel Sword and handed it over to Cloud, which was immediately strapped to his back.**

**Storeowner: A pleasure doing business with you sir. I hope you enjoy your new weapon.**

**Goku: Well, do we have everything we need?**

**Cloud: Looks like it.**

**Goku: All right, let's get moving then.**

**As the group headed out of the shop, Goku started up a telepathic conversation with Gozenku.**

**Goku: It looks like your sleep was interrupted twice last night.**

**Gozenku: Yeah, once from the dream and a second time from Sephiroth.**

**Goku: Speaking of your dream, what was it about?**

**Gozenku: Well, before I tell you, I have a question to ask.**

**Goku: Go ahead.**

**Gozenku: Is there a level beyond Super Saiyan 3?**

**Goku: A level past Super Saiyan 3? ... Hmm ... I haven't heard of one. But, there's no reason why there couldn't be a new level beyond our maximum. Why? Does this have to do with your dream?**

**Gozenku: Actually, yes. In my dream I witnessed something that caused the anger in me to reach its peak. I transformed until I reached Super Saiyan 3 but I didn't stop transforming there. I changed into this giant golden ape and I went on a rampage. Then I returned to my normal appearance except I was a foot taller, my upper body was covered with red fur and I had a red tail.**

**Goku: That's strange. I'm not sure what your final transformation could be, but I may know where the giant ape came from. Your transformation might have happened at the sight of a full moon but a Saiyan has to have their tail for that to work.**

**Gozenku: I see.**

**Goku: What did you see that made you so upset?**

**Gozenku: Well ... actually, I went crazy because ... Tifa had died.**

**Goku: What?!**

**Gozenku: She … died taking a blast of energy from Jenova.**

**Goku: Jenova came back again?**

**Gozenku: Yes. I think this dream was trying to tell me something. It's possible that this dream I had is a vision of the future.**

**Goku: If it is, it's definitely not a future to look forward to. Have you told Tifa about this yet?**

**Gozenku: No, I wasn't sure if I should.**

**Goku: If you did, it might bring you two closer. You do like her, right?**

**Gozenku: Of course, but I don't want her to have to worry about something like that if I'm not even sure if it's really going to happen, you know what I mean.**

**Goku: I understand. It is up to you. But if it were me, I'd tell her.**

**As the group continued, Tifa noticed that Goku and Gozenku were being unusually quite.**

**Tifa: What's up guys? Is everything okay?**

**Gozenku: Oh, yeah, we're fine. We were just talking.**

**After a few minutes of walking, the group had left the town and Bulma had brought out her capsule which contained her airship. After tossing the capsule to the ground the airship reappeared. Once everyone was onboard, the group finally left for the town of Corel.**

**After about an hour or two, Bulma brought her airship in for a landing near the entrance of the town of Corel. Once everyone left, Bulma placed her airship back into its capsule and the group entered the town. After taking their first few step past the entrance, they found that the town was completely different from what any of them had expected. It looked extremely run down. It was almost as if no one had cared to maintain the town's appearance.**

**Aeris: What could've happened here?**

**Gozenku: That's a good question. But by the looks of this town, I don't think Sephiroth would have any business here.**

**Goku: That may be, but maybe we should take a quick look around anyway.**

**Cloud: I agree. Besides, if I remember correctly, this town has a ropeway to a place called the Gold Saucer.**

**Cecile: What the heck is the Gold Saucer?**

**Cloud: It's basically an ongoing fair.**

**Cecile: And you think Sephiroth would be interested in a fair because … (stretching of the word because) …**

**Cloud: Well, there is a battle arena there which contains a museum of trophies and rare artifacts. He may find something useful there.**

**Cecile: Well, I guess that makes sense. But I'd be more interested in the battle arena. Can anyone use it?**

**Cloud: Anyone who pays for the entrance ticket to the saucer, yes.**

**Vegeta: … Hmm … This could be something we'd want to check out. Especially if I get a chance to battle Kakarot.**

**Gozenku: Here we go, Vegeta thinking he's better than my father.**

**Vegeta: What did you say boy?!**

**Gozenku: … I … didn't stutter. Did I?**

**Cecile: Heh … think you're funny today huh? Because my father is better than yours.**

**Gozenku: I beg to differ!**

**Cecile: You want to prove it?!**

**Bulma: Cecile, that's enough.**

**Cecile: Tch, whatever.**

**With that, entered further into the town. Once they turned a corner or two, they found two vehicles which were hooked up to some ropes.**

**Goku: What are these?**

**Cloud: Ropeways. They'll take us to the Gold Saucer.**

**Curtis: Well what are we waiting for? An invitation?**

**With that the group split up and climbed into one of the ropeways. Within a minute, they were off to the Gold Saucer.**

**Once the Gold Saucer came into view, you could see that it really stood up to its name. All around the saucer's sky, different sorts of fireworks were being set off. An enormous neon sign was flashing the words "GOLD SAUCER" over the entranceway. Once the ropeway came to a stop there was a rush to get off.**

**Cecile: Heh … this place, is actually kind of cool. I bet Goten would like it here.**

**Gozenku: You're actually thinking about my brother?**

**Cecile: Hey, after that Corneo guy, Goten isn't half bad.**

**Vegeta: He's Kakarot's son, isn't he?**

**Cecile: You know the answer to that.**

**Vegeta: Then you should rethink your previous statement.**

**Cecile: I don't have to Dad.**

**Just then, a woman riding a creature that looked like a large yellow bird came rushing by. The woman had short brown hair and was wearing a long yellow dress. It appeared as if she were having some trouble since she couldn't really control the creature she was riding.**

**Girl: Squall! I can't get off this stupid thing! It won't stop!**

**After the girl shouted, a man who was also riding one of the strange creatures, was found rushing to her rescue. It could be seen that the man had short brown hair and a scar on the center of his forehead. He was wearing a black uniform which contained numerous metals. Strapped to his side was a weapon known as a gun blade. Once the man had reached the side of the girl's bird, he reached out to its reins and pulled back. After this action the man was able to bring both birds to a complete stop.**

**Selphie: Thanks Squall. It just went out of control on me.**

**Squall: I told you not to ride that Chocobo, didn't I? First of all, you don't have proper experience with Chocobos to even think about riding one. Second of all, that one is just a baby. You know it takes time for a Chocobo to trust their master.**

**Interested in what the two people were talking about the group approached Squall and Selphie.**

**Cecile: (Pointing to the bird) … What the heck is that thing?**

**Squall: You've never seen a Chocobo before? You must not be from around here.**

**Goku: A ... Chocobo … what's that, can you eat it?  
****  
Squall: (A large water drop appeared at the side of his head) … Uh … no. Chocobos are known as the world's fastest animal. Many people use them for traveling and keep them as pets. There are many different kinds of Chocobos as well. Some can go over water, while others can climb mountains.**

**Gozenku: Why is it that your friend couldn't seem to control one?**

**Squall: That's because it was the first time she's ever attempted to ride one. Like any other animal, Chocobos have to know their masters well enough before you can control them. It's a matter of trust.**

**Selphie: I knew that. I would have been fine too, but this Chocobo just didn't seem to like me.**

**Squall: ... Right ...**

**Biko: Are there other Chocobos here?**

**Squall: As a matter of fact there are. Chocobo races are held here. Different jockeys race to see who's got the best Chocobo and prizes are given to the winner of the race.**

**Goku: I just realized we haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Goku. We are members of a team known as the Z-Fighters.**

**Squall: My name is Squall. My friend here is Selphie. We're from Balamb Garden … members of SeeD. My specialty is the gun blade.**

**Goku: Nice to meet you.**

**Squall: Well, Selphie, we've kept the others waiting long enough. We'd better get going.**

**Selphie: Right.**

**Cloud: Wait a second. Have you seen a man with long silver hair and dark green eyes here.**

**Squall: I don't think so. Why? Is he of some importance?**

**Cloud: Yes. His name is Sephiroth and we've been following him. We think he might have come here.**

**Selphie: That name sounds familiar.**

**Squall: Yes, it does. I haven't seen him, but we're going to be here for a while so if we run into him we'll let you know.**

**Cloud: Thanks. We'd appreciate it.**

**Squall: See you guys around.**

**Goku: Later.**

**With that, Squall and Selphie passed through the main entrance of the saucer and vanished from view. The group then headed for the ticket stand. Once there, a man stopped them.**

**Manager: Welcome to the Gold Saucer. The name's Dio and I am the proud owner of this wonderful place. If you like, you can purchase separate passes that will expire as soon as you decide to leave, or you can purchase a life time pass so you can come back when ever you want for free. The lifetime pass is selling for thirty thousand Zenie. Separate passes are three thousand Zenie. So, what will it be folks?**

**Vegeta: (Angry) … Those prices are ridiculous!**

**Goku: Calm down Vegeta.**

**Gozenku: Well … I think it'd actually be cheaper to buy the lifetime pass.**

**While the group was talking over their options, Biko went over to Dio and paid him the thirty thousand Zenie for the lifetime pass.**

**Dio: Thank you Miss. I hope you and your friends enjoy the many attractions here at the Gold saucer.**

**Biko: There, I took care of it. Can we get a move on now?**

**Curtis: (Chuckling) ... That's my wife.**

**Once the group headed through the main entrance, they came to a circular room with six different tubes along the walls. It appeared that you had to slide down them to get to the different areas of the Saucer. In the middle of the room was a map explaining where each tube led.**

**Goku: What an interesting place! Where should we go first?**

**Tifa: Why don't we split up? That way each of us can go our separate ways. We can get a lot of exploring done that way.**

**Gozenku: (Looking over the map) … That's a good idea. It looks like Ghost Square has an inn so we could meet up there later.**

**Goku: Okay, we'll split up and search the place for about two hours. After that, we'll meet at Ghost Square.**

**Gozenku: Sounds good.**

**With that the group went their separate ways to explore the Gold Saucer.**

**After sliding down a tube that was labeled Wonder Square Cloud, Aeris, Gozenku and Tifa had found themselves face to face with a creature that looked like a large, white rabbit which had a black cat on his head. The creature approached them happily.**

**Creature: Greetings and welcome to Wonder Square.**

**Cloud: Who ... Or ... what are you?**

**Creature: An easy question. My name is Cait-Sith, I'm a fortuneteller.**

**Aeris: A fortuneteller huh?**

**Cait-Sith: Yes, I can read the future, the past, I can even find missing people.**

**Cloud: Really? Can you find a person named Sephiroth?**

**Cait-Sith: Sephiroth ... Okay ... I'll give it a try.**

**The fortuneteller named Cait-Sith then performed a strange dance. Once his dance was complete Cait-Sith handed Cloud a small piece of paper.**

**Gozenku: What's it say?**

**Cloud held up the sheet of paper and read the fortune out loud.**

**Cloud: The Gold Saucer is the best place in the world to visit. You have many friends. Your favorite color is blue.**

**Gozenku: ... What does that have to do with anything?**

**Cait-Sith: That's weird, it's never happened before. Hang on let me try again.**

**Cait-Sith then performed his strange dance once more until he came up with another piece of paper which he handed to Gozenku. Gozenku then read the second fortune out loud.**

**Gozenku: Let's see … many things will happen in the future. The stars will always light the way in the dark and the sun will always shine.**

**Tifa: I'd say it's obvious that this guy is a fraud.**

**Cait-Sith: No Wait!! Let me try one more time!!**

**Cait-Sith started to do his dance at a faster speed this time and he quickly handed a piece of paper to Cloud.**

**Cloud: … You will find what you are looking for but you will lose something dear to you in exchange.**

**After reading this statement Cloud dropped this sheet of paper as a shocked look came over him.**

**Cloud: … What the ...??**

**Aeris: Lose something dear? What does it mean?**

**Cait-Sith: I don't know ... I'm sorry … That's never happened before either. You'll have to tell me if anything like that ever happens.**

**Cloud: … Yeah … We'll do that.**

**With that the group of four left the strange fortune teller behind as they continued their search through the Gold Saucer.**

**It wasn't long before the group found themselves at the Battle Square of the Gold Saucer.**

**Cecile: Well … the group breaking up didn't last for long.**

**Gozenku: No kidding.**

**Goku: Did anyone pick up any leads to Sephiroth?**

**Cloud: No but we did meet an interesting fortune teller who insisted on giving our readings to us.  
****  
Curtis: Heh, like he was a real fortune teller. This place is a fair. They're only used for entertainment. What did this fortune teller end up telling you?**

**Cloud: That's the strange part. We went through three different readings until we came up with what was supposed to be our true reading. It said that we would find what we were looking for but we would lose something dear to us in return.**

**Goku: Lose something dear? Could it be related to Sephiroth?**

**Curtis: I doubt it. Like I said, the guy was most likely a fraud.**

**Biko: My husband, of all people, would know that for a fact.**

**Gozenku: Still, maybe we should keep the reading in mind. It never hurts to be cautious.**

**Curtis: Well, while we're here, why don't we get some training in? There's no sense in letting this opportunity pass us by.**

**Vegeta: Now you're talking my language.**

**The group broke up into four different teams so each person would have an opponent to battle against.**

**(Battle Session One: Curtis vs. Gozenku)  
(Battle Session Two: Goku vs. Cecile and Vegeta)  
(Battle Session Three: Ami vs. Biko)  
(Battle Session Four: Cloud vs. Tifa)**

**Bulma: I'll stay behind. I'm sure that I can find something to do while you guys train.**

**Aeris: Yeah … I'll keep you company Bulma.**

**Goku: Okay. Well guys, now that that's all settled, why don't we get some training in?**

**Vegeta: It's about time.**

**In one of the battle arena's training rooms, Curtis and Gozenku were in the middle of a heated battle. Gozenku had transformed into his ascended Super Saiyan stage while Curtis had become Mercury Knight. A golden aura appeared around Gozenku's body as electricity zapped around him.**

**Gozenku was moving his hands out in front of him at a super speed as he began to unleash numerous golden energy balls towards Curtis. However, since Curtis had sensed this attack coming, he was easily able to evade them by deflecting half of them with his sword or by simply waving his free hand in front of himself to cause the energy balls to fly in another direction. After the energy balls had stopped, Curtis took the opportunity to create a sphere of water around his body which acted as a protective shield. With his shield in place, Curtis took his sword and charged towards Gozenku. Gozenku braced himself as Curtis prepared to swing his sword in his direction. With expert timing, Gozenku was able to grab a hold of the blade just as it was about to connect with him.**

**Curtis pushed down with all of his strength to get his blade to slice through Gozenku's grip, but he was not about to lose it. As Gozenku prepared to send Curtis flying backwards, his plan was cancelled out when the tip of Curtis' blade began to glow. Seconds later numerous shards of ice were sent flying into Gozenku causing him to release his grip on the blade as he went sailing backwards. However, Gozenku was able to catch himself before he crashed into one of the training room's walls. To counter attack, Gozenku charged towards Curtis at top speed and sent a charged kick into his chest. This actually caught Curtis off guard as he started to sail upward.**

**To follow this attack, Gozenku quickly placed his palms at his sides as a blue ball of energy appeared in between them. By now, Curtis had regained control over his actions and noticed that Gozenku was powering up a Kamehameha Wave. Not wanting to get hit by this attack, Curtis teleported from his spot and reappeared behind Gozenku. He then proceed to throw a punch in Gozenku's direction, but before the attack could connect, Gozenku vanished from his spot, reappeared behind Curtis and threw his palms in front of him as he shouted out the name of his attack.**

**Gozenku: Kamehameha!!**

**A large blue energy wave was then unleashed from the center of Gozenku's palms in Curtis' direction. As the wave was about to connect with him, Curtis teleported to avoid it. But to Curtis' surprise, the wave did not disperse. Gozenku began to control it by moving his palms toward the directions he wanted it to move. Curtis was now trying his best to avoid a moving Kamehameha Wave by teleporting around the room. But before long, the wave had caught him off guard and exploded upon impact as Curtis went flying into a nearby wall. The aura around Gozenku then vanished and he returned to his normal state. He then proceeded to help his friend to his feet.**

**Gozenku: (Offering a hand) ... You alright?**

**Curtis took Gozenku's offer as he helped the warrior to his feet.**

**Mercury Knight: Yeah, I'm fine. I was just caught of guard.**

**Gozenku: But you're a psychic.**

**Mercury Knight: It happens every once in awhile. Besides, your energy usage isn't exactly fair.**

**Gozenku: And paralyzing a person is?**

**Mercury Knight: Hey, it's only temporary. I should learn how to use energy. I bet I could put it to good use.**

**Gozenku: If you want, maybe I could teach you the basics.**

**Mercury Knight: Seriously?**

**Gozenku: Why not?**

**Mercury Knight: Awesome! I'd appreciate it.**

**Gozenku: Alright. Why don't we start now? We probably won't have much time to learn everything here, but the basics shouldn't be too hard to teach you.**

**Mercury Knight: Sounds good to me.**

**Gozenku: To start, calling up one's energy and controlling it isn't really that difficult. Anyone can learn how. Since you're used to using your own abilities it shouldn't take you too long learn.**

**Mercury Knight: That's good to know.**

**Gozenku: However, before a person can learn to use or control their energy, they have to be able to feel it and bring it out from within.**

**Mercury Knight: I hope you plan on demonstrating that.**

**Gozenku: Of course. A person's energy lies deep within their core. You have to be able to feel for it. Once you have a good grip on it, you should be able to call it up. The easiest way for a beginner to do this is by placing their hands out in front of themselves as if they were holding a ball. With enough concentration a small wave of energy should form in between the palms. Like this.  
****  
Gozenku stood perfectly calm as he began to feel for his energy. After a few seconds he placed his hands out in front of him and a wave of golden energy appeared between them.**

**Gozenku: That's all there is to it. Now, go ahead and give it a try. Just remember to relax.**

**Mercury Knight: Alright.**

**Curtis then stood perfectly calm as instructed. He then began to feel for his energy. After trying for a few moments with no results he started to become impatient, but before long, he felt something. It was as if something deep within him was burning strong.**

**Mercury Knight: (Thinking) … This must be it.**

**Curtis placed his hands out in front of him just as Gozenku had done and before long, a ball of golden energy had appeared in between them just as it was supposed to.**

**Gozenku: Excellent. It took Videl much longer to tap into her energy when she was training with Gohan. Well, now that you have the basics of calling up your energy, it's time for the next step which is controlling your energy. If you were able to bring up your energy around yourself into the form of an aura, you'd be able to gather up all of it and become incredibly powerful or even be able to fly at an incredible speed.**

**Mercury Knight: Well, the flying thing I pretty much have down, but I do like the incredibly powerful idea.**

**Gozenku: (Laughing) … I'm getting there. All you have to do is concentrate on your energy. Soon you'll start to feel that same energy flowing around you. Once you do, tap into it and an aura of your power should appear around you. You will then be able to tap into that aura at will.**

**Mercury Knight: Alright. So can I just pick any energy gathering stance?**

**Gozenku: Well … since you have to really concentrate on your energy … it's best to pick a good fighting stance. For you, I'd suggest your Tidal Crusher stance.**

**Mercury Knight: Alright. Here goes.  
****  
Curtis took Gozenku's advice and went into his position for the Tidal Crusher attack. He then began to concentrate for his energy once more. It wasn't long before he got a good grip on it. Curtis soon felt as if his energy were flowing around him just as Gozenku had explained. There was a flash of light and before long a black aura had appeared around Curtis' entire body and it began to wave violently as electricity sparked within it.**

**Mercury Knight: This is my true power? I can't believe how great it is!**

**Gozenku: Not bad. Not bad at all. Now you'll have two ways to fly. You could either use your psychic abilities or learn to fly by controlling your energy. To fly by controlling your energy all you have to do is tap into that energy and push it beneath you. You should then rise into the air and from that point you will be able to move around freely.**

**Mercury Knight: This is getting better and better.**

**Curtis then did as Gozenku had explained and after pushing all of his energy downward he sailed into the air with ease. He then began to fly around the training room at incredible speeds for a beginner. After testing his new found ability, he finally touched back to the ground and the aura around him faded.**

**Mercury Knight: It's really amazing how much of a difference there is in your power level once you start gathering energy with those auras.**

**Gozenku: And as an added bonus, the more you train, the stronger you'll become. I guess now I'll have to teach you one of the basic energy attacks. I'll be able to teach you others at a later time.**

**Mercury Knight: Alright then.**

**Gozenku: A good basic energy attack would be Rapid Fire. What you'll need to do is concentrate your energy into the palms of your hands. Once you have enough of it gathered, you simply move your hands back and forth at a rapid pace.**

**Mercury Knight: Okay, here goes nothing.**

**Curtis followed Gozenku's advice once more as a black aura instantly appeared around his entire body. He then began to move his hands back and forth at a rapid pace. Suddenly large blue waves of energy began to fire off from within his hands. Since he didn't realize the intense speed that the waves would be flying at, they started going towards Gozenku. But once they got to him, he easily knocked the waves behind him.  
****  
Gozenku: Sorry, I forgot to tell you. If you start moving your hands back and forth too fast, you may lose control over the direction that the waves head.**

**Mercury Knight: Now he tells me. Well, at least I know how to do the attack.**

**Gozenku: (Laughing) ... Right. Well, that's the basics to gathering your energy.**

**Mercury Knight: I can't wait to explore into the usage of energy even further. But for now, why don't we continue with our battle? I'd like to put some of these attacks to use.**

**Gozenku: Alright then.**

**Gozenku and Curtis then went into their fighting stances as their battle continued.**

**Meanwhile, in the room directly next to Gozenku and Curtis, an intense battle was raging on between Goku and his opponents. The three Saiyans had transformed into Super Saiyan 2 and it appeared that Goku was having a difficult time. Just when he had managed to push back one of Vegeta's Galic Gun attacks, Cecile teleported in front of him and slammed her fists into his gut causing him to fly backwards. After crashing into a wall and leaving an imprint of his body within it, a look of panic appeared on his face as two large energy waves fused together and were sent sailing in his direction.**

**Goku: Yikes!!**

**Goku teleported away at the last second as the energy wave exploded upon contact with the wall. Goku then placed his palms together at his side as a blue ball of energy appeared in between them. He began to call out the name of his trademark attack when a golden aura erupted around Cecile. She placed her wrists together in a X like formation over her chest and it appeared as if her body was fading in and out of vision. Seconds before Goku was ready to fire off his attack, she had split herself into three clones.**

**One of these clones braced herself as Goku fired off his attack, while the other two teleported above him. While Goku was distracted, the two clones placed their together in a triangle formation and were able to see their target through the gap between them. A golden aura appeared around the edges of their hands as they shouted "Tri Beam". Seconds later, two larges blasts of energy in the shape of triangles were sent crashing down into Goku. These blasts caused Goku to hit the floor hard, leaving a crater where he landed.  
****  
As he was about to get up, two more blasts were fired, causing Goku to be buried deeper into the floor. This attack was repeated three times, before the clones of Cecile suddenly disappeared. Goku had teleported from his spot and slammed a fist into the first clone and a leg into the other. With the clones out of the way, Goku was about to turn to the real Cecile when he felt a sudden growth of energy. He turned to see a large golden sphere of energy directly in front of Vegeta.**

**Vegeta: Big Bang Attack!**

**This energy sphere then collided into Goku and exploded upon impact, causing him to fly backwards and crash into yet another wall. He then slid down in pain.**

**Goku: Man … you guys have gotten much stronger over time.**

**Cecile: Well what did you expect us to do? Quit training like Gohan?**

**Goku: Of course not.**

**Vegeta: Enough talking! More fighting!**

**Vegeta then charged toward Goku once more as their battle continued.**

**In the third training room, Ami and Biko were in a serious training session with one another. Biko was firing off numerous missiles towards Ami who was doing her best to either evade them or stop them in their tracks by freezing them with her ice spells. As Biko finished her assault, a thick fog filled the area making it impossible for Biko to see. Since this fog was created by Ami, it switched the battle to her favor. Ami was able to see Biko perfectly and already had an attack planned.**

**A golden harp appeared in the Senshi's hands as she began to run her fingers throw the strings. A beautiful, almost enchanting tune was heard as a large wave of water appeared behind her. With the wave at her disposal, Ami ran her hands through the strings of the harp once more as the wave charged forward to collide with Biko. This wave should have connected with Biko causing her to wash away into a nearby wall. Yet Biko had somehow managed to sense this wave coming and jumped out of the way. The wave then missed her completely and hit the ground. To her astonishment, Biko seemed to be hovering over the ground as she slowly made her way back down. With Biko on her feet once again, the fog around the two female warriors vanished.**

**Sailor Mercury: Incredible. There's no way you should have been able to dodge that. I calculated a one hundred percent chance of the attack hitting you.**

**Biko: I'm not sure how I did it. It's almost as if … as if I sensed the attack coming. But that's impossible. I'd have to be ...**

**Sailor Mercury: A psychic. Like Curtis or Rei.**

**Biko: But, I'm not a psychic. So how did I do that?**

**Sailor Mercury: I don't have a reasoning for it.**

**Biko: ... Hmm ... I'll have to bring this up with Curtis.**

**Sailor Mercury: That's a good idea.**

**Biko: I think I'll go wait outside for the others to finish with their training.**

**Sailor Mercury: Alright, I'll go with you then.**

**Ami and Biko then left their room to wait for the others.**

**After a while the group was finished with their training. Most of them were so worn out that it was a struggle for them to walk into the lobby.**

**Gozenku: Not a bad workout.**

**Curtis: I agree. Thanks again for teaching me to control my energy.**

**Gozenku: No problem.**

**Just then Cecile appeared through their battle arena holding one of Goku's arms around her to help him walk. Vegeta was directly behind them. He seemed to be in as much pain as Goku but was smiling as if he were celebrating a victory.**

**Vegeta: (Laughing) … Ha, ha, ha. I finally beat him. I've beaten Kakarot.**

**Goku: … Vegeta, you mean you and Cecile beat me. That was unfair. Especially with the splitting image technique.**

**Vegeta: You of all people should know better than to trust an opponent on the battlefield.**

**Goku: Trust on the battlefield is one thing. This was supposed to be training.**

**Vegeta: When you are my opponent Kakarot it is never training. It is a match between Saiyans. Speaking of which … (Turning to Cecile) … Why are you bothering to help him?**

**Cecile: Because he's hurt and unlike you I don't have a grudge against him.**

**Vegeta: Maybe so … but you don't see me having to lean on anyone.**

**Curtis: So you actually managed to defeat the almighty Goku, huh? In that case, I'll have to train with you so I can learn some of your abilities.**

**Vegeta: To use my abilities you would have to know how to use energy. Not to mention the fact that my abilities are far more advanced than Kakarot's or any of his children.**

**Curtis: I know how to use energy thanks to Gozenku. Plus, since my powers equal that of a Super Saiyan's, your abilities shouldn't be too hard for me to master.**

**Vegeta: I'll keep that in mind Mr. Knight. If you're lucky enough, I'll consider training with you.**

**Cecile then helped Goku sit down on a seat near Aeris.**

**Cecile: Can your healing powers heal broken bones?**

**Aeris: Of course. They can heal more than just scrapes and bruises after all.**

**Goku: That's good to know. Would you mind?**

**Aeris: Sure but can you wait until the others are out of their rooms?**

**Cecile: Aw, Kakarot can hold out that long.**

**Cecile patted his back harder than she realized as she said "He's a pro" causing him to scream out in pain.**

**Cecile: Oh sorry. I forgot.**

**Goku: It's okay.**

**Just then Cloud and Tifa appeared from their training room.**

**Cloud: You're getting stronger every day, Tifa.**

**Tifa: Thanks, you to. For a while there, I was certain I would lose.**

**Gozenku: All right, my girl won!**

**Cecile: Did you just call Tifa your girl?**

**Gozenku: Huh?! Was … that out loud?!**

**Cecile: Afraid so. Looks like Gozenku really does have a crush on Tifa.**

**Gozenku: (Blushing) … Anyway ...**

**Aeris: (Changing the subject) … Now that we're all here, I'll use my healing ability.**

**Aeris pulled out her staff and called out, "Healing Wind". She then spun around once as a bright green light surrounded everyone. Once it vanished she put her staff away and everyone had been completely healed.**

**Gozenku: Thanks Aeris.**

**Aeris: Any time.**

**Cloud: What should we do next? We've only used about an hour of our time.**

**Curtis: I wouldn't mind checking out the Blitz Ball tournaments.**

**Gozenku: I don't think I've ever heard of Blitz Ball.**

**Curtis: Blitz Ball is a game that's played underwater. There is a goal at each end and the idea of the game is to see who can score as many points as possible by shooting the blitz balls into the goals.**

**Gozenku: That sounds interesting. I think I'll check it out with you.**

**Biko: I'd like to come to.**

**Biko approached her husband and leaned in to whisper something to him.**

**Biko: There's something I'd like to talk to you about on the way.**

**Curtis: Alright.**

**Tifa: Count me in to. It sounds fun.**

**Ami: I wouldn't mind joining you. After all, I do enjoy the water.**

**Curtis: Anyone else want to come along?**

**Cecile: Oh what the heck. Why not? I've got nothing better to do now.**

**Goku: Alrighty then. You guys go ahead and we'll catch up with you at the inn.**

**Gozenku: All right then. Later guys.**

**With that the group split up once again.**

**(To Be Continued)...**


	9. Let's Blitz

**Chapter Nine:  
Let's Blitz **

**After a while the group going to play Blitz Ball made there way to Round Square, where all of the games were played. There were arcade games lined up along some walls, coin machines, motorbike racing simulators, chocobo races and many others. As the group explored the area, Biko carried on a telepathic conversation with her husband. **

**Curtis: You sensed Ami's attack coming? **

**Biko: Yes, exactly. I was able to see the attack in my mind seconds before it was even gathered. **

**Curtis: And then you jumped into the air clear above the wave? **

**Biko: That's right. It seemed as if I were hovering rather than jumping. **

**Curtis: Interesting. That does show signs of being a psychic, but I don't see how that's possible. **

**Biko: I don't either. **

**Curtis: I guess the only way to know for certain is to keep a closer eye on you during any future battles we may become a part of. That way, if it happens again, we'll know for sure.**

**Biko: Alright. I guess that'll have to do for now. **

**Gozenku unknowingly interrupted their conversation as he pointed out the front desk for Blitz Ball sign up. **

**Gozenku: Hey guys, this is it. **

**Curtis: Let's check it out. **

**Suddenly two men came from behind the front counter. One of them had spiked orange hair that was tied up in a blue bandana. He was wearing a strange outfit and was holding a blue ball with white markings around it. The other man had blonde hair which stuck up all over and a long blue sword was strapped to his back. **

**Orange Haired Man: Hey, you guys lookin' to play a game of Blitz? **

**Gozenku: Actually, Yes. But we've never played before. **

**Orange Haired Man: No problem. My friend an' I can show ya the ropes. Name's Wakka … captain of the Besaid Aurochs. **

**Blonde Haired Man: I'm Tidus … Wakka's co-captain. **

**Gozenku: Nice to meet you. I'm Gozenku of the Z-Fighters. **

**Tidus: Hey, you guys fought in the Cell games, right? **

**Gozenku: I didn't. But my father and my older brother did. **

**Curtis: It's amazing how many people know that. **

**Wakka: Well, you guys shouldn't have too much trouble playing. Having you with us will be a great advantage, ya. **

**Tidus: I guess we should cover the basics. Blitz isn't too difficult to understand. There are at least six players to a team and there are two rounds to a game.**

**Wakka: There's a goal at each end of the water sphere where the game is held. The object of the game is to see how many points your team can get by shooting the ball to the opposite goal before time's up. Each round lasts up to five minutes, ya. **

**Tidus: Are you following us so far? **

**Ami: Sure, it sounds simple enough. **

**Wakka: Well, I guess you're ready to start the game, ya. **

**Cecile rolled her eyes. **

**Cecile: (Sarcastically) … Ya, I guess we are. **

**Biko: Who will be our opponent?**

**Wakka: That would be a team we've been having trouble with.**

**Tidus: The Luca Goers. I've been telling Wakka not to worry but he won't listen to me. They're all talk. They may be a good team but as for good people that's a whole other story. That's why we should show them who they're dealing with. **

**Curtis: Sounds good to me. Let's get this game started then. **

**Wakka: Right. Follow us, ya. **

**Wakka and Tidus lead their team to another part of the round square. They passed through a few locker rooms where they put their uniforms on.**

**Wakka: Okay, we just gotta wait here 'til they announce for the game to start. **

**Tifa: Who should be the goalie for our team? **

**Gozenku: That's a good question. **

**Curtis: Why don't you be the goalie, Tifa? **

**Tifa: Me? **

**Gozenku: Hey, that's a good idea. You would make a great goalie Tifa. I mean with your power gloves and all. Plus you're a great martial artist so blocking a ball shouldn't be a problem for you. **

**Tifa: I guess you're right. Well if you really want me to, sure, why not. I'll be the goalie. **

**Wakka: Great, that should work out just fine, ya. **

**Just then there was an announcement over the loud speakers. **

**Announcer: Attention all Blitz Players. The game is about to start. Please make your way to the stadium. Once again, will all players make their way to the stadium? **

**Curtis: Well, looks like its time. **

**Gozenku: All right, let's do it. **

**Wakka and Tidus then lead the team through the locker rooms to a large stadium. The stadium turned out to be set up in a circular formation. The strange thing about this was, there was nothing set up in the center of the stadium. **

**Gozenku: Okay ... This is weird. **

**Tidus: Remember, Blitz Ball is played in a water sphere. **

**Gozenku: So where's the sphere? **

**Wakka: Don't worry, ya. You'll see for yourself soon enough.**

**As they came to the center of the stadium, crowds started to cheer for them. Suddenly, another group of people came from the opposite end of the stadium … the Luca Goers. **

**Gozenku: So, they must be who we're playing against. **

**Tidus: That's right … (Sarcastically) … the Show Offers. **

**Curtis: They don't look that good to me. **

**Wakka: You have no idea how good they are. My team has been trying to beat them for years now and we still have had no luck, ya. **

**Cecile: (Thinking) … He say one thing without ending with the word "ya", can he? **

**Curtis: Well, I can promise you one thing … you won't have to worry about losing this time. **

**Wakka: (Thinking) … I hope he's right, because this will be my last game no matter what.  
The Luca Goers approached the others. A man from their team named Bickson spoke to them. **

**Bickson: Ready to lose again Wakka. I don't know why you guys even bother showing up. **

**Gozenku: Hey, I think you're going to be in for a big surprise this year. **

**Bickson: And who are you supposed to be? **

**Gozenku: I'm Gozenku. (Pointing to the others) … And these are my friends. You'll have to deal with us this time. **

**Bickson: I'm not worried. **

**Curtis: You should be, because you're about to be beaten out of the stadium. **

**Bickson: We'll just have to see about that, won't we? **

**Tidus: Let's stop the talking and start the game. **

**Bickson: Sounds good to me.  
****  
Suddenly, streams of water began to shoot down from above the stadium and began to form into a sphere. **

**Curtis: Hey, looks familiar. Doesn't it? **

**Ami: Ha, ha. Just a little. **

**As soon as the sphere formed, every one entered and went to their side of the sphere as two announcers began to speak. **

**Announcer One: It's finally time for the games to begin and we're all looking forward to it. Right, Wedge? **

**Wedge: You're right about that Biggs. And who would have guessed a championship game between these two teams? The Besaid Aurochs and the Luca Goers. **

**Biggs: As unbelievable as it sounds, these two teams will be competing for the cup. The Luca Goers might have it already folks. They're playing against a team who hasn't won a game in years. **

**Gozenku: We're playing for the cup? Why didn't you tell us Wakka? **

**Wakka: I thought you guys knew, ya.**

**Curtis: (Chuckling) ... I knew. **

**Gozenku: Of course you would have known. **

**Wakka: Hey, you guys are pretty strong right? So don't worry about it, ya. **

**Tidus: Now that's a change. I've been telling you not to worry for the longest time. Looks like you're finally ready to show these guys what you're made of. **

**Wakka: Well, I figure, since this is going to be my last game I might as well go out with a bang, ya. **

**Gozenku: You mean, you're quitting after this? **

**Wakka: Right, but don't worry about it. What we need to think about is who's going to sit out, ya. There's only six to a team remember? **

**Ami: Well, since Tifa's going to be the goalie for this game, I'll go ahead and sit out for this round.  
****  
Wakka: Okay. You're going to have to head back to the locker room. I'll switch places with you during the next round, ya. **

**Ami: Sounds good to me. Good luck guys. **

**Curtis: We'll be all right. See you in the next round. **

**With that, Ami left the water sphere and headed for the lockers. **

**Wakka: I'll start off against Bickson, ya. I'm heading for the center of the sphere. You guys get ready to play? **

**Gozenku: We're here for you Wakka. Let's do this. **

**Wakka: Thanks. **

**Tifa went over to their goal while Wakka and the others headed for the center of the water sphere where Bickson was waiting for them. **

**Bickson: Ready to lose? **

**Curtis: You'll be thinking differently when we're through with you. **

**Bickson: We'll see. **

**Biggs: Let the games begin!! **

**At the sound of the buzzer, a Blitz Ball appeared in the center of the sphere which was directly in between Wakka and Bickson. For a second or two, it remand motionless until it began to shoot upwards. Wakka and Bickson swam as fast as they could to catch up to it, but it was Wakka who got his hands on the ball first. With the ball on the Aurochs side, Wakka and his team speed through the members of the Luca Goers to make it to their goal. But just as soon as Wakka was near it, two members of the Luca Goers were closing in on him. **

**Thinking fast, Wakka made a pass to Gozenku who was to his left. Gozenku then sped off to the right of the sphere to avoid anymore run-ins with the opposing team. Once he got to the goal, he was surprised to be face to face with three of the Luca Goers. Wanting to make sure that his team would get a goal, Gozenku spun around and tossed the ball to Curtis who was just coming up behind him. Curtis then acted as if he were going to go back to his side of the sphere and once the Goers started to follow him, he found a free spot and broke through them.  
****  
Then at a top speed, he swam for the goal, coming to a stop long enough to throw the ball. When he did, it shot past the goalie at such a speed that it went straight into the net scoring the Aurochs their first goal. **

**Biggs: Goal! Ladies and Gentlemen the Aurochs have actually pulled into the lead! **

**Wedge: That was the best amount of team work I've seen among them in quite some time, Biggs. **

**Biggs: I know what you mean, Wedge. They may have what it takes to take the cup home this year. **

**Two minutes had passed during the first round and the two teams had made their way back to the center of the sphere. This time, it was Biko who was facing Bickson as the Blitz Ball shot upward once again. As the two raced for the ball, Bickson was in the lead and it looked as if he were actually going to gain control over the ball. Not wanting to let her team down, Biko kicked up her speed as the ball suddenly came spinning toward her leaving Bickson behind. With Biko in sudden possession of the ball, she headed for the opposing team's goal to make a shot. Bickson and two other members of the Luca Goers were closing in on her and fast. To make sure they wouldn't be able to steal the ball, she made a quick pass to Tidus who was nearby. Being a former Blitz champion, Tidus had no trouble catching the pass. He then turned towards the goalie and smiled. **

**Tidus: Let's see you block this. **

**Tidus then threw the ball towards the goal with such a force behind it that it bounced off and was sent sailing back towards him. But before it crashed into him, he pulled back his fist and slammed the ball forward once again, this time it slammed into the goalie's stomach causing him to keel over. Finally, Tidus leaped upwards and spun around twice at super speeds which caused a sort of whirl pool to appear around him. Then, just as the ball was about to speed past him, he sent one leg slamming into it causing it to speed into the goal giving the Aurochs their second goal. **

**Biggs: And the Aurochs score another point Ladies and Gentlemen! This was totally unexpected! **

**Wedge: The Goers must be in a state of shock. In all of my years of being an announcer I've never seen them lose a game once, but that might change here today folks.  
****  
Biggs: With our first round over, there's no telling what kind of action we'll be seeing in the second round folks. But I can guess that we'll be in for a real treat.**

**Wakka: (Turning to his teammates) … Everyone, I made a promise to Ami that I'd switch with her during the second round, ya. I'm going to keep it. Good luck. I'll be rooting for you from the sidelines, ya. **

**Gozenku: Don't worry about a thing Wakka. We've got you covered. **

**Wakka: Thanks. **

**After a moment or so Wakka had left the sphere and Ami had appeared in his place. **

**Ami: Hi everyone. I've been watching and it looks like we're doing well. **

**Tidus: Yep. And since we've gone this far, let's go all of the way. **

**Curtis: The second round is about to begin. We should get to the center of the sphere. **

**Gozenku: Right. **

**Cecile: Time for me to stop holding back and score a point. **

**Biggs: It looks like our two teams are headed for the center of the sphere now. **

**Wedge: And the crowd is going crazy. The anticipation for the action to come is rising.**

**This time around Cecile was in the center of the sphere, but instead of facing off against Bickson, she was face to face with an old friend of the Z-Fighters. **

**Cecile: (Surprised) … Yamcha?! **

**Yamcha: Cecile?! You're playing with the Aurochs! I didn't know you were into Blitz Ball.**

**Cecile: Honestly, I'm not. I just decided to play with Gozenku and a few of the others. **

**Yamcha: I see.  
****  
Cecile: Why are you playing with a team like the Goers? **

**Yamcha: … They were offering me a great deal of money and you know me. I can't turn down a good deal. **

**Cecile: (Rolling her eyes) … Of course. Well, good luck. You're going to need it. **

**A water drop appeared over Yamcha's forehead. **

**Biggs: Well, it looks like our teams are ready so let the second round begin! **

**Within an instant, a Blitz Ball appeared directly in between Cecile and Yamcha. Seconds later it shot upward as the two players raced up for it. It was Cecile who managed to grab a hold of the ball. She then sped off toward the goal with Yamcha and two other members of the Goers on her tail. Even though she wasn't anywhere close to the goal yet, she powered up an aura around her entire body and tossed the ball toward the net. The goalie freaked as the ball slammed into his net and burst into pieces. **

**Gozenku: Cecile! **

****

Cecile: What?! I got us a ball didn't I?

**Biggs: Well, it looks like we're going to have to replace the ball. But I'm being told that a point was officially given to the Aurochs giving them their third point in the game.**

**Wedge: The Goers had better play hard if they hope to win this game. **

**With that, a new ball was placed in the center of the sphere, which Gozenku and Yamcha had taken their places in front of it. The ball shot into the air and Gozenku was fast enough to grab it. He made a dash for the opponents net only to find three of the goers appear before him, Yamcha being one of them. He knew he had to make a pass to divert the Goers attention, but there was no one close enough for him to get to at the time. So he made a quick spin to the right where he spotted Tidus. **

**Gozenku quickly tossed the ball to him, but just as he was about to catch it, Yamcha flew past him and stole the ball for his team. Yamcha then made a quick break for the opposing team's goalie. Once he was directly in front of Tifa, he went to make a shot. However, Ami was nearby and had sped past him to try and steal the ball from him. She just barely missed the ball and Yamcha was able to make his shot. Tifa was on guard and prepared to catch the ball but it was speeding into the net with such a force that it sped directly past her and into the net giving the Goers their first goal. **

**Biggs: Yes!! The Goers score!! **

**Wedge: They can thank their new player Yamcha for that one. He showed great skill and compassion for the game with that shot. **

**Biggs: That's for sure Wedge. **

**Wedge: There are three minutes left in the game. It's going to be a close one this time folks. The Goers are going to have to score three more times if they hope to win. **

**The two teams then made their way to the center of the sphere once more. This time Ami was facing off against Yamcha as the ball appeared directly in between the two players. The ball shot upward again and just as Yamcha was about to make a grab for it, Ami made a sort of pulling motion and caused the ball to fly towards her. She then sped off towards the opposing team's goalie with Yamcha close behind her. Once she was close enough to make a shot, Yamcha sped off in front of her and stole the ball for his team. But just as he was about to move towards his team's goal, Curtis appeared in front of him. Yamcha went to swim past him, but Curtis made a sudden spinning motion with his arms causing the ball to fly out of Yamcha's arms and into Curtis'. Curtis then swam off towards his team's goal with four members of the Goers close behind. **

**After making it to the goal, he took the ball in one hand and moved his arm in a circular motion. With a sort of whirl pool surrounding the ball, he hurled it towards the goal. The goalie then began to spin around as it went slamming into the net causing the Aurochs to score yet another goal. **

**Biggs: Unbelievable folks! That's the end of the second round. The Aurochs win! **

**Wedge: The Luca Goers have lost for the first time. This is one time where they won't be taking home the cup. **

**With that both teams exited the sphere and it vanished as they touched down to the ground. The Luca Goers then approached the Aurochs and Wakka had appeared on the scene. **

**Wakka: That was great guys. We actually won, ya! **

**Tidus: (Laughing) … Hey, I told you we were going to win. **

**Bickson: You guys just got lucky!  
****  
Biko: Luck had nothing to do with it. We had everything that your team had and then some. **

**Cecile: That's telling them. **

**Yamcha: Bickson, you have no idea who these guys are. We're lucky we scored even one point against them. **

**Bickson: What are you talking about? **

**Yamcha: I can't believe you don't know about the Z-Fighters. **

**Bickson: You're kidding … These guys? **

**Gozenku: That's right. Yamcha here used to work with us, but he decided to quit after a certain ... experience. **

**Yamcha: Right. It's been a long time since we've seen each other. Hey, is Goku here? **

**Gozenku: The whole group's here. **

**Yamcha: Wow! Really? What are you guys up to? **

**Gozenku: We're following a man named Sephiroth. **

**Yamcha: You can't mean ... thee Sephiroth. **

**Gozenku: Yep. He's been causing some trouble and we're determined to put a stop to him. **

**Yamcha: That's crazy. I'm kind of glad I got out when I did. But I have to admit, there are times when I miss the action. **

**Gozenku: Yeah, I bet. **

**At that moment, Biggs and Wedge approached Wakka's team. Biggs was carrying a large trophy which was actually taller in length than he was. **

**Biggs: Well done Wakka. Your team played excellent this year. **

**Wedge: You really had the crowd going. **

**Wakka: Thanks guys, but I couldn't have done it without my friends here, ya. **

**Gozenku: Think nothing of it Wakka. We were more then happy to help. **

**Biggs then handed the trophy over to Wakka. **

**Wakka: Um, there's something I'd like to say, ya. I promised myself that this would be my last game no matter what. I guess what I'm saying is ... I'm quitting Blitzball. I'm going to become a full time guardian for Yuna. **

**Biggs: Understood. Being a guardian is a big responsibility. I could see why you wouldn't want anything else to interfere with your journey. **

****

Wakka: Right. I'll be dropping the trophy off to my team. They'll be playing without me next time, ya.

**Wedge: I'm sure they'll continue to do well after seeing what happened here today. The best of luck to you, Wakka. **

**Wakka: Thanks. **

**With that Biggs and Wedge left. **

**Gozenku: So, you're a guardian Wakka? **

**Wakka: Ya, both me an Tidus are guardians for Lady Yuna. **

**Tidus: She's on a pilgrimage to obtain the final Aeon which she'll be able to use to defeat Sin. **

**Gozenku: Wow. Sounds like a big job. **

**Tidus: Yeah, but we'll stick with her no matter what. **

**Wakka: That reminds me, we'd better not keep Yuna and the others waiting anymore, ya. Let's go meet up with them. **

**Tidus: Good idea. It was nice working with you guys.**

**Gozenku: Same here. If you ever need us again, just let us know. **

**Tidus: Thanks. See you later. **

**Gozenku: You bet. **

**With that Tidus and Wakka left the stadium. Yamcha was the only one left standing where the Goers were. **

**Yamcha: Well, I'd better head off too. **

**Gozenku: All right. But hey, just because you're not part of the group anymore doesn't mean you're not a friend so stop by more often. **

**Yamcha: I'll remember that. See ya. And tell Goku I said Hi. **

**Gozenku: You got it. **

**With that, a blue aura appeared around Yamcha's body as he flew out of the stadium. **

**Gozenku: We should probably head to the Inn now. **

**Tifa: Yeah, I think we've taken up a bit more of the time then we were supposed to. **

**With that Gozenku and the others headed for the Inn at Ghost Square.**

After a short while, Gozenku and the others had made their way to the Ghost Square. There they found a strange looking building which looked sort of like a castle. The moon was glowing a yellowish color and the front yard was filled with fake tombstones.

**Tifa: This place looks pretty cool. **

**Biko: If you're in to childish things like that. **

**Gozenku: Come on, everyone else is probably waiting for us. **

**Ami: Right. **

**With that, they all entered the inn. The inside turned out to be decorated with all sorts of Halloween objects as well. At the front counter, Vegeta could be heard arguing with the manager. **

**Vegeta: What do you mean we have to pay a thousand zenie for a room?! Do you not know who I am?! **

**Inn Manager: I'm sorry sir, but it doesn't matter who you are. I have to stick with the prices. **

**Vegeta: I could kill you in an instant!**

**Goku: Vegeta, give it a rest.  
****  
Biko: There he goes again, worrying about prices. Am I going to have to settle this matter for him? **

**Vegeta: Listen Kakarot, I'm not spending one thousand zenie for a room in this stupid hotel! **

**Bulma: Vegeta, this is better than nothing. It's not like we're hard up for money and we need to rest up somewhere before moving on. I'll pay for our room. **

**Bulma reached into her purse and pulled out enough money for one room. **

**Vegeta: Fine, waste your money if you want. **

**Bulma: Anything to stop you from complaining. **

**Vegeta: I still say the price was ridiculous. This place isn't worth it. **

**After Bulma bought rented a room for her husband and herself, Biko approached the counter to rent one for her and her husband. Once these two rooms were rented, Gozenku rented two large rooms; one for the guys, the other for the girls. After handing a key to Tifa and the other to his father, the group prepared to head up to their rooms. **

**Goku: How was Blitz Ball?**

**Curtis: It's not a bad game. I'll have to start paying attention to it more often.**

**Gozenku: Yeah, we made two new friends and managed to help them win the cup.**

**Goku: That's good to hear.**

**With the topic of Blitz Ball on their minds, Biko motioned to her husband to open up a telepathic link for the two.**

**Biko: Speaking of Blitz Ball, there's something I want to talk to you about later.**

**Curtis: Dealing with strange powers again?**

**Biko: You know?**

**Curtis: Yeah, I saw how the ball flew to you.**

**Biko: So what does it mean? Can I control the water around me?**

**Curtis: That's a possibility. We may have to find some free time to look into this.**

**Biko: Alright.**

**As the discussion of Blitz Ball died down, Goku started to yawn.**

**Goku: Well, I think it's about time we all turned in.**

**Tifa: That's a good idea. I am kind of beat after a combination of training and Blitz Ball.**

**As the group headed up to their rooms, Gozenku stayed behind and headed for the lobby. Seeing this, Goku turned around to speak with him.**

**Goku: You coming, son?**

**Gozenku: You guys go ahead. I'm going to stay up for a bit.**

**Tifa: Is something wrong?**

**Gozenku: No, I've just got some thinking to do.**

**Tifa: All right.**

**Gozenku: See you all in the morning.**

**Goku: Right.**

**With that everyone else headed up for their rooms while Gozenku walked over to one of the main lobby's large windows. He rested his hands on its ledge and stared out at the glowing moon.**

**It was around four in the morning when Gozenku had fallen asleep on a couch in the lobby of the Inn. However, his sleep was being interrupted by another nightmare.**

**(Dream World)**

**Gozenku found himself standing alone in an unfamiliar place. The area around him was mostly black. The only real light came from the purplish lightning that flashed across the sky.**

**Gozenku: … What is this place?**

**As Gozenku looked around he felt a sudden urge to look down. But once he did, his eyes widened with shock as he found his twin brother Goten covered in blood.**

**Gozenku: Goten!!**

**Gozenku knelt down beside him and held him in his arms.**

**Gozenku: Goten ... What happened to you? Who did this?**

**Goten: (In a weak voice) … Gozenku ... It was ... It was ...**

**Too weak to speak, Goten lost consciousness.**

**Gozenku: Goten, No!!!**

**Gozenku looked around frantically and as he feared, to his left Cloud, Aeris, Vegeta and Gohan were also dead and covered in blood. He started to run over to them but the second he moved, his father suddenly flew into him and knocked them both to the ground. Gozenku got back to his feet and immediately knelt down beside his father.**

**Gozenku: Father ... what's happening? I don't understand.**

**Gozenku waited for an answer but Goku was unable to reply to him. That's when Gozenku noticed that someone else was injured. Tifa was soaked with blood as well and she wasn't moving.**

**Gozenku: TIFA!!**

**Gozenku teleported by her side and held her in his arms.**

**Gozenku: Tifa, answer me, please! Say something.**

**But it wasn't Tifa who answered him … it was Goku.**

**Goku: Son ... He's gone mad.**

**Gozenku: What do you mean father?**

**Goku: ... We can't stop him ...**

**Gozenku: Who father? Who's responsible for this?**

**Goku: It was ... Seph ...**

**Goku passed out before he could finish his sentence. This was too much for Gozenku to handle. He jumped up in a furious rage and immediately transformed into his ascended Super Saiyan stage. A golden aura flared around his body as he began to search for the person who was responsible for the deaths of his family and friends.**

**Gozenku: Who's responsible for this?! Show yourself!**

**Then, the person who he least expected emerged from the distance. He was smiling evilly as he approached him.**

**Gozenku: Sephiroth ... You're responsible for this?**

**Sephiroth: The time has come. Their deaths were only the beginning. The beginning of the end.**

**Gozenku: Sephiroth!! This is all your fault!! It's all your fault!!**

**Sephiroth: Everything ends … now.**

**With that Gozenku came to as he jumped up from the couch.**

**(End Dream: Real World)**

**Sweat was pouring down Gozenku's forehead and he was breathing heavily from the visions in his dream. This was the second dream he's had where these events took place. Gozenku took in a deep breath to calm himself. Once his breathing was under control, Gozenku walked over to the window and placed his hands on the ledge as he thought about the visions once more.**

**Gozenku: (Thinking) … Damn it. This is twice now. Two dreams with the same events taking place and it's all thanks to Sephiroth. Will these dreams become real? Is this a vision of the future? Will my family die? Will I lose Tifa … before I even get the chance to tell her how I feel?**

**Gozenku balled his right hand into a fist and slammed it on the ledge in frustration.**

**Gozenku: (Thinking) … Damn it, it's just not fair! Why me? Why us? It's not that I'm afraid … I just don't know what to do about it. Do I tell the others about this? Can a dream really be considered the future? But if it is, then this would give us plenty of time to prepare. … What am I supposed to do?!**

**Suddenly Gozenku started to feel a presence entering the room, but he wasn't alarmed. He continued to stare out the window until the person was standing behind him.**

**Gozenku: Is something wrong Tifa?**

**Tifa: How did you know that I was here?**

**Gozenku: I picked up your energy reading.**

**Tifa: Why are you still awake? It's four in the morning.**

**Gozenku: I know ... I couldn't sleep.**

**Tifa: Is something bothering you?**

**Gozenku: Yes, actually. But, I'm not sure if I should talk about it just yet.**

**Tifa: I see.**

**Gozenku: But enough about me, what about you Tifa?**

**Tifa: ... I couldn't sleep either. To be honest, I was worried about you.**

**Gozenku: Really?**

**Tifa: Well, yes. There are times when you'll be talking with your father, but no one else will be able to hear what's wrong and now you're not able to sleep at night. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.**

**Gozenku: I'm … fine, Tifa. And I promise that I'll explain why I haven't been able to let anyone else know what's been on my mind. I just haven't been able to come up with a way to bring it up yet. And … I don't want to worry anyone else.**

**Tifa: I understand. Just remember, I'm … we're all here for you …**

**Gozenku: … I know …**

**Tifa: … So …how well did Curtis do in his training with you at Battle Square. It must have been interesting to see him using energy.**

**Gozenku: (Surprised by the change in subject) … Oh … yeah, but he's actually a fast learner. If he keeps his training up, it won't be long before he learns moves like the Big Bang Attack.**

**Tifa: That's Vegeta's special move, right?**

**Gozenku: That's right.**

**Tifa: His Big Bang Attack may be powerful, but it's nothing like that Sword Dance move of yours.**

**Gozenku: (Blushing slightly) … Oh that's nothing.**

**Gozenku and Tifa continued their conversation for an hour or two as they learned about each others past. It seemed in just that short period of time, that they had grown much closer. Gozenku soon realized that Tifa was becoming tired.**

**Gozenku: Tifa, you look tired. You should get back to bed. We've got a big journey ahead of us.**

**Tifa: (Yawning) … You're right. I had a great time talking with you.**

**Gozenku: Same here.**

**Tifa: Well ... I'll see you in the morning then.**

**Gozenku: Right.**

**They took one last look at each other, moved in close, and embraced one another. For a moment, it looked as if they were going to kiss, but they broke away and simply said "Good Night" to each other. With that, Tifa went up the staircase and disappeared form view. Gozenku, however, went back to the window and stared up at the moon, once again in deep thought of his visions of the future.**

**Gozenku: (Thinking) … I'm not going to let these visions come true.**

**Around eleven in the morning, the group woke up and were in the main lobby preparing to leave. Tifa was one of the last few down the stairs.**

**Gozenku: Morning, Tifa.**

**Tifa: Good Morning.**

**Vegeta: It sure took long enough to wake you two up.**

**Aeris: (Excited) … Oh, did something happen that I don't know about? Did you two get together last night?**

**Cecile: Pipe down, Meatball Head. It's too early to hear stuff like that.**

**Aeris: (To Gozenku and Tifa)…Come on, I've just got to know!!**

**Gozenku and Tifa: Nothing happened!**

**Gozenku: We were just up a little later talking, that's all.**

**Cecile: That's the oldest one in the book, you know. That means something had to have happened.**

**Vegeta: Can we change the subject?**

**Gozenku: Thank you, Vegeta.**

**Vegeta: I'm not doing you any favors. You're all just getting on my nerves.**

**Gozenku: Well … what's are next destination?**

**Curtis: Being as we haven't found any traces of Sephiroth.**

**Cloud: There used to be a town nearby, but it doesn't exist anymore.**

**Gozenku: … You mean Nibelheim?**

**Cloud: Right. How'd you know?**

**Tifa: … I told him about it.**

**Cloud: I see.**

**Curtis: Are you sure it doesn't exist?**

**Cloud: Positive. Why?**

**Curtis: Because, I'm picking up a few life forms nearby. I'm not one hundred percent positive, but I think we may want to go check it out.**

**Gozenku: Don't tell me … You sense Sephiroth. Don't you?**

**Curtis: Yes and No. The reading is constantly vanishing so it's hard to keep track of it. But I'm pretty sure it's him.**

**Cloud: But the town can't be Nibelheim. I was there when it was burnt to the ground five years ago.**

**Cecile: It's always possible that someone rebuilt it.**

**Ami: That's true.**

**Biko: It may be a possibility, but you also have to remember that it's not cheap to rebuild an entire town. Someone would have to have a really good reason to.**

**Bulma: Well, maybe we should just head in the town's direction. It's not the best lead, but it is something.**

**Curtis: That's what I'm thinking.**

**Goku: It's settled then. We'll head for Nibelheim.**

**Bulma then lead the group out of the inn as the prepared to leave for the town of Nibelheim.**

**(To Be Continued)...  
**


	10. Nibelheim Rebuilt

**Chapter Ten:  
Nibelheim Rebuilt**

**After several minutes passed the Z-Fighters were all onboard Bulma's Airship and had left for the town of Nibelheim. For the moment, the group had gathered around the bridge room to discuss a plan for entering the town if they came across it. **

**Gozenku: If Sephiroth is close by, this could lead to a battle with him or Jenova. I'm not sure it's a good idea to have our entire group meet with him.**

**Aeris: But if it is Sephiroth, we're going to need all the help we can get.**

**Curtis: His mother Jenova has proven to be a very tough opponent. Knowing this should give us an idea as to how powerful Sephiroth is.**

**Gozenku: True, but with all of us together, it will be hard to concentrate on any battle that may occur. Mainly because we'll be holding back so others won't get hurt.**

**Vegeta: I don't hold back for any reason.**

**Gozenku: That's fine for you, but I'm not about to have any of my friends killed because of a simple mistake on our part, Vegeta!**

**Vegeta: What was that?!**

**Gozenku: I'm sorry, but I'm not going to allow your arrogance to endanger anyone.**

**Vegeta: I can't believe the nerve of your son, Kakarot! Tell him to shut up before I make him.**

**Goku: I'm sorry, Vegeta. But he has a point. Fighting Sephiroth is no game. We may have to use all of our energy to defeat him and it would not be safe for all of us to be around at one time because of this. Especially since we'd be fighting in a town. We're already going to have the safety of the citizens to worry about.**

**Vegeta: Have we forgotten about the dragon balls?! If someone dies, gather up the balls and wish them back. It's as simple as that!!**

**Cecile: But what if that person has already died once before? Then the dragon won't be able to revive them. We have to think about all of the details before we go charging into battle.**

**Vegeta: It's never stopped us before.**

**Gozenku: Anyway, since most of you seem to agree with me, we should think about a team now so we'll be ready when we get there.**

**Cloud: If we get there.**

**Curtis: I know that I'm going. I'm tired of sitting around.**

**Biko: I'll stay behind this time. I have some thinking to do.**

**Curtis: I understand.**

**Gozenku: I'll be going. I have a matter of my own to settle with this psycho.**

**Tifa: If you're going, then you can count me in to.**

**Gozenku: Are you sure about this, Tifa?**

**Tifa: One hundred percent.**

**Cecile: Don't think I'm just going to sit on my butt doing nothing. I'm going to.**

**Gozenku: (Turning to Goku) … What about you Dad?**

**Goku: I think I'll stay behind to make sure the others are safe. There's always the possibility that Sephiroth … if he's actually there … could be expecting us. He could attack the airship while we're exploring the town.**

**Gozenku: Are you sure?**

**Goku: Yes. You know how to reach me if you need me.**

**Vegeta: I suppose I'll stay behind with Kakarot then. I can't expect him to be able to handle a surprise attack by himself. Besides … I could just use him as a punching bag to kill boredom.**

**Goku: Hey!**

**Cloud: I have to come. I have to know why Sephiroth is so intent on this.**

**Gozenku: That should be enough of us for now then. How much longer until we get there Bulma?**

**Bulma: About two hours, give or take.**

**Gozenku: That gives us some time to prepare. We should all do everything we can to get ready for this. We don't know what to expect.**

**Gozenku left the bridge and headed for his room.**

**Tifa: Gozenku?**

**Cecile: He's been acting strange lately.**

**Goku: He probably just has a lot on his mind. I mean, we are following someone who's trying to become a God.**

**Tifa: … I think I'll go check on him.**

**Goku: That's a good idea. He may need someone to talk to.**

**With that, Tifa left the bridge and headed towards Gozenku's room. Once she approached his room, she found him staring out a window. She entered silently and walked over to him.**

**Gozenku: I have a bad feeling about this Tifa.**

**Tifa: Are you sure you're not just nervous? I know I am.**

**Gozenku: I think it's more then that. There's a disturbance in the air. I don't feel comfortable.**

**Tifa: It's hard to feel comfortable knowing that we could face Sephiroth, but it's best to try not worrying about it. Besides with our combined strength we should be fine. After all, we do have a Super Saiyan with us. And don't forget, we aren't alone in this.**

**Gozenku: … I know … I just hope you're right, Tifa.**

**Meanwhile, in the bridge room, the group was still discussing the mission ahead.**

**Goku: I wonder how Gozenku's doing.**

**Curtis: He's probably feeling better now that he's with Tifa.**

**Aeris: (Laughing) … Those two make a nice couple, don't they?**

**Goku: They've really gotten close over the past few days haven't they?**

**Ami: I can't believe you guys can sit around and joke at a time like this. Aren't you worried at all?**

**Hearing this, Goku walked over to Ami and placed his hands on her shoulders.**

**Goku: Listen Ami, we're all a little worried. I mean, this is Sephiroth we're talking about. But there's no sense in driving ourselves crazy over it. If we continue to think about it, we'll be too uptight when we actually get there.**

**Ami: I guess you're right. I just can't get it out of my mind.**

**Goku: Don't worry so much. I'm sure we'll make it through this.**

**Cecile: Kakarot's right. Just keep calm and we'll be fine.**

**Goku returned to his seat.**

**Curtis: I hate to interrupt, but I think I'm going to go see if Gozenku's up for some training.**

**Vegeta: Tch … you'd learn more about energy control from me than you ever could from him. Besides … didn't you say something about a challenge awhile ago.**

**Curtis: That's right. Are you up for it?**

**Vegeta: That's a stupid question coming from a psychic. Let's go.**

**Curtis: Alright then. Lead the way.**

**Vegeta led Curtis into one of the airship's training rooms. Once they stepped inside, the lights on the ceiling automatically turned on as the two warriors made their way to the center of the room where the gravity machine was kept.**

**Vegeta: I'll say this as a warning. I won't be going easy on you.**

**Curtis: I didn't count on it.**

**With that, Vegeta decided to set the gravity machine to five hundred and fifty times Earth's normal gravity. It took a minute or two for the machine to warm up, but once it did, Curtis immediately felt the effects of the intensified gravity. After giving himself a moment or two to get used to moving, Curtis instantly transformed into his Mercury Knight stage.**

**Mercury Knight: There, now that I have the power of a Super Saiyan, we can begin. By the way, thanks for giving me the chance to get used to moving.**

**Without giving Vegeta a chance to respond, a black aura erupted around Curtis as he charged toward the Saiyan Prince. With his fists extended, Curtis teleported behind Vegeta and slammed his fists into the Saiyan's back causing him to stumble forward and hit the ground. Curtis followed through this attack by grabbing a hold of Vegeta's left leg, lifting him off from the ground and tossing him into the air. Before Vegeta was able to gain control of his movement, Curtis unleashed about two dozen golden energy balls in his path. After these energy balls collided into Vegeta, the Saiyan slammed into the ceiling, smashing one of the lights upon impact. As he started to fall to the floor, Vegeta vanished from his position, reappeared behind Curtis and kicked him square in the back. Vegeta then instantly transformed into his Super Saiyan stage and charged towards the Mercurian Warrior.**

**Curtis turned to face Vegeta as their fists collided with energy. Numerous combos of punches and kicks were sent sailing into one another as they took their fight into the air. Before long, the two were teleporting from space to space as they continued to attack each other. This continued for two to three minutes before Curtis managed to grab a hold of Vegeta by the arms causing his attacks to stop. Vegeta's aura doubled in size as he tried to break free of Curtis' grip, but he was unable to and was soon sent flying into a nearby wall where an imprint of his body was left after the impact.**

**Vegeta: Damn it!! You're better than I expected!!**

**Mercury Knight: What did you expect? A psychic with the ability to control water, use energy, fly and teleport. There's no reason why I wouldn't be able to keep up with you.**

**Vegeta: Alright, smart guy!! Let's see how you handle this!!**

**Vegeta outstretched his arms at his sides with his palms facing Curtis. A blue energy ball began to from in each hand as his aura began to flair violently.**

**Vegeta: Final Flash!!**

**After screaming out the name of his attack, Vegeta slammed his palms together out in front of him as a massive blue energy wave was sent sailing towards Curtis. To Vegeta's Surprise, Curtis made no attempt to evade this energy attack. When the wave was about to connect with him, Curtis held his hands out in front of him as a large wave appeared behind him. This wave then smashed into Vegeta's Final Flash and began to push it back towards the Saiyan.**

**Vegeta: Impossible.**

**Mercury Knight: (Laughing) … I think you lost something. You can have it back!**

**Vegeta: Stop mocking me, boy!!**

**Vegeta pushed more energy into his attack as he tried to keep Curtis' wave at bay. Within a minute the two attacks connected directly in between the warriors.**

**Mercury Knight: This isn't going anywhere fast. I'm going to have to end this. Ice Shards!!!**

**As Curtis screamed numerous shards of ice were sent sailing out of his palms which started to follow the path of the two attacks, freezing them in their place. After a moment, the two attacks transformed into solid ice and dropped to the floor, shattering upon impact.**

**Vegeta: Damn it!! You're not supposed to be able to do this!!**

**Mercury Knight: Sorry. I did tell you that I would be able to stand up to you. We're pretty much equal in power at this level. Unless you went level two, but that would be cheating.**

**Vegeta: I hate to admit it … but you're right. I'd even bet if I taught you my abilities, you'd be even better than you are now.**

**Mercury Knight: Would you?**

**Vegeta: It's better for you to learn from a true warrior.**

**Mercury Knight: Thanks Vegeta. I appreciate it.**

**Vegeta: Whatever … let's just get to work. We don't have a lot of time left.**

**Mercury Knight: Right.**

**With that, Vegeta started his own training session with Curtis.****Bulma: We'll be landing in about five minutes guys. Do your last minute preparing.**

**It wasn't long before the Z-Fighters would reach Nibelheim … if the town still existed. Everyone had gathered on the bridge and the group who was going into the town had gathered in the center of the room.**

**Within Minutes the airship had landed right next to the town of Nibelheim. Cecile, Cloud, Curtis, Gozenku and Tifa headed for the airship's exit ramp. After Gozenku lowered the ramp, the group left the airship and headed into the town.**

**Cloud: I can't believe it. It's actually standing.**

**Tifa: Someone really did rebuild it. It's looks exactly as it did before.**

**Once they passed the town's main gates, Gozenku and Tifa took the lead. As they passed a large building that read, "Nibelheim Inn" Curtis stopped the group.**

**Curtis: Before we go any further, I should transform.**

**Gozenku: That's a good idea.**

**Curtis: Mercury Planet Power Transform!!**

**The second after Curtis said this a silver crystal appeared out of nowhere and began to float in front of him. With the powers given off from the crystal, his body began to float as well. Suddenly a stream of water engulfed him from above and formed itself into a sphere. Now only a shadow of Curtis was visible as parts of the sphere transformed into parts of his armor, leaving the chest plate for last. After he was in full uniform, he touched the ground and left a small stream of water in the air. He then moved his left leg behind him and held his hands out in front of him. The last stream of water then flew into his hands and transformed into a sword. The crystal then shot into his chest plate with a bright flash of light. Curtis had completed his transformation into Mercury Knight.**

**Gozenku: Where do we start looking?**

**Cloud: If Sephiroth's here … there's only one place he'd be.**

**Tifa: The Shinra Mansion. I'll lead the way.**

**With Tifa in the lead the group started to head deeper into the town. After passing a few more houses, the mansion finally came into view.**

**Cecile: That place is huge!  
****  
Gozenku: We'd better split up into two teams from this point. We can continue our search at a quicker pace that way.**

**Cloud: Actually, there's no need for that.**

**Gozenku: Why not?**

**Cloud: The last time I found Sephiroth here he was in the basement.**

**Gozenku: If that's the case, that's most likely where we'll find him then.**

**With Cloud in the lead, the group entered the mansion. Once inside they were amazed at the set up. It almost looked more like a dungeon compared to a mansion. There was a dark look about the place and cobwebs were everywhere. The main room had a broken desk, chairs which were missing legs, a piano with missing keys, a bookcase and a dusty chandelier was hung in the center of the room. To the groups left was a passage way that lead to a spiral staircase which lead to the second floor. On their right was a dark hall way which lead to the cellar. Cloud pointed towards the cellar's direction as the group rushed to large, metal door. After the door was opened, a familiar voice was heard.**

**Voice: There will be no escape this time.**

**Gozenku: Jenova!**

**Tifa: So she is still alive!!**

**Curtis picked up a strange movement.**

**Mercury Knight: Everyone, get down!!**

**Curtis pushed the group to the floor and dove for cover as numerous, red tentacles appeared throw the door way. After a minute, these tentacles were called back and the group was free to get to their feet.**

**Cloud: Damn it! If Jenova's here then Sephiroth has to be.**

**Gozenku: Everyone stay close and stay on your guard!**

**The group rushed down the basement steps to battle with Jenova once more. Once they reached Jenova's location Gozenku and Cecile stood next to each other and transformed into their ascended Super Saiyans forms. Their hair turned to a golden color as their auras appeared. Their eyes then turned to turquoise as they completed their transformations.**

**The whole team then advanced on Jenova. Gozenku and Cecile were the first to attack as they teleported numerous times around the creature, throwing different attacks each time they appeared. Gozenku slammed his fists into her gut, while Cecile slammed hers into her back. A huge gaping hole soon appeared in her midsection, but to their disbelief, it regenerated just as quickly as it appeared. The two Saiyans then flew above Jenova and prepared to unleash an energy attack. Gozenku placed his palms together and pointed them toward her, while Cecile raised a hand above her head as a massive sphere of fire, mixed with the same amount of energy as her father's Big Bang attack began to form. Gozenku quickly shouted "Kamehameha", while Cecile shouted, "Flame Sphere". A large blue energy wave was then released from Gozenku's palms which forged with Cecile's sphere. The attacks collided with Jenova and tore her to shreds. But it wasn't time to celebrate. The remaining pieces of Jenova came together and formed her body once more.**

**Cecile: Impossible!**

**Gozenku: This is ridiculous!**

**Jenova gave an unearthly scream as she made her retaliation attack. Before Gozenku knew what had happened, she wrapped a tentacle around him, pinning his arms to his side and a second around Cecile. With the two Saiyans pinned in place, the tentacles wrapped around them came to life with electricity. These bolts of electricity channeled through the tentacles until they reached Gozenku and Cecile. After they were blasted with the attack, Jenova tossed the two warriors aside and prepared for a follow through attack.**

**With Jenova distracted, Tifa took this chance to charge forward with her limit breaks. To start her combination attack, she slammed her left fist into the creature's midsection. She then performed a powerful back flip kick to her head. She then moved as elegantly as a dolphin as she cart wheeled into Jenova with enough force to push her back. After finishing her combo move, she backed away as Cloud and Curtis charged forward.**

**They had their swords drawn and were ready to slice the creature into pieces. As Curtis sliced through parts of Jenova, numerous ice shards began to appear, freezing her in place. Before long, half of her body was frozen solid. Cloud then took his sword and held it over his head. After swinging the blade around in a full circle, numerous meteorites appeared out of thin air and slammed into Jenova with such a force that she split in two halves. After their combined effort stopped, the ice around Jenova vanished as she regenerated her body. In a fit of rage, Jenova grabbed a hold of Tifa with one tentacle.**

**Gozenku: Tifa!!**

**Gozenku rushed forward to try and free Tifa, but as he got to their location, a current of electricity was sent through the tentacle and managed to zap both of them. Gozenku was sent sailing backwards while Tifa went through one more blast of electricity before she was tossed aside like a rag doll.**

**Mercury Knight: Damn it! This is getting old! Gozenku, power up a Kamehameha.  
Gozenku appeared confused by the sudden command from Curtis, but he nodded and prepared to do as he was asked.**

**Gozenku: Right.**

**Gozenku placed his palms together at his side as a blue ball of energy began to form in between them. While Gozenku began to call out the name of his attack, Curtis entered a powering up stance. The ground below him began to break apart as a large stream of water shot up from the ground and formed into a full sphere above his head.**

**Mercury Knight: Now! Blast the sphere with your attack!**

**Gozenku: What?! Why?!**

**Mercury Knight: Just trust me!**

**Gozenku: … Okay …**

**Gozenku threw his palms out in front of him as his Kamehameha Wave was sent speeding towards the sphere. With the attack formed, Curtis held his right hand out in front of him and folded his thumb into his palm. He then shouted, "Kamehameha Crusher!!" The sphere then began to break down as numerous Kamehameha Waves were sent towards Jenova at once. While these attacks were being sent: Cecile decided to help by throwing numerous golden energy balls into the fray. This continued until the sphere had completely run out of energy and vanished. As the last wave smashed into Jenova, a large explosion occurred causing smoke to fill the area around it. When the smoke died down, there was not a single trace of the monster left.**

**Mercury Knight: That takes care of that!**

**Gozenku: Holy cow! You didn't tell me your Tidal Crusher could absorb energy attacks!  
****  
Mercury Knight: Well … I wasn't sure if it could at first. But after you taught me how to use energy, I did some testing of my abilities. Now we know.**

**Gozenku: We're going to have to do that more often.**

**Cloud: I don't mean to sound pushy, but if Jenova was here, then that means we were right about Sephiroth. We should get a move on.**

**Gozenku: Cloud's right. Our job's not finished here yet. Let's go.**

**With that, the group took the long and winding path which lead them further into the basement. After a moment or two, they came to a second passage which seemed to resemble a cave. Candles were set up along the walls giving it a purplish glow. Once they reached the end of the passage, there were two rooms. One of these rooms was to the left while the other was on a far wall.**

**Tifa: Which room should we pick?**

**Mercury Knight: I'm not entirely sure. I'm picking up two different energy signals. One's weaker than the second which is fading in and out.**

**Cloud: The one on the far wall leads to the library, which is probably where Sephiroth would be. I have no idea who could be in the second room.**

**Gozenku: Maybe we should check it out. Someone may need our help.**

**Cecile: I guess that's possible. Maybe we should.**

**Mercury Knight: Well then let's do it.**

**The group was shocked at what they found once they entered the room. Five coffins were scattered about on the ground. One was larger than the others and was placed at the very back of the room.**

**Cecile: (Exaggerated stretching of "Nice") … Nice. It's like something out of a horror movie.**

**Mercury Knight: That's strange. I'm certain that there's an energy signal coming from this room.**

**Gozenku: Now that you mention it … I'm picking up something as well. I think it's coming from the coffin on the far wall.**

**Tifa: You're kidding.**

**Gozenku: I wish I were.**

**Cloud: There's only one way to find out. We'll have to check the coffin.**

**Gozenku: This seems wrong, but we don't really have a choice.**

**Once the group was at the coffin, Curtis lifted the lid to find himself face to face with a strange looking man.**

**Man: To wake me from my nightmares … Who's there?**

**The lid to the coffin flew off as the man jumped up and landed on his feet with a single swift motion. This man had long black hair, dark red eyes and a red bandana was placed around his forehead. His outfit consisted of a black cloth shirt and a matching pair of pants with a silver belt placed around his waist. A brown glove which no finger slots was placed on his left hand, while on his right hand was a large bronze gauntlet. Tied around his neck was a red cape and placed on his feet were a pair of brown boots.**

**Man: Who are you? Why did you wake me from my nightmares?**

**Mercury Knight: I'm a guardian of the Sailor Senshi and a member of the Z-Fighters. The name's Curtis.**

**Gozenku: My name's Gozenku. We thought you were in danger so we came to help.**

**Man: My name is Vincent, formally of the Turks. I have no business with the Shinra anymore.**

**Cloud: The Turks? So you used to work for the Shinra to?**

**Vincent: You were with the Shinra as well?**

**Cloud: I used to be part of SOILDER.**

**Vincent: Would you happen to know a woman named Lucrecia?**

**Cloud: Who?**

**Vincent: Lucrecia, the woman who gave birth to Sephiroth.**

**Tifa: Gave birth? I thought Jenova was his mother.**

**Vincent: Hmm … that isn't entirely wrong. The real mother of Sephiroth is Lucrecia. You see, when I worked for the Shinra, I was a scientist. Lucrecia was my wife. Hojo wanted her to be a part of the Jenova project. She was to be a human experiment. She didn't refuse. This was my sin. I let the woman I loved become nothing more then an experiment.**

**Gozenku: So you've been sleeping in a coffin since then? Sounds kind of strange to me.**

**Cloud: I've never met your wife. But we've all met Sephiroth. We believe he's here, in this mansion.**

**Vincent: So, he's here. You must take me with you. I have a personal matter to settle with that man as well.**

**Gozenku: I'm not sure that's a good idea. We came here to save you, not to get you involved.**

**Vincent: My nightmares will not end. I will never know peace until Sephiroth is defeated.**

**Gozenku: In that case, maybe you should come with us. If you're able to handle yourself.**

**Vincent: You have no need to worry. Now, let us go meet with Sephiroth.**

**Vincent then took the lead as he headed out of the room with the rest of the group close behind. After a moment or two they found themselves in the next room where Sephiroth was thought to be. As they looked around, they realized that this room must have been used for experiments. There were many different test tubes set up in one section and each tube had a crack or two on their center. The room was filled with books. Some of these books were stacked up in rows on the floor while others were placed on the numerous bookshelves. In the back of this room was a single desk. Sitting at this desk was none other than Sephiroth.**

**Sephiroth: (Laughing) ... The traitors have come.**

**Gozenku: Traitors. What are you talking about?**

**Sephiroth: You don't know? Then I'll explain. Long ago, the ancients roamed free on this planet. They were always in search of the Promised Land. Then those who disliked their journey appeared. They were your ancestors.**

**Cloud: What do you mean?**

**Sephiroth: One day, disaster struck this Planet. Your ancestors survived because they hid. The ancients were destroyed and all that's left of them are in reports and books.**

**Gozenku: What does that have to do with us? I mean, this all happened millions of years ago right? We shouldn't have to be held responsible for what our ancestors did.**

**Sephiroth: You don't even realize who you're talking to. I'm not just a mere mortal. I am an ancient, one of the few remaining. I am the chosen one. With my mother Jenova, I will go to the Promised Land, where I will become a God.**

**Gozenku: If you think we're going to just stand here and let you get away with your insane plan your wrong.**

**Mercury Knight: Gozenku's right. You'll have to get past us.**

**Sephiroth: Very well. I must admit, I've never seen people in such a hurry to die.**

**Cloud: The only one who's going to die here is you Sephiroth. You'll never reach the Promised Land!!**

**Sephiroth stood from behind the desk and drew his Masamune. As he did, Gozenku was the first to charge toward the legendary warrior. After barley dodging an attack from Sephiroth's blade, Goku slammed his fists into the warrior's side. Surprisingly, Sephiroth let out a laugh in response to this attack. As Gozenku was about to follow through with an attack, Sephiroth swung his blade and knocked Gozenku to the ground, leaving a massive cut across his midsection. Giving him a moment to recover, Cloud and Curtis were the next pair to charge towards Sephiroth, each held a sword in their hands. A duel of blades then took place as they deflected each others attacks. The sound of their swords colliding echoed throughout the entire mansion as they raged on. However, it was Sephiroth who prevailed as he channeled a bolt of lightning through his blade which sent both of his opponents flying backwards.**

**By now, Cecile was ready to fire off an attack of her own. She shouted "Flaming twister" as a massive wave of fire mixed with energy was sent speeding toward Sephiroth. To her disbelief, Sephiroth jumped clear over this attack and swung his Masamune towards her. Once his blade connected with the energy wave, Sephiroth used all of his might to push this energy attack back towards her. Once this attack collided into Cecile an explosion occurred as smoke and debris filled the area. When the smoke died down and everyone's vision returned, they found that Sephiroth had vanished.**

**Cecile: Damn it, he used my attack as a diversion! No one runs from me!**

**Mercury Knight: Apparently he did.**

**Cloud: We can't allow this to happen! We can't let him reach the Promised Land.**

**Gozenku: Don't worry, Cloud. We'll find him before he reaches the Promised Land. We'll be prepared for him next time. Now that we have a better idea of what he's capable of, we can find a way to defeat him.**

**Vincent: That was one of the most nightmarish battles I've ever experienced. (To Gozenku) … If your group if following Sephiroth, would you meet Hojo?**

**Gozenku: We've met him once before, so we may run into him again.**

**Vincent: I would like to come with you. But if it's not certain rather or not you would meet with him again … I must journey on my own to find him.**

**Gozenku: I understand. It was nice meeting you.**

**Mercury Knight: Now that we have this settled, we should get out of here. There's no longer a reason to be here.**

**Gozenku: Right. Time for some Instant Transmission.**

**The group stood close to Gozenku as he raised two fingers to his forehead. Within seconds the group had vanished from the Shinra Mansion of Nibelheim and reappeared in the bridge room of Bulma's airship.**

**Bulma: Welcome back everyone.**

**Goku: What happened down there? You're energy readings picked up for a while.**

**Goku noticed the cut wounds across Gozenku's midsection.**

**Goku: Are you alright?**

**Gozenku: These? That's thanks to Sephiroth.**

**Aeris: You fought him?!**

**Gozenku: Jenova to.  
****  
Biko: I can't believe she's still alive. How are we supposed to defeat these people if they can't die?**

**Mercury Knight: They're not immortal, Hun. They're just more powerful than anyone we've ever fought … so far.**

**Aeris turned to the group who had fought against Sephiroth.**

**Aeris: Here, let me heal your wounds.**

**Aeris reached behind her back and unsheathed her staff. With her weapon of healing in hand, she began to twirl it around as a bright green light was emitted. This green light then surrounded the team who had entered the Shinra Mansion and within seconds, their wounds had vanished.**

**Gozenku: Thanks, Aeris. That's much better.**

**Aeris: No problem.**

**Ami: So if Sephiroth got away, where did he go to this time?**

**Cloud: Who knows? The only thing that we do know is that he's more determined than ever to reach the Promised Land.**

**Bulma: So once again we're without any idea as to where to go.**

**Cloud: The only place I can thinking of is a nearby town known as Cosmo Canyon.**

**Bulma: It's better than nothing, thanks Cloud. I'll set the coordinates for Cosmo Canyon right away.**

**Gozenku: Sounds good to me.**

**Bulma pulled a map out of her pocket, located Cosmo Canyon, entered the coordinates into the airship and within minutes the group was on their way.**

**(To Be Continued)...  
**


	11. The Ancients

**Chapter Eleven:  
The Ancients **

**  
After a short flight which lasted for about half an hour, the town of Cosmo Canyon was in sight. Everyone was on the bridge and was ready for departure.**

**Cecile: Cosmo Canyon, huh? I wonder what this place will be like.**

**Gozenku: Guess we'll be finding out pretty soon here.**

**Within two minutes the airship landed directly next to Cosmo Canyon. Everyone in the group then left the airship and entered the town. As soon as they all passed through the town's main entrance they came to a long staircase leading up. After the climb, they started to look around when Gozenku stopped them.**

**Vegeta: What now?!**

**Gozenku: I'm sensing a familiar energy. One of our old friends is here.**

**Goku: Really, who is it?**

**Gozenku: My mentor.**

**Goku: Piccolo?! Oh … I sense him now to. His power has increased big time.**

**Vegeta: You exaggerate. He's just a Namekian after all.**

**Gozenku: Let's go find him. It's been forever since I've seen him.**

**Goku: Right.**

**With that, the group walked further into the town until the came to a bonfire placed in the center of the town. Floating above the fire was a familiar figure. His arms and legs were crossed and appeared to be in a stage of deep mediation. His skin was a dark green shade and he had elf like ears. His outfit consisted of a dark blue tank top made of cloth, a pair of dark blue pants also made of cloth, a red cloth belt, a small white turban, a long white cape and a pair of brown shoes. This man was none other than Piccolo.**

**Gozenku: (Pointing up) ... Hey, there he is.**

**Tifa: That's Piccolo?!  
****  
Gozenku: (Laughing) … Yep, that'd be him.**

**Tifa: Your mentor was a big green guy?**

**Gozenku: Yup. He's from a planet called Namek. All of the people from that planet have very similar features to him.**

**Gozenku flew into the sky to meet Piccolo's position above the fire. The second he did, Piccolo opened his eyes.**

**Piccolo: Gozenku … long time no see.**

**Gozenku: That's just what I was thinking.**

**Piccolo: You seem much stronger since the last time I saw you.**

**Gozenku: I guess reaching Super Saiyan 3 would explain that.**

**Piccolo: Heh … congratulations.**

**Gozenku: Thanks. You seem much more powerful as well. It feels like there are six of you here.**

**Piccolo: I see you've joined up with some new people..**

**Gozenku: Yep, they're known as AVALANCHE. We met them while we were in Midgar. Let me introduce you.**

**Gozenku pointed out each member of AVALANCHE as he introduced them to his old mentor.**

**Gozenku: The man with the spiked, blonde hair is Cloud. He was once a member of a group known as SOLDIER and is now working against them. Then there's their martial arts expert, Tifa.**

**Aeris: (Laughing) … A close friend of his.**

**Gozenku: … And that's, Aeris. Her healing powers are really amazing.**

**Piccolo: A pleasure to meet you.**

**Cloud: Same here.**

**Piccolo: So what has the group been up to? I've been sensing a powerful disturbance in the Earth's spirit.**

**Gozenku: Yeah, we've been following a man named Sephiroth. He's trying to reach the Promised Land in order to become a God.**

**Piccolo: Sephiroth. I've heard of him. He's definitely not the type of person who should be a God.**

**Cloud: That's exactly why we're following him. We're trying to put a stop to his insane plans.**

**Piccolo: You realize this won't be an easy task to accomplish?**

**Gozenku: We know, we've already fought against him and his mother Jenova.**

**Piccolo: In that case, you may need my assistance. I'll accompany you while you're here. After that … you know how to reach me when needed.**

**Goku: Great!! You're help is really appreciated.**

**Vegeta: (To Bulma) … Did you hear that? Kakarot used a big word.**

**Bulma: Very funny, Vegeta.**

**Gozenku: So … I wonder if there's an inn in this place.**

**Just then a familiar red lion appeared from the distance and approached the group.**

**Aeris: Hey, it's Red XIII.**

**Gozenku: Hey, I didn't know this was your home.**

**Red XIII: That's right. I didn't expect to see you here.**

**Gozenku: We were just wondering if there was an inn around here to.**

**Red XIII: Oh there is one near by and since this is my hometown, I may be able to get you in for free.**

**Goku: Great, let's head for the inn then.**

**With that, Red XIII led the group through the alleys of Cosmo Canyon and towards the inn.**

**Gozenku: Hey, Tifa. After we get to the inn and get everything settled, would you like to go check out the shops with me?**

**Tifa: Sure, I'd love to.**

**Gozenku: Great.**

**Aeris: Oooo ... Gozenku and Tifa are going to go on a date.**

**Tifa: Do you have a problem with that?**

**Aeris: (Laughing) ... Not at all.**

**After a short while of walking, the group came to a large building with words, "Cosmo Canyon's Inn" lit up on a sign above.**

**Vegeta: What are you waiting for? Get us in all ready.**

**Red XIII: (Sarcastically) ... As you wish, your majesty.**

**Bulma: (Laughing) … That's right. We should all bow before his majesty.**

**Vegeta: Very funny, Woman.**

**Bulma: It was, wasn't it.**

**Red XIII led them inside and towards the Cashier's desk. He seemed more then happy to see Red and he gladly let them in for free. After the rooms were set up, the group gathered together in the inn's lobby.**

**Gozenku: So … you ready to go Tifa?**

**Tifa: You bet.**

**Goku: Have fun you two.**

**Gozenku: We will. See ya later, Dad.**

**With that, Gozenku and Tifa left the inn.**

**Goku: So? Anyone else as hungry as I am?**

**Cloud: … That's weird ...**

**Vegeta: No it isn't. Kakarot's always hungry.**

**Cloud: I don't mean that. My Materia seems to be missing. It's not it the slot holders of my sword.**

**Aeris: Now that you mention it, mine seems to be missing to. Could someone have stolen it?**

**Curtis: I doubt it. I'd think that one of us would've noticed.**

**Ami: Well, it's possible for it to have happened. The thief would've had to wait for the right moment when all of our guards were down. Perhaps it happened when we met Piccolo.**

**Piccolo: So now the blame is on me?**

**Cecile: You have to admit, that would've been a perfect time for someone to steal from us.**

**Aeris: How are we going to find whoever is responsible for this? We don't even know who the person is, or where they could be.**

**Goku: That's a good point.**

**Curtis: I'll see if I can find them. To tell you the truth, I'm surprised I didn't sense the person when it happened. I can tell that whoever it is we're are looking for is still here.**

**Vegeta: Well that's obvious. They would have just recently stolen from us and wouldn't have had time to leave the town.**

**Curtis: Wait a minute, I think I'm getting something.**

**As Curtis concentrated, he saw the image of a young girl, apparently in her teens. She had brown hair which was tied up in a ponytail and she was holding a pinwheel in her left hand. Slung over her right shoulder was a large, white bag. The girl seemed to be grinning evilly.**

**Curtis: Yep, that's got to be her. Her name's Yuffie. She's a teenage girl with brown hair done up in a ponytail. She's carrying some sort of weapon that resembles a pinwheel and a large white bag.**

**Goku: Well, now that we know what this girl looks like, we should spread out and look for her.**

**Vegeta: I can't believe that we were robbed by a teenage girl.**

**As they were about to start splitting up into teams to search for Yuffie, Curtis suddenly stumbled backward.**

**Goku: What is it?**

**Curtis: There's going to be a World's Martial Arts tournament soon, isn't there?**

**Vegeta: Yes, how does that have anything to do with finding our thief?**

**Curtis: It doesn't. I just got a bad feeling. It's not exactly going to be a normal tournament. During one of the matches, all Hell will break loose … literally.**

**Goku: What do you mean?**

**Curtis: Villains of the past will be resurrected. They'll begin a massive plot of destruction. No one will be left alive. In the center of it all …**

**Cecile: Let me guess … Sephiroth.**

**Piccolo: At least I'm not the only one.**

**Goku: You knew about this Piccolo?**

**Piccolo: It's been coming to me in visions for the past couple of days, but I wasn't sure what to make of it until now.**

**Cecile: Great, so we're supposed to meet with Sephiroth at a World's Martial Arts Tournament then. Along with our past enemies.**

**Vegeta: Sounds like fun.**

**Goku: Vegeta!**

**Vegeta: Look, Kakarot, now that we know of this in advance we can spend our free time training to prepare ourselves.**

**Piccolo: He's right.**

**Curtis: Where would you be without us?**

**Cloud: Have they set a date for this tournament?**

**Vegeta: They haven't announced one yet.**

**Curtis: Since we don't know when it is supposed to start, we'll have to pay extra attention to the news then.**

**Bulma: That's my department. I'll be sure to inform you all.  
****  
Goku: Okay, that settles that problem. The first thing we have to take care of is finding Yuffie and getting our items back.**

**Cloud: Let's split into teams.**

**Piccolo: It looks like we can split into three.**

**With a quick decision, the group spilt up into the following teams.**

**(Team One: Bulma, Cecile, Goku, Red XIII)  
(Team Two: Ami, Biko, Curtis, Vegeta)  
(Team Three: Aeris, Cloud, Piccolo)**

**With the group split up, they all left the inn and the search for Yuffie began.**

**Meanwhile, Gozenku and Tifa were exploring the many different shops of Cosmo Canyon. The shop that they were in now sold items such as weapons, Materia, capsules, and clothing. Gozenku was holding a small black box, which contained a katana. Tifa was holding a Materia box, which contained three different spells: Fire 3, Restore 3 and a Phoenix. She also had a silk blue dress slung over her right shoulder. Both of these, Gozenku had offered to pay for.**

**Tifa: This is really nice of you Gozenku. You didn't have to do this.**

**Gozenku: I know. But since you seemed to like them so much, I couldn't refuse. Besides, I think you'll look beautiful in that dress.**

**Tifa: You really think so?**

**Gozenku: Of course.**

**Tifa: (Blushing) … Thank you.**

**Tifa leaned in closed to Gozenku and kissed him as another way of saying thanks. The couple smiled as they headed over to the cashier. Once there, they handed him their items and he began to total up the bill.**

**Cashier: Okay let see, one katana, one white kimono, one box of Materia, and one dress. The total comes to ... $5,324 Zenie.**

**Gozenku: Alright, that sounds reasonable. (Reaching for his wallet) … Wha … ? That's impossible! My money's gone.**

**Tifa began to search through her belongings.**

**Tifa: No way, mine to! So is my Materia.**

**Gozenku: That's strange. Why didn't I sense anything? If we were robbed I should have been able to sense the thief before they stole any thing.**

**Tifa: Maybe you should contact your father.**

**Gozenku: Right. Maybe he knows if something's up.**

**Gozenku closed his eyes and relaxed himself as he opened up a telepathic conversation with his father.**

**Meanwhile, Goku's team was busy searching one of the alleys behind the town's inn.**

**Bulma: This is the third ally we've searched and we've found nothing.**

**Red XIII: We'll find this girl eventually. She couldn't have gone too far.**

**At that moment, Goku picked up his son's voice.**

**Gozenku: Dad … Tifa and I have a problem.**

**Goku: What's wrong son?**

**Gozenku: We were robbed. We're at a shop and I went to pay for our things when I found my wallet missing.**

**Goku: I guess Yuffie must have stolen from you to.**

**Gozenku: Who's Yuffie?**

**Goku: She's the thief that we're all looking for now. She's some girl who's running around the town and stealing from as many people as possible.**

**Gozenku: Wait a second. I remember a wanted poster I pointed out to Tifa. Tifa and I will help in the search.**

**Goku: All right. We'll let you know if we find anything.**

**Gozenku: Same here. We'll see you soon.**

**Goku: (To the others) … Looks like Gozenku and Tifa were robbed to. They're going to help us with the search.**

**Bulma: Wow … that girl must have stolen something from everyone in town.**

**Goku: It's possible. But with everyone looking for her now, we should find her in no time.**

**Back at the store, Gozenku told Tifa about Yuffie.**

**Gozenku: Looks like we're not the only one who were robbed. I guess some girl named Yuffie managed to steal from most of our group.**

**Tifa: That's not good. We should help them look for her then.**

**Gozenku: I agree. (Turning to the cashier) ... Excuse me, could you hold these items for us for a while? We'll be back for them.**

**Cashier: Certainly. Good luck to you.**

**Gozenku: Thank you. Let's go Tifa.**

**Tifa: Right.**

**With that, Gozenku and Tifa stepped outside the store.**

**Tifa: Um … where should we start looking?**

**Gozenku: That's a good question. Hmm … we should check in the least likely place to find her. Some place where there are a lot of people. She could try to hide among them.**

**Tifa: Hey, how about the Cosmo Candle. You know, the place with the on going fire. She could be there.**

**Gozenku: Good idea. Let's go check it out.**

**The second after they headed for the candle, a young girl ran by in such a hurry that she knocked Tifa to the ground and tripped over herself.**

**Tifa: Hey!**

**Girl: Oh man, Oh man, Oh man. I've got to get out of here.**

**Gozenku bent over to help Tifa stand and the second she was up he noticed who the girl was.**

**Gozenku: Hey Tifa, that's her! That's Yuffie!**

**Yuffie: Uh ... Oh ... I've been found!**

**Yuffie started to pick up a bag that she had dropped near her and began to run when Gozenku had teleported in front of her.**

**Yuffie: Ah!! Don't hurt me!!**

**At that moment, Vegeta's team appeared on the scene.**

**Vegeta: That's her. There's the little brat who ran from us!**

**Curtis: She won't be running anywhere anytime soon.**

**Vegeta: All right you brat, give us back our things or you'll be living a new life in the next dimension.**

**Gozenku: Vegeta, we're not going to kill her!**

**Yuffie: This is just great! I'm done for! What was I thinking? Stick around? Stick around and get caught is more like it!**

**Gozenku: Relax. We're not going to hurt you. All you have to do is give us back our things and you're free.**

**Yuffie: Really, you mean it?**

**Gozenku: Of course.**

**Yuffie: Well, I guess I don't really have much choice here. So, okay, you can have your things back.**

**Vegeta: Smart Thinking.**

**Gozenku: All right. I just have to contact everyone else and let them know that we've found you.**

**Once again, Gozenku began to concentrate on opening up a telepathic conversation with his father.**

**Meanwhile, Goku's group was walking by the Cosmo Candle still in search for Yuffie when Gozenku's voice was heard.**

**Gozenku: Dad, we've found Yuffie. She's agreed to give our items back.  
****  
Goku: Alright, good job son.**

**Goku turned to the rest of his team.**

**Goku: Looks like the search is over, Gozenku and Tifa found Yuffie.**

**Cecile: About time.**

**Goku: Gozenku, you should take Yuffie to the inn and we'll meet you there once I get the rest of the group together.**

**Gozenku: Okay. Vegeta's team is with me and we'll be sure to keep a good eye on Yuffie. See you in a few.**

**Goku: Right … Later.**

**It wasn't long before the group was back together at the inn. Yuffie was in the center of the group and was handing back all the items that she had stolen.**

**Vegeta: At least we know that you have some brains. You'd have to be an idiot to keep these.**

**Curtis: I just can't believe she was able to steal from us at all. You got to give her some credit there. She's quite talented.**

**Yuffie: There, I've returned everything. Am I free to go now?**

**Goku: Everything seems to be here. Sure you can go.**

**Yuffie: Awesome, I'm outta here.**

**Yuffie then made a dash for the exit and disappeared from sight.**

**Cloud: Too bad she took off so fast. She could find the dragon balls easily with her skills. With the trouble that's supposed to happen around the World's Martial Arts Tournament, we might need them.**

**Gozenku: Did I miss something? What's supposed to happen at the tournament?**

**Vegeta: To make things short, Sephiroth is supposed to bring back our past enemies to attack us.  
****  
Aeris: Now that we have everything settled, I'm interested in a strange building that my team passed. It's quite large and has this gigantic telescope on the roof.**

**Red XIII: I know exactly what you're talking about. That's my Grandfather's house. I could introduce you to him if you like.**

**Aeris: Would you? That would be great.**

**Cloud: I'd like to check this out to. It looked kind of interesting.**

**Red XIII: All right, I'm sure he'd like to meet you all. I lead you there.**

**Gozenku: Tifa and I will have to catch up to you. Now that I have my money back, we have some items we'd like to pick up. We'll meet you as soon as we can.**

**Red XIII: All right then.**

**Tifa: (Holding Gozenku's arm) ... Let's go.**

**Gozenku: Right.**

**Gozenku raised two fingers to his forehead and within seconds they had vanished.**

**Red XIII: We should get going.**

**Goku: Right.**

**The group left the inn once again and headed for Red XIII's grandpa's home.**

**It wasn't long before Gozenku and Tifa made it back to the rest of the group. After a little more walking, they made it to Red XIII's Grandfather's house. Once inside, Red XIII ran straight to an old man who was next to a table drinking some tea. The strange thing about this man was he had no legs and was floating.**

**Red XIII's Grandfather: Ho, ho, ho is that Nanaki? Welcome home.**

**Red XIII: Thank you, Grandfather.**

**Red XIII's Grandfather: (Noticing the group) ... Who are all these people?**

**Red XIII: These are my friends who I was traveling with.**

**Red XIII's Grandfather: So, you all are friends of Nanaki? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Bugen Hagen.**

**Goku: Hiya. I'm Goku. My group is known as the Z-Fighters.**

**Bugen: Of course, I've known all about you're group and the numerous battles that you've fought in as an effort to save the Planet.**

**Goku: Wow. You must know a lot of things if you've heard about everything we've done.**

**Red XIII: Of course he does. Grandpa's one of the smartest people I know.**

**Aeris: Mr. Hagen, My name is Aeris, I'm one of the remaining Ancients. Since Nanaki says that you know many things, I was wondering if you knew about my ancestors. You see no matter where I go, no one can seem to tell me exactly about them. All I know is what my mother told me before she passed away.**

**Bugen: That's easily understood. The Cetra as they called themselves, lived thousands of years ago. This is why there is not much known about them. To tell you about the ancients and their way of life, I would have to show you my lab.**

**Ami: You really have your own lab?**

**Bugen: Of course.**

**Vegeta: Why do I have a feeling this is going to be a boring lecture?**

**Cecile: (Sighing) … Cause it will be.**

**With that, Bugen Hagen led them all to the upper level of his home and then he moved over to a room with a strange machine. It had only one lever, which he pulled up, causing the floor below them began to raise. When the floor came to a stop the group couldn't help but be amazed by their surroundings. Except for Vegeta and his daughter of course. They found themselves in a room that looked like a complete 3D model of outer space.**

**Bugen: As you can see, all the workings of space are entered into this 3D holographic system.**

**Vegeta: Exactly how many galaxies have you entered here?**

**Bugen: A few. Why do you ask?**

**Vegeta: Because it looks like it might have shown my home planet.**

**Bugen: Ah, you're talking about Planet Vegeta, correct?**

**Vegeta: How did you know that?**

**Bugen: For one thing, there aren't very many people named Vegeta on the Earth.**

**Vegeta: You know more than I thought.**

**Red XIII: I told you.**

**Just then, a shooting star flew over their heads as Bugen walked over to a model of Planet Earth.**

**Bugen: Moving on … eventually, all humans die. What happens to them after they die? The body decomposes and returns to the Planet. That much everyone knows. What about their consciousness, their hearts and their souls? The soul too returns to the Planet and not only those of humans, but everything on this Planet. In fact, all livings things in the universe are the same. The spirits that return to the planet merge with one another and they roam the Planet. They roam, converge and divide forming a swell called the Life Stream. The Life Stream is a path of energy made from the souls roaming the Planet. Spirit Energy are two words that you should never forget. A new life. Children are blessed with Spirit Energy and are brought into the world. Then the time comes when they die and once again return to the Planet. Of course, there are exceptions but this is the way of the world.**

**Vegeta: And the point to all this is?**

**Bugen: You'll understand better by watching this.**

**Bugen Hagen moved over the model of the Planet Earth. It showed trees and humans being born and dieing. Their bodies became masses of swirling lights, as they flew across the surface of the Earth, merging. While on the other side of the Planet, the energy was being formed into new beings. Streaks of energy soon covered the Model of Earth and were shown in many different colors.**

**Biko: Nice effects.**

**Bugen: Spirit Energy makes all things possible … trees, birds and Humans. (Lifting his arms) … Not just living things, but Spirit Energy makes it possible for Planets to be Planets.**

**The Spirit Energy began to converge to a point near Bugen Hagen's hands.**

**Bugen: What happens if that Spirit Energy were to vanish?**

**The Spirit Energy was drawn into Bugen Hagen's sleeve. Once it was all drained, the planet turned to a pitch black shade and crumbled into small pieces which floated out into space.**

**Bugen: These are the basics of the Study of Planet Life.**

**Gozenku: If the Spirit Energy is lost, our planet is destroyed?**

**Bugen: (Laughing) … Spirit Energy is efficient because it exists within Nature. When Spirit Energy is forcefully extracted and manufactured, it can't accomplish its true purpose.**

**Cloud: You're talking about Mako Energy.**

**Bugen: Everyday Mako Reactors suck up Spirit Energy, diminishing it. Spirit Energy gets compressed in the reactors and processed into Mako Energy. All living things are being used up and thrown away. In other words, Mako Energy will only destroy the Planet. The Earth is in far more danger then you realize and Sephiroth isn't the only cause for it.**

**Bugen Hagen then moved over to the machine he used to bring them up to the lab and pulled the lever down this time. Once they had all gone back down, they gathered in Bugen's main room.**

**Aeris: Well … thank you for showing us your lab, Mr. Hagen.**

**Bugen: It was no trouble. If you ever need to learn something else, you are always welcome here.**

**Goku: I think we've taken up enough of Mr. Hagen's time now. We should probably get going. We don't want Sephiroth getting too far ahead of us.**

**After everyone had said their farewells, the group left Bugen Hagen's home.**

**(To Be Continued)...  
**


	12. Seto the Warrior

**Chapter Twelve:  
Seto the Warrior **

**  
A short time later, the group had gathered around Cosmo Candle to decide on their next destination.**

**Aeris: You know Nanaki … your grandfather sure knows a lot. I learned many things from him.**

**Red XIII: Thank you. My grandfather is considered to be one of the wisest people around here. It's just too bad my cowardly father wasn't more like him.**

**Tifa: That's not a very nice thing to say about your father.**

**Red XIII: He wasn't very nice to begin with.**

**Just then, Bugen's voice was heard behind them.**

**Bugen: So, you really can't forgive your father, Nanaki?**

**The group all turned to see Bugen floating towards them.**

**Red XIII: Of course not. He left the town and let my mother die.**

**Gozenku: You've got to be joking. I don't know anyone who could possibly do a thing like that.**

**Red XIII: If you knew how much of a coward he actually was, you'd understand.**

**Bugen: Nanaki, there is something that I've wanted to show you. I'm glad you came here today. Would you and a few of your friends, please follow me?**

**Red XIII: Alright.**

**After a quick decision: the team following Bugen Hagen and Red XIII was decided: Ami, Cecile, Cloud, Curtis, Gozenku, Piccolo and Tifa.**

**Bugen: Ho, ho, ho, all right then. Let's move onward, shall we?**

**Bugen Hagen lead them further into the town. After a short while, he led them into a strange looking shop.**

**Red XIII: Grandpa, what are we doing here?**

**Bugen: You will see. There's something very important here.**

**Bugen then went over to a small barrel, which was next to a strange metal wall. He opened its lid and a large red button popped up.**

**Cecile: What's the big idea? Are you trying to waste our time by showing us a barrel with a stupid button in it or what?**

**Bugen: Patients, young one.**

**Bugen pushed the large button in and the metal wall next to it began to open up and a large gap was revealed.**

**Ami: A secret passageway.**

**Bugen: Yes, but it is very dangerous inside because a horrific battle occurred here.**

**Red XIII: A battle, what are you talking about? I've never heard of there being a battle in our town.**

**Bugen: That's because I was asked to never talk about it. But now I feel that you must see what has happened. You see, a long time ago, a tribe known as the Gi, attacked our hometown. Anyone who is left inside this cave is a ghost of that tribe.**

**Curtis turned to his sister.**

**Curtis: In that case … I suggest we transform before we enter.**

**Ami: I agree.**

**Curtis: Mercury Planet Power ... Transform!**

**As Curtis called this out, a silver crystal appeared out of thin air and began to float in front of him. With the powers given off from the crystal, he began to float as well as a stream of water began to engulf him from above. This stream slowly took the form of a sphere until it completely surrounded him. With only a shadow of Curtis visible, the parts of the sphere started to change into the parts of his armor, leaving his chest plate for last. Now in full uniform, Curtis touched the ground leaving a single stream of water in the air. He then moved his left leg out behind him and placed his hands together as if he had been holding a sword. The last stream of water then shot into his hands and magically formed into his sword. Then to finish his transformation, the silver crystal shot into his chest plate with a bright flash of light. He was now Mercury knight.**

**Ami: Mercury ... Star ... Power!!**

**The second after Ami said this, she raised her left hand into the air as blue sparks began to fly around her fingertips and formed into a Star Wand which had contained the sign of Mercury on its center. She then quickly grabbed the wand and waved it around herself once which created a blue wave line that then surrounded her entire body. With her back to the group, the wave line formed her costume and instantly burst into bubbles as she spun around to face everyone. She had once again made her transformation into Sailor Mercury.**

**Bugen: There now. Are we all ready?**

**Cecile: Why do I want to go into a cave full of the undead again?**

**Bugen: You're more than welcome to stay behind.**

**Mercury Knight: At the entrance … by yourself. Let's just hope the spider demons don't come out to greet you.**

**Cecile: (Slightly Panicked) … Spider … Who said anything about spiders?**

**Mercury Knight: I did. I can sense them moving about in there.**

**Cecile: … This had better be worth is.**

**Cecile hovered in the air, just barely above the ground as a way to avoid touching anything she wouldn't want to.**

**Cecile: Let's just get this over with.**

**Gozenku: (Smiling) … Alright.**

**With that, Bugen led them into the strange opening of the store. Once they entered, they saw why Bugen had warned them of the danger in side. There were many different traps set up along the way. If one were to fall off one of the paths, they would find themselves in a pit of lava.**

**Cecile: Are you trying to kill us old man? Because if you were, it would take a lot more than something like that.**

**Bugen: Of course not. Now, if you'll just be patient, we'll find what we're looking for soon.**

**Cecile: I don't understand why you can't just tell us what it is.**

**Bugen: Because, it's something very important. To just tell you isn't enough.**

**Curtis pointed to one of Cecile's shoulder as if there were something on it.**

**Mercury Knight: Hey … Cecile. There's a spider on your shoulder.**

**Cecile jumped at the idea and when she realized Curtis was simply poking fun at her she glared toward him.**

**Cecile: That was not called for!**

**Mercury Knight: Aww … is someone afraid of spiders?**

**Cecile: No! I just don't like them. Is that a crime?!**

**Tifa: … No … I'm … not too fond of them myself.**

**As she said this, Tifa was caught by surprise by a decent sized spider-web which was strong enough to trap her within it. She shrieked as she tried to break free from the web. Gozenku held his thumb and pointer finger out in front him as if they were a gun. A golden laser beam was then released from his finger tip which cut through the webbing and released Tifa from the trap.**

**Gozenku: You okay Tifa?**

**Tifa: Yeah … I'm fine. Thanks.**

**Tifa embraced Gozenku and the group continued walking in until they came to an area where there were three different passage ways to chose from.**

**Piccolo: Great … now what?**

**Biko: (To Curtis) … Can you tell which path we're supposed to take?**

**Mercury Knight: The old man should know. I think it'd be pretty stupid of him to take us in to a maze without knowing the correct path to take. But if for some reason he doesn't know, I have a feeling he's going to lead us down the middle path. As the group was about to head through the path, Piccolo suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and grabbed his ears.**

**Gozenku: What's wrong, Piccolo?**

**Piccolo: That noise, don't you hear it? It's tearing my ears apart!**

**Tifa: I don't hear anything. Are you sure about that?**

**Piccolo: There must be hundreds of them! It's getting louder! I can't take it anymore!**

**Piccolo started to scream as he actually ripped of his own ears.**

**Mercury Knight: What the ... What did you do that for?! Have you gone mad?**

**Gozenku: Um … Curtis, I don't think he can hear you anymore. Also, he's a Namekian. He can sometimes hear things that we can't. Not to mention the fact that he can always just regenerate his ears again.**

**Mercury Knight: True, but still … ripping off your own ears? Wait a minute … I think he's right. We're being surrounded.**

**Tifa: Surrounded by what? Wait, if we can't see them, then that means …**

**Ami pulled out a mini computer and opened its lid. After pushing a series of buttons, a visor appeared across her eyes. Soon she started to pick up something all around them and images of the spirits started to appear on her computer's screen.**

**Sailor Mercury: I can't believe this. They're everywhere! There are at least twenty of them and they've surrounded us. There could be more in other places.**

**Gozenku: Great.**

**Mercury Knight: Back to action!**

**Sailor Mercury: I'll point out their location so we'll be able to spread out and attack them.  
After Ami gave the location of each spirit, the group split up into the following teams.**

**(Team One: Ami and Curtis)  
(Team Two: Gozenku, Piccolo and Tifa)  
(Team Three: Cecile, Cloud and Red XII)**

**Immediately after they split up, the cave area was filled with a high-pitched wail. It was so nerve racking that the entire group had to grab a hold of their ears.**

**Tifa: Well … now we know what Piccolo was talking about!  
****  
Cecile: (Sarcastically) … Very funny.**

**Mercury Knight: Come out and show yourselves. Or are you afraid of us?  
The second after Curtis yelled this, numerous ghosts of the Gi Tribe appeared around them.**

**Gozenku: Now what do we do?**

**Mercury Knight: What else? We attack them head on without giving them a chance to retaliate.**

**Cloud: (Chuckling) … I like that plan.**

**With that, the battle began. Ami and Curtis moved in on six of the ghosts first. This gave each person three of them to deal with. Since Ami and Curtis were all ready transformed, they began to throw numerous water attacks at their enemies. Though it seemed no matter how many times their attacks would connect with them, the Ghosts would keep disappear right before they were about to be hit.**

**Mercury Knight: This could go on forever. We're going to have to hit them harder.**

**Sailor Mercury: Right!**

**Curtis entered a powering up stage as the ground below him began to break apart as a large stream of water shot up from the ground and formed into a sphere above his head.**

**Mercury Knight: Ami, your turn!**

**Sailor Mercury: Mercury Bubbles Blast!**

**Ami moved her arms out in front of her as she placed her palms together causing a small ball of water to form in between them. She then crossed her arms over her chest and spun around once leaving the ball of water floating in mid air. Once she was facing the direction of the Tidal Sphere which her brother had created, she stretched her arms out at her side as the one bubble became numerous bubbles which flew towards the sphere and merged with it creating a large sphere of ice.**

**Mercury Knight: Ice Bubble Crusher!  
****  
Large blocks of ice where sent hurling from the sphere and they flew towards each ghost. However, with some quick maneuvering, half of the Ghosts managed to dodge the attack so only three of them were destroyed by the time the ice blocks had stopped falling.**

**Mercury Knight: You've got to be kidding me. That would've have killed a normal enemy of ours.**

**Sailor Mercury: I'm guessing these aren't normal enemies, considering they're already dead.**

**Mercury Knight: So, what are we supposed to do? I mean our most powerful attacks are practically useless against them because they can disappear right before they're hit.**

**Sailor Mercury: Well … we have to do something.**

**Mercury Knight: You're right. We'll give it another go. Move out!**

**Ami and Curtis then proceeded to throw another assault to their group of enemies.**

**Meanwhile, Gozenku's team was hard at work trying to defeat a group of Gi Ghosts that had surrounded them. There were at least nine all around them. Gozenku and Piccolo were unleashing energy attack after energy attack, but the ghosts would simply vanish right before they were hit. Tifa wasn't having any more luck with her magic spells then her friends were. As they continued to try and hit the Gi spirits, Gozenku opened up a telepathic conversation with Piccolo so he would be able to hear his voice.**

**Gozenku: How the heck are we supposed to defeat these things if we can't even hit them once?**

**Piccolo: Think back to your training. You don't have to see your enemies in order to attack them. We're going to have to rely on our other senses in order to win this battle.**

**Gozenku: That's right. I can't believe I forgot about that. As long as we can pick up their energy readings, we'll be fine.**

**Gozenku stopped attacking with his energy waves and turned to Tifa.**

**Gozenku: Tifa, don't rely on your eyes. Use your other senses.**

**Tifa: What?**

**Gozenku: Listen for their movements, their wail, anything like that. Then aim an attack for that spot.**

**Tifa: I get it. I'll give it a try.**

**Tifa closed her eyes and began to listen for any sound that was given off from the Gi spirits. After a moment, she heard a soft wail from directly in front of her. Thinking fast, Tifa held up a red Materia orb and sent an advanced fire spell in the spirit's direction. The spirit became visible as it burst into flames.**

**Tifa: Alright!! I got one!!**

**Gozenku: Way to go!!**

**Gozenku did the same as Tifa had only as he listened for their movements, he placed his palms together at his sides as a blue ball of energy began to form. After a moment, Gozenku picked up on their location and threw his palms out in front of him as he unleashed his Kamehameha Wave towards the spirits of the Gi. The three spirits reappeared just in time to be hit with the wave which exploded upon impact.**

**Gozenku: That's four down.**

**Immediately after Gozenku had said this, Piccolo had screamed out, "Special Beam Cannon!!". Gozenku turned just in time to see a massive beam of golden energy colliding into three more of the spirits. This beam was followed by a purple wave of energy which spiraled around the first beam until it exploded upon impact with the spirits.**

**Tifa: … How could he have heard their movements without his ears?**

**Piccolo pointed toward his newly regenerated set of ears.**

**Piccolo: I regenerated them just in time to pick up their movement.**

**Gozenku: (Laughing) … Now that's good timing.**

**Tifa called out in excitement as she destroyed the last two spirits with an advanced ice spell.**

**Tifa: Woo-Hoo!! That's all of them.**

**Piccolo: For our team at least.  
****  
Gozenku: That's right. The others may need our help. I can sense that Curtis and his team are close by. We should go to them.**

**Tifa: Right.**

**With Gozenku in the lead, the three went off to assist Curtis and his team.**

**Meanwhile, Cloud's team was also hard at work doing whatever they could to fight these creatures and they had been experiencing the same problems that everyone had. After throwing the last couple of Meteors from one of his special limit breaks, Cloud jumped back to the others.**

**Cloud: There has to be someway to beat these things.**

**Red XIII: If we could get them to stop vanishing we could defeat them.**

**Cecile: Let's see them dodge this one!**

**Cecile crossed both of her hands together over her head and moved them around in a full circle. This created a huge blast of fire mixed with electricity zapping through it.**

**Cecile: Flaming Twister!**

**After screaming out the name of her attack, it was sent speeding toward the ghosts. A large explosion soon occurred revealing that the majority of the targets had been caught ablaze.**

**Cloud: That's one way to make them visible. Nice job.**

**With the Gi tribe spirits easier to detect, it wasn't long before they were defeated since the three warriors had used their favorite techniques. Once they were in the clear, Red XIII noticed that his grandfather wasn't present.**

**Red XIII: Where'd my grandpa disappear to?**

**Cloud: He must have taken cover when the battle started.**

**Cecile: I'm sure he's fine. We should check on the others.**

**Red XIII: I suppose you're right.**

**With that, Cloud's team went to check on the rest of the group.**

Meanwhile, Curtis' team had managed to defeat their group of enemies just as Gozenku's team appeared on the scene.

**Gozenku: Nice work guys. It looks like you didn't need our help after all.**

**Mercury Knight: Was there any doubt? I'm just surprised it took us that long to figure out how to stop them.**

**Sailor Mercury: Let's just hope that we won't have to deal with anymore of them.**

**Gozenku: Have you guys heard from Cloud's team?**

**The second after Gozenku said this, they all spun around just in time to see that Cloud's team had appeared from around a corner.**

**Mercury Knight: (Laughing) … Yeah, there they are.**

**Gozenku: Good, it looks like you guys managed to defeat them to.**

**Cecile: That was a piece of cake.**

**Cloud: Not really.**

**Mercury Knight: Looks like the old man was right when he said we'd be running into some powerful enemies here.**

**Just as Curtis said this, Bugen Hagen appeared near a couple of boulders which had been stacked upon one another.**

**Mercury Knight: So, once the battle is over, the old man shows himself.**

**Bugen: Ho, Ho, Ho. You couldn't have expected me to stay during that battle. I'm no fighter. As I had said before we entered, this place is very dangerous. But, you all handled yourselves quite well.**

**Red XIII: Grandpa, how much longer will it be until we reach whatever it is that you want to show us?**

**Bugen: It shouldn't be too much longer. Once we go through the center passage we should only have two more passageways to go.**

**Gozenku: I see. Sounds good to me. We should get a move on if everyone's ready. If we stick around too much longer we might bump into some more of the Gi ghosts.**

**Piccolo: You're right. Let's get going.**

**With that, the group followed Bugen Hagen once again as he led them through more and more passages. After a while of walking, they made their ways through the second passage where they came to a stop. At the far end wall of this passage was one large gap that they would have to pass through.**

**Mercury Knight: What's the big idea, old man? I thought that you said we only had two more passages to go through. This looks like three.**

**Bugen: What we are looking for is right through this gap.**

**Gozenku: Are you sure about that?**

**Bugen: Yes, why?**

**Gozenku: I'm starting to pick up some sort of strange energy.**

**Piccolo: I feel it to. Whatever's in there is very powerful.**

**Bugen: That can't be. There shouldn't be any thing in this area except what I've brought you here to see.**

**Piccolo: Well, there's a lot of Spiritual activity in this cave. There may have been a powerful Ghost that entered here.**

**Gozenku: Right, I'm feeling more than one energy level now. I can't tell what their levels are because they're mixed together.**

**Cloud: We'll just have to watch out for each other. Mr. Hagen, you should stay behind while we check it out.**

**Sailor Mercury: Right. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you.**

**Bugen: Very well.**

**Red XIII: We'll be back as soon as possible.**

**With that they all passed through the gap in the far end wall. The second after they did, the first thing they saw was definitely not what they expected. Standing in the center of the room was a large fire demon but he wasn't alone. He was surrounded by three large spider demons.**

**Cecile: Spiders!**

**Mercury Knight: I told you there were spider-demons in here.**

**Gozenku: I kind of wish my energy readings weren't always right.**

**Piccolo: This may be difficult, but we can't let their power levels worry us. We'll keep the same teams and move in on them until we have them cornered.**

**With that, the group split up into their three teams once more and advanced on the spiders while trying to avoid the fire demon for the time being. As Gozenku and Piccolo charged for one of the spiders, they were forced to dodge their razor sharp legs which could easily leave numerous cuts along their bodies if they were hit by them. Realizing that the legs should be the first parts of the body to go, the two warriors began to fire off numerous blasts of energy towards that direction while Tifa began to fire off advanced ice spells in an attempt to freeze the spider in its place. Eventually, she had hit the spiders front legs with such a force that its legs were snapped in half causing it to fall forward. With the spider off guard, Gozenku and Piccolo flew over it, held their hands together out in front of them and shouted, "Masenko, Ha!!". Two large golden energy waves were sent hurling down towards the spider which exploded upon impact. With one spider down, the team quickly moved on to a second.**

**Meanwhile, Cloud's team had cornered one of the Spiders into the back wall of the cave area. Cloud was just powering up a limit break just as Red XIII dashed through the spider and took out two of its legs. Cloud then began to swing his sword around at a super speed as a large tornado began to form above the spider. It quickly sucked it up inside and began to spin frantically. After a moment, the tornado released the spider and it came crashing to the ground. This caused it to lose two more of its legs. Cecile then threw her arms out at her sides with her palms point out. A blue ball of energy began to form in each hand as she gathered her energy together.**

**Cecile: Final Flash!**

**After calling out the name of her attack, she threw her palms together in front of her and released a massive energy attack toward the spider. Within seconds, the attack had reached it's target and exploded upon impact. When the light from the explosion had vanished it was found that only small chucks of the demon were left.**

**With two of the spiders defeated, Curtis' team was hard at work fighting off the last one. Ami had just started to power up one of her special attacks.**

**Sailor Mercury: Mercury Ice Blast Freeze!!**

**An intense fog covered the spiders as Ami stretched her arms to the side. Seconds later, an ice storm broke out and froze the spiders in their spots.**

**Mercury Knight: All right Ami, step aside. It's time to finish these things.**

**With that, Ami stepped aside just as Curtis held a hand out in front of him. A golden ball of energy appeared in front of his palm. A black aura erupted around him as the ball transformed into a large sphere with electricity zapping around it.**

**Mercury Knight: Big Bang Attack!**

**After calling this out, the sphere was sent speeding toward his target which exploded upon impact, leaving nothing in sight when the light died down.**

**Sailor Mercury: We did it!**

**Mercury Knight: It's not time to celebrate yet. We still have the big boss.  
After a moment, the group got back together and rushed over toward the Fire Demon.**

**(Front: Cecile, Gozenku and Piccolo)  
(Right: Cloud, Red XIII and Tifa)  
(Left: Ami and Curtis)**

**To begin the battle, Cloud, Tifa and Red XIII powered up their limit breaks from each side. Cloud was the first to strike with his Climb Hazard limit break. He lifted his sword behind his back and jumped about three feet in the air. He then sliced straight downward at the demon's head. However, the demon dodged the attack and knocked Cloud aside. Tifa then rushed in, placed her fists together and slammed them into the demon's gut. She then performed a backwards flip toward the demon's head. Next she sent a flying water kick to the demon's gut. After this, she lifted the demon up with one of her hands and slammed it to the ground. As soon as she was about to use her next limit break, the fire demon lifted Tifa off from the ground, swung her around full circle and sent her flying into Gozenku who caught her in his arms.**

**The second after he let her down, Red XIII jumped into the air as the tip of his tail started to burn more then ever. A hologram of the moon appeared as he began to howl. He then rushed into the fire demon as a fiery ball of energy. However, this seemed to do no damage what so ever to their enemy. The Demon lowered his hands toward Red XIII and lifted him off the ground. He then slammed him to the ground and proceeded to launch a ball of fire toward him.  
****  
Sailor Mercury: Shine … Aqua … Illusion!!**

**The demon turned toward Ami just as droplets of water surrounded her body. She then started to spin as she raised her arms above her head causing the droplets of water to fly above her hands forming into one large wave. With the wave formed, she stopped spinning just as she was facing the demon. Without thinking twice, she threw her arms down to her sides causing the wave of water to slam into the fire demon pushing him backwards.**

**Taking this opportunity to do some damage, Piccolo had been powering up his Special Beam Cannon. He pointed his arm out toward the demon and fired away. Gozenku had managed to fire off a Kamehameha wave at the same time and the two attacks fused together as they collided into the demon and exploded upon impact.**

**This attack severally damaged the demon and Cecile was ready to add one of her attacks into the fray. She raised her hand above her head as a massive sphere of fire, mixed with energy formed to the size of her father's Big Bang attack.**

**Cecile: Flaming Sphere!**

**After calling out the name of the attack, she launched it toward the demon. As this attack was about to explode upon impact, it fused with two energy attacks sent from Curtis and Gozenku.**

**Gozenku: Masenko!!**

**Mercury Knight: Final Flash!!**

**These combined attack exploded upon impact causing smoke and debris to fill the area. Once everything died down, there was nothing left of the fire demon.**

**Piccolo: Good job, everyone.**

**Gozenku: (Turning to Curtis)…When did you learn Vegeta's moves?**

**Mercury Knight: He taught me a while ago.**

**Red XIII: Now that we've defeated the enemies here, we should get my grandfather so we can find out what it is that he wants to show us.**

**Gozenku: Nanaki's right. Let's go check on him.**

**After defeating their enemies, the group went to check on Red XIII's grandfather to make sure that he didn't get caught up in any of the action. Once they were out of the area, they spotted him nearby, waiting patiently.**

**Mercury Knight: Oh, that. It was just us taking care of a few demons.**

**Bugen: My, you've all become much stronger. Even you, Nanaki.**

**Red XIII: Thank you, Grandfather.**

**Bugen: Now that the area is safe, I can show you what I've brought you here to see. If you'll all follow me.**

**Bugen led them back into the area where they had fought with the Fire Demon and his guardians. After a moment, they found the gap in the wall that they had been protecting. Once they stepped through, they were shocked at what the saw, especially Red XIII. Facing them was an extremely large cliff. Perched at the cliff's edge was the statue of a lion.**

**Cecile: You've got to be kidding me! You brought us all the way through here to see some stupid statue?!**

**Red XIII: Grandpa ... what ... is this?**

**Bugen: Take a good look, Nanaki. This is the legendary warrior that fought his way through this cave to stop the Gi tribe from taking even one step into the town. Take a good look at the warrior. This is your father, Seto. **

**Red XIII: Seto? That's my father ... Seto? **

**Bugen: Correct. **

**Red XIII: Grandfather … why haven't you ever told me about this before? Did my mother know? **

**Bugen: Yes … she knew. As a matter of fact, she's the one who asked me to seal this cave away and not to tell anyone about it. But I had to show you. You used to look towards your father as a coward, but he is the one who fought against the Gi tribe by himself. He fought with all of his might to protect the people of this town. Even after the tribe's poison arrows took effect, he still kept his will to look over us. This is your father ... the great warrior … Seto. **

**Red XIII: My father … Seto. Why did you wait so long to tell me? **

**Bugen Hagen turned to Gozenku and all the others. **

**Bugen: Excuse me, but would you all mind leaving Nanaki and I alone for a short while? **

**Gozenku: Of course not. We understand. **

**Gozenku and the others left Red XIII and Bugen Hagen alone so they could talk privately. **

**Bugen: Nanaki. The reason that I had to show you this now is because I feel that there is not much longer for me to live. **

**Red XIII: Grandpa, don't say that. **

**Bugen: Don't act so surprised, Nanaki. I've lived a very long life. This year I'll be 130. Even so, this Planet itself is in grave danger. **

**Red XIII: Don't talk like that, Grandpa. Gozenku and the others are on a journey to save the Planet. **

**Bugen: I know ... Honestly ... I don't think it can be done. Even if you defeat Sephiroth and even if you stop every enemy in the way. Even if all the Mako reactors were destroyed, this Planet will eventually die. On the other hand ... if there was something that we could do. As the people of this planet … shouldn't we at least try? Or am I just wishing against the fates? **

**Red XIII: Grandpa, please stop talking like this. I am Nanaki the son of the great warrior Seto. I will protect my home with my life, just as my father did before me. It is now my duty to carry on where my father left off. I will stay and protect this town. If the others need me, I will always be there to help them. **

**Bugen: Nanaki, you really have grown over the years. **

**Suddenly, a teardrop fell from out of the sky and landed on Red XIII's head. **

**Red XIII: Father? **

**Bugen: This tear, it must be from Seto. **

**Red XIII turned to the paralyzed statue of his father and howled.**

**After a while, the entire group was back together except for one member … Red XIII. They had all gathered together at the Cosmo Candle once more to plan their next destination.**

**Tifa: I wonder if Nanaki will continue to journey with us. **

**Aeris: … I don't know … but even if he decides to stay, he will always be a member of our group. **

**Just then, Bugen Hagen and Red XIII came from around the corner and joined the group.**

**Red XIII: Everyone, I've made a decision. I have a duty to protect my home town like my father did before me. I have to be here for my people. But if there comes a time where you need my help, you'll know where I am. **

**Goku: We understand. It's been great working with you. **

**Red XIII: Same here. **

**Gozenku: Now that we've been through this whole town … where should we go? It's obvious that Sephiroth isn't around here. **

**Bugen: If you were looking for a place that's close by, you should look for Rocket Town. It's to the north of here. **

**Gozenku: Thank you, Sir. We'll have to check it out. **

**Gozenku turned toward his mentor. **

**Gozenku: Well … looks like this is goodbye for now. **

**Piccolo: Yes. You've grown into a brave warrior Gozenku. **

**Gozenku: Thanks. You've taught me well. **

**Piccolo: Good luck on your journey. Remember what I said. **

**Gozenku: (Smiling) … You don't have to worry about that. **

**After saying their farewells, the group left Cosmo Canyon and headed back to Bulma's airship. After entering the correct coordinates for Rocket Town, the airship flew upward and into the distance as the search for Sephiroth continued.**

**(To Be Continued)...  
**


	13. Rocket Town

**Chapter Thirteen:  
Rocket Town **

**  
After Bulma entered the coordinates for Rocket Town she realized that it was going to take them about a day or so before they actually got there. Since they had a lot of free time, Gozenku decided that he'd get in some more training before they got there so he headed for one of the gravity rooms when Curtis stopped him. **

**Gozenku: What's up? **

**Curtis: Since we have a bit of free time on our hands … I was wondering if you'd be willing to teach me some of your energy attacks. **

**Gozenku: You mean you'd still like to learn mine after training with Vegeta?**

**Curtis: Hey … it never hurts to have more then one move up your sleeve.**

**Gozenku: That's true. Why not? Once we're through, maybe we could work on some more Tidal Crusher combinations.**

**Curtis: Sounds good.**

**Gozenku: Let the training begin!**

**With that, Gozenku led Curtis to one of the many training rooms aboard the airship. Once inside, the lessons began.**

**Gozenku: Well, for starters, I'll teach you how to use the Kamehameha Wave.**

**Curtis: A traditional move for your family.**

**Gozenku: (Laughing) … That's true. To begin the attack, you simply place both of your palms together and lower them to either side. With your palms in position, all you have to do from that point is gather all of your energy in between them. Once the gathering of energy is complete, you throw your palms in front of you and unleash the attack.**

**Curtis: I see. Does the calling of the attack help with the concentration of gathering the energy to a specific point?**

**Gozenku: Somewhat. Since you've seen it used so often, it shouldn't be too hard for you to gather.**

**Curtis: Alright, I'll give it a shot.**

**Gozenku then stepped to the side as Curtis placed his palms together at his side. A black aura erupted around his entire body and began to flare around as a blue ball of energy suddenly formed in between his palms.**

**Curtis: Ka … Me … Ha … Me … Ha!!!**

**Once the energy for the attack was gathered, Curtis hurled his palms out in front of him as a massive blue energy wave was unleashed. After a moment, the wave faded away and the aura around Curtis vanished.**

**Gozenku: Amazing, you actually managed to call forth a wave at full power on the first try.**

**Curtis: Using energy is great. So, what else can you teach me?**

**The lessons continued until Curtis learned Masenko and Hell Zone Grenade, two abilities Gozenku had learned from his mentor.**

**Curtis: Thanks for teaching me. I probably have the power of an ascended Super Saiyan now.**

**Gozenku: No problem. I've got a little extra work to do until we get to Rocket Town. While we were at Cosmo Canyon, I secretly bought a set of blue prints for a new type of punching gloves.**

**Curtis: Punching gloves, huh? Let me guess. They're for Tifa, aren't they?**

**Gozenku: Actually, yes.**

**Curtis: Thought so. It's not hard to tell how much you two like each other, you know. Why haven't you made that much of a move with her? I mean, sure you two have started to date now, but don't you want to have more of a relationship with her?**

**Gozenku: I'd like to, but you see … there's this strange dream that I've been having that keeps me from getting too close to her.**

**Curtis: You mean to tell me that you're letting a dream make your decisions for you. That's crazy. What could have been so strange to keep you from getting any closer with her?**

**Gozenku: No offense or anything, but that's kind of personal. I don't really feel like talking about it. Just thinking about it gives me the creeps.**

**Curtis: I understand. Well, I guess you'd better get to work on those weapons.**

**Gozenku: Right, we'll have to do this again sometime.**

**With that, Gozenku and Curtis left the training room and went their separate ways on the airship.**

**About an hour later, Gozenku was in his room of this airship and was hard at work building a set of weapons for Tifa. Most of his waited clothing was set aside for the time being. The blue prints were for an ultimate set of punching gloves called God's Hand. By now he had already finished one of the gloves and was testing out its strength. He had two pieces of metal stacked up near his desk and he prepared to snap them to bits. He took a swing and destroyed them in his first try.**

**Gozenku: Heh … these are pretty powerful. I attempted to hold back quite as much as possible for that. I'd better hurry and finish this last glove. Tifa's really going to love these.**

**After testing the first of the two gloves, Gozenku went to work on building the second one. Within another hour, Gozenku managed to complete the set.**

**Gozenku: Okay, now that I've all ready tested the strength of these things, it's time to see how well they handle magic. A few Materia slots here and there should do the trick.**

**Since the gloves were all ready complete, he placed one glove on each of his hands and found the perfect places for each one of the Materia slots. In the left glove, he placed the advanced fire and lightning Spells. In the right glove, he placed the summon Shiva. He then went over to his room's window and opened it so he could test the power of the gloves magic. He quickly raised his left glove towards the open window and shouted, "Fire Two". A large massive fireball was sent out of the glove and speeding through the window.**

**Gozenku: Even the magic itself is enhanced just by wearing these gloves.**

**Just then, there was a knock on his door and Tifa's voice could be heard.**

**Tifa: Gozenku, are you in there? What in the world was that noise?**

**Gozenku quickly went over to the door and opened it for Tifa.**

**Gozenku: Sorry, that was me. I was testing out a set of weapons I had just finished making. (Taking the gloves off) … Here, these are for you.**

**Tifa: You made these, for me? They look great!**

**Tifa removed her old gloves and gave them to Gozenku. Gozenku then handed over the new set of gloves which fit her perfectly.**

**Tifa: Wow, they're perfect. They feel much stronger than my old ones. Thank you.**

**Gozenku: It was no problem, I enjoyed making them.**

**Tifa kissed him and the two sat down to talk.**

**Gozenku: These new gloves are the best around. They're known as God's Hand.**

**Tifa: I can tell just by wearing them. How were you able to make these?**

**Gozenku: I came across the blue prints for them while we were at Cosmo Canyon and decided to buy them.**

**Tifa: (Laughing) … When were you able to do that? I was with you when we were shopping.**

**Gozenku: I spotted them when you had an eye on something and snatched them up before you noticed.**

**Tifa: That's pretty sneaky of you. But very nice at the same time.**

**Tifa leaned in towards Gozenku and the two kissed just as there was a knock on the door. **

**Gozenku let out a sigh as he leaned back.**

**Gozenku: It's open.**

**The door open as his father stepped into the room.**

**Goku: Hey guys, I hope I'm not interrupting anything.**

**Gozenku: No, we were just talking. What's up, Dad?**

**Goku: Bulma did some research and found out that there's going to be a Tournament in one year from now.**

**Gozenku: One year? That should be plenty of time to prepare ourselves then.**

**Goku: As long as we train ourselves to the best of our abilities, we should be fine.**

**Tifa: In one year from now Sephiroth is supposed to revive a bunch of enemies from the past at the World Tournament. Does that mean that we won't meet up with him until then?**

**Gozenku: That's possible. But we should still continue our search. We can't allow him to reach the Promised Land.**

**Goku: You're right. By the way, Bulma also said that she's got a bunch of food for us in the kitchen if you're hungry.**

**Gozenku: Sounds good. (To Tifa) … Wanna go eat?**

**Tifa: Sure, I'm a little hungry myself.**

**With that, Gozenku and Tifa followed Goku to the airship's kitchen as they got even closer to Rocket Town.**

**A day went by and just as predicted, the place known as Rocket Town finally came into view. It wasn't long before Bulma brought the airship in for a landing near the town's gates. After the entire group was together, they all headed for the landing ramp area. After leaving the airship and entering the town, the first thing a person would notice was the large rocket in the distance that was leaning towards the right.**

**Gozenku: Wow, that's a pretty big rocket back there.**

**Bulma: Well … now we know where the town gets its name. I remember reading about this town's space program. That rocket was scheduled for a launch a few years back but it never made it into space because they had to make an emergency landing. They didn't give the reason.**

**Gozenku: That would also explain the condition that Rocket is in.**

**Ami: Maybe so. But wouldn't you think that they would have scheduled another launch? I mean they could have easily repaired the Rocket.**

**Gozenku: Good point.**

**Biko: I suppose if you're interested, the only way to learn about this would be to do some investigating of our own. We're tourists here, so there's no reason why we couldn't get a closer look.**

**Vegeta: You people go ahead and do what you want, but I'm not going to waste my time looking at some beaten up rocket. I'm going to find a training area.**

**Curtis: Count me in, Vegeta. I've seen better looking rockets built by a two year old. Let's go.**

**Vegeta: Right.**

**With that, Curtis and Vegeta left the group on their own while the others headed off towards the Rocket. Once they were near the Rocket launch pad's gates, two guards stopped them. They each had a rifle strapped to their backs.**

**Guard One: This area is off limits to anyone who isn't a guard or a member of the Space Program. You'll have to leave immediately.**

**Bulma: We just wanted to learn about this Rocket. Is its Captain around?**

**Guard Two: The Captain's very busy preparing for the arrival of President Rufus. He told us to keep all people, especially tourists, out of his hair.**

**Cecile: Out of his hair?! Who does this guy think he is?!**

**Guard One: (Shocked) … You can't be serious. You don't know the Captain? You can't be from around here then.**

**Biko: Well, if we were, we wouldn't be here asking all these questions would we?**

**Guard Two: Listen. Since the Captain loves to teach others about his rocket, I'll go and see if he can spare a few minutes.**

**Goku: Thank you.**

**Guard two: It's no trouble.**

**With that, the second guard went to meet with the Captain of the rocket. After climbing the nearby staircase, he came face to face with him. The captain was an older looking man with short blonde hair and blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a white, long sleeved shirt, a blue jacket, a white scarf, brown gloves, a pair of brown pants, a black belt with a silver buckle and a pair of brown shoes. Strapped to his back was a long staff and a cigar was dangling from his mouth.**

**Captain: What the Hell is all that noise going on down there?! I can't get any damn work done listening to that crap.**

**Guard Two: I'm sorry sir, but there are some people here who'd like to talk to you about ...**

**Captain: (Cutting her off) ... Oh, so that bastard is finally here. It took him long enough.**

**Guard Two: No sir, you didn't let me finish. President Rufus isn't here yet. There is a group of … tourists … who'd like to talk to you about the rocket.**

**Captain: Oh, I guess I could take a few minutes to explain it to these people. Lead the way.**

**Guard Two: Yes sir.**

**With that, the Captain followed the guard out of the Rocket and down the launch pad. They finally stopped once they reached the others at the gates. The man known as the Captain, stepped in front of the guards and faced the group.**

**Cecile: So, you're the Captain?**

**Captain: Got that right. The name's Cid Highwind, except everyone here refers to me as Captain. So, you want to here about this Rocket, huh?**

**Gozenku: That's right.**

**Cid: As you probably know, there were a lot of different gadgets developed by the Shinra during our great war, right?**

**Cloud: Right.**

**Cid: Now the Shinra have turned into a Mako Company. Except in the old days they were weapons manufactures. One day they came up with a Rocket Engine. Everyone was excited about the thought of actually going into space. Our dreams kept getting bigger and bigger as they went through prototype after prototype. Finally, they completed the Shinra No. 26. Then they went and chose the best pilot in all of Shinra, no the world ... me of course.**

**Gozenku: (Whispering to Tifa) ... This guy sure thinks highly of himself. Doesn't he.?**

**Tifa: (Whispering Back) ... You can say that again. It looks like we've found another Vegeta.  
****  
Cid: It all came down to the day of the launch. Everything was going perfect and if it weren't for that dumb ass Shera, the launch wouldn't have failed. That's when they became anal. The Shinra decided to cancel all of their plans for space exploration … even after they told me that the entire future was going to be based on Space Exploration and got my damn hopes up. It was all over once they found out that Mako was profitable. All they cared about was money. My dreams were just a stupid financial number to them. Every day this Rocket tilts a little bit more. I'm not sure which will come first, this thing falling or my leaving this place. My last hope is to talk to the President.**

**Cloud: Wait, President Rufus?! You mean he's actually coming here.**

**Cid: Why? Are you people having trouble with the Shinra to?**

**Gozenku: Yes. Our group is made up of several teams: the Z-Fighters (which is the group I'm from) AVALANCHE (who started off trying to put an end to the Shinra) and the Sailor Senshi. On top of fighting the Shinra, we're also following a man named Sephiroth. They're both in search of a place called the Promised Land.**

**Cid: The Shinra have been after the Promised Land for years. That's what got them into Mako. I'm sure that you're talking about the only Sephiroth that I know, but why would he want to get to the Promised Land?**

**Aeris: He says that once he's there he can become one with this Planet and will be reborn as a God with enough power to rule the universe.**

**Cid: You numb skulls have gotten yourselves involved into some crazy situations.**

**Cloud: Do you mind if we stick around for a bit? Since President Rufus is going to be here, there are some things that I'd like to "discuss" with him.**

**Cid: After I talk to him first.**

**Gozenku: If the President is really coming, it can't mean anything good is going to happen. He must want something from you otherwise I don't think he'd be bothering to come here. If he tries to start something, we can back you up and possibly put an end to these guys once and for all.**

**Cid: Sounds good to me. I haven't really put any faith into these guys for years now. I just need his permission to start the program back up. If he does start something, I'll let you guys deal with it. Until he gets here, why don't you stay at my place? I'll lead the way.**

**Goku: We wouldn't want to impose.**

**Cid: Isn't my damn hospitality good enough for you?! Now come on!**

**With that, Cid Highwind led the group to his home.**

*******

**Meanwhile, Curtis and Vegeta had come across a fighting arena and decided to have a little duel of their own. Curtis was standing at the right side of the ring and had already transformed into Mercury Knight. Vegeta was standing across from him and had transformed into Super Saiyan 2.**

**Vegeta: I can't believe how much stronger you've become just by learning how to use energy. You're power is even equal to mine.**

**Mercury Knight: Well, my energy level was all ready pretty high. Learning how to use that energy just raised my level even higher.**

**Vegeta: Well … let's see if you can handle one of my favorite attacks.**

**Mercury Knight: You mean the Big Bang Attack? Bring it on!**

**Curtis crossed both of his arms and held them up to his face as a guarding measure just as a burst of golden energy was emitted from Vegeta. Vegeta raised his left hand into the air as a large ball started to form around it.**

**Vegeta: Big Bang Attack!!**

**Another large burst of golden energy was emitted from Vegeta as the ball of energy erupted into a massive sphere. It sped towards Curtis and engulfed him. There was a large explosion and the arena was filled with smoke. Once the commotion died down, Curtis was no longer standing in the same spot. In fact, he couldn't even be seen in the arena.**

**Vegeta: What the?! Damn it, could I have over done it?!**

**Vegeta looked around having picked up an energy signal.**

**Vegeta: Show yourself, kid!**

**Curtis appeared behind Vegeta and sent him flying in the opposite direction of the arena by throwing a kick to his head. Vegeta caught himself in mid air and teleported in front of his opponent. As they connected with one another, an assault of punching and kicking began, their auras flaring around them. Curtis threw at least a dozen kicks toward Vegeta's gut, but he managed to dodge most of them. Then as a counter measure, Vegeta sent several different punches and kicks to different parts of Curtis' body until he sent such a powerful hit that he went sailing to the ground.**

**This time, Curtis wasn't able to stop himself from falling and he hit the ground face first. Vegeta then followed through with a powered up kick to his opponent's back. He kept his foot in place as he spoke to Curtis.**

**Vegeta: Had enough, kid? Or do you want some more?**

**Mercury Knight: I'm far from finished!**

**This time, a burst of energy was emitted from Curtis, which was so powerful that it caught Vegeta by surprise and sent him sailing upwards. He crashed into the ceiling leaving an imprint of his body before falling back down. However, before he could hit the ground, Curtis grabbed a hold of Vegeta's left arm. He then began to slam his free fist into his gut. After sending four or five punches, Curtis began to spin his opponent around at a super speed. When he finally let go, Vegeta was sent sailing. This time, Vegeta was able to catch himself In mid flight as he teleported from his spot only to reappear directly behind Curtis.**

**Vegeta: So, you want to play rough, do you?**

**Mercury Knight: (Spinning around) ... I figured you were holding back. Now, let me try out one of my favorite attacks.**

**Curtis performed five back flips to his original starting position. He then went into a powering up position as a black aura appeared around him. The ground below him began to break apart severally as a stream of water shot up into the air and formed into a sphere. Curtis then stretched his arms out at his sides as two blue energy balls formed in the palms of his hands.**

**Mercury Knight: Final Flash!!**

**Curtis then quickly moved his hands out above him as he targeted his Final Flash towards the sphere. The sphere began to glow with energy as it absorbed the attack.**

**Vegeta: So, you think you can defeat me with my own attack, huh?!**

**Curtis held his right hand out in front of him and folded his thumb into his palm.**

**Mercury Knight: Final Crusher!!**

**Suddenly, numerous blue waves of energy were unleashed from the Sphere and were hurled at Vegeta. Luckily his teleporting was just as fast, because he was able to dodge all but the last wave which hit him with such force that he was knocked to the ground.**

**Vegeta screamed in anger as a golden aura erupted around him. With his aura flaring once again, Vegeta charged towards Curtis and sent him flying. By now, Curtis was getting the hang of things so he easily caught himself and the two collided with each other yet again. With Vegeta as angry as he was, his actions were be coming more readable. After a moment or two of the onslaught of combos, Vegeta teleported from his spot and reappeared above Curtis with a Gallic Gun already formed. He hurled the wave towards Curtis who was able to catch it and toss it back. Vegeta vanished just as the wave was about to hit him and reappeared next to Curtis as he threw more combos towards him.**

**Mercury Knight: You're letting your anger cloud your judgment. You'll never be able to win like this.**

**Vegeta: ... Shut up!! I'm the one who taught you how to do this, remember?!**

**Curtis and Vegeta were now moving faster then before as they moved around the arena throwing several different combos of their own. Curtis threw two punches to Vegeta's head followed by two kicks to his gut. Vegeta returned the attack by sending five small blasts of energy to Curtis' front side and followed through with a spinning kick to his head. Then they disappeared from where they were fighting and reappeared back in their original positions as they each powered up a Final Flash. The waves collided into each other and exploded which caused them both to go flying out of the arena.**

**Mercury Knight: Well … that didn't go as planned.**

**Vegeta: ... Ha … You're telling me. I never expected to have to go all out.**

**The two fighters climbed to their feet and grabbed a towel that they had rapped around the sides of the ring. They each put it around their neck as they went over to the drinking fountain.**

**Mercury Knight: So … do you hate me now that I'm as strong as you?**

**Vegeta: No, this just means I'll have to work that much harder. You're actually one of the few people that I enjoy training with.**

**Just then, Gozenku walked through the Fighting Arena's main entrance and spotted Curtis and Vegeta by the water fountain. **

**Gozenku: Ah, I thought that I'd find you guys here. How did training go?**

**Mercury Knight: Pretty good. It's nice to have the power of an ascended Super Saiyan.**

**Vegeta: Was there something that you wanted?**

**Gozenku: Actually, we met the captain of that rocket. His name's Cid Highwind. He's meeting with President Rufus today and he offered to let us stay with him at his home.**

**Mercury Knight: Wait, President Rufus is coming here? Why?**

**Gozenku: Well, Cid thinks it's because he wants to restart the Space Program that ended a few years ago. But since Rufus is head of the Shinra now, we know that whatever he's doing here, can't be good. So if he tries to start anything, we may be able to put an end to him here. That's why Cid's letting us stay at his place.**

**Mercury Knight: I see … so this could be one less enemy for us to worry about. I'd better stay in my transformed state just to be on the safe side. Can you show us they way to his place?**

**Gozenku: Yeah … he just led the rest of the group there. We'd better get going.**

**Vegeta: I suppose we'll be traveling by Instant Transmission.**

**Gozenku: How did you guess?**

**Vegeta: Because I'm not an idiot.**

**With that, Curtis and Vegeta stood next to Gozenku and within seconds they had vanished from the Fighting Arena and had reappeared in front of a very large house. Behind it was a garage where you could see a plane, which had the words, "Tiny Bronco" printed on its sides.**

**Cid: (To Gozenku) ... I'm not sure how you can do that kid, but it's definitely one of the weirdest things that I've ever seen in my entire life.**

**Gozenku: It's all about energy.**

**Mercury Knight: You can say that again.**

**Cid: Well, enough chitchat, let me show you around.**

**Cid led them into the house where a woman who had brown hair which was tied up into a ponytail greeted them. She was wearing a long, white lab coat.**

**Woman: Welcome home, sir. Why are all these people with you?**

**Cid: Show some damn respect, Shera. These are some new friends of mine. They want to meet with the President just like I do, so I'm letting them stay here for a while. Now make yourselves at home. I've got a few things I still have to finish before Rufus and the gang gets here. I'll be back shortly. Shera, be sure to serve them something to drink. Understood?!**

**Shera: Yes sir.**

**With out another word, Cid left the house and slammed the door behind him.**

**Aeris: (To Shera) ... Are you all right? He didn't have to be so rude to you.**

**Shera: I'm fine. I don't mind what the Captain says to me.**

**Tifa: Shera … you have to stick up for yourself. Don't let him walk all over you like that.**

**Shera: No really … it's all right. I don't care what the Captain says or does. I'm living my life for him now. After all, it is my fault that his dreams were destroyed.**

**Biko: He did mention something about a Shera during that speech of his.**

**Shera: If it weren't for me, that launch never would've been canceled and he would've been able to be the first man in space.**

**Cecile: (Laughing) ... He wouldn't have been the first man in Space. Why am I feeling a flash back coming?**

**Cecile sighed as she walked over to a nearby couch and flopped down.**

**Shera: I'm sure the Captain told you about the launch day.**

**Gozenku: It was sort of brief, but yes.**

**Shera: As soon as we were about ready for take off, they realized that someone else was still in the engine room of the rocket.**

**Vegeta: Let me guess … you were that someone.**

**Shera: Yes. The results of the oxygen tanks weren't to my satisfaction. I was determined to double check everything to make the trip safe for the Captain. Even if it meant giving up my life. As I was on the last of the tanks, they were about to take off and the Captain aborted the mission to save my life. That's why I don't mind what he does or says. I must repay his kindness.**

**Tifa: That's still no reason for him to treat you like this. Especially when It sounds like you really care for him.**

**Just then, Cid walked back into the house and became very angry when he realized that the others hadn't been given anything to drink. Cid immediately went over to Shera.**

**Cid: Shera, why the Hell haven't you served them anything yet? Get yourself in gear!**

**Shera: Yes sir, I'm sorry.**

**Just as everyone was finally settling in, the door slammed open and a tall man wearing a white suite with red hair walked in, two members from the group known as the Turks were guarding him. One of these Turks was a woman with short blonde hair who went by the name of Elena while the other was a man who had short black hair and was known as Tseng. Cid Immediately jumped from his seat and rushed over to them.**

**Cid: Mr. President, you've finally come. Long time no see. Are you here to talk about the Space Program?**

**President Rufus: This is a private matter. Let's discuss this outside.**

**Cecile: (Jumping up) ... Who do you think you are? If you've got something to say then say it!**

**Cid: It's all right, Hotshot. If he wants to talk outside, we'll talk outside.**

**Cecile: Who do you think you're calling a Hotshot?**

**Cid: If the shoe fits. Come on Mr. President.**

**Vegeta: (Glaring) … Hey! You can't talk to my daughter like that. That's a privilege that's rightfully owned by me!**

**Cid: Why don't you just mind your own damn business? You'll know if you're needed.**

**Rufus: (To the Turks) ... Stay here.**

**Elena and Reno: Sir!**

**With that, President Rufus and Cid left the house.  
****  
Vegeta clenched his fists, turned his head and spit in anger.**

**Vegeta: I swear! I could blast them all to oblivion and be done with this madness!**

**Cloud: Rufus is up to no good. We should split up into two teams. Half of us should follow Cid while the other team stays behind.**

**Gozenku: You know I'm going.**

**Mercury Knight: I'd better come along as well. I can tell that my assistance would be useful.**

**Cecile: Count me in. That "captain" isn't going to tell me what I can and can't do.**

**Cloud: That should be plenty of people. The rest of you should stay here in case the Shinra try anything at Cid's place.**

**Goku: That sounds like a good plan. We'll have everything in control in case they do try something.**

**Cloud: Thanks, Goku. Let's go!**

**With that, Cloud's team pushed passed the Turks and went after President Rufus and Cid. Once they were near them, they noticed that they were already in a heated discussion.**

**Cid: Are you going to restart the Space Program or what?**

**Rufus: No, actually, I've come to ask a favor of you.**

**Cid: You can't be serious. What do you guys want now?**

**Rufus: We'd like to borrow your airship known as the Tiny Bronco. You see, we're following Sephiroth and it seems that we've been going in the wrong direction. Now we know where he's headed, but it's across the ocean. Our airship is being repaired so we need to borrow yours.**

**Cid: You Numbskull, kid. You've got to be joking! First you take space travel from me, now you want to take the sky away from me to! It's not going to happen.**

**Rufus: But you seem to forget that it was because of the Shinra that you were able to fly in the first place.**

**Cid: What are you saying? I should be grateful? Those kids were right about you.**

**Cloud: We knew he'd be up to no good. Long time no see, Mr. President.**

**President Rufus and Cid turned to see Cloud's team standing nearby.**

**Cid: Hey guys, good timing. Looks like you were right about this good for nothing bastard after all.**

**Rufus: How did you people push passed my Turks.**

**Mercury Knight: It'll take a lot more than two lousy members of the Turks to hold us back. See that's the trouble with you people, you can't even surround others right.**

**Rufus: If it's a fight you want, fine!**

**Rufus reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a PHS. He pushed a series of buttons rapidly and placed it to his ear.**

**Rufus: All Turk members, I need your assistance.**

**After he said this, he placed the phone back into his pocket and within two minutes, two large limos had pulled into the town through the main entrance. They sped over to where President Rufus was standing with the others and came to a sudden stop. Three members of the Turks climbed out of the limos and approached the President. One of these Turks was Reno.**

**Reno: Sir, what's going on? What was the emergency call about?**

**Rufus: I need you to do whatever you can to defeat these people. They're trying to stop our plans of reaching the Promised Land by following Sephiroth.**

**Reno: Understood sir! These people will be stopped.**

**Mercury Knight: Do you honestly think that a couple of Turks can defeat us? You really don't know how strong we are, do you?**

**Reno: We'll just have to see how strong you really are. (Turning to the rest of the Turks) ... All right, in case you all don't know it, we aren't dealing with a bunch of pushovers here. I want each of you to pick a Summon now.  
****  
A girl with short black hair named Sakura and a man with the same shade of hair named Reeves replied with a "Yes." as each one of them reached into their suit pockets and pulled out a small red orb. Once Reno had done the same, they held their orbs in front of them as they began to call forth their summons.**

**Reno: I summon the dragon lord, Bahamut Zero!!**

**Seconds after Reno had said this, the sky turned completely black as the King of the Dragons appeared directly above Reno. The Dragon's body was black and it had six wings on its back. The Dragon King flew down towards Reno and came in for a landing on his left side.**

**Sakura: I summon the mighty demon, Alexander!!**

**Suddenly, a giant mechanical device which looked like an armored man with huge cylinders for arms appeared from out of the ground. This creature known as Alexander then used his super speed to appear on Sakura's right side.**

**Reeves: Now it's my turn. I summon the mighty demon of Hades, Ifrit!!**

**A large gap appeared in the ground in front of Reeves where a large fire demon, engulfed with flames, jumped up and landed next to him.**

**Cecile: I can't believe you people. You honestly think these creatures can defeat us?!**

**Cecile and Gozenku stood side by side as a golden aura appeared around them. Seconds later, their hair transformed to a bright golden shade as their eyes turned to turquoise. After this, a large burst of energy appeared around them as their transformations ended. As the four were about to fight, Goku teleported before them, also transformed into a Super Saiyan.**

**Gozenku: Dad … I thought you were going to stay behind.**

**Goku: I was, but when I sensed the sudden energy readings increase, I decided that I should join you. Vegeta agreed to help the others if needed.**

**Gozenku: Alright … let's each pick a summon and get this over with.  
****  
It wasn't long before the group had split up across the battle field to defeat the Shinra's summons.**

**(Gozenku and Curtis vs. Alexander)  
(Goku vs. Bahamut Zero)  
(Cecile and Cloud vs. Ifrit)**

**Gozenku unsheathed his new katana as a golden aura erupted around him. He then turned to Curtis who had formed his own sword from a stream of water. With their weapons drawn, the two warriors charged toward Alexander. They moved at incredible speeds as they sliced at the mechanical like creature, throwing their own style of combos in its path. Alexander soon grew tired of their assault and decided that is was his turn to attack. He threw forth both of his arms which sent each one of the fighters flying backwards. To their amazement, Alexander unleashed a massive energy attack towards their direction as a way to follow through with his first attack. This caught the two warriors off guard as the attack connected with them and exploded upon impact.**

**Meanwhile, Goku found that he may have bitten off more than he could chew by not bringing Vegeta with him. Since he was not aware of Bahamut's true power he found himself in a fierce battle. He was airborne with the dragon and even though he had found the time to transform even further to his Super Saiyan 2 form, he was having a lot of trouble avoiding the energy blasts Bahamut would unleash from his mouth. Just as Goku was about to unleash an energy blast of his own, Bahamut caught him off guard by flying straight upwards. He continued his flight path until he was no longer on the Earth … rather directly above it.**

**Once in space, Bahamut spun around to face the Planet. He then pointed his wings forward and began to gather up an intense amount of energy. Once it was completely gathered, Bahamut threw back his head and fired off his attack. Having sensed an incredible amount of energy being thrown at him, Goku had already entered the position to power up his trademark attack. He was about to call out the last "Ha!" when he looked upward just in time to see what looked like a twinkling star. In actuality, it was Bahamut's energy attack speeding towards him. Just as the attack became visible, Goku threw his Kamehameha wave toward it making direct contact with it. This energy wave was so powerful that Goku was being forced to push all of his energy into the blast in an effort to push Bahamut's attack back toward him.  
****  
While Goku was discovering how strong Bahamut Zero was, Cecile and Cloud were realizing that fighting Ifrit was no easy task. Cloud was in the middle of his Meteorain limit break and Ifrit was actually dodging most of the meteors. As Cloud's limit break was ending, Cecile's energy attack was nearing completion. Cecile's right hand was held over her head and a massive sphere of fire, powerful enough to match her father's Big Bang attack hovered over it. She screamed "Flaming Sphere!" as it was launched toward Ifrit.**

**However, Ifrit was ready to defend himself as the sphere made contact with the palm of his hands. He let out a tremendous growl as he attempted to either disperse the attack or send it aside. An aura of fire erupted around him as he finally managed to push the attack back causing it to collide into his opponents and explode upon impact.**

**While the battle with the summons was taking place, the rest of the group was starting to wonder what was taking their friends so long.**

**Tifa: Shouldn't the others be back by now?**

**Vegeta: Do I look like the psychic of the group?!**

**Biko: Maybe not … but I don't think it takes a psychic to realize that they may need the rest of us to finish this battle. Or was I the only one who heard that massive explosion just a moment ago?**

**Vegeta: Don't get pushy with me woman! If Kakarot needed our assistance, he would have said so by now!**

**Sailor Mercury: Besides … what's to stop the two Turks by the door to call a summon in order to prevent us from helping the others?**

**Vegeta: Me.**

**Tifa: Well … I'm going to try and push past them. All this waiting is driving me crazy!**

**Vegeta: I agree. I suppose we've waited for Kakarot long enough. Let's go.**

**With Vegeta in the lead, the rest of the group went to check on their friends. Just as predicted, the two members of the Turks were trying to prevent them from leaving.**

**Tseng: Where do you think you're going?**

**Biko: Through you. Now step aside before we have to move you ourselves.**

**Elena: Sorry, but we can't let you pass. The President has ordered us to stop you people by any means possible. You won't be able to ruin our plans of reaching the Promised Land.**

**Vegeta: If it's a fight you want, I suggest that you reconsider. You are highly out numbered and any one of here could take you down easily.**

**Tseng: Think again. Take a look at this!**

**With that, Christina and Dale each reached into their suit pockets and pulled out a red orb.**

**Tifa: Those are Summon gems. No wonder the others aren't back yet!**

**Bulma: What's a Summon?**

**Tifa: They're powerful creatures that people can call upon to help them in battle. They're are incredibly strong and they're not easy to beat, believe me.**

**Elena: These aren't your normal summons either. They've been specially modified by our scientists back at HQ. They have the power to take on any one of you.**

**Tifa: If you insist on fighting us … we should take it outside. There's no reason to destroy the homes of others.**

**Tseng: That's fine … but you'd better not try to run away.**

**Vegeta: If anyone's going to run away, it'll be you!**

**With that, the two Turk members led Vegeta and the others to a safe distance away from the houses of the town where they each took their summon gem and called fourth their creatures.**

**Tseng: I summon the mighty demon Odin!!**

**Suddenly, the neighing of a horse could be heard in the distance as the figure of a man could be seen coming form behind Tseng. This man was in full body armor and was wearing an antlered sort of helmet. To top it off, he was riding on top of a six legged horse which was also wearing a suit of armor. Strapped to his back was an incredibly long sword.**

**Elena: I call fourth the demon of water, Leviathan!**

**As Elena called for her summon, a large stream of water shot down from the sky and hit the ground creating a sort of water fall effect. Then, from out of this stream, came a lizard like dragon which was extremely long and thin. Once it was free from the stream, it floated over to Elena and the stream vanished from view.**

**Biko: Ami! You should transform. Now!**

**Ami: Right! Mercury ... Star ... Power!!**

**A blue wave line appeared around Ami and surrounded her body. With her back to the others, the wave line began to form her outfit. The second after it was complete, she turned to the others and the wave line burst into bubbles and faded away.**

**Tseng: Interesting, but your transformation will not be enough to stop us girl.**

**Vegeta: Maybe not … but this will!**

**With that, a golden aura appeared around Vegeta and the ground began to shake as he prepared to transform into his ascended Super Saiyan stage. His hair changed from black to a bright golden shade as his eyes became a bright shade of turquoise. Electricity zapped around his aura as his muscle span doubled in size. With a bright flash of light, his aura faded and his transformation was complete.**

**Vegeta: What do you think about this?!**

**Elena: I must admit, I didn't think it was possible for you to be this powerful, but it still won't be enough to save you.**

**Elena and Tseng: Leviathan, Odin ... Attack!!**

**With that, the battle with the summons expanded to the rest of the group as well.**

**(Biko, Sailor Mercury, Tifa vs. Leviathan)  
(Vegeta vs. Odin)  
****  
Aeris and Bulma stayed behind in an attempt to avoid being caught in the middle. This time the fight started off with the Sailor Mercury's team. Biko began to unleash as many different missiles as she could in order to give Ami and Tifa the time they would need to perform their attacks.**

**Sailor Mercury: Mercury ... Bubbles ... Blast!!**

**As Ami called this out, she placed her arms out in front of her and placed her palms together which formed a small bubble of water in between them. She then crossed her arms over her chest as she spun around once leaving the bubble of water floating in mid air. Once she was facing Leviathan, she stretched her arms out at her sides and the one bubble became numerous bubbles which surrounded Leviathan and froze him in his place.**

**Taking the opportunity to help her team mates, Tifa raised her right hand into the air.**

**Tifa: I summon the demon of ice … Shiva!**

**As Tifa called this out, a large block of ice fell from the sky and landed directly in front of her. Encased in the center of this block was a blue skinned woman, clad in a skimpy blue outfit. Her long blonde hair appeared to sparkle from the ice. When her eyes opened, the ice like coffin shattered freeing the summon. After this, she then raised her hand over her head as a large ball of ice began to form. Once it was complete, she hurled it toward Leviathan who had just broken free and was about to fire off an attack of his own. Before this could occur, the block of ice collided with him and encased his entire body. Shiva then snapped her fingers and the ice covering Leviathan shattered leaving him with large, bleeding wounds. Furious, Leviathan let out a loud growl and encircled the team with his body. Without giving them a chance to escape, he squeezed them as tightly as he could causing them to scream out in pain.**

**Meanwhile, Curtis and Gozenku were still trying to defeat Alexander and they could tell that they had it down to about half of its normal energy. As Curtis went to throw another attack, he stopped in his tracks as he sensed that his sister Ami was in danger. Gozenku turned to him when he realized he wasn't fighting anymore.**

**Gozenku: What's wrong?**

**Mercury Knight: Ami, Biko!! That bastard's going to pay!!**

**Without giving Gozenku any further information, a black aura erupted around Curtis. He screamed out in anger as his muscle span doubled in size. His hair stood on end and became more spiked then before. Before long, silver streaks began to flow through his hair. Curtis then screamed out once more as a bright flash of light filled the area. When the light died down, Curtis had finished his sudden transformation. Without taking a moment to explain what happened, Curtis teleported from the area to help his sister.**

**When Curtis reappeared, he his sister was still being held by the demon. Biko and Tifa had been released, but they looked beaten and were trying to catch their breath. Before any reaction was made by his sudden appearance, Curtis charged toward Leviathan. It only took him seconds to reach his sister's location. Once he was there, he realized that she was no longer conscious. The aura around Curtis doubled in size as he pulled his sister free.**

**With his sister no longer captive, Curtis set her down near his wife. Curtis then teleported before the water demon with his arms outstretched at his sides and his palms facing Leviathan.**

**Mercury Knight: No one … No one threatens the life of my family and lives!! Final Flash!!!!**

**As Curtis called out the name of this attack, he slammed his palms together and fired off a massive blue energy wave towards the demon. Once this energy wave connected with Leviathan it exploded upon impact causing dust and debris to fill the area. When the debris faded, there was not a single trace left of the water demon. With the current threat out of the way, the aura around Curtis faded as he ran to his wife's side.**

**Mercury Knight: Are you alright?**

**Biko: I'll … I'll be fine.**

**Mercury Knight: What about …**

**Biko: She's fine. She'll come to in no time.**

**Mercury Knight: Good. That'll teach those bastards. I have to go now. Gozenku's fighting Alexander alone now.**

**Biko: Wait! What happened to you?!**

**Mercury Knight: … I don't have time now.**

**Curtis teleported from the area and reappeared near Gozenku. To his surprise, Gozenku had transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 and had just finished off Alexander with his new Sword Dance technique. He was gasping for breath.**

**Gozenku: Man … that … was a pain.**

**Mercury Knight: Nice job.**

**Gozenku: Thanks. Are Ami and Biko okay?**

**Mercury Knight: They're fine. But the demon who attacked her has seen better days.**

**Gozenku: I'll bet. What's with the transformation? Have you always had that ability?**

**Mercury Knight: To be honest, I have no idea. I guess, in a way, I'm like you Saiyans and transform when I'm angry.**

**Gozenku: It's always possible. You're powers have increased big time to. You're completely equal to my Super Saiyan 3 form now.**

**Mercury Knight: Yeah, it's a nice change.**

**Gozenku: Well, that's two summons down. We should go help the others now.**

**Mercury Knight: Right. I think Vegeta is closer to us now.**

**Gozenku: I agree, let's go.**

**With that, Gozenku and Curtis teleported from their area and reappeared near Vegeta just in time to witness the unleashing of a fully powered Big Bang Attack. Once this attack connected with Odin it exploded upon impact. When the debris from the explosion faded away, there was nothing left of the summon.**

**Vegeta: Tch … that takes care of that!**

**Vegeta turned to see Gozenku and Curtis running toward him.**

**Gozenku: Looks like you didn't need our help after all.**

**Vegeta: I could have told you that!**

**Mercury Knight: Let's see … I believe that leaves two summons to go.**

**Vegeta: What happened to you?!**

**Mercury Knight: Don't ask me how, but I went through some sort of transformation a few minutes ago.**

**Gozenku: Curtis, let's go join my Dad and put an end to this.  
Mercury Knight: Right.**

**Vegeta: You're not leaving without me!**

**Curtis and Vegeta stood near Gozenku and they teleported from the area. When they reappeared, they found themselves next to Cloud who was fighting Ifrit in the same area that Goku was trying to defeat Bahamut Zero. Most of the group had gathered there and Gozenku was both angered and shocked to find that Tifa was lying on the ground with burn marks up and down her arms and legs.**

**Gozenku: Tifa!!!**

**Gozenku teleported near hear and knelt down by her side. After realizing she was unconscious he turned toward Cecile who had just blocked an oncoming attack from Ifrit.**

**Gozenku: What happened?!**

**Cecile: She got hit by a blast from this bastard! I tried to stop it!**

**Reno: You people might as well give up. This battle could go on forever.**

**Goku: Never. We'll never give up!! I won't allow you people to find the Promised Land. I won't have the Earth in danger!**

**By now Goku's eyes were flaring with anger as an enormous burst of energy was sent from him. He then raised both of his arms in the air above his head.**

**Gozenku: Father, you can't! Not as a Super Saiyan!**

**Goku: I have to son. These creatures have to be stopped! People of Earth … the wind … the sky … the sea … every living being. Please … lend me your energy!**

**Gozenku: Dad, don't do it! The whole town will be destroyed!!**

**Goku: I don't plan to use it here. Just stall for me, please! I'll do what I have to stop them once and for all!**

**Gozenku: …Okay … I believe in you Dad.**

**Goku: Gozenku, I need you to get everyone else out of the town and to safety.**

**Gozenku: Right!**

**With that, Gozenku went to gather up the rest of the group while Goku continued to gather energy for his Spirit Bomb. After a moment or two, Gozenku had everyone outside of town and onto Bulma's airship. With the others safely on the airship, Goku teleported in between Bahamut and Ifrit and raised two fingers to his forehead. Within seconds, Goku and the summons vanished from the town and reappeared in a forest which was a safe distance away. Goku jumped away from the demons and used both of his hands to control the Spirit Bomb. He then tossed it using every bit of his energy behind it. The attack collided into Bahamut and Ifrit with a massive explosion upon impact. Once the debris from the blast died down, the demons were defeated and Goku fell to the ground, descended to his normal state and passed out.**

**(To Be Continued)...  
**


	14. Wutai

**Chapter Fourteen:  
Wutai **

**  
Once everyone returned to Bulma's airship, those who were injured were taken to recovery rooms so Aeris would be able to heal their wounds. Gozenku and Tifa were in the same room. They were each lying on a separate hospital like bed. Aeris had just finished healing Tifa when Gozenku came to. He gave his eyes a moment to adjust before sitting up. **

**Gozenku: Man … what a battle. **

**Aeris: Well … look who's awake. How are you feeling? **

**Gozenku: I'll be fine. Although, I must admit, I do still feel sore in places.**

**Aeris: (Chuckling Slightly) … I can imagine. Here, let me see if I can help.**

**Aeris approached Gozenku's bed, pulled out her staff and performed her healing ability for him. After the green light surrounding him faded, Aeris placed her staff back in its sheath.**

**Aeris: How's that?**

**Gozenku: Much better, thanks.**

**Aeris: It's no problem. I'm glad to be of help.**

**Gozenku: Where's Tifa? Is she okay?**

**Aeris: Relax. She's recovering in the bed on your left.**

**Gozenku: (Turning his head) ... Good, I'm glad she's all right. What about my father? Have you heard from him? I'm not feeling his presence on the ship.**

**Aeris: I ... I didn't want to worry you. He hasn't come back yet. I would have told you sooner, but I didn't want to worry you. After all, you haven't fully recovered from that battle yet.**

**Gozenku: That may be, but I'm more concerned about my father's safety than my own right now. He used the Spirit Bomb technique as a Super Saiyan. Who knows what could have happened to him. I have to go find him!!**

**Aeris: I understand, just be careful out there. The Shinra could still be nearby.**

**Gozenku: I will.**

**Gozenku raised two fingers to his forehead and disappeared from the recovery room of the airship within seconds. When he reappeared, he found himself in a nearby forest area. After pushing his way through numerous trees, he found a clearing where a large crater had been created. Without thinking twice, Gozenku teleported from his spot and reappeared in the center of the crater where he found his father. He was severally wounded and was having trouble breathing.**

**Gozenku: Dad!! I've got to get you back to Aeris.**

**Gozenku picked up his father, flung him over his shoulder, raised two fingers to his forehead and vanished from the forest. Within seconds, he had appeared on the airship's recovery room where Aeris was waiting for him.**

**Aeris: Great, you found him! How is he?**

**Gozenku: He's not doing well.**

**Aeris: I can help you there. Bring him over to a bed.**

**Gozenku: Right. Thanks, Aeris.**

**Aeris: It's no trouble.**

**With that, Gozenku brought Goku over to where Aeris was standing and laid him down on the bed. Aeris then went over to the opposite side of the bed where she pulled out her staff. She then held the staff out in front of her as she began to spin it at a rapid pace.**

**Aeris: Healing Wind!!**

**A bright green light emitted from her staff which began to surround Goku's entire body. She continued to spin it until she noticed Goku's eyes were slowly starting to open. She smiled as she put away her staff. The green light then faded away and Goku sat up on the bed.**

**Goku: … Anyone get the number of the truck?**

**Gozenku: (Chuckling) … Looks like he's back to normal. How are you feeling, Dad?**

**Goku: I'm fine. What happened? The last thing I remember was launching the Spirit Bomb. Did it work?**

**Gozenku: From the looks of it, the spirit bomb did the trick. You left one big crater after that attack.**

**Goku: That's good to hear. Those things sure were powerful. Did everyone in the group make it out okay?**

**Gozenku: Yes, we're all fine, but it's mostly thanks to Aeris. If it weren't for her, we'd all still be in a lot of trouble.**

**Goku: (Turning to Aeris) … Thank you. You've been a great help.**

**Aeris: It's no problem, Goku. What are friends for?**

**Goku: (Laughing) … You're right. But what are we going to do now? The Turks must have got away, which means that they'll continue their search for Sephiroth and for the Promised Land. Which means they've probably got a lead on his whereabouts and we don't have a clue where to start.**

**Gozenku: Well, from what President Rufus said, he crossed the ocean from here. That's why he had wanted to borrow Cid's airship. But that's still not much of a lead. There is a chain of islands across from here.**

**Goku: Well … I guess we can start searching there tomorrow. But for now, let's get some rest.**

**With Goku back, the others all climbed into their beds so that they could rest up for their journey ahead.**

**After a day of rest, the group was ready to continue their journey. They had all gathered on the bridge as Bulma entered the coordinates for the islands that Gozenku had pointed out. Cid approached the pilot seat and checked out the control panel.**

**Cid: Not a bad set up you've got here. Are you sure that the coordinates are entered correctly?**

**Bulma: I would hope so. This isn't exactly my first time flying you know.**

**Cid: I thought you'd like the opinion of the best damn pilot around, that's all. No need to get so touchy.**

**Gozenku: So, Cid, what do you plan on doing from now on?**

**Cid: I have to return to Rocket Town at to make sure that damn Shera doesn't screw anything up. With any luck, I'll be able to convince someone to allow me to pilot that rocket.  
****  
Bulma: In that case, I'll let you off near the main entrance before we take off.**

**Cid: Works for me.**

**After dropping Cid off as agreed, Bulma started the flight toward their next destination.  
Bulma: Alright, we're on our way. It should take about an hour or so before we reach the islands.**

**Goku: Sounds good.**

**Gozenku: Well, now that that's settled, I think I'm going to get some training in while we have some free time. (Turning to Curtis) … You want to work on our Tidal Crusher combinations?**

**Curtis: Sure.**

**Gozenku: Alright, let's head for one of the training rooms.**

**Curtis: Right.**

**After a moment or two, Curtis and Gozenku had entered one of the many training rooms onboard the airship.**

**Curtis: You know, you kind of surprised me there. I thought for sure that you would spend this time with Tifa.**

**Gozenku: I know. I probably should be, but with all the weird things going on lately, I'm starting to think that these dreams I've been having lately are really visions of the future.**

**Curtis: I'm telling you man, you need to talk to Tifa. You can't let these dreams continue to control your actions. I know that you like her, heck it's probably more than that, so you need to tell her how you feel. We're not going to let Sephiroth get to the Promised Land. There's no need to worry about him.**

**Gozenku: What if this vision of yours comes true and there's nothing we can do about it?**

**Curtis: Look, from what Bulma said, we have an entire year to train. That gives us plenty of time to prepare for anything that Sephiroth may throw our way.  
****  
Gozenku: I hope you're right. Because everyday that passes, I get worried even more.**

**Curtis: Well, you shouldn't. Now, do you want to do some training or are you just going to stand there and worry all day?**

**Gozenku: Let's train. It'll take my mind off of things.**

**Curtis: Good, now you're talking my language.**

**Gozenku: Let's work on those Tidal Crusher combinations.**

**Curtis: Right. We've all ready learned the Kamehameha Crusher, so let's practice with a different attack.**

**Gozenku: Okay. I'm not sure if this is a good idea, but I'm going to try it.**

**Gozenku stood perfectly still as he rose both of his hands above his head.**

**Curtis: You're not doing what I think you're doing are you?**

**Gozenku: ... I'm going to try a Spirit Bomb.**

**Curtis: Are you crazy?! That would destroy this entire planet if it fused with my Tidal Crusher.**

**Gozenku: (Lowering his hands) ... Hmm, you've got a point. We'd better not use it then. If we ever used something like that, it would have to be our last resort.**

**Curtis: Right … and I know that we won't need something that powerful. … Unless …**

**Gozenku: What?**

**Curtis: Never mind, why don't you try a Special Beam Cannon. That should work fine.**

**Gozenku: All right. Here goes.**

**Gozenku raised two fingers to his forehead as he concentrated on his energy. After a moment, blue sparks of electricity began to zap around the tips of his fingers as he gathered enough energy for the attack.  
****  
While Gozenku gathered his energy, Curtis went into a powering position as a black aura formed around him. The ground below him began to shake apart as if an earthquake was breaking out. Next, a large stream of water shot into the air from the new hole in the ground and instantly formed into a sphere.**

**Curtis: (Laughing) … I hope Bulma doesn't mind the fact that there's a hole in one of her training rooms now.**

**Gozenku laughed as the last of the energy had been gathered.**

**Gozenku: Here goes … Special Beam Cannon!!!**

**As Gozenku called out the name of his attack, his threw his arm out in front of him and aimed for the sphere. Once he had locked onto his target, a large golden beam of energy was unleashed towards the Tidal Crusher. As the sphere began to absorb this attack, a second beam of purple energy was unleashed which spiraled around the first. After a moment, the sphere had absorbed the entire attack and was now glowing with energy.**

**Gozenku: Actually, I'm wonder if we should really fire it off on the ship.**

**Curtis: … Point taken. Let's teleport outside of the ship before we fire it off. That way we won't have to worry about the safety of the others.**

**Gozenku: Right.**

**Gozenku and Curtis then teleported outside of the ship and appeared in the air nearby. Once they were a safe distance away, Curtis held his right hand out in front of him and folded his thumb into his palm.**

**Curtis: Special Beam Crusher!!!**

**After Curtis called this out, numerous beams of energy were released from the sphere. The two were forced to use their teleporting skills to evade some of the attacks until the sphere had run out of energy and faded away. Once the attack subsided, the two teleported back into their training room.**

**Curtis: That was pretty cool.**

**Gozenku: Yeah, not a bad ... fusion attack ...**

**Curtis: You all right, you still don't sound too pleased.**

**Gozenku: I can't help it. I keep thinking about Tifa and what the future could bring. That damn dream won't leave my mind.**

**Curtis: Maybe it's just because we're getting closer and closer to Sephiroth. Either way, if it's really going to keep bothering you, my only advice is … go talk to her.**

**Gozenku: You know what ... I think I will. Thanks for the advice.**

**Curtis: No problem. Besides, you can't get a good training session in when your mind is on something else.**

**Gozenku: Right.**

**With that, Curtis and Gozenku left the training room and went their separate ways for the time being.**

*******

**After a minute or two, Gozenku found Tifa in a conversation with Aeris in the airship's kitchen. Since he didn't want to interrupt, he waited patiently for them to finish. After a minute, Aeris left and Gozenku took this chance to approach Tifa.**

**Gozenku: Hey, Tifa what's up?**

**Tifa: Nothing much, Aeris and I were just talking. How'd your training go?**

**Gozenku: It went okay, we learned a new attack. But listen, there's something I wanted to talk to you about. It's important.**

**Tifa: Important? What's up?**

**Gozenku: Well, it's about a recurring dream I've been having lately.**

**Tifa: A dream? What kind of dream?**

**Gozenku: Well … that's where it gets strange. We'd better have a seat.**

**Gozenku and Tifa took a seat next to each other at the kitchen table.**

**Tifa: So … tell me what's on your mind.**

**Gozenku: You see, I think these dreams I've been having are actually visions of the future.**

**Tifa: Was it good or bad?  
****  
Gozenku: There was nothing good about it. Here's what happened. I don't know where I was, but I can tell you that there was a storm raging on. At first I didn't think any one was around, but then I looked down at my feet and there was Goten … covered with blood.**

**Tifa: Your brother! I can't believe it.**

**Gozenku: I'm not even at the worst part yet. After this, I turned to my left and found Gohan and Videl also covered with blood. Then to my right ... Was ... my father.**

**Tifa: Goku?! There's no possible way.**

**Gozenku: That's only the beginning of the worst. Tifa ... near my father … was you.**

**Tifa: (In complete shock) ... Me?! … I was ...**

**Gozenku: Yes. As hard as it is for me to even think about this, you were dieing. You took your last breath ... talking to me.**

**Tifa: Who … could've done this? Did you see who it was?**

**Gozenku: Yes ... I saw the person. I snapped. My eyes turned blood red and I began to change. I transformed into my ultimate form … Super Saiyan 3 but I didn't stop there. I turned into a giant golden creature and I began to go into a rampage. Then … I returned to my normal appearance, except for a few differences. I was at least a foot taller than normal. My entire top half was covered with red fur. My hair was black again. To top it all of, I had a tail again. That's when I saw the person responsible for killing all of my loved ones. … It was Sephiroth …**

**Tifa: Sephiroth … killed us?**

**Gozenku: … Yes … That's why I've been so worried. I don't want anything to happen to you or the others.**

**Tifa: That explains why you would act so funny at times. You were worried about me … and your family.**

**Gozenku: Right. The last thing that I want is for something to happen to any one in my family or for something to happen to you Tifa. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I really care for you Tifa. I … I want to stay with you.  
****  
Tifa: Gozenku ... I feel the same way. I'll tell you what … let's not let this dream get in the way of our relationship. Even if it is a vision of the future, we know about it now and we can stop it from ever happening. As long as we're together ... nothing else matters. I know that you and your father can stop Sephiroth. So please … let's just forget about this dream for now.**

**Gozenku: You're right. Why should we let this dream get in our way? I mean, as long as we're together, we won't let anything happen to each other, right? Tifa ... now that I feel a lot better about this ... I have something that I want to ask you.**

**Gozenku stood and knelt down in front of Tifa. He then Tifa's right hand and held it in both of his, which made her smile.**

**Gozenku: Tifa, I know we haven't known each other for that long, but even in this short period of time, we've grown close.**

**Gozenku then pulled out a small black box from one of his pockets. He then removed the lid which revealed a diamond ring in the center.**

**Gozenku: … Tifa … will you marry me?**

**Tifa: (Excited) … Of course I will!**

**Gozenku placed the ring on Tifa's ring finger and the two embraced one another.**

**Gozenku: This is great!**

**Tifa: I've dreamt of this moment.**

**Gozenku: Sephiroth is no longer going to interfere with our feelings towards each other. When the time comes for our final battle … we will defeat him. That's when we will have our wedding.**

**Tifa: Do you think that we should tell the others?**

**Gozenku: No, not yet. Let's keep it a secret for awhile. I want this to be a surprise for them.**

**Tifa: All right. But, I doubt we'll be able to keep Curtis from knowing. It's hard to keep secrets from a psychic.**

**Gozenku: You're right. But I'm sure he'll keep it a secret for us. Come on. Let's go back to the bridge. I'll bet we'll be landing soon.**

**Tifa: Alright.**

**Gozenku and Tifa kissed one another lovingly before heading for the bridge.**

**It wasn't long before the group reached a long mountain region.**

**Bulma: Well … it looks like there's definitely going to be room for landing.**

**Bulma brought out the airship's landing gear and it wasn't long before they finally made it down. Once they were safely on the ground, the group headed towards the ramp. Once they stepped outside, the found themselves surrounded by Shinra's troops. They each held a rifle capable of firing off magic spells aimed and ready to fire.**

**Vegeta: You've got to be joking!**

**Cecile: Do they honestly think they can harm us with those toys?**

**Before anyone could react, the Shinra troops began to open fire on the group. Goku had three of the troops on his tail, but he easily dodged each of the attacks that came his way as he made his way toward them. Once he was right in between two of them, he held his arms out at his sides and fired two small energy blasts which were just enough to cause the guards to pass out and hit the ground. With these two guards down, Goku charged toward the third guard, knocked him over and destroyed his gun.**

**Cecile and Gozenku had a total of eight troops surrounding them. However, the troops realized too late that they had made a wrong move. Gozenku drew his katana and powered up a golden aura around him. He then charged towards half of the guards and sliced their weapons in two. While Gozenku disposed of their weapons, Cecile proceeded to knock the wind out of them. After a moment or two of teamwork, the troops had lost their weapons and had been taken down quite easily.**

**Aeris: (Looking around) ... Does anyone else feel like something's missing?**

**Tifa: Actually, now that you mention it, my Materia seems to be missing.**

**Cloud: So is mine. It was actually removed from my sword.**

**Curtis: Yuffie. She must've known we were coming.**

**Gozenku: Are you certain?**

**Curtis: Yes. I'm picking up her energy signal in a nearby town called Wutai.**

**Gozenku: In that case … we need to hurry and find her.**

**With that, the group continued on towards the town of Wutai. After they found they town, they were surprised by its appearance. It was a very large town with many different surroundings.**

**Biko: Tch … this place looks like one big tourist attraction. I doubt Sephiroth would have any reason to come here.**

**Curtis: I agree. This place is much larger than I expected.**

**Gozenku: Do you think you could pick up her location?**

**Curtis: Possibly. But you have to keep in mind that she's both a thief and a ninja. She may be somewhat clumsy, but since she's familiar with this area and we're not, there could be over one hundred different places for her to hide.**

**Biko: As long as you can pick up some type of lead, we'll have an easier time searching.**

**Curtis: Right.**

**Curtis closed his eyes as he began to search the town of Wutai using his telepathy. After a moment, he had found a location where Yuffie was supposed to be hiding.**

**Curtis: I believe I've found something. She's in a nearby tavern. Or at least, near it. I'll lead the way.**

**Vegeta: I would hope so, considering you're the only psychic among us.**

**Biko: (Thinking) … Possibly the only psychic among us.**

**With Curtis in the lead, the group headed towards Wutai's only tavern and once they entered, they didn't find who they were expecting. Three familiar members of the Turks were sitting at one of the many tables: Elena, Tseng and Sakura. Elena, however, was the first of the three to spot the group. She immediately jumped from her seat and approached them.**

**Elena: What are you people doing here? Have you been looking for us? Well if you have, then prepare for the battle of your lives.**

**Cloud: We had no idea you would be here, but if you want to fight, I suggest you think about that. There are only three of you and you are completely outnumbered.**

**Elena: (Turning to her teammates) ... What are you two doing? Are you just going to sit there when our enemies are standing right in front of us?**

**Tseng: Have you forgotten that we're not on duty right now? The President was kind enough to give us two days off. You can't expect us to care if they're here or not.**

**Elena: I can't believe you would say such a thing.**

**Sakura: You're free to do what you want, but as for us, we're on break.**

**Vegeta: Listen morons, we don't have time to stay and listen to you argue about rather or not you're going to fight us. Personally, I'd like to take this opportunity to blast each of you into the next dimension, so make up your minds.**

**Tseng: We're not fighting you today, you may go about your business and we'll act as though we never saw you.**

**Goku: We'll remember this.**

**With that, the group stepped outside of the tavern and started to think about where they all should look next.**

**Biko: Looks like she wasn't at the Tavern. Now what?**

**Curtis: I'm picking up her presence just to the north of here. It seems that she is in some sort of mansion.**

**Gozenku: What are we waiting for? Let's check it out.**

**With that, the group left the area and headed for the mansion which Curtis had found. After a few short minutes, he led them all to the area where he found Yuffie's presence. Once they reached the location, they were shocked at the size of the building.**

**Cid: (Whistled) … If this is where the brat lives, she must be loaded.**

**Vegeta: So why does she insist on pick pocketing?**

**Ami: Well, all of that money could go to a person's head and it wouldn't be enough. She'd just keep wanting more and more. But this is just a suggestion.**

**Curtis: But, she hasn't stolen money from us. She's just stolen Materia.**

**Gozenku: That's not true. She's stolen money from me and Tifa when we first met her back at Cosmo Canyon.**

**Ami: See, it's a possibility.**

**Vegeta: Why she did it isn't important at this moment. What is important is finding the little thief and getting our items back.**

**Gozenku: Agreed, let's see if she really is in here. If so, then we may finally have her cornered.**

**With that, the group entered the mansion and its outside did not lie about its appearance even on the inside. There were tons of different rooms in the building meaning a person could easily get lost.**

**Bulma: (Laughing) … Anyone bring some bread crumbs?**

**Tifa: (Looking ahead) … Hey guys, let's check this room.**

**Tifa got the groups attention and they followed her into what appeared to be a meditation room since the only objects in the room were floor mats which were scattered about. However, there were different pictures placed about the walls. In the center of this room, was a man, floating just above the center mat. He was wearing a long white robe, tied together with a black belt. His hair was long, black and tied up behind his head.**

**Man: Who do you think you are? Coming into strangers houses and disturbing their meditations as if you owned the place.**

**Gozenku: We were wondering if you've heard of a girl named Yuffie before. We think that she may be here.**

**Man: Yuffie?! Nope, can't say that I've heard of her before.**

**Vegeta: You lie! Where are you hiding the brat?!**

**Man: I told you, there is no girl named Yuffie here and as far as I'm concerned, there never was.**

**Biko: Are you positive? According to our sources, which are never wrong, she's here.**

**Man: Well, your sources are wrong this time. I'm sorry, but there is no Yuffie here.  
****  
Vegeta: Look, you're lying to the wrong people. We know she's here and we're going to find her even if we have to tear this place apart.**

**Gozenku: Relax, Vegeta. He obviously doesn't know that she's here. Remember, her skills as a Ninja are quite good. Which means she can easily hid herself among this mansion. We'll just have to search for her.**

**Suddenly, a very familiar voice was heard from above them.**

**Voice: Look no further!**

**Yuffie jumped down from above and landed in front of the strange man. The stranger seemed to be very shocked to see Yuffie in his home. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets as he jumped in the air.**

**Man: What are you doing here?!**

**Yuffie: Well, what a nice welcome that was. You're such a "Great" father you know.**

**Man: That's no way to talk to your father, you spoiled brat!!**

**Vegeta: Wait a minute … father? You just said that you have never heard of a Yuffie before and now she's your daughter!**

**Yuffie: So, you've never heard of me before, huh? What else have you been telling them, Godo?**

**Godo: Never call your father by his first name! How many times do I have to tell you?**

**Yuffie: Look, it shouldn't matter what anyone calls you after what you've done. Why don't you tell them why Wutai is in this horrible situation?**

**Godo: That's not of any concern.**

**Yuffie: Too bad. I'll tell them then. This man is the reason why Wutai is nothing more then a tourist trap. You see, a long time ago, we were in a long and hard war with the Shinra. We lost because this idiot spent too much money on making powerful weapons instead of equipping our soldiers with Materia. Instead of finding a way to fight back later … what does this moron do? He turns our town into what you see now. He disgraced our name and you wonder why I left?  
****  
Godo: You miserable little brat!! If you were so worried about this place, then you should have stayed. I won't be talked to like this in my own home! Now get out of my site.**

**Yuffie: You don't have to tell me. I was just on my way out anyways.**

**Yuffie ran out of the meditation room and was closely followed by the rest of the group. They chased her all the way to another strange room of the mansion. The room she came to a stop in appeared to be some sort of entertainment room. At the left of the room was a large television screen, which had a DVD player plugged into it. At the right of the room was a large stereo system and at the back of the room was a very large computer, for some reason, it had two levers at its side. Once Yuffie reached the center of the room, she spun around and faced the others.**

**Aeris: Yuffie, please tell us what's going on. Why did you steal from us again?**

**Yuffie: (Eyes tearing up) … I'm … sorry … I felt that I had to. There's a good reason behind it.**

**Ami: Would it have to do with your father turning Wutai into a resort town?**

**Yuffie: Yes … you see … I thought I could help change Wutai back into the way that it used to be if I got a lot of Materia together. Then, maybe, we could fight the Shinra again and win this time. That's why I stole from you. I'm sorry.**

**Gozenku: That's understandable. You were only doing what you thought was best for your hometown. But, in case you forgot, the Shinra are also our enemies. One of these days we will put an end to them as well. So there was no need to steal from us.**

**Yuffie: I know … I'm sorry. You can have your Materia back. Just go over to the computer and pull the left lever.**

**Gozenku: Thanks.**

**With that, Gozenku went over to the computer as Yuffie suggested and pulled the lever. However, instead of their Materia being released, a large steel cage fell from above and surrounded all, except for Yuffie and Gozenku.**

**Vegeta: That brat tricked us again!!  
****  
Yuffie: Sorry, but I can't let you have your Materia back just yet! Maybe I'll give it back after Wutai is back to the fighting town it used to be.**

**With that, Yuffie took off with the others Materia still in her possession. Gozenku immediately pulled the right lever, releasing the others from their prison.**

**Tifa: Now what?**

**Gozenku: We go after her. She can't be too far.**

**Following Gozenku, the group raced through the mansion in search of Yuffie. However, they did not have to search far, because standing right out of the mansion's entrance was Yuffie, but she was being held be a very familiar figure.**

**Goku: Great ... look whose back!**

**Vegeta: Don Corneo! Didn't you learn your lesson the first time we met?!**

**Corneo: Not you people again! You won't stop me this time! Guards!!!**

**Suddenly, numerous members of the Shinra Guards appeared from all different directions and following Corneo's orders, they surrounded the group. Just like the troops that they had all fought before entering the town, these guards were each holding a rifle with the capability to fire of magic spells. With that, the battle with Corneo's guards began. Gozenku began to teleport in and out of view as several fire spells were shot towards him. Then, he caught five of the guards by surprise as he flew up into the air above them and began to move his hands out in front of him at a super speed. Without warning, numerous small golden energy balls were sent sailing towards the five guard members. After a moment, the guards lost their weapons and fell.**

**Nearby, Curtis was dodging different lighting spells with her super speed and when she found an opening between their attacks, she raced towards seven guards and began to fire off numerous blasts of energy. Within seconds, Cecile had taken them out.**

**Not too far away from them, Cloud and Aeris were in their own fight. Aeris had just placed a shield around herself and Cloud as five ice spells hit and faded away upon impact. Cloud then took this short period of invulnerability to power up a Meteor Rain limit break. He unsheathed his sword and began to swing it around his head at super speeds as numerous meteorites were released and sent flying towards six guards. Once he reached the last meteorite, he sheathed his sword once again and the six guards fell.**

**Nearby, Ami had transformed into Sailor Mercury as she fought off seven guards with Biko. Biko was able to dodge numerous magic spells as she fired off some of her own. While Biko kept them at bay, Ami took this opportunity to start up one of her own attacks.**

**Sailor Mercury: Shine Aqua Illusion!! **

**The second after Ami called this out water droplets appeared out of thin air and started to circle Ami's body as she herself began to spin. After spinning around in one full circle, Ami raised both of her arms above her head as the water droplets flew to the top of her hands and formed into one large wave. Once the wave was complete, she threw her hands back down at her sides and the wave was sent hurling in the direction of the guards. In an instant they were washed away from sight. Before long, the group had managed to defeat their entire wave of enemies, without killing them.**

**Curtis: Damn it! This fight was just a distraction. He managed to get a hold of most of the girls in our group.**

**The group realized that Curtis was correct as they found that Ami, Aeris, Bulma and Yuffie were missing. Gozenku looked over towards Tifa and smiled.**

**Gozenku: (Thinking) … At least he didn't manage to get his grubby hands on Tifa this time.**

**Vegeta: Looks like it's time to teach him a lesson once and for all. He'll pay for taking my wife for a second time!**

**Goku: Where do we start looking?**

**Gozenku: They wouldn't have had enough time to go back to Midgar.**

**Cloud: They should be nearby.**

**Suddenly, two familiar members of the Turks showed up: Tseng and Sakura. Spotting the group, they quickly ran over to them.**

**Vegeta: I thought you were off duty! You really don't want to mess with me right now!**

**Tseng: We're not here for a fight. We're looking for Elena. A man named Don Corneo has kidnapped her. We heard the commotion around here and assumed you were fighting him.  
****  
Goku: He sent his guards to fight us and used them as a distraction.**

**Sakura: Looks like we've got the same problem. For the time being, why don't we team up and continue our search for Don Corneo together? It makes total sense seeing as how we're after the same person.**

**Goku: Sounds fine to me. Do you have any idea where he could've gone with everyone?**

**Tseng: That's simple, look for the place that stands out the most here.**

**Curtis: The place that stands out the most? That's not much help. There are a lot of places that stand out here.**

**Sakura: You should be able to figure it out.**

**Tseng: We're taking off ahead of you to spread out the search. Once you figure out what we're talking about, head there.**

**With that, Tseng and Sakura took off.**

**Biko: The place that stands out the most. … I remember seeing a strange sort of temple when we first came into this town. That's a possibility.**

**Cloud: I don't think Corneo would be the type of person who would be interested in temples.**

**Tifa: Wait. I think I may know where he may have taken them. There was one place in particular that caught my eye when we first entered here. It was a sort of mountain range in the distance with strange engravings. Corneo must've taken the girls there.**

**Gozenku: Good idea, Tifa. Why don't you show us the way?**

**With Tifa in the lead, the group made their way to the strange mountain region. After a while of walking, the finally made it to the area where they immediately bumped into Tseng and Sakura.**

**Tseng: What kept you?**

**Goku: (Laughing) ... Well, there were just so many places that stood out so we had trouble deciding which one was the right one.**

**Tseng: Now that you're here, we can begin the search. I looked on ahead and found three different paths ahead of us. I'll take the left and Sakura can take the right. That leaves you people with the middle path. Agreed?**

**Vegeta: I'd like to know what makes you think that you can make all of the decisions for us.**

**Goku: Vegeta, we don't have time to stand around here and argue about it. Let's just agree with them and take the middle path.**

**Vegeta: Fine!**

**With that, the group went their separate ways as they searched the strange mountain region. It wasn't long after walking down the center path when Gozenku started to hear someone talking up ahead.**

**Gozenku: Guys, I think I hear them.**

**Curtis: You're right. They're just ahead. We're almost there Ami.**

**The group became silent as they listened in on Don Corneo and the others. The Don had the girls tied up to two separate cliffs and he was walking up and down a straight line as he examined each one trying to figure out which would be his future bride. The first woman he came to was Yuffie who was struggling more than she ever had to as she tried to break free of her rope prison.**

**Corneo: … Hmm … You seem to be quite strong. You're not bad looking either.**

**Yuffie: Grossness, get away from me you freak! Man, I knew that I should've taken rope escape lessons more seriously!**

**Corneo: Quite feisty … that's a good quality. You might do.**

**Yuffie: Gross!!**

**Next in line was Elena who was struggling just as much as Yuffie had been.**

**Corneo: Ah, blonde hair. They say blondes have the most fun. You might be the lucky winner.**

**Elena: I wouldn't call that luck! I'd say that the fates were against me. I can't believe this. How could a member of the Turks end up in a situation like this? Tseng and Sakura are never going to let me forget this.**

**Corneo: A Turk, huh? Interesting. I think you'd do just fine as a wife.  
****  
Next in line was Aeris who didn't seem to be doing as much struggling as the other girls were, but she was looking determined to get free of her prison.**

**Ami: You know … I don't think this what a very good idea.**

**Corneo: Why do you think this?**

**Ami: Because … you've already angered my brother once. He won't be happy when he finds you again.**

**Corneo: I don't think I have too much to worry about from him my dear.**

**Corneo then moved to the next line of women and the first one he came to was Aeris, who wasn't even budging to try and get lose.**

**Corneo: What's wrong, why aren't you trying to get away like your friends?**

**Aeris: Because I don't have to. I know that you'll never get a chance to lay a hand on either of us. I believe in Cloud and I know he's on his way. You just wait.**

**Nearby, Bulma was agreeing with Aeris.**

**Bulma: That's right, you just wait until my husband gets here. He may have went easy on you the first time we met, but I doubt he'll hold back now.**

**Corneo: It's nice to see how loyal you are to your loved ones, but it won't matter once I pick the one who is to be my bride.**

**The Don then moved to the center of the ten girls and jumped as he finally made his choice.**

**Corneo: My bride will be … (He pointed to Yuffie) … this charming young lady.**

**Yuffie: Gross!! I knew this was going to happen! Somebody help!!**

**Goku: (Listening in) … Looks like that's our cue. Let's go.**

**With that, the group moved in on Corneo and surrounded him near the edge of a cliff.**

**Vegeta: What's the matter? Weren't you expecting us to come?!**

**Corneo: It can't be you people again!**

**Gozenku: That's right and it looks like we're about to ruin your plans for kidnapping women once again. Besides, do you think any woman would be happy being you wife after you had to kidnap her?**

**As the group was about to approach Corneo, he stopped them in their tracks by pulling a strange remote control out of his pocket. It had only one large button in its center.**

**Corneo: Not another step from any of you. If I see any sign of movement, I'll push this button. When I do … you can say good-bye to these women here. They'll become pancakes.**

**Gozenku: I don't think he's kidding.**

**Curtis: Big deal. I'm a psychic. If he tries anything, I'll just lift the girls with my telekinesis.**

**Corneo: You'll pay for ruining my wedding plans before and for killing my pet. You'll have to fight my new pet. Come forth Red Dragon!!**

**Suddenly, a giant red dragon appeared in front of the group. It raised its head and growled with fury showing it was ready for anything.**

**Cloud: Should've figured that you'd hide behind innocent women and a demon.**

**Tifa: You're the worst kind of scum, Corneo!**

**Corneo: Enjoy playing with these people, my pet!**

**Curtis: Mercury Planet Power, Transform!!**

**A silver crystal appeared in front of Curtis and began to float in front of him. With the powers given off from the crystal, Curtis began to float as well. Seconds later, a stream of water engulfed him from above and formed itself into a sphere. With only a shadow of Curtis visible, the sphere began to break apart into pieces of his arm leaving his chest plate for last. Once he was in full uniform, he touched the ground leaving a small stream of water above him. He then moved his left leg behind him and held his hands out in front of him as if he were holding a sword. The last stream of water then flew into his hands and magically transformed into a sword. Finally, the crystal which was still floating in the air, shot into his chest plate with a bright flash of light. He was now Mercury Knight. With that, the group split up into the following teams and surrounded the dragon.  
****  
(Team One: Biko, Cloud, Goku and Tifa)  
(Team Two: Cecile and Vegeta)  
(Team Three: Curtis and Gozenku)**

**Goku's team was the first to attack the dragon as Biko unleashed a wave of missiles toward the dragon's mid section. Cloud took this opportunity to use his Meteorain limit break. He raised his sword over his head and moved it around in a full circle. Several meteorites were then released from the tip of his blade and slammed into different area's of the dragon. The dragon howled in pain as Tifa moved in with several of her limit breaks ready to go. After slamming her fists into the demon's gut she performed a backwards flip toward the demon's head. Next she sent a flying water kick to the demon's gut. After this, she lifted the demon up with one of her hands and slammed it to the ground. She then backed away just as Goku fired off a Kamehameha wave which connected with the dragon and exploded upon impact. When the light from the explosion faded, the dragon reappeared with several cuts and bruises along its body.**

**Cecile and Vegeta moved in next, having already transformed into Super Saiyans. Vegeta teleported behind the dragon and slammed both of his fists together into the back of its neck. Cecile then appeared above the dragon and performed a dash kick to its back. While they attacked the dragon, Cecile spoke to her father telepathically.**

**Cecile: Dad … keep it distracted. I'm gonna hit it with an energy attack.**

**Vegeta: Fine!**

**Cecile backed away and placed both hands together over her head. She then moved them around in a full circle.**

**Cecile: Flaming Twister!**

**After calling out the name of her attack, a huge blast of fire with electricity zapping around it was sent speeding toward the dragon. Vegeta teleported out of the way just as the blast exploded upon impact. Curtis prepared to move in next but when the light from the explosion died down it was found that the dragon had completely healed to its full strength.**

**Mercury Knight: What the Hell?!**

**Biko: Fire must not damage it considering the dragon is of the fire type. I'm guessing that any attack that is of the fire element will only heal it back to full strength.**

**Cecile: Damn it! That means I just helped it!**

**Mercury Knight: Let's see how it likes this.**

**Curtis was about to start gathering energy for a Final Flash attack when he was interrupted by the dragon which unleashed a large wave of flames in his direction. However, Curtis simply waved his hand in front of him as a stream of water was released from the palm of his hand which completely diminished the demon's attack. Even though it had failed the first time, the demon dragon seemed determine to attack Curtis. It raised its head once more and shot yet another wave of fire in Curtis' direction. Once again, Curtis was able to dispel the dragon's attack. Realizing that his fire spells weren't going to reach Curtis, the dragon decided to take a different approach. It let out a tremendous roar as it lifted its tail and swung it forward toward Curtis. However, this was another failed attempt as Curtis simply took his sword and sliced at the right moment to chop the dragon's tail in two. It howled in pain as blood started to flow from the remainder of its tail. Curtis took this opportunity to prepare an energy attack as he sheathed his sword and raised two fingers to his forehead. Sparks of golden electricity began to fly around his finger tips as he gathered energy.**

**Mercury Knight: Taste my Special Beam Cannon!!**

**Curtis then threw his arm out in front of him with finger tips aimed at the dragon. Seconds later, a large golden beam of energy was sent hurling in the dragon's path. As the beam was about to connect with the dragon, the demon managed to recover and had sent a wave of fire towards the Special Beam Cannon. The two attacks met in the center of the battle field and exploded. The explosion was so intense, it sent Ami and Biko hurling in different directions. Before the smoke could clear, Gozenku had flown up into the air and crossed his hands over his head.**

**Gozenku: Masenko Ha!**

**After calling out the name of his attack, a massive golden energy wave was sent toward the dragon. Once the light died down, the dragon was still there and in one piece. It then retaliated by grabbing a hold of Gozenku with its tail. Gozenku tried to break free of its grip, but the squeezing was making it slightly difficult to breathe. After a moment, he was tossed aside.**

**Tifa: Gozenku!**

**Tifa rushed to Gozenku and helped him to his feet. Gozenku then drew his katana, placed an aura around it and charged for the dragon. As he sliced away at the demon, he dodged numerous blasts of fire and caused the demon's gashes to grow larger as he continued to attack. After a moment, he sensed his father above him and realized that he was gathering enough energy for a Kamehameha Wave.**

**After he had gathered enough energy, he yelled for his son to move out of the way. Once Gozenku was in the clear, Goku threw his palms out in front of him and unleashed his attack. The wave sped towards the dragon and exploded upon impact. When the debris from the explosion faded, the dragon was still there and in one piece.**

**Goku: I don't get it! That was a direct hit!!**

**Vegeta: Kakarot, behind you!!**

**Hearing Vegeta's warning, Goku turned just in time to see the dragon's tail wrapping itself around him. The dragon then began to squeeze Goku with all its strength, but Vegeta came in at this point as he rushed towards the dragon. Vegeta sent a sailing kick to the dragon's left side which caused it to release its grip on Goku. Vegeta then looked towards Cecile and motioned for her to follow. Without hesitation the two Saiyans raced at the dragon before it had time to recover from Vegeta's blow and they began to fire off their own version of the rapid fire attack. Golden energy waves were being thrown around the dragon's entire body as the area began to fill up with smoke like never before. After a moment, the two Saiyans had stopped their attack, but when everything calmed down again, the dragon was still there. Only this time, he was severally damaged. Curtis vanished from his spot and appeared next to Gozenku.**

**Mercury Knight: I think it's time that you and I finished this dragon off once and for all.**

**Gozenku: I think I know what you have in mind. Let's do it!**

**Mercury Knight: Right. Guys! Keep him distracted for about two more minutes!**

**The group nodded and they rushed in as one to stall for as long as they could.**

**Mercury Knight: Good! Here goes!**

**A black aura appeared around Curtis as he went into a powering up position. Suddenly, the ground below him began to break a part as a large stream of water shot up into the air and formed into a large sphere. He then turned to Gozenku and nodded as he quickly moved his palms together at his left side. A blue energy wave began to form in between them as he called out the attack's name.**

**Gozenku: Ka ... Me … Ha … Me … Ha!!**

**Once he finished the attack's name he quickly moved his palms out in front of him and aimed for the sphere of water. Once his aim was perfect he fired off the wave which quickly fused into the water sphere. Curtis then placed his right hand out in front of him and folded his thumb into his palm.**

**Curtis: Kamehameha Crusher!!**

**As Curtis said this, numerous Kamehameha waves were shot towards the dragon and each one of them collided into it head on since it was now pinned in its place. After a minute or two, the commotion finally died down as the last blast faded away. There wasn't a piece of the dragon left behind.**

**Gozenku: Yes … we did it!**

**Mercury Knight: That took longer than I thought it would.**

**Vegeta: Now that we've defeated the demon, I think it's time that we dealt with Corneo.**

**The group turned to Corneo who was shaking with fear because of the battle he had just witnessed. They started to move towards him, but with his quick thinking he grabbed a hold of his remote control and held it out in front of him with his thumb close to the button.**

**Corneo: Remember … Pancakes!!**

**Gozenku: Darn it! There's still that factor.**

**Suddenly, Tseng's voice could be heard from nearby.**

**Tseng: Then I shall take care of it!**

**A bullet was fired off from behind Corneo which smashed into the remote crushing it to pieces. Tseng and Sakura then appeared from around a corner as they approached.**

**Elena: You guys actually came!!**

**Sakura: Of course, after all, you're one of us.**

**Tseng then approached Corneo and sent a kick to his gut which caused him to go flying to the edge of a cliff. He was now hanging on for dear life as Tseng suddenly stepped on his hands.**

**Corneo: Please … don't kill me.**

**Tseng: Here's a good question for you. Why do you think that we went through all of this trouble to find you?**

**1. Because we're sure to lose.  
2. Because we're sure of victory.  
3. Because we're clueless.**

**Corneo quickly answered by choosing the second option, but Tseng just shook his head and released his grip on Corneo which caused him to fall to his death.**

**Tseng: The correct answer was, because it's our job.**

**Vegeta: You two sure took your sweet time. We got stuck with all the work.**

**Tseng: Just be glad that we showed up when we did.**

**By now Yuffie was really impatient and she yelled down at the group.**

**Yuffie: I don't mean to interrupt or anything, but can you get us down from here?!**

**Cloud: That depends, are you going to give us back our Materia?**

**Yuffie: Yes, you can have it back. Just get me down!**

**After a couple of minutes, everyone in the group was back together and the Turks had rescued Elena.**

**Yuffie: All right everyone. Here's your Materia back.**

**With that, Yuffie reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a sack which contained numerous Materia orbs. She then passed this around and after a moment the Materia was back in their rightful positions.**

**Vegeta: All I can say is this had better not happen again.**

**Yuffie: Yes sir!!**

**The group then turned to the Turks just as Tseng's cell phone started to ring. He quickly reached for it and held it up to his right ear. The President's voice could be heard over it.**

**Tseng: What can I do for you sir?  
****  
President Rufus: I need you to find Goku and the others. They must be stopped from interfering with our plans of finding the Promised Land. We are too close to Sephiroth. Understood?**

**Tseng: Perfectly. We'll get right on it, sir.**

**Tseng then placed his cell phone back where he got it and faced Sakura and Elena.**

**Elena: What did the President want?**

**Tseng: He wants us to find Goku and the others so we can get rid of them.**

**Cloud: So, now you want to fight?**

**Tseng: (Pausing for a moment) … No … after all … it is our day off. We'll fight you another time. Just be prepared because the next time we meet, we'll be ready for you.**

**Vegeta: (Laughing) … You'd better be. I'm sure you saw what we did to that dragon.**

**With that, the Turks then left.**

**Goku: Well, now where do we go? We've been all over this town and we've seen no sign of Sephiroth. He must've gone somewhere around here. Other wise the Shinra wouldn't have followed him to this continent.**

**Gozenku: Dad's right. Yuffie, since we now know that you are from around here, do you know of any place around here?**

**Yuffie: Actually, yes. But I'm not sure if it really exists.**

**Bulma: What are you talking about?**

**Yuffie: You see, there's a legend that says there's a place around Wutai called the Temple of the Ancients.**

**This seemed to really catch Aeris' attention because she jumped with excitement at hearing the name's place.**

**Aeris: The Temple of the Ancients?!  
****  
Yuffie: Yes, but it's only a legend. It's said to be the home to many ancients, but according to what you say, you are the last of the ancients so I can't tell you if this is true or not. But if it does exist, then it would be just to the north of this town.**

**Goku: I'm not sure how much help a legend is going to be but it does give us something to go by.**

**Gozenku: Here's an idea. Why don't we all go back to Capsule Corp? That way Bulma can do some research on this Temple of the Ancients and on the plus side, we can all get some good training sessions in. After all, the world's tournament is only less than a year away.**

**Vegeta: I like the way you're thinking for once. You are finally sounding like a true Saiyan. What do you say Bulma?**

**Bulma: Sure, I'd be more than happy to check and see if this place is for real.**

**Goku: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go to Bulma's place!**

**Aeris: Wait, before we leave I'll heal us all back to full strength.**

**Vegeta was about to protest that he didn't need healing, but he decided against it when he saw his wife's look and he let Aeris get to work. Aeris smiled as she unsheathed her staff and held it out in front of her. She then began to spin it around in many different motions as a green light surrounded everyone in the group. Within seconds it faded away and the group was back to their full power. She then placed her staff back in its sheath.**

**Goku: Thank you, Aeris. Now let's go to Capsule Corp.**

**Bulma: Right.**

**With that, group left the mountain range and it wasn't long before they were outside of Wutai. They quickly border their airship and they headed to the bridge.**

**Bulma then went to the pilot's chair and entered the coordinates for the West City. Within minutes they were off for Capsule Corporation.**

*******

**On the way to West City, Gozenku had fallen into a deep sleep in his seat of the bridge room. As he slept, his dreams were haunted by the thought of Sephiroth once more. The moon was shining faintly as a large cloud began to move in front of it.**

**Curtis and Gozenku were standing in the ring of the World's Martial Arts Tournament. Their auras were flaring as they fought against a shadowed being which appeared to take on the figure of Sephiroth. There was a blinding flash of light as the three warriors collided their swords with one another. When the light died down, Curtis and Gozenku were no where to be found. Instead, there was an unknown warrior standing before Sephiroth. His features were completely covered in darkness as he charged forward to attack his opponent. Then, just as quickly as the dream began, Gozenku came to when he realized that Tifa was shaking him awake.**

**Tifa: Gozenku? Are you alright?**

**Gozenku: Yeah, I'm fine.**

**Tifa: You called something out in your sleep. Did you have another nightmare?**

**Gozenku: I think I had another vision.**

**Tifa: Was Sephiroth involved?**

**Gozenku: Yeah. Curtis and I were in a duel with him.**

**Tifa: You and Curtis were dueling with Sephiroth by yourselves?**

**Gozenku: Actually, I don't know if we were by ourselves or not. For a moment it appeared that way, until this unknown fighter appeared.**

**Tifa: An unknown fighter? Who else besides us would be crazy enough to go up against Sephiroth?**

**Gozenku: I don't know. But it was weird how the guy appeared. One minute our swords were colliding, then there was a flash of light and this guy appeared in our place.**

**Tifa: Did you see what he looked like?**

**Gozenku: No, he was completely covered in shadow … I wonder …**

**Tifa: What?**

**Gozenku: … It's possible … that Curtis and I fused bodies.**

**Tifa: Fusing bodies? Is that even possible?  
****  
Gozenku: Actually, yes. The most common way would be through the use of the Fusion Dance. My brother Goten performed this with Trunks when they were kids.**

**Tifa: If you don't mind my asking, what exactly is a fusion dance?**

**Gozenku: A Fusion Dance is where two people of similar height and physical ability are able to combine their bodies to form a whole new person of unbelievable power. Two people are supposed to perform a ritual dance and they must move as if they were exact mirror images of one another. If this is done correctly, the two people will fuse into a whole new being. However, this fusion only lasts for thirty minutes so the people must be certain that they can complete their task in that amount of time.**

**Tifa: Do you and Curtis know the movements for this dance? **

**Gozenku: I'm somewhat familiar with them, but Curtis isn't. Not to mention the fact that I don't think he'd ever actually agree to performing the dance. **

**Tifa: Why's that? **

****

Gozenku: Well, it's not exactly a normal looking dance.

**Tifa: … But if it would help you two gain that much power, I don't think he'd object too much to learning. **

**Gozenku: That's a good point … and we are similar in height and physical ability so I don't see why we wouldn't be able to perform the fusion dance. I may bring the topic up to him and my father once we reach Capsule Corp. **

**Tifa: That's a good idea. **

**Gozenku: Well, I think I'm going to try and get some rest in before we get there. **

**Tifa: I think I will to. It'll probably be a while before we arrive. **

**Gozenku: Sleep well. **

**Tifa: You to. **

**The two embraced one another before settling back in their seats. After a moment, they had fallen asleep.**

**(To Be Continued)...  
**


	15. Return To Capsule Corp

**Chapter Fifteen:  
Return To Capsule Corp. **

**  
After a while, the group had gathered together at Capsule Corporation. Before anyone started to train for the tournament Bulma and Chichi insisted on making a large meal for everyone. They had gathered in the dinning room where three large tables were placed together as one. Scattered amongst the table were numerous pates and bowls which contained just about any type of food you could imagine. While they were eating, there was a knock at the back door which Bulma went to answer. She almost fell over when she saw that some of her old friends were standing there. Yamcha was there with Krillin, his family, even Hercule had showed up with Majin Buu. **

**Bulma: Well look who showed up. (Turning to the others) … All right, who told Yamcha there would be food here? **

**Yamcha: (Laughing) … Chichi called us before you even started cooking.**

**Krillin: So, can we come in or do you want us to stand out here?**

**Bulma: Of course you can come in.**

**Bulma led them into the house. Krillin and his family squeezed in next to Goku while Yamcha found a seat near Vegeta.**

**Pan: Hey Buu! What's up?**

**Majin Buu: Buu training hard with Hercule.**

**Pan: (To Hercule) … You're still training, gramps?**

**Hercule: Of course. There's no rest for the champion of the world.**

**Yamcha: (Laughing) … So, Krillin tells me you've come back for some kind of special training.**

**Goku: Yes. We have one year before the World Tournament will take place. Curtis sensed that Sephiroth will revive several of our past enemies there. That's why we have to get in as much training as we can.**

**Gozenku: Dad, since we're on the topic, I was thinking that some of us may want to start practicing the Fusion Dance.**

**Goku: The Fusion Dance? Do you think we'd really need that much power?  
****  
Gozenku: Possibly. I think I had another vision of the future on the way here. Curtis and I were fighting Sephiroth by ourselves.**

**Curtis: Can you say Super Energy Crusher?**

**Gozenku: (Sarcastic) … Very funny. Anyway, after a moment or so of fighting Sephiroth, there was this blinding flash of light and we were replaced by an unknown warrior.**

**Goten: That sounds like fusion to me.**

**Cecile: You and Trunks are sort of experts on that area.**

**Goten: Yep!**

**Curtis: A fusion between two people is supposed to create a whole new person with intense power … correct?**

**Gozenku: That's right. Since you and I are of equal height and power, there's no reason why we wouldn't be able to perform the fusion.**

**Curtis: Sounds cool to me.**

**Vegeta: (Laughing) … Except you haven't seen the ridiculous dance he wants you to perform yet.**

**Cecile turned to Goten and smirked.**

**Cecile: Hey … why don't you and Trunks show him how it works?**

**Goten: Alright but it's been awhile since we've had to fuse so don't blame us if we're a little rusty.**

**Trunks: I don't that should be a problem. After all, we did have to perform that dance numerous times when we were kids.**

**Goten: Good point.**

**Vegeta: (Turning to Curtis) … Pay close attention now. I'm sure you'll just love the idea.**

**With that, Goten and Trunks jumped up from the table and stood in a spot where they made sure that everyone could see them. With Goten on the left and Trunks on the right, the demonstration of the fusion dance began.  
****  
The two began to move as exact mirror images of one another as they made the first move in the dance by stretching both of their arms out to the left or the right depending on where they were standing. They then placed their heals together causing their knees to be pointed outward. As they called out "Fu" they moved towards each other with outstretched arms moving exactly three steps over. Then they outstretched their arms to the opposite side and shouted "Sion". Goten then raised his left knee and quarter turned while Trunks did the same except with his right knee. Then they slid their legs out and pointed their fingers in a parallel direction which caused their fingers to touch as they screamed out "Ha". A blinding flash of white light then surrounded the entire room. Once it died down, it appeared as if the Fusion Dance had worked because there was now only one person standing in the spot where both Goten and Trunks had been standing.**

**This new warrior was made up of the same characteristics of Goten and Trunks and his energy was intense. His hair was spiked up, black and had purple streaks flowing through it. His outfit consisted of a yellow and blue vest which was left opened and a pair of white cloth pants which had a blue cloth made belt tied around the waist. Around his wrists were black, cloth bands and on his feet were a pair of black shoes. Goten and Trunks had now fused into the being known as Gotenks. By now, those who had not seen the Fusion Dance performed before had blank expressions. After a moment, Vegeta burst out laughing.**

**Curtis: … This … Is the dance that Gozenku and I are supposed to perform?!**

**Vegeta: I told you you'd be against it.**

**Gotenks: This happens to be the exact way that the Fusion Dance is performed. To tell you the truth, my power has increased so much because of fusing, that I could easily take you down.**

**Vegeta: I'd like to see you try, kid. I'll tell you one thing, Kakarot. There is no way that you could get me involved in performing that idiotic dance.**

**Bulma: (Looking from her husband to Goku) … You know, you and Goku look like you could actually pull off a fusion like that. You should go for it. If you two fused you'd be unstoppable. Besides, it's not like it lasts forever.**

**Vegeta: I've fused with Kakarot once before and it was not a enjoyable experience for me. An upgrade in one's power level is not enough to persuade me. After all, I can raise my power level on my own.**

**Goku: Come on Vegeta, it wouldn't be that bad. If you think about it, we would still get a lot of regular training time in once we learned the fusion dance correctly. Besides, we may need all the power we can get.**

**Curtis: As much as I hate to admit it, he's right Vegeta.**

**Aeris: I'm glad you feel that way about it Curtis. That means you'd have no problem in fusing with Gozenku.**

**Curtis: Fuse with Gozenku?! No! I was backing up Goku so Vegeta would fuse with him!**

**Bulma: You know Curtis … now that Aeris mentions it … you do look like you could pull of the fusion.**

**Bra: Come on, Curtis. If my brother can do it, I know that you and Gozenku can pull it off.**

**Curtis: Look, just because Gozenku saw it in a vision that does not mean that I am going to do that dance.**

**Vegeta: Kid, if I am going to be forced to do this stupid dance with Kakarot, you're going to do it to.**

**Bulma: Instead of standing here and arguing about it … why don't you all get some work in? I've got plenty of training rooms here. While you're doing that, I can get to work on my research.**

**Vegeta: … I suppose. Come on Kakarot. Let's get this over with.**

**Goku: Right.**

**Even with some hesitation shown from Curtis and Vegeta the group finally started to prepare for the tournament.**

**After Goten and Trunks demonstrated the Fusion Dance for the rest of the group, it was decided that Goku and Vegeta would practice this technique in order to learn it before the events of the tournament took place. After entering one of Bulma's gravity rooms, their training session began.**

**Vegeta: Alright Kakarot, let's get over with so we can move on to more important things.**

**Goku: Anything that's going to make us stronger is important, Vegeta. Since I know how the dance works, I'll explain the movements once more.**

**Vegeta: Fine, let's just hurry this up before I change my mind.  
****  
Goku: Gotcha. Before we can start, I'm going to need you to stand next to me.**

**Vegeta sighed as he moved over to Goku's left side.**

**Vegeta: There! Am I positioned correct for you?**

**Goku: Perfect. Now in order to perform the dance correctly, we have to move as if we were exact mirror images of one another. We can't afford to make a single mistake or we might end up performing a messed up fusion.**

**Vegeta: Understood … just move on with the lesson. I don't have all day.**

**Goku: Alright, first things first. We both need to stretch our arms straight out to the side. Since we'll be moving as mirror images, you'll have to move your arms out towards the left and I'll move mine out to the right.**

**With that, Goku moved his arms out to the right and Vegeta did the exact same thing except he pointed them out in the left direction.**

**Goku: Perfect, now for the second step we have to place our heals together like so and our knees must be pointed out. While we do this we call out Fu.**

**Vegeta: This is the dumbest thing I've ever had to do in my entire life. I hope you know that we're disgracing our entire race by doing this, Kakarot.**

**Goku ignored the comment and continued on with the lesson.**

**Goku: After this, we must move towards each other with outstretched arms. Then we move exactly three steps over. Once this is done, we will outstretch our arms in the opposite direction of each other again and shout Sion.**

**Vegeta: This better be worth it, Kakarot.**

**Goku: After this, I'll raise my right knee and make a quarter turn and you'll do the same except you'll have to raise your left knee and quarter turn. Then, to finish it off, we'll slide out our legs to the opposite side of one another and our fingers will be pointed out parallel to one another. With our fingers touching, we'll scream out Ha.**

**Vegeta: You're telling me, if we do this correctly, we'll fuse into an even greater being with more than enough power to take on Sephiroth.**

**Goku: That's the idea.  
****  
Vegeta: It had better work, Kakarot! The last thing I want is to spend weeks with you practicing this dance and have it not work.**

**Goku: Understood. Now, let's get to work.**

**Vegeta: Fine, but you'd better not slow me down.**

**With that, the two Saiyan warriors began the first part of the dance by outstretching their arms to either the left or the right depending on which side they were standing on. Then, just as Goku had explained, they placed their heals together so that their knees were placed in an outward position as they called out, "Fu". Then they moved towards each other with outstretched arms which were pointed towards each other. After moving exactly three steps over, they outstretched their arms to the opposite side. However, Vegeta hadn't realized that his arms were lower than Goku's as they shouted called out "Sion". Goku then raised his left knee and made a quarter turn and Vegeta mistakenly used the same leg. Then they each made sure to spread their legs out as they pointed their fingers in a parallel position. Once they touched together, both Vegeta and Goku called out "Ha". With the last movement of the dance complete, a blinding flash of white light surrounded the entire area. To their disappointment, the fusion was a failure and the two warriors were sent sailing out of the training room until they crashed into a nearby wall just as Bulma happened to be passing by.**

**Bulma: Vegeta, Goku, what happened?!**

**As Goku climbed up from the wall he had crashed into, it was shown that an imprint of his body was left due to the force of the impact.**

**Goku: The Fusion Dance didn't exactly go the way it should have. I think Vegeta positioned his arms and legs wrong.**

**Vegeta: Well excuse me, Kakarot!! You can't expect me to have learned something as stupid as that with the first try!**

**Bulma: Well … I was just about to go back to work with my research on the Temple of the Ancients, but now I guess I'll have to fix these giant holes you two created.**

**Goku: Sorry, Bulma. We'll try to be more careful.**

**With that, Goku and Vegeta went back into their own training room while Bulma went to work on fixing the imprints in the wall that they had created.**

**A couple of hours had passed and Gozenku and Curtis had also played their part by trying to perfect the Fusion Dance. By the looks of it, they hadn't had much success with it because there seemed to be a bit of damage done to the walls of their training room.**

**Curtis: What are we doing wrong?!**

**Gozenku: I'm not sure. Maybe it's because are energy readings aren't matching at the moment.**

**Curtis: That could be it. I should transform. We may actually be able to perform the dance correctly then.**

**Gozenku: That may help. But before you do, I've got a better idea for a training area.**

**Curtis: Better than this Gravity room?**

**Gozenku: Yes. It's called the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber.**

**Curtis: The Hyper Bolic Time Chamber?**

**Gozenku: It's basically a place where time goes much faster than it does on the outside. You see, one day on the outside of the Time Chamber is actually a year on the inside.**

**Curtis: I see. So if we went to this Time Chamber, then we could get a year's worth of training done in only one day.**

**Gozenku: Exactly.**

**Curtis: I like what I'm hearing. Let's get going to this Time Chamber.**

**Gozenku: Right, but I should probably tell my father that we're going to leave.**

**Curtis: Are you serious?! Did you forget that he's training with Vegeta right now? If you interrupt them now, I don't think Vegeta would be too happy with you.**

**Gozenku: Good point.**

**Curtis: Besides, I'm a psychic and you have the ability to open up telepathic conversations with him anyway. If they need you, they'll still have a way to contact you.**

**Gozenku: That's a good point. Let's get going then.**

**Curtis: Where exactly is this Time Chamber?**

**Gozenku: It's on Kami's Lookout.**

**Curtis: So what are we waiting for? Let's go.**

**Gozenku: You've got it.**

**With Curtis standing next to him, Gozenku raised two fingers to his forehead and locked onto Dende's energy reading. Within seconds, the two vanished from the area only to reappear on the surface of Kami's Lookout. The first person they saw when they had appeared was Mr. Popo who was watering the plants of the large garden which surrounded the lookout. Gozenku immediately walked over to him with Curtis close behind.**

**Gozenku: Hi, Mr. Popo. How are you?**

**Mr. Popo: Well, if it isn't, Gozenku. It's good to see you.**

**Gozenku: You to. Looks like you've been doing a great job with the garden.**

**Mr. Popo: I do my best. I find it enjoyable.**

**Curtis: Looks kind of boring if you ask me.**

**Gozenku: So, is Dende around? We'd like to use the Time Chamber if possible.**

**The second after Gozenku had said this, Dende appeared from the shadows of the Lookout's home.**

**Dende: Of course I'm here. It's good to see you two again.**

**Gozenku: Hiya, Dende. It's been awhile.**

**Dende: Yes, it has. I only wish there were something I could do to help prevent Sephiroth from reaching his destination.**

**Gozenku: That's actually why we've come here. We wanted to practice the Fusion Dance in the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber.**

**Dende: The Fusion Dance. Yes! It may be just what we need to defeat Sephiroth. Of course you can use the Time Chamber. It's always open to you.**

**Curtis: Can you take us to it?**

**Dende: Of course. This will be your first time in the chamber … correct?**

**Curtis: Yes.**

**Dende: I suppose Gozenku has told you about the dangers of the Chamber.**

**Curtis turned to Gozenku giving a sort of half glare toward him.**

**Curtis: Actually, he hasn't mentioned any dangers.**

**Gozenku: Oh, yeah, I knew there was something I was forgetting to tell you. It's a good thing you enjoy challenges.**

**Curtis: Maybe so, but I'd also like to know what I'm getting myself into so I'll be prepared for whatever comes my way.**

**Gozenku: Well, there are a few things you should know then. For starters, the temperature is constantly changing. One minute it can be pleasant, the next it can become as hot as boiling magma.**

**Curtis: He tells me this now.**

**Gozenku: That's not all.**

**Curtis: There's more?**

**Gozenku: Yeah. It's best to stay close to the Time Chamber's entrance. If one were to wander off too far, they could become lost forever.**

**Curtis: Wonderful, sounds like fun.**

**Dende: Are you still up for the challenge?**

**Curtis: Of course. I'm just glad I found out about the Time Chamber before I actually entered.**

**Dende: Very well.**

**With that, Dende led Gozenku and Curtis through the Lookout and to the Time Chamber. Once there, he immediately opened the door for them and wished them luck.  
****  
Dende: There should be enough food for the two of you to last the entire year. The room itself isn't very extravagant, but it has everything one needs to survive.**

**Curtis: Thanks, this should be all we need.**

**Dende: Alright. Good luck to you both.**

**Gozenku: Thanks, Dende. We should be finished with our training when exactly one day passes on the outside.**

**Dende: We'll see you then.**

**After saying their farewells, the two warriors stepped into the Time Chamber as Dende closed the door behind them. Once inside, the two stepped to the edge of the only room as Curtis looked out with a complete look of shock.**

**Curtis: There's … Nothing here. There's wall to wall nothingness. One could go mad in this place if they weren't strong enough to handle it.**

**Gozenku: I know. It still manages to amaze me.**

**Curtis: You've been in here before?**

**Gozenku: Once … with Piccolo. So … you feel up to working on the fusion?**

**Curtis: Sure. After all, I can't spend the entire time staring at the blank surroundings.**

**Gozenku: Alright, just follow me.**

**Curtis: Let's get to work.**

**With that, Gozenku led Curtis into the vast nothingness of the Time Chamber. When he felt that they were a safe distance away from the only room they had, he stopped and faced Curtis.**

**Gozenku: Before we begin, we should transform so we can be at equal energy levels.**

**Curtis: Sounds good to me.**

**Gozenku: All right, here goes!  
****  
The second after Gozenku said this, a large golden aura appeared around him as his hair stood straight up and changed from black to gold. Next, his eyes changed into a turquoise color as an intense amount of energy was emitted from him. Electricity zapped around his aura as his muscle span doubled in size. Gozenku screamed out as a bright flash of light filled the area. When the light faded away, Gozenku had completed his transformation into an ascended Super Saiyan.**

**Curtis: Looks like it's my turn. Mercury Planet Power … Transform!!**

**A silver crystal appeared out of thin air and began to float in front of him. With the powers given off from the crystal, Curtis began to float as a stream of water engulfed him from above and formed into a sphere leaving only a shadow of himself visible. Then, several parts of the sphere started to from into his outfit leaving the chest plate for last. Once he was in full costume, he touched the ground leaving one last stream in the air. He then reached his right hand into the air as the last stream of water formed into a sword and shot into it. He then placed the sword in its sheath and faced Gozenku as the silver crystal shot into his chest plate making his transformation complete.**

**Gozenku: Cool! It feels like our power levels are exactly the same now. We should try the Fusion Dance again.**

**Mercury Knight: Hopefully it will actually work this time.**

**Gozenku: Right. Okay, here goes.**

**With that, Gozenku and Curtis stood side by side with Gozenku on the left and Curtis on the right. Then, just as they had seen in the demonstration, Gozenku quickly outstretched his arms to the left, while Curtis did the same except he moved his arms to the right. Moving as exact mirror images of one another, they placed their heals together so that their knees were pointed outwards and they called out "Fu". They then moved only three steps over to each other making sure that their arms were now outstretched and pointing towards each other. Once this was done, they once again outstretched their arms to the opposite side as they called out "Sion". Gozenku then raised his left knee and made a quarter turn while Curtis did the same except he raised his right knee. They each then slid their legs out and pointed their fingers towards each other in a parallel direction. Just as their fingers had touched together, they screamed out "Ha". Then, without warning, an intense white light filled the entire area. The two warriors were visible as shadows which were combining with one another. When the intense light died down, there was only one man visible. An incredibly large golden aura flared around him and as odd as it was, he looked like an exact fusion of Gozenku and Curtis.**

**He stood at exactly six feet even and his eyes were black. He had the golden hair color of a Super Saiyan which had blue streaks flowing through it. His outfit had completely changed. This warrior wore and outfit exactly like that of Gotenks. Strapped to his back was the sword that Curtis had created from a stream of water. In a sheath on his belt was Gozenku's katana. They had now become a warrior known as Saiyan Knight.**

**Saiyan Knight: Amazing, I've never felt such power! I could get use to this!**

**Amazed by his new found powers, Saiyan Knight started to throw lightning fast punches in the air.**

**Saiyan Knight: It looks like Sephiroth is about to bite off more than he can chew. I can't wait to test this new transformation.**

**With that, Saiyan Knight went to work in order to get used to his new found powers.**

**(To Be Continued)...  
**


	16. A New Enemy

**Chapter Sixteen:  
A New Enemy **

**  
Two months passed and those who were practicing the Fusion Dance had perfected their new transformations giving them even greater power than before. The group gathered around the dining table of Capsule Corporation as they enjoyed the meal that Chichi and Bulma had prepared for them.**

**Vegeta: It looks like you were right for once, Kakarot. Our new fused form has more power than I thought it would.**

**Goku: (Mouth Full) … See, I told you so.**

**Tifa: With three powerful fusions, there's no way Sephiroth can beat us.**

**Gozenku: That's Right.**

**Chichi leaned part way over the table and pointed a finger at Gozenku.**

**Chichi: Don't think your going to get away with sneaking into the Time Chamber again young man!**

**Gozenku: Sorry Mom … but look on the bright side. Curtis and I became a lot stronger.**

**Goku: That's right. All that matters is that their fusion worked.**

**Chichi: You're too easy on him, Goku.**

**Biko: Now if I could just figured out why I've been having these strange experiences … we'd be set.**

**Gozenku: Experiences? What experiences?**

**Biko: Lately, I've been able to do things I shouldn't be able to. It doesn't happen all the time … but I think I may have the same powers as my husband.**

**Gozenku: Are you certain?!**

**Biko: It's possible. There are times where I'll be able to see things moments before they happen. For example, when we were training at the Gold Saucer, I was able to see Ami's attack coming before she had even used it. To top it off, I was able to jump clear over it. It was almost like I was flying.  
****  
Gohan: It's possible that they only surface at critical moments. That's how I was when I was a kid.**

**Piccolo: Heh … tell me about it. I had no idea what I was getting myself into when I decided to train you back then.**

**Biko: There's more. I think I may be able to control the movement of water.**

**Curtis: The blitz ball event.**

**Biko: Right. I was able to pull the ball towards me without making any sudden movements.**

**Curtis: If you were able to tap into these unexplained powers at will, you'd be a perfect fusion with Ami.**

**Ami: But Biko's taller than I am. Don't you have to be the same height to fuse?**

**Goku: As long as your similar in height the fusion will work. Honestly, there's not that much of a difference between you two.**

**Ami: Who would teach us? The only time I've seen the fusion work is when Goten and Trunks demonstrated it. That wasn't nearly enough experience to memorize the movements.**

**Gozenku: Curtis and I could work with you.**

**Cecile: If you ask me, it's a waste of time. Even if they did learn to fuse, I doubt that their power levels would increase enough to make much of a difference.**

**Bulma: I don't think anyone was asking you for your opinion, dear. Besides, they are a part of the team.**

**Curtis: It's settled then. We'll start your training sessions first thing tomorrow.**

**Aeris turned to Bulma, hoping she had learned something about the temple.**

**Aeris: How is your research going?**

**Bulma: Actually … I haven't managed to find much yet. However, I did find out that the Temple is supposed to be a place where the Ancients placed all of their knowledge about life and their journeys there. That's about all I've learned so far.**

**Aeris: I was hoping that you would've found the location by now. Looks like we've still got a lot more to learn.**

**Cloud: Don't worry, Aeris. We'll find the Promised Land long before Sephiroth.**

**Aeris: I hope so.**

**As planned, Curtis and Gozenku began to teach Ami and Biko how to fuse the next day.**

**Six months later, a familiar figure was seen flying across an ocean in search of something. His hair was sliver and it flowed down to the center of his back. His eyes were glowing an eerie shade of green and a large sword was strapped to his back. This man was Sephiroth. He was in deep thought as he continued his journey.**

**Sephiroth: I'm close. I can feel it. It won't be long before I reach the Temple of the Ancients. All of my questions will be answered there. I will be able to find the Promised Land and finally become a God.**

**Sephiroth started to laugh manically as he flew towards his destination when he came to a sudden stop.**

**Sephiroth: That power! I've never felt anything like it before. It seems to be coming from the west of here It must be those traitors. How could they have become this powerful?! I must find out who it is and put an end to them.**

**With that, Sephiroth changed his course to the west as he began his search for this new, powerful energy source.**

**Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corp., Ami and Biko had learned how to fuse. However, their training was far from finished. Curtis was determined to make sure that they would be at their best fighting capability when the time to face off with Sephiroth came. Ami and Biko were squaring off with him, trying their best to attack him. Biko was in her battle uniform as she unleashed wave after wave of ice missiles in his path. Yet he was easily able to either stop these missiles in their tracks by using his telekinesis abilities. While he seemed to be concentrating on Biko's movements, Ami took this opportunity to cast her Aqua Rhapsody technique. After her golden harp appeared in her hands, she ran her fingers through the strings causing a large tidal wave to appear behind her. With this wave under her control, she pointed her harp towards Curtis as the wave moved in his direction.**

**Being a psychic, Curtis sensed this attack coming and simply teleported out of the wave's path. Doing this accidentally sent Ami's wave towards Biko. Realizing this, she went into a defensive stance by lowering her head and holding her arms up so they were crossed over her face. As the wave was about to crash into her, it stopped in its place inches from her position. Biko then lowered her arms as she looked on in amazement. The wave was still paralyzed in its spot.**

**Mercury Knight: I can't believe it. You froze the wave in its place.**

**Biko: You see? I told you.**

**Mercury Knight: You have to have hidden powers. If you didn't, there'd be no other way for you to do this.**

**Biko: You're telling me.**

**At that moment, the tidal wave splattered to the ground, leaving a large puddle in its place.  
Mercury Knight: We've got to find a way for you to be able to unlock your powers so you can use them at will.**

**Biko: How can we do that? So far it seems that they only appear in dangerous situations.**

**Sailor Mercury: We could always keep attacking you until you had no choice but to use them.**

**Biko: Actually … that could work.**

**Mercury Knight: I'm sorry, but I'm not going to throw attacks at you that could kill you.**

**Biko: Who said you'd have to? Just use some basic attacks.**

**Sailor Mercury: But my Aqua Rhapsody is my most powerful attack. If I were to use my Bubbles Blast attack, you'd probably just take the attack without unlocking any powers.  
Mercury Knight: Ami's got a point. I don't want to do anything that's going to put your life in danger just to find a way to unlock your powers.**

**Biko: But you're a psychic. Possibly the best on Earth. If an attack was going to hit me and I wasn't able to stop it, you could.**

**Mercury Knight: Well, I can't argue with you there. I guess it's up to you, Hun. If you want to do this, we will.**

**Biko: I'll do it. It could be my only option.**

**Mercury Knight: Alright.**

**With that, Biko's training began.**

*******

**A week later, Gozenku and Tifa were taking a well earned break. They had taken the day off and had just stepped out of one of West City's movie theaters.**

**Gozenku: What'd you think of the movie?**

**Tifa: It was great. It was the perfect combination of love and action.**

**As the two continued their conversation, Gozenku suddenly stopped in his tracks.**

**Tifa: Gozenku? What's wrong?**

**Gozenku: … That energy …**

**Tifa: Who's energy?**

**Gozenku: It … can't be. Tifa, I've got to get you back to Capsule Corp. on the double.**

**Tifa: What's going on? I thought we took the day off so we could finally spend some time together.**

**Gozenku: … We did … I didn't expect this.**

**Tifa: … Wait … It can't be what I think it is. Can it?**

**Gozenku: We've got to move. Now.**

**Tifa: Alright. Let's go.**

**With Tifa holding onto his arm, Gozenku raised two fingers to his forehead as they vanished from the area and reappeared in the living room of Capsule Corp. Once there, Gozenku raced through the building until he came to the training rooms. After locking onto Curtis' energy source, he headed into one of the room where he and Biko were hard at work.**

**Mercury Knight: Gozenku? Biko and I are in the middle of something!**

**Gozenku: I'm sorry to interrupt, but there's something you should know.**

**Mercury Knight: Can't it wait? Besides, I thought you and Tifa were on a date.**

**Gozenku: We were … something came up.**

**Mercury Knight: That involves me?**

**Gozenku: Yes.**

**Mercury Knight: Well what …**

**Before Curtis could finish his sentence, he felt the same energy reading Gozenku had.**

**Mercury Knight: Biko, stay here.**

**Biko: What about the training?**

**Mercury Knight: It'll have to wait, Hun. Gozenku and I have something to take care of.**

**Biko: When will you be back?**

**Mercury Knight: We'll try to be back as soon as possible. (Turning to Gozenku) … Let's go.**

**Gozenku: Right.**

**Curtis and Gozenku then raced out of the training room and headed out of the building. Once they were outside, they each powered up an aura as they took of into the skies.**

**Mercury Knight: It's Sephiroth, isn't it?**

**Gozenku: I'm almost positive. I just with I knew what he was doing in West City.**

**Mercury Knight: Maybe he's trying to stall us.**

**Gozenku: It's possible.**

**Mercury Knight: Shouldn't we tell the others?**

**Gozenku: Not yet. I want to know what's going on before we get them involved.**

**Mercury Knight: Alright.**

**After a short while, Gozenku and Curtis came to a sudden stop half way through the city. Floating just above a large sky scraper was the one and only, Sephiroth.**

**Gozenku: There!**

**Mercury Knight: Let's go!!**

**Without another thought, Gozenku and Curtis teleported from their spot and reappeared directly in front of Sephiroth who seemed surprised to see them.**

**Gozenku: Sephiroth!! What are you doing here?!**

**Sephiroth: You're not the ones I'm looking for. I am looking for a man with an incredible power.**

**Gozenku: Who? My father?**

**Sephiroth: No. This man is much stronger than, Goku. He may have a power which is equal to mine.**

**Mercury Knight: I think I may know who you're looking for. We're standing right in front of you.**

**Sephiroth: Explain yourself.**

**Curtis: I think it's time for Saiyan Knight to make an appearance.**

**Gozenku: I think you're right.**

**With that, Gozenku and Curtis began to go through their transformation at the same time. A golden aura had appeared around Gozenku, while a black aura appeared around Curtis. With their auras flaring with power, their muscle span doubled in size while their hair stood on end and began to change in color. While Gozenku's hair became a bright golden shade, Curtis gained silver streaks through his. Gozenku eyes then became a shade of turquoise. An intense amount of energy was then released from the two as they completed their transformations.**

**Sephiroth: So your energy readings have increased. I'm still not sensing the person I came to fight.**

**Mercury Knight: Be patient.**

**Gozenku: We're not finished yet.**

**Without giving Sephiroth a change to react, Gozenku and Curtis went into their fusion positions. With Gozenku on the left and Curtis on the right, they each made their first move by outstretching their arms to the opposite side of one another as they called out "Fu". After this, they quickly placed their heals together with their knees pointed in an outward position as they outstretched their arms towards each other and moved exactly three steps over. Once this was done, they moved onto the next step which was to outstretch their arms to the opposite side as they called out "Sion". Gozenku then raised his left knee and made a quarter turn towards Curtis while he did the same using his right knee. They each then slid their legs out and pointed their fingers towards each other in a parallel position. Once their fingers touched they screamed out "Ha" as an intense light formed around the two fighters, leaving only a shadow of them visible. The two shadows then began to fuse into one as the light faded away leaving only one warrior visible.**

**Sephiroth's eyes were wide with shock as he stared at the warrior before him. A large golden aura was flaring around this man who now stood at six feet even. His eyes were an aqua shade of blue and his hair was gold with blue streaks flowing through it. Hit outfit consisted of a blue vest which was left open, a blue cloth belt and a pair of white cloth pants. Placed around his wrists were a pair of blue bands and his feet were covered with a pair of black shoes. Strapped to his back was the sword that Curtis had created from a stream of water and placed in a sheath at his waist was Gozenku's katana. Gozenku and Curtis had become Saiyan Knight once again.**

**Saiyan Knight: So, what do you think of me now? Am I the man with the incredible power you were searching for?**

**Sephiroth: It can't be. How could you two possibly become this much stronger by fusing bodies?!**

**Saiyan Knight: It's called the Fusion Dance. Would you like a demonstration of our new power?**

**Sephiroth: Why not? Let's see what you are capable of.**

**Saiyan Knight: It's your funeral.  
****  
With that, the aura around Saiyan Knight faded away, as the battle with Sephiroth began. The two fighters began to move at an incredible speed as they attacked one another with various fighting combo moves. After a moment or two, it seemed that the two were equal in strength and speed. Saiyan Knight eventually became bored with his combos so he took a different route of attacking by drawing his water made sword. As he made a slicing motion towards Sephiroth, the legendary SOLDIER quickly drew his Masamune and blocked the oncoming attack. With that, a duel of the swords began. The sound of metal connecting and scraping could be heard in the city as the two warriors continued to collide with one another.**

**Two minutes later, Saiyan Knight teleported behind Sephiroth and sent a powered up kick to his back. This attack hit with such a force that Sephiroth was caused to fly forward. However, before Sephiroth was able to hit the ground, he caught himself and instantly appeared before Saiyan Knight. Sephiroth then caught his opponent off guard by channeling an advanced lightning spell through the tip of his blade and jabbing it into his left arm. Instead of screaming out in pain, Saiyan Knight laughed and grabbed a hold of the blade of the Masamune. He then powered up an aura around himself as he lifted Sephiroth over his head by the blade of his own sword. He then tossed Sephiroth aside, ripped the sword out of his arm and threw it back in his opponent's direction.**

**Before Sephiroth was able to hit the ground, he caught himself in mid fall once more. He then teleported behind Saiyan Knight and unleashed a massive ball of fire in his path. As the magic attack was about to collide into him, Saiyan Knight spun around and met the attack with a water spell. The fire spell was then extinguished in its spot. Without giving Sephiroth a chance to react, Saiyan Knight charged forward and slammed his knee into his opponent's gut. Sephiroth then keeled over in mid air and spat out a few drops of blood. With Sephiroth off balance, Saiyan knight followed through by grabbing a hold of his arms. He then proceeded to spin Sephiroth around in a full circle before tossing him aside once again. This time, Sephiroth was unable to catch himself as he crashed into a nearby skyscraper which crumbled to the ground due to the sheer force of the impact. Before Sephiroth could climb back to his feet, Saiyan Knight teleported in front of him.**

**Saiyan Knight: Let's see how you like this.**

**Saiyan Knight then placed his palms together at his sides as a blue ball of energy began to gather in between them. A golden aura then appeared around him as he called out the name of his attack.**

**Saiyan Knight: Ka … Me … Ha … Me … Ha!!!**

**Without giving Sephiroth time to react, Saiyan Knight threw his palms out in front of him as he unleashed a massive blue energy wave towards his enemy. The energy wave collided into Sephiroth and exploded upon impact. After the smoke and debris faded from the explosion, Sephiroth was still found in the same position even though the Kamehameha was fired off at point blank range. He now had a few cuts and bruises around his body, but other than this, he appeared to be fine. It was Sephiroth's turn to attack next. Without giving Saiyan Knight a chance react, Sephiroth teleported behind him. He then grabbed his new enemy around the neck and began to squeeze.**

**Sephiroth: You have an incredible power. You would make an excellent partner. If you were to join me, you could also be reborn as a God. We could rule the universe!**

**Saiyan Knight: (Choking) … Thanks … the offer's tempting … but I think not!**

**Saiyan Knight then reached his leg out behind him and sent a kick to Sephiroth's gut which caused him to go sailing over his head. Then, before he could regain his balance, Saiyan Knight outstretched his arms just as a blue ball of energy began to form in each one of his palms. He then slammed them together out in front of him and screamed, "Final Flash". An incredibly large energy wave was then sent sailing into Sephiroth which caused him to collide into the ground.**

**Saiyan Knight: If we are equal in power, then why is it that I am winning? Are you holding back? You'd better do something quickly if you plan to win this fight.**

**Hearing this, Sephiroth vanished from his spot and reappeared in front of Saiyan Knight.**

**Sephiroth: Believe me. I'm just getting started. It's been a long time since I've had to go all out on someone.**

**Saiyan Knight: You're too weak if you ask me.**

**Sephiroth: So, I'm weak am I?! It looks like its time that I showed you my true potential!**

**Sephiroth began to move at such an incredible speed that an after image was left of him in each spot he appeared in giving the impression that there was more than one of him in the area. Saiyan Knight tried to get a lock on his position, but by the time he had, it was too late. Sephiroth collided into his opponent with a massive combo attack which ended with a kick to the side. This attack caused Saiyan Knight to spin to the ground leaving an imprint of his body where he landed.**

**Before Saiyan Knight was able to get back on his feet, Sephiroth unleashed a ball of fire towards him that was the size of a Spirit Bomb. Saiyan Knight tried to roll out of the way, but it was too late. The ball of magic collided into him and exploded. When the light died down from the explosion, Saiyan Knight was no longer in a Super Saiyan form.**

**Sephiroth: He may be powerful, but he's too quick to judge his opponent. Even with this in mind, they would be a great help to me.**

**Sephiroth took this opportunity to teleport by Saiyan Knight's side. With the warrior unconscious, Sephiroth lifted him off from the ground by his head. Sephiroth smiled as a black light surrounded Saiyan Knight which caused him to awaken. With his eyes open, Sephiroth released his grip on him.**

**Saiyan Knight: Master … what is our next move?**

**Sephiroth: We must defeat the Z-Fighters and their friends.**

**Saiyan Knight: Where are they located?**

**Sephiroth: Their energy source is coming from a building called Capsule Corporation.**

**Saiyan Knight: I see. We should head there immediately, Master.**

**With Saiyan Knight now on Sephiroth's side, the two headed off for Capsule Corporation.**

*******

**Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corp, the entire group had gathered in the main room of the house.**

**Tifa: I wonder what Gozenku could be up to. He seemed to be upset about something when he and Curtis left.**

**Biko: Yes. It's not like Curtis to be so secretive about his actions.**

**Gohan: Am I the only one who sensed the massive energy readings near here?**

**Vegeta: I dismissed them as the two of them training.**

**Biko: Curtis would not have left me to train with Gozenku without telling me about it.  
****  
Tifa: Not to mention the fact that Gozenku and I had taken the day off from training.**

**Goten: … Do you think …**

**Cecile cut Goten off in mid sentence and finished what he was about to say for him.**

**Cecile: … that they went to face Sephiroth alone?**

**Goku: I don't think so. Gozenku would've told us about Sephiroth being here.**

**Gohan: Not necessarily. What if he didn't want us to get involved? What if he thought about all of these visions he's had and thought that it would be best if he left us out of the battle?**

**Bulma: That's a good point, Gohan.**

**Tifa: To be honest, he did mention an energy reading before he dropped me off here. I thought it might have been Sephiroth as well, but I dismissed it when he didn't bother to tell anyone else.**

**Aeris: So, Gozenku is risking his life to fight Sephiroth hoping that the Fusion between him and Curtis will be enough?**

**Goku: We should look for them. They could be in trouble. Chichi … you, Bulma and Videl should stay here.**

**Chichi: Right, Goku. Just be careful out there.**

**Goku: I will Chichi.**

**With that, the entire group left Capsule Corp. and stepped outside. However, the second they had, Saiyan Knight could be seen in the sky above them.**

**Piccolo: Well … looks like we didn't have to look too far for them.**

**Saiyan Knight teleported from where he was floating and reappeared in front of the group.**

**Saiyan Knight: So, it looks like you were expecting me. Looking for a battle?**

**Goku: What are you talking about? We were just going to find you and make sure you were okay.**

**Saiyan Knight: I'm right in front of you and as you can see, I'm more than okay. It's time that you were put to an end. Sephiroth and I will reach the Promised Land and you won't be able to stop us.**

**Gohan: What do you mean?**

**Saiyan Knight: I realize now what the Promised Land can actually bring. So I joined Sephiroth. We will reach the Promised Land where we will be reborn as Gods. There will be no one who can stop us.**

**Vegeta: Would you think for a minute?! Do you honestly believe that Sephiroth will allow you to become a God? He's only using you to fulfill his plan. You'll just be tossed aside once he gets to the Promised Land.**

**Saiyan Knight: Vegeta. I would think that you of all people would want to join us on our journey. Aren't you always saying that you'd like to have enough power to defeat Goku? If you came with us, you would become a God.**

**Vegeta: Everyone knows that Kakarot and I are constantly trying to best one another. That does not mean that I'd be foolish enough to follow someone like Sephiroth who would simply kill me once he got what he was looking for!**

**Saiyan Knight: I'm sorry you feel that way. That makes you another one of my enemies.  
A golden aura appeared around Saiyan Knight as he entered a fighting stance, but before he could do anything, a white light appeared around him as Saiyan Knight split into Gozenku and Curtis.**

**Tifa: What's going on?**

**Goku: Their fusion time ended. The Fusion Dance only lasts thirty minutes. Hopefully, everything will be back to normal once they split.**

**After a moment, the intense light faded away and Gozenku and Curtis were now in their regular bodies. However, they still didn't seem too happy. The fact that they were no longer Saiyan Knight seemed to make them even angrier.**

**Mercury Knight: Great, our fusion time ended!**

**Gozenku: That doesn't matter. We can still defeat them even if we aren't fused.**

**Tifa was about to run up to Gozenku to try and convince him to return to normal, but Piccolo placed a hand on her shoulder.**

**Piccolo: There's nothing you can do for him, Tifa. He and Curtis are with Sephiroth now.**

**Tifa: He'll pay for this! Sephiroth!! Do you hear me?! You'll pay!!**

**Mercury Knight: If you want to get to Sephiroth, you'll have to get through us first.**

**Ami and Biko started to run off in Curtis' direction, but before they even moved more than an inch, Gohan grabbed them each by the arm.**

**Gohan: It's like Piccolo said, there's nothing the two of you can do for him right now. He's not himself.**

**Mercury Knight: Oh, but I am myself. I've never felt more sure of my actions than I do now. I don't believe that I gave you permission to touch those two. You're going to be the first to die!**

**With that, a black aura instantly formed around Curtis until it covered his entire body. He then flew at Gohan faster then the speed of light. Without giving Gohan a chance to react, Curtis slammed his leg into the Saiyan's gut. This attack hit with such a force that Gohan was caused to fly upward. Before Gohan was able to catch himself, Curtis teleported above him and slammed both of his fists on his opponent's back. This caused Gohan to plummet to the ground below. Wanting to stop this senseless fight, Goku instantly powered up a golden aura around himself and started to move towards the two fighters when he was stopped in mid flight by his son who had sent a flying kick to his side. The blow of this kick had been so powerful that it caused Goku to collide with a nearby tree which fell to the ground due to the impact. Gozenku then appeared in front of Goku once he had climbed to his feet.**

**Goku: Son, what are you doing? There's no reason for us to fight.**

**Gozenku: Yes … there is. Sephiroth, Curtis and I are going to reach the Promised Land and be reborn as Gods and you are not going to stop us.**

**Gozenku then lifted his father by the leg and tossed him into the air near Gohan and Curtis. He then teleported in front of him.**

**Goku: Son, I don't want to fight you. But if I have to, you know that we can't fight here. Innocent people could be hurt.**

**Gozenku: Do you think I care? If they are too stupid to stick around and watch, then they're just asking to get hurt. Now fight me!!**

**Goku: Son, wait!**

**Before Goku could try to talk any sense into Gozenku, he was sent sailing into a nearby building by a kick to his side. Nearby, Curtis and Gohan were also in the middle of an intense battle. Curtis started to go all out on Gohan, using his maximum power. The large black aura around him was now flaring at its max, as he began throwing numerous punches and kicks towards his enemy. After a moment or two of throwing his combos, he changed his strategy by throwing energy wave after energy wave toward him. After he finally took a moment to breath, Gohan barely had a scratch on him.**

**Gohan: Curtis, you have to snap out of it! There's no reason for us to fight. We're supposed to be friends!**

**Mercury Knight: Friends? We were never friends. You will die today!**

**Gohan: I'm sorry to hear that. It looks like I don't have a choice. I'm going to have to give it my all to put a stop to you!**

**Gohan charged at Curtis as he instantly transformed into an ascended Super Saiyan. A large golden aura was flaring around him as he slammed into Curtis. Curtis was then sent flying sky high, but before he got out of sight, Gohan appeared above him and slammed his fists into Curtis' gut which caused him to collide into the ground below where he landed right in front of a startled Tifa. He was now angrier than ever as he jumped back up into the air and charged for Gohan. However, he was just knocked aside like a worthless rag doll. Curtis eventually caught himself and held his hands out at his sides as two blue balls of energy started to form in the center of his palms.**

**Mercury Knight: Final Flash!!**

**As Curtis screamed this out, he throw his arms out in front of him as a large, blue energy wave was sent hurling in Gohan's direction. After colliding into Gohan, the area around him was covered in smoke and Curtis had a giant smile on his face. That was changed when Gohan flew through the smoke and sent a powered up kick to the side of his head. Curtis performed a back flip to avoid one of Gohan's punches, but it was to no avail since Gohan was now way too fast for Curtis to keep up with. Curtis was sent sailing to the ground once again.**

**Nearby, Goku and Gozenku were also in a heated battle. They were both equal in strength so it was hard to tell which one of the two was winning. They were moving at such an incredible speed that even a few members of the group was having a hard time keeping up with them.**

**Gozenku launched a Kamehameha wave towards his father which Goku had just teleported away from and proceeded to reappear behind his son. He then tried to stop him from attacking by grabbing his arms behind his back and pinning them in place with one of his legs.**

**Goku: I don't want to fight you, son! This is ridiculous. Vegeta was right. As soon as Sephiroth reaches the Promised Land, you'll be tossed aside. He's just using you!**

**Gozenku: That's what you think. We will reach the Promised Land and be reborn as Gods. There's nothing you or the others can do to stop us!**

**The aura around Gozenku then erupted with energy as Goku was sent sailing forward by a back kick to the gut from his son.**

**Tifa: (Looking Up) … This … This isn't right. I can't believe that Sephiroth got through to Gozenku like this. With how strong he and Curtis are, this could go on forever. They could do more damage to us then Sephiroth would have.**

**Trunks: I know, but what can we do? I mean, neither one of them are going to let us get in the way of their battle. They're pure evil now.**

**Piccolo: If only their minds weren't so clouded. I could try and fix this.**

**Cecile: There's got to be something that we can do to get their attention.**

**Piccolo: I'm not sure that's possible at the moment.**

**Vegeta: We can't just stand here and watch this forever. If they were knocked unconscious, you or Kakarot could get through to them.**

**Piccolo: That's possible, but in the stages that those two are in now, that wouldn't be easy. All we can do now is wait and see how this battle plays out.**

**Just as Piccolo said this, Gohan slammed his fists into the back of Curtis' head and Gozenku sent one of his legs smashing into Goku's back. This caused both Curtis and Goku to slam into one another at full force.**

**Tifa: I can't bear to watch this much longer.**

**Biko: Neither can I, but like Piccolo said, there's nothing that we can do.**

**Tifa: Maybe they would listen to one of us.  
****  
Piccolo: Then Goku would have already brought Gozenku back to our side. He's been trying to convince him to leave Sephiroth the entire time the two have been fighting.**

**Tifa: But, he hasn't talked to me yet. He hasn't said one word to me. If I could get to him, I may be able to bring him back to us.**

**Biko: I suppose it's possible. (To Ami) … And if you remember, Curtis seemed to snap even further when he saw us near Gohan. So even in his evil state, he wants to protect us. Maybe if we were to talk with him, we could get through.**

**Piccolo: You're missing the big picture here. It doesn't matter how much talking someone does to one who has been turned to the dark side. Right now I think the only way to solve this problem is to knock them out so someone could enter their minds and try to fix the problem.**

**Trunks: Tifa, I know that you and Biko want your loved ones to be back with us right now, but the best thing we can do for them right now is to wait and see how this battle turns out like Piccolo said.**

**Tifa: … I know … I just hate having to see this …**

**Cecile: I still don't see why I'm being forced to not participate. I could help bring this to an end much quicker.**

**Piccolo: Do you really want to anger them even further? They could always fuse again.**

**Cecile: … True …**

**Meanwhile, Curtis was getting the beating of his life since Gohan had him by the head and was slamming his free fist into his gut several times. However, the aura around Curtis had grown once more and he had managed to break free of Gohan's grip.**

**Gohan: Are you read to end this yet?**

**Mercury Knight: I'm not finished yet! Let's see how you like this!**

**Curtis raised two fingers just inches away from his forehead as sparks flew around them. After about one minute of gathering energy for the attack, he threw his arm out in front of him and aimed the two fingers for Gohan's heart.**

**Mercury Knight: Special … Beam … Cannon!!**

**Suddenly, a large golden energy wave, which was surrounded by a beam of purple light was sent hurling in Gohan's direction. However, just as the beam was about to hit, Gohan stuck out his arm and deflected it. Without knowing it, he had just sent the beam sailing straight towards Ami. Curtis and Gohan turned just in time to see the blast going towards her.**

**Mercury Knight: Ami!!!**

**Thinking fast, Curtis teleported from his spot and reappeared in front of Ami. Curtis then took the blast head on and was sent sailing backward into his sister. The two hit the ground as smoke and debris filled the area. Once the debris settled, Curtis grabbed his chest in pain and climbed to his feet. Once he found his sister, he realized that she had been knocked unconscious. Seeing this, Curtis turned his immediate attention to Gohan with hate in his eyes.**

**Mercury Knight: This is your fault! My sister almost died thanks to you!! You're going to die!!!**

**As Curtis prepared to head toward Gohan, the black aura around him doubled in size as an intense amount of energy was released from him. With electricity zapping around him, Curtis' hair stood up on end as it changed from blue to pure silver. Curtis then screamed out in pain as two blue, dragon scaled wings began to sprout from his back. Once these wings had formed, a bright flash of light filled the area. When the light died down, Curtis had completed a second unknown transformation.**

**Before Gohan could even blink, Curtis vanished from his spot and reappeared behind him. He then used all of his power as he placed his fists together and slammed them into Gohan's back. This caused Gohan to sail towards the ground at a speed he wasn't prepared for. Curtis then teleported underneath Gohan and kicked him back into the air. While Gohan was still flying upward, Curtis reappeared next to him and grabbed him by the leg. Curtis then proceeded to spin his enemy around in a giant circle. After a few seconds, he let go of Gohan and sent him sailing. Curtis then let Gohan crash into the ground, but before he could get back to his feet, Curtis sent numerous golden energy waves colliding into him which exploded upon impact. The entire area where Gohan was supposed to be was now filled with smoke and Curtis wasn't finished yet. The smoke finally died down and Gohan became visible with cuts and scraps around his arms and face. He was just about to move towards Curtis, but before he could, Curtis had once again used his speed to appear directly in front of him.  
****  
Gohan was about to attack Curtis with a powered up punch, but Curtis easily dodged it and defended himself by sending a kick to the side of Gohan's head which caused him to go flying yet again. Wanting to fight back, Gohan managed to catch himself as he placed his palms together at his side. A blue ball of energy began to grow in between them as he called out the name of his attack.**

**Tifa: How much longer can we watch this? I have to do something.**

**Piccolo: There's nothing you can do. No matter how badly you want to. You'd just get in the way and end up getting hurt, or worse.**

**Not too far way, Sephiroth was floating in the air, enjoying every moment of this.**

**Sephiroth: This is perfect! At this rate, they'll kill each other and they'll be out of my way for good.**

**Meanwhile, the battle between Goku and Gozenku was still going strong as the two were now in their ascended level of Super Saiyan and neither one of them was looking as if they were ready to quit. Both Goku and Gozenku were now each powering up a special attack hoping that it was knock the other person out. Goku had his palms together at his sides and a large blue ball of energy was forming while Gozenku had both of his hands crossed above his head as a golden energy wave was forming between them. After about a minute, both Gozenku and Goku had enough energy gathered for their attacks and they both screamed their attack names at the same time. A Kamehameha Wave was sent hurling toward Gozenku while a Masenko was sent hurling toward Goku. However, the two attacks collided into one another in between the two Saiyans and exploded. This sent the two flying backward.**

**At that same time, Curtis sent a Big Bang Attack hurling in Gohan's direction. Gohan didn't have as much time to defend himself as Goku did, therefore, the blast hit dead on and he was sent to sailing into the ground. Nearby, Aeris had her staff out and was using her Healing Wind technique to bring Ami back to full health. The green light which was surrounding her soon faded away and Aeris sheathed her staff. Ami quickly sat up and turned to her.**

**Ami: What happened?**

**Aeris: You were nearly shot by an energy attack, but your brother appeared before you and took the blast instead.**

**Ami: So, Curtis and Gohan are still fighting?**

**Aeris: See for yourself.**

**As Aeris said this, Ami turned her head to see Curtis getting ready to fire off yet another Big Bang Attack. He had his right hand held out in front of him and was just folding his thumb into palm when Ami jumped to her feet and ran over to the scene. She then stood in front of Gohan and had her arms stretched out as a way to protect him.**

**Mercury Knight: Get out of the way, Ami. He deserves this!**

**Ami: I refuse. I know you can't be all evil if you still care for me. Please, don't attack him!**

**Mercury Knight: Ami, step aside! If you won't, I'll be forced to move you myself.**

**Ami: Don't do this, Curtis! I know the real you is still there!**

**Not listening to Ami's desperate plea, Curtis waved a free hand which caused Ami to float off of the ground. He then levitated her back towards Biko and fired off his blast. The golden energy wave that he had shot forward grew into a large sphere which covered Gohan's entire body and grew larger until it finally exploded.**

**Ami: No!! He can't be … !!**

**A bright light filled the entire area and once it died down, Gohan was seen passed out on the ground motionless. Curtis smiled as he stared down at Gohan, covered in a pool of his own blood.**

**Mercury Knight: Now you know what happens to people who piss me off!!**

**Aeris: No!! He can't die!! I won't let it happen!!**

**Aeris quickly unsheathed her staff and began to spin it around as a bright white light surrounded her. Aeris began to levitate off the ground as a green light emitted from her staff. This green light flew toward Gohan and surrounded his entire body. Within minutes, his wounds began to heal as his life slowly began to return to him. Once his wounds had closed up and he was breathing again, the green light faded away and Aeris returned to her normal state. She then placed her staff into its sheath as Gohan came to.**

**Mercury Knight: No. No!! Damn it!! I was completely careless and forgot about the Ancient!!**

**Gohan climbed to his feet and rubbed the back of his head.**

**Gohan: Man … It feels like I was just run over by a dozen semis …**

**Mercury Knight: Damn it. I'll find a way to kill you. Mark my words … the next time we meet, Aeris won't be able to save you!**

**An aura appeared around Curtis as he vanished from his spot and reappeared next to Gozenku who was still fighting his father. Curtis then grabbed his shoulder which stopped an energy wave from sailing into Goku.**

**Gozenku: What's the big idea?!**

**Mercury Knight: We'll settle this later. The tournament is only a few months away. I'm sure everyone here will be there. We'll use that as a way to prove our strength to them. Now, let's get back to Sephiroth.**

**Gozenku: Fine.**

**Gozenku returned to his normal state as the aura around him faded. The two teleported from the area in search for Sephiroth.**

**Goku: Great … now what?!**

**Goku powered down into his regular form and flew back down to the others.**

**Ami: Gohan, are you alright?**

**Gohan: I'm fine. I'm just surprised that your brother had so much power.**

**Ami: Never underestimate him. If he says he's going to do something, he means it.**

**Tifa: What are we going to do? Are we honestly just going to let them go like that?**

**Piccolo: There's nothing else that we can do. If we were chase after them, it would be a suicide mission. When Gozenku and Curtis are fused as Saiyan Knight, they're almost unstoppable. They make an unbelievable team.**

**Vegeta: What if Kakarot and I were to fuse?**

**Piccolo: The only thing we can do is wait until the day of the Tournament.**

**Gohan: And pray that they don't want to fight us in their Saiyan Knight form. It looks like we've got a lot more preparing to do.**

**Goku: I agree, Gohan. This isn't going to be as easy as we thought anymore.**

**With that, the group flew back to Capsule Corp to prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament. With Gozenku and Curtis as their enemies, things were starting to look much worse.**

**(To Be Continued)...**


	17. The Tournament

**Chapter Seventeen:  
The Tournament **

**  
After a long year of training, the day of the Tournament had finally come. Every member of the Z-Fighters as well as their new teammates had gathered around the airship which was parked in the backyard of Capsule Corporation as they made their final preparations before leaving.**

**Tifa: I can't believe the day of the Tournament has finally come. I hope that we'll be able to turn everything back to normal once we get there.**

**Bulma: My thoughts exactly. Sephiroth needs to be taught a lesson for messing with everyone's lives.**

**Aeris: Speaking of Sephiroth … have you managed to find out if the Temple of the Ancients is for real yet?**

**Bulma: Actually, I think that I'm close to finding out if this Temple is real. So far, it's looking good. I've decided to bring along one of my laptops with me. Hopefully, I'll be able to find the exact location during the Tournament.**

**Vegeta: (To Goku) … Speaking of which, be prepared to fuse, Kakarot. Something tells me that Gozenku and Curtis may show up as Saiyan Knight.**

**Goku: Right. I doubt that they'd go easy on us. We also have the prediction Curtis made to think of. I've got a fresh bag of Senzu Beans ready for emergences.**

**Cloud: And with Aeris' healing ability, I think we'll be okay.**

**Trunks: Don't forget about Gotenks. Goten and I are ready for action.**

**Goten: Yeah. Sephiroth won't know what hit him when we get through with him.**

**Cecile: This time … I'm not standing on the sidelines. I have a secret weapon up my sleeves I've been dieing to use.**

**Goku: Are we set guys?**

**Aeris: (Showing the Victory Sign) … Ready and raring to go!**

**Cloud: (Sheathing his sword) … Well … what are we waiting for? Let's get going!!  
****  
With that, Bulma lowered the airship's ramp once again as the group climbed aboard and headed for the ship's bridge. Once they were there, they immediately took a seat while Bulma headed for the controls. After entering the coordinates for where the tournament was supposed to be held, they were off for the next destination.**

**Elsewhere, on a faraway island, Curtis and Gozenku were in an intense last minute training session. They were determined to make sure that their power levels were at the maximum for their upcoming battle. Sephiroth was watching the two from nearby and he was quite pleased at what he was seeing. Gozenku's outfit had changed since the last time he was seen. His outfit now consisted of a black cloth shirt, a pair of black cloth pants with a silver belt tied around the waist, a black cloak, a pair of black gloves and a pair of black shoes. Placed in a sheath at his side was his katana.**

**The two warriors were attacking one another at speeds faster then light. From time to time they appeared as nothing but blurs as they moved on their battlefield. Gozenku made a connecting blow to Curtis' gut and then vanished from sight just as Curtis had made a kicking motion. Curtis disappeared as well as the two reappeared in the air, punching and kicking at each other faster then Sephiroth could blink. After a few more minutes of this, their fists collided with one another and a burst of energy was emitted from them as their auras appeared around their bodies. They then pushed each other backwards and began to power up an energy attack.**

**Gozenku placed his palms together at his side while Curtis had outstretched his arms. A single blue ball of energy began to form in between Gozenku's palms while a blue ball of energy had appeared in each of Curtis' hands. Once Gozenku had gathered enough energy for his attack, he threw his palms out in front of him at nearly the exact second that Curtis has slammed his palms together. Gozenku's Kamehameha Wave met with Curtis' Final Flash in the dead center of the two fighters. The two energy waves tried to over come the others power until the finally exploded in their place. Once the smoke had cleared, Curtis was powering up on the ground which was starting to shake apart. Large streams of water began to shoot up into the air and before long, they had formed into a large sphere. By now, Gozenku had appeared on the ground as well and had already powered up one of his Kamehameha waves. Curtis raised his right hand into the air to hold onto the sphere just as Gozenku had fired off his Kamehameha Wave towards it. Once the wave had forged with the Water Sphere, Curtis took a free hand and outstretched it in front of him. He then folded his thumb into his palm and shouted, "Kamehameha Crusher".  
****  
Seconds later, numerous Kamehameha Waves were unleashed from the sphere as they headed toward the two fighters. However, Gozenku and Curtis had gained such an incredible speed that they were able to dodge each wave before it could come into contact with them. Before long, the sphere had faded and the attack had ended. Seconds after this, Sephiroth appeared in between Gozenku and Curtis.**

**Sephiroth: Excellent. You two have far surpassed your enemies by now.**

**Curtis: Should we enter the tournament as Saiyan Knight?**

**Sephiroth: I don't think you'll need to fuse yet. The two of you alone should be sufficient enough. I'm not sure how the rules for fusion would work for the tournament, but we can always bend the rules if the need comes.**

**Gozenku: Alright. We should head for the island where the tournament takes place.**

**Sephiroth: Yes, you are more then ready. Let's go.**

**With that, Sephiroth and his new partners flew into the air as they headed for the island where the tournament was held.**

**Meanwhile, Bulma's airship was nearing Papaya Island where the World Tournament was held almost every year.**

**Ami: How much longer before we'll be landing, Bulma?**

**Bulma: I estimate about twenty minutes or so.**

**Ami: In that case … I should transform. Mercury Star Power!!**

**Ami took her wand and waved it over the upper part of her body creating a blue wave line. Then, with her back to the group, the wave line surrounded her entire body and instantly formed into her outfit. Once again facing the group, the wave line burst into bubbles and faded away. Ami had transformed into Sailor Mercury.**

**Bulma: Alright guys, we've reached our destination. I'm bringing the ship in for a landing.**

**Goku: This is kind of exciting, isn't it? I can't wait to see who I'm going to be matched up against.  
****  
Vegeta: It'd better be me, Kakarot. I know we have a lot of work ahead of us ... But that doesn't take away the fact that it'd be the perfect chance to defeat you in a match.**

**It wasn't long before the airship finally came in for a landing near the entrance to Papaya Island. By this time, everyone was prepared for the tournament so they headed for the airship's ramp. Once there, Bulma lowered it and they all proceeded down. Once everyone made their ways off the ship, Bulma turned the ship back into a capsule and placed it in her left pocket. After a short walk around the main entrance, the announcer of the tournament stopped them. He approached with a large smile on his face.**

**Announcer: Well, if it isn't Goku and his friends. Are you all entering the games this time?**

**Goku: Yep. Something tells me that you're going to be in for a real show this time.**

**Announcer: This tournament hasn't been the same without you. I am pleased to announce that for this year, we have gone back to the original way of placing people in the games. All of those who make it through the preliminary rounds will make it to the big games and we are allowing ages from six and up to enter.**

**Trunks: Sounds good.**

**Goten: Hey, Trunks. Remember when we were forced to fight each other in the junior division when we were kids?**

**Trunks: Sure do. Then we tried to trick the judges into thinking we were a masked fighter in the adult games.**

**Goten: Those were the days. Cecile … why didn't you enter?**

**Cecile: Tch … I was not going to fight a bunch of children who couldn't have hoped to pose a challenge to me. The only two who would have were you and Trunks. And I'm pretty sure I could have beaten either of you anyway.**

**Goten: That's not true!**

**Goku: (Changing the subject) … Has anyone detected Gozenku or Curtis' energy readings yet?**

**Piccolo: I'm picking up two powerful energies coming this way. It must be them. It seems that they have continued their training and they've become much stronger.**

**Just as Piccolo said this, Gozenku and Curtis could be seen flying towards them. They landed at the same time as they began to walk over to the group.**

**Gozenku: Looking for us?**

**Goku: Gozenku, Curtis!!**

**Curtis: You didn't think we would miss our chance to defeat you in the games did you? I just hope you all kept your training up this past month or you're going to be easier than we thought.**

**Vegeta: Where's your leader? Didn't he want to see his pupils in action? Or is he just afraid that you're too weak to defeat us?**

**Curtis: First off, he's around … and we are far from weak.**

**Vegeta: We'll see about that.**

**Gozenku: Don't worry, Vegeta. You'll be able to see our true potential this time. You should have joined Sephiroth when you had the chance.**

**Curtis and Gozenku then flew off as a familiar figure approached them. This man was wearing a white tank top and long green pants. He had a black cloth belt tied around his waste and he was wearing a pair of black shoes. One factor that made him stand out amongst the others was his third eye in the center of his forehead.**

**Tien: Hey guys … it's been a long time.**

**The group turned around to see their old friend Tien Shinhan. Cecile seemed especially pleased to see him.**

**Cecile: Hey! It's good to see you.**

**Tien: You to Cecile.**

**Cecile: Are you entering the tournament as well?**

**Tien: Yeah. I thought I'd find you guys if I came. I wanted to test out my strength against you.**

**Piccolo: You'll work will be cut out for you this year.**

**Tien: Isn't Gozenku going to enter with you Goku? I thought he'd be here to participate with you and his brothers.**

**Goku: He's here somewhere, but I doubt you'll see too much of him unless you end up fighting him.**

**Tien: What do you mean?**

**Piccolo: To make a long story short … have you heard of a man named Sephiroth?**

**Tien: Oh yeah … Yamcha filled me in the other day. I would have come to the gatherings, but I was preparing for this moment.**

**Piccolo: Gozenku and Curtis fused to become a warrior named Saiyan Knight. They fought with Sephiroth alone and were doing well until he managed to get a hold of them. He brainwashed them into being his partners.**

**Tien: Wow, it looks like you guys have had your work cut out for you.**

**Gohan: We've definitely seen better times.**

**Tien: Well, if you guys need my help, I'm here for you.**

**Goku: Thanks, Tien. By the way, you might want to watch yourself. Gozenku and Curtis aren't the only challenges that may come our way.**

**Tien: There's more?**

**Cecile: From what Curtis predicated before he was brainwashed, some villains of the past released here at the tournament. However, we don't have any clue as to how many will be released or as to who they are.**

**Tien: Well, this sounds like it's going to be a very interesting tournament.**

**Vegeta: And I am tired of waiting.**

**Just as Vegeta said this, the announcer approached the group.**

**Announcer: All of the last minute arrangements have been made so the games will be starting in just a few minutes. All of those who wish to enter please follow me and I'll lead you to the special seating area for the participants. As for the rest of you, please take your seats in the audience.  
****  
The fighters who were going to be in the Tournament were as follows: Ami, Cecile, Cloud, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Tien, Trunks and Vegeta. After those of the group who were going to enter the tournament split up from the others, they stood around the announcer while those who weren't entering said their good lucks. After a minute or two, the announcer had the participants follow him to the special seating area for the entrants.**

**Announcer: This year, to determine who is going to fight who, we are going to draw numbers.**

**The announcer went over to a large blue box which contained numerous small balls. Each of these balls had a number circled in their center.**

**Announcer: Once I call your name, all you have to do is come up here and reach for a ball in this box. Then we can pair you up with your first opponent.**

**Vegeta: Why don't you get this started then?**

**Announcer: Alright then.**

**The Announcer picked up a list of the entrant names and began to call them off one by one.**

**Announcer: Would a Cloud Strife please come forward.**

**Cloud: Looks like I'm up first.**

**With that, Cloud walked up to the box and drew a number.**

**Cloud: Number three. I'll be in the third match.**

**Announcer: Now would a Tien please step forward.**

**Tien then quickly moved over to the box and drew a number two.**

**Tien: (Showing his number) …Two.**

**Announcer: Now, I need a Gozenku to please step up and draw his number.**

**As soon as the announcer said this, Gozenku and Curtis stepped through the doorway for the special seating area of the participants. Gozenku was in his Super Saiyan stage while Curtis was transformed as Mercury Knight. Gozenku then approached the box and drew the number nine which he showed to the tournament announcer.**

**Announcer: Okay, nine then.**

**Announcer: Now I'm going to need a Mercury Knight to come on down and draw the next number.**

**Curtis approached the announcer to draw his number when his outfit was noticed.**

**Announcer: Sir, the rules of the tournament clearly state that the participants are not allowed to wear armor of any kind.**

**Curtis gave a half grin as he locked eyes with the announcer.**

**Mercury Knight: What was that you were saying about armor?**

**Announcer: That we can make an exception this time.**

**Mercury Knight: And the use of weapons?**

**Announcer: Of course. Now, if you'd draw a number we can get you matched up with someone.**

**After changing the rules of the tournament, Curtis drew his number from the box. Before long, the last fighter had drew their number and the matches were set as the following.**

**(Match One: Sailor Mercury vs. Tien)  
(Match Two: Cecile vs. Trunks)  
(Match Three: Cloud vs. Curtis)  
(Match Four: Gohan vs. Vegeta)  
(Match Five: Gozenku vs. Piccolo)  
(Match Six: Goku vs. Goten)**

**Announcer: Alright, now that we've got the basic game plan drawn out, I am going to show this to the rest of the judges. Then I will announce the start of the tournament. So please wait for a few more minutes.**

**With that the tournament announcer left the entrants area and headed for the judging area.**

**Gozenku: The time which we have all been waiting for has come. I hope you'll give me your all Piccolo because I don't plan on holding back.**

**Piccolo: I can't believe how much you've changed, Gozenku. You're not the Saiyan I trained all those years ago anymore.**

**Gozenku: It doesn't matter what you think.**

**Piccolo: So you don't even care about your family and friends anymore. You've even lost all of your feelings for Tifa?**

**A strange feeling came over Gozenku as he grabbed a hold of his head and fell to one knee.**

**Gozenku: Get out of my head!! I don't know what you are talking about!! I'll kill you!!**

**Gozenku walked away from the group and left the entrants area.**

**Mercury Knight: I don't know what you are tying to pull Piccolo, but you will leave him alone. Our only goal now is to become the most powerful beings in the universe. None of you will be able to stop us.**

**Curtis left the entrants area to keep up with Gozenku.**

**Gohan: That's his weakness. Gozenku hasn't forgotten about us. The mentioning of Tifa really got to him. We have to use that as our way of getting through to him.**

**Piccolo: You're right. Sephiroth may have a control over them, but he hasn't been able to wash away their thoughts of their loved ones. Their actual selves are still somewhere inside of them, but they are clouded by a strong force. We have to break through.**

**Elsewhere, on the tournament grounds Gozenku, Curtis and Sephiroth were waiting for the start of the games above the stands.**

**Sephiroth: You two have to stay on your guard. Piccolo and the others are trying to break your concentration.**

**Mercury Knight: We know.**

**Gozenku: Piccolo got into my mind. He was trying to convince me to come back, but I managed to fight him off.**

**Sephiroth: Good. It looks like your training has paid off. There is something I must do before the start of the tournament.**

**Mercury Knight: Which is?**

**Sephiroth: I have a plan to keep these traitors out of our way.  
****  
Gozenku: The reviving of past enemies. How do you plan to get Hell and how do you know which villains to make a deal with? **

**Sephiroth: I can teleport anywhere. I will bring back the most powerful villains of the Z-Fighters and the Sailor Senshi.**

**Mercury Knight: How do you know that they will agree to come back?**

**Sephiroth: If you were killed and sent to Hell, wouldn't you take an opportunity to come back to life in order to seek revenge on the one responsible for your death?**

**Mercury Knight: Point taken.**

**Sephiroth: I'm leaving now.**

**With that, Sephiroth started to fade as he fazed through the ground. Sephiroth continued to fall until he landed in an area which didn't look like a place anyone would want to live. He landed in the center of Hell. There, he came across two strange looking creatures. The both appeared to be demons. One of them was blue skinned, while the other was red. The white shirts that they wore had the word Hell across the front.**

**Blue Demon: What are you doing here? You aren't dead. Did you fall off of Snake Way?**

**Sephiroth: I have no time for small talk. I'm looking for the prison cells for the villains of the Z-Fighters and the Sailor Senshi. I am going to release them.**

**Red Demon: I'm sorry, but with no release form, they are to be in their cells for eternity. If you wish to bring them back to life you could use the Dragon Balls.**

**Sephiroth: If you do not wish to die yourself, you will rethink your decision.**

**Blue Demon: Those are the rules made by King Yemma and if you don't like them, you'll have to take it up with the king himself.**

**Sephiroth: Either lead me to the cells or I'll dispose of you.**

**Red Demon: I doubt that you could do anything like that to begin with.  
****  
Sephiroth raised his right hand which emitted a reddish glow. Within seconds, a large ball of fire, bigger than that of a Spirit Bomb was released from the palm of his hand. The two demons didn't have time to react before this attack collided into them and exploded. They were sent sailing backward until they landed in a pond of blood. Sephiroth continued on his way through Hell as he searched for the prison cells. After a few short minutes, he finally came across them. Inside a large prison were all of the Z-Fighters enemies as well as the Sailor Senshi's.**

**Frieza: Who are you? Did that stupid monkey send another enemy to Hell again?**

**Cell: He doesn't appear to be a dead man to me.**

**Babadi: If he's not dead and he's not a guard, then who is he?**

**Sephiroth: I am known as Sephiroth and I've come to grant you life.**

**Wiseman: You must require something from us.**

**Sephiroth: I want Goku and all of his little friends out of my way so that I may search for the Promised Land without any interruptions.**

**Babadi: The Promised Land is just a legend. Why would you waste your time with something that doesn't exist?**

**Sephiroth: You are wrong! The Promised Land is far from a Legend. Once I find it, I will fuse my will into this planet's Life Stream and I will become a God with enough power to rule the universe.**

**Cell: I'm more than willing to tear Goku's brat limb from limb. The sheer thought of that brat defeating me in my perfect form has been driving me insane.**

**Nephelania: The Senshi will pay dearly for ruining my plans.**

**Burter: Count us in. The Ginyu Force must avenge our fallen leader. (Poses) … We will rise again!**

**Sephiroth: I see that you all understand the situation then. You shall be granted your life as promised. However, there is one catch. I do not want you to attack Goku and the others until sometime during the tournament. You are not allowed to attack them right away.**

**Frieza: Fine, now get out of this prison!**

**Sephiroth: Very well.**

**With that, Sephiroth pulled out his Masamune and began to slice away at the steal bars which held the villains in their place. After a moment, they were all freed. Next, Sephiroth sheathed his sword and he held his hands out in front of him as a white light began to surround the villains in front of him. After a moment, the halos above their heads vanished and they were brought back to life.**

**Babadi: (Laughing) … It feels good to be alive again! I wish I would have had this guy under my control rather than that idiotic Majin Buu.**

**Sephiroth: Now, if you'll stand around me I will take us back to Earth.**

**With that, the past villains all took places around Sephiroth and they were instantly teleported back to Earth.**

**Cell: It looks like we're just outside the Tournament.**

**Sephiroth: Yes, but all of you will have to make sure that you will not be found until I say otherwise.**

**Cell: I know Goku's Instant Transmission technique. Give us a place to go and I'll take us there until you're ready for us.**

**Sephiroth: Very well. Are you familiar with a town known as Nibelheim? You are to stay in the Shinra Mansion there.**

**Cell: Shinra Mansion of Nibelheim.**

**With that, Cell raised two fingers to his forehead and within seconds, all of the villains except for Sephiroth had vanished.**

**Sephiroth: It seems that two of the old enemies were missing. The Messiah of Silence and Majin Buu. Does that mean that they are still alive? Gozenku and Curtis would know.**

**Sephiroth flew over to the area where Gozenku and Curtis were waiting for the start of the tournament.**

**Gozenku: That was quick. Did you bring back the past villains already?**

**Sephiroth: Yes, but I seem to have missed two of them. Majin Buu and the Messiah of Silence. **

**Gozenku: That's because those two aren't dead. Majin Buu has been turned to the good side. He was killed by my father, but before he was killed, my father wished for him to come back as a nicer person. Someone must've heard his wish because he came back as a kid named UUB which is Buu, only backwards.**

**Sephiroth: I see. Do you know where this UBB lives?**

**Gozenku: Yes, it's in a village not far from here.**

**Mercury Knight: As for the Messiah of Silence she is actually a demon who had taken over the body of a person named Hotaru. After a long conflict, something began to happen within her body and the old Hotaru started to break free. Once this happened, the body of the Messiah disappeared and Hotaru was released … she had become Sailor Saturn. She then changed into the form of a baby. From what I can tell, she is here in the audience with her father Professor Tomoe. As are the other Senshi.**

**Sephiroth: It sounds like it might be difficult to bring back the Messiah. I might as well start off by turning UUB back into his old self.**

**Gozenku: If you do that, make sure to take control of his mind first. He can become uncontrollable if you're not careful.**

**Sephiroth: Very well.**

**Sephiroth then concentrated for UUB so that he could bring out his evil tendencies once again.****Sephiroth's Voice: You are under my control. You will do anything I tell you to.**

**Elsewhere, on a small island, was a village where the child known as UUB was in the middle of a training session. He had learned most of his abilities from his mentor Goku. He was floating in the air moving at super speeds. After a moment of throwing various combos, he came to a sudden stop. A strange sort of glow surrounded his body as he began to change. His entire body turned to a bright pink color as his shirt vanished. His pants changed to white while a black cloth belt appeared around his waist. In the center of the belt was a golden letter M. He soon grew an antenna and before long, he had become Kid Buu once again. Kid Buu folded his hands in to fists and raised them above his head as he began to laugh insanely. He then started to fly around the village as he shot purple energy waves out of his mouth through the sky. As he was about to start firing off his own version of the Kamehameha Wave towards the small village, he heard Sephiroth's voice through his mind and stopped in mid air.**

**Kid Buu began nodded his head in agreement.**

**Sephiroth: I need you go to Nibelheim where you will stay in the Shinra Mansion with a few others. In a short while, I will call upon you.**

**Kid Buu nodded his head again and flew off in the direction of the town of Nibelheim.**

*******

**Meanwhile, back at the tournament area, Professor Tomoe had taken his daughter to a refreshment stand so that he could get her bottle warmed up. All of a sudden, he noticed a strange purple sign appearing across her forehead.**

**Professor Tomoe: Hotaru, are you okay? (Looking at the sign) … What in the world? Why does that look so familiar to me?**

**Suddenly, a strange small purple aura surrounded Hotaru. Not knowing what to do, Professor Tomoe ran to one of the nearby hospital wings and laid her down on one of the beds. As soon as he did, his daughter's baby outfit began to change into Sailor Saturn's outfit. This outfit consisted of a white blouse which contained a fuchsia colored bow. In the center of this bow was a silver crystal. She had a purple skirt which had blue streaks flowing through it. She continued to grow in height and before long she was in her teenage form again. Finally, a diamond tiara appeared across her forehead. She was now Sailor Saturn. The glowing aura around her then faded and she came to.**

**Professor Tomoe: (In Complete Shock) … Ho … Hotaru?!**

**Sailor Saturn: Daddy, what happened? My head feels strange.**

**Professor Tomoe: I … Don't know. It's like some sort of strange mystery.**

**Sailor Saturn: (Slowly sitting up) … What … What's going on? How could I have become a teenager so quickly?**

**Professor Tomoe: … No … Could it be happening again?!**

**Sailor Saturn: Could what be happening?**

**Professor Tomoe: Do you remember when you were possessed by the Messiah?**

**Sailor Saturn: Bits and pieces. Why? Do you think that it could be happening again?**

**Professor Tomoe: I don't know, but I have to warn Sailor Moon and the Senshi about this. Are you feeling okay Hotaru?**

**Sailor Saturn: I think so, I should be alright. I am a little dizzy though.**

**Professor Tomoe: Do you think you could come with me to find Sailor Moon?**

**Sailor Saturn: Yes.**

**Professor Tomoe: Okay, let's go then.**

**With that, Professor Tomoe helped his daughter stand up and the two then headed to the audience stands in search of the Senshi. Before long, they were reunited.**

**Sailor Mars: It's Hotaru! She's become the Senshi of Destruction again!**

**Professor Tomoe: Please, there's no reason for alarm. She's still her old self.**

**Sailor Moon: How could this have happened?**

**Professor Tomoe: I don't know. One minute I was holding her in my arms and the next, she was lying in a hospital bead changing into her teenage self again.**

**Sailor Venus: How could this have happened?**

**Sailor Jupiter: Maybe it's some sort of defense mechanism.**

**Sailor Saturn: I do sense a lot of strange things about to happen.**

**Professor Tomoe: What are we going to do? What if she changes into that Messiah form again?**

**Sailor Moon: We'll just have to keep a close eye on her. You two will have to stay with us so we can make sure nothing happens.**

**Professor Tomoe: Thank you.**

**Elsewhere on the tournament grounds, Curtis had seen Hotaru changing into Sailor Saturn through his psychic powers and seemed to be shocked.**

**Sephiroth: What is it?**

**Mercury Knight: It seems that Hotaru has transformed into Sailor Saturn.**

**Sephiroth: Perfect. As long as I can manage to find the demon that possessed her in the first place, she can become the Messiah once again. I will have to leave you two now so that I can better search the area of Hell for her. Make sure to do your best in the tournament.**

**Gozenku: Right, you can be sure of that.**

**With that, Sephiroth disappeared through the ground once again.**

**(To Be Continued)...  
**


	18. Round One

**Chapter Eighteen:  
Round One **

**  
After the first round of the tournament was decided the announcer stepped into the center of the ring.**

**Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen … the time that you've been waiting for has finally arrived! We are about to start the first match of the first round and let me tell you … I think we can expect to see some great fighters this year folks.**

**The audience erupted into applause and cheers of excitement after hearing the announcer's claims.**

**Announcer: As usual, this tournament is being sponsored by the one and only … Hercule!!**

**The crowd went even more wild as the champ himself approached the ring from the entrants' area. As soon as he was completely visible, he made a leap into the center of the ring and began to pose.**

**Hercule: Thank you fans, you are too kind. The Champ promises to show you some techniques this year which will leave you screaming for more!**

**Announcer: That's right folks! Hercule will be fighting the winner of the games like usual to show us that he is still the World Champion!**

**Hercule: Now, let the games begin!**

**Elsewhere in the crowd, the members of the group who weren't participating in the games were staring at Hercule with strange looks. Even Videl couldn't believe how her father was acting.**

**Videl: He never changes.**

**Bulma: … That's for sure …**

**Before the announcer could call the first match, Hercule jumped out of the ring and went back to the entrants' waiting room.**

**Announcer: Alright ladies and gentlemen the first match of the tournament is about to begin. Would Cloud and Tien please step into the ring?**

**The two quickly jumped from their seats and headed out to the ring.  
****  
Announcer: Cloud Strife is an expert swordsman and never turns away from a challenge. Tien was once a student of the great Master Roshi. This should be an interesting battle.**

**By now Cloud and Tien were standing on either side of the Announcer and they were facing each other.**

**Tien: I hope you put up a good fight, Cloud.**

**Cloud: I plan to.**

**Announcer: If both challengers would shake hands, we could get this battle started.  
Cloud and Tien then shook hands and the announcer jumped out of the ring.**

**Announcer: Now … let the match begin!**

**For a moment, the two just stared at each other. Then, within the blink of an eye, Cloud unsheathed his sword and held it out in front of him. Cloud then rushed toward Tien and started to throw all sorts of different combos but Tien could easily dodge each one of these attacks. Realizing he would have to take a different approach, Cloud kicked Tien square in the chest and jumped into the air. He then spun his sword around in a full circle as numerous meteorites were unleashed towards Tien. Tien managed to dodge a few of them, but there were so many being thrown at him from all directions, that he was actually knocked backwards by one of them. However, he quickly jumped to his feet and raced at Cloud. Once he was right in front of him, he elbowed him in the gut with such a force that he fell to his knees, causing him to drop his sword. Tien then took this chance to stomp on Cloud's back, holding him in place.**

**Tien: If this is all you've got, you're not going to be much of a challenge.**

**Cloud: I'm not through yet!**

**Cloud then made a grab for Tien's leg. Once he had a good grip on him, he managed to throw Tien off from his back. He then jumped to his feet as he raised his hand out in front of him and shouted, *Ice 3*. As soon as he said this, numerous blocks of ice were sent sailing from Cloud's hand to Tien. Thinking quickly, Tien held his hands out in front of him in the formation of a triangle. He smiled once the blocks of ice were seen through the opening in his hands.**

**Tien: Tri Beam!**

**As Tien called this out, the edges of his hands began to glow as a massive beam of golden energy was sent tearing through the ice blocks. The attack continued to move towards Cloud who entered a defensive stance as the beam connected with him, knocking him over upon impact. Cloud received several gashes to his arms and legs. Yet somehow, he managed to climb back to his feet.**

**Cloud: Another energy attack. That won't be enough to stop me!**

**Cloud made a grab for his sword as he angrily raced for Tien. Too obsessed with the idea of winning now, Cloud started to slice like crazy once again. However, Tien only grabbed Cloud's sword by its edge and ripped it out of his hands. After tossing it aside, he back smacked the side of Cloud's head with enough force to send him flying out of the ring.**

**Announcer: Amazing … What a blow! Tien is the winner of the first match!**

**Tien then jumped out of the ring and walked over to Cloud who was having trouble getting back to his feet.**

**Tien: (Offering a hand) … You're a pretty good fighter, Cloud.**

**Cloud gave a slight glare but accepted Tien's assistance.**

**Cloud: I still lost the match.**

**Tien: I'll bet if you learned how to use your energy, you could be just as good as me.  
Now on his feet, Cloud picked up his sword and placed it back into his sheath.**

**Tien: You look like you could use a Senzu bean.**

**Cloud: I'm fine.**

**Tien: If you insist. We should get back to the entrants' area so they can announce the second match.**

**With that Cloud and Tien walked back to the entrants' area while the Announcer jumped back into the ring.**

**Announcer: Would Cecile and Trunks please step into the ring?  
****  
Back in the entrants' area, Trunks appeared to be somewhat nervous at the idea of fighting his sister … who seemed to love the idea of defeating him.**

**Trunks: This … is going to be interesting.**

**Cecile: What's the matter Trunks? You're not afraid of losing are you?**

**Trunks: Of course not! I'm just … saying it'll be interesting. That's all.**

**Vegeta whom was leaning up against a wall with his arms crossed smirked at his son's statement.**

**Vegeta: Well … you're never going to find out how it'll go if you don't hurry and get your butts out there.**

**Trunks: … He's right.**

**Goten: Heh … I've got 100 zenie on Cecile.**

**Trunks: Hey! You're supposed to be my friend!**

**Goten: I am! But she's hot.**

**Cecile rolled her eyes as Goten leaned toward Trunks and elbowed each time he said "Plus" on the arm.**

**Goten: (Quite … Excited) … Plus, Plus, I think she likes me.**

**Cecile: Let's just go Trunks!**

**The two then headed out of the room, walked over to the ring and jumped in with Cecile on the left and Trunks on the right.**

**Announcer: These two young fighters are the children of Bulma Briefs, the owner of Capsule Corporation. It's said that they are both very skilled martial artists.**

**Cecile and Trunks shook hands and the Announcer stepped out of the ring.**

**Announcer: Let the second match begin!!**

**Without bothering to say another word, Cecile teleported from her spot, reappeared in front of Trunks and slammed her right fist into his gut causing him to keel over. A golden aura then erupted around her body as she kicked him in the same position with enough force to cause him to fly into the air.**

**Announcer: Oh my gosh! This could be the end already!**

**As Trunks prepared to catch himself from falling, Cecile teleported to his location and began to throw lightning fast punches and kicks in his direction. Thankfully, Trunks was able to meet each blow with his own. The audience looked on in amazement as the two appeared to vanish before their eyes.**

**Audience: Where did they go?! We can't even see them on the monitors!**

**Near the sidelines of the enters area, Vegeta was actually somewhat proud of his children as he watched them fight. The reason the audience members could no longer see them was because they were moving at the speed of light. Only a trianed warrior such as himself could follow them.**

**Vegeta: Heh … this really could go either way.**

**Goku: I dunno. I think Cecile may have this one.**

**Vegeta: What do you mean Kakarot? They appear to be equal power.**

**Goku: That may be … but I don't think it'll last.**

**Goten: You know something don't you Dad?**

**Goku: (Stretched Out) … Maybe.**

**After another moment, the two teleported back into the center of the ring and instantly transformed into Super Saiyans.**

**Announcer: They have returned! It appears that they have transformed! What will happen next?!**

**Trunks held both of his hands out in front of him with his palms facing Cecile. He then began to move them into different positions at speeds so fast they appeared blurry to the audience. While he was nearly ready to unleash his trademark attack, Cecile raised both of her hands over her head and moved them around in a full circle. She then shouted "Flaming Twister" as her brother shouted "Burning Attack". A huge blast of fire roughly the size of her father's Final Flash was sent speeding toward an energy wave two times bigger than Tien's Tri Beam. The attacks met direcly into between them and they were forced to push as much energy as they could into the attack in an effort to over power the other. Before long, this resulted in an explosion which caused them to go flying backwards. When it appeared that there would be no winner of the match, they manged to catch themselves and reappeared above the cloud of smoke.**

**After witnessing this attack, the announcer was nearly speechless.**

**Announcer: … Th … that … was incredible! What amazing attacks!**

**Cecile then teleported behind Trunks and went to throw a punch to his back when he teleported and appeared above her. The two repeated this disappearing act for a few minutes before Cecile became bored. She decided to throw numerous energy balls around the ring would either exploded upon impact with her brother or be deflected when he was able to detect them. After this failed to work, Cecile powered up even futher as electricity zapped around her aura. Her muscle span grew somewhat as she let out a scream completing her jump to Super Saiyan 2.**

**Trunks prepared to make a dash for her location when it appeared as if she were vanished. Thinking she planned on teleporting, Trunks went on the defensive. However, within seconds, two clones of Cecile appeared behind her. She had split herself into three.**

**Announcer: Amazing! This must be some sort of magician's trick! How will Trunks get around it?!**

**Before Trunks could react, one of the clones appeared behind him and pinned his arms to his side in a grip hold. She then teleported in front of the other two who had their hands connected and raised in front of them in the formation of a triangle. Auras of fire surrounded their hands as the clone relased her grip on Trunks and entered the same position.**

**Trunks: (Thinking) … What is she doing?! This is definitely a new one! I've got to do something!**

**Thinking fast, Trunks raised both of his hands over his head as a large sphere of energy began to form. However, he did not have time he needed to complete this attack.  
Cecile Clones: Flaming Prism!**

**Three massive blasts of fire, very similar to her Flaming Twister attack, were sent sailing toward Trunks. However, instead of exploding upon impact, they encased his entire body. This caused his energy attack to vanish as he found himself trapped in a prism. Within seconds, a large explosion occurred causing smoke and debris to fill the area. It also caused Trunks to fly out of the ring and crash into one of the walls directly under the audience stands.**

**Announcer: Cecile is the winner by ring out! Amazing!**

**Vegeta: (Shocked) … Where the Hell did she learn that move?!**

**Goku: During our time training at Capsule Corp.**

**Vegeta: So that's her trump card?**

**Goku: Yep.**

**Vegeta: And she only bothered to show you.**

**Goku: Yep.**

**Vegeta: Is there anything else the two of you are hiding?!**

**Goku placed two fingers on his chin as he thought about the question.**

**Goku: … Nope … I don't think so.**

**Vegeta turned his head and spit in anger.**

**Vegeta: Tch.**

**Cecile teleported to her brother's location who seemed to be stuck within the wall and had returned to his normal state thanks to the explosion.**

**Cecile: You alright there Trunks?**

**Trunks: Not … exactly.**

**Cecile: (Smiling) … That attack works pretty well, doesn't it?**

**Trunks: Yeah … it does. You wanna help me here?**

**Cecile: (Rolling her eyes) … I suppose.**

**Cecile helped her brother from the wall revealing an imprint of his body. The two then returned to the entrants area as the announcer stepped into the center of the ring once more.**

**Announcer: The third match promises to be even greater than the last ladies and gentlemen! So don't take your eyes away from the ring! Will Gohan and Vegeta please step forward?**

**Goku placed an hand on one of Gohan's shoulders.**

**Goku: Good luck out there son. Give it everything you've got.**

**Gohan: Thanks. I'll do my best Dad.**

**Vegeta: You'd better! Since you're a son of Kakarot's, I shouldn't be able to defeat you too quickly. I want to enjoy my victory.**

**Gohan: How can you be so certain you're going to win?**

**Vegeta answered Gohan's question as he headed out of the room.**

**Vegeta: Because of the fact that I didn't stop training for a seven year period.**

**Gohan sighed as he followed Vegeta out of the entrant's area. Once outside the two jumped into the ring and faced one another. They then shook hands as the announcer jumped out of the ring.**

**Announcer: Let the third match begin!!**

**A golden aura then erupted around Gohan and Vegeta as the two charged for one another. Their fists collided in the center of the ring as a massive amount of energy was released from them. To the crowd's amazement, they took off into the sky and began to unleash their own style of combos upon one another. After a moment or two, Vegeta backed away and sent numerous golden energy balls sailing into Gohan. After evading these by teleporting, Gohan placed his palms together at his sides and instantly transformed into an a Super Saiyan.**

**Vegeta repeated this act and threw and arm out to each side while Gohan placed his palms together at his side. A golden ball of energy began to form in the center of each palm just as Gohan threw his palms out in front of him. Two massive golden energy waves then met directly in between the two warriors. The attacks pushed against one another as the two fighters tried to over power their opponent's attack. After a moment, the two attacks simply exploded causing the two to sail backwards. Gohan almost crashed into one of the seating areas for the audience but he caught himself just in time. He then teleported in front of Vegeta, grabbed a hold of his right leg and tossed him into the air. Before Vegeta was able to stop himself, Gohan appeared above him and knocked him back into the ring with a powered up kick to the back. Vegeta appeared to be out cold after hitting the ring as the announcer began the count down.**

**Announcer: 1, 2, 3, 4 ...**

**Before the announcer could go any further, Vegeta jumped to his feet and vanished from his spot. He then appeared before Gohan and through several different punches and kicks but Gohan moved as fast as possible as he evaded each swing. After a moment or two, Vegeta backed away and fired off an energy wave the size of his Final Flash.**

**This time it caught Gohan off guard and collided into him before he could react. As Gohan fell toward the ring, Vegeta charged for him fists first. His feet then connected with Gohan as he pushed his opponent into the ring at a faster pace. Gohan then bounced off from the ground twice before coming to a stop. Once he did, the aura around him vanished as he returned to his normal state. Seeing this, the announcer began the count down once again.**

**Announcer: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!! Vegeta is the winner!!**

**The crowed erupted with applause as Vegeta powered down to his normal state.**

**Vegeta: That was pathetic kid! You should have seen that attack coming.**

**Gohan: I had zero reaction time.**

**Vegeta: You had plenty of time to either teleport or meet my attack with one of your own. If you had kept up with your training, you would have beaten me. Now get your butt up so the next match can start.**

**Gohan sighed as he climbed to his feet and followed Vegeta back to the entrants area.**

**Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, we'll be taking a short five minute break. Feel free to visit our concession stands during that time.**

**In the audience, Bulma had been going back and forth between her research and watching the matches her family participated in. She sighed in relief from the announcer's statement.**

**Bulma: Now maybe I'll be able to concentrate for a few minutes. I think I'm getting close to finding the exact location. I just have a few more things to check and we should know where our next destination will be.**

**Aeris: That's a relief.**

**Biko: Maybe so … but I can't help but be concerned about the next match.**

**Bulma: Ami versus Curtis?**

**Biko: Exactly.**

**Aeris: I don't think he'll hurt her. In fact, I think he'll try to end it as quickly as possible.**

**Biko: I hope you're right.**

**Elsewhere in the area, Curtis was preparing for his match.**

**Mercury Knight: … I'm going to have to end this quickly.**

**Gozenku: You're not going to hurt her. Are you?**

**Mercury Knight: … At least … not now.**

**Sephiroth appeared next to Curtis.**

**Mercury Knight: Did you find who you were looking for?**

**Sephiroth: No. I'll have to continue searching for the demon's presence from here. The real battles will start at the end of the first round.**

**After the intermission, the announcer stepped back into the ring ready to start the fourth match.**

**Announcer: Alright, who's ready for more action?!**

**The crowd erupted with applause in response to the announcer's question.**

**Announcer: In that case, will Mercury Knight and Sailor Mercury please step forward?!  
In the entrants area, Goku was doing his best to comfort Ami.**

**Goku: Don't worry too much Ami. I don't think he'll try to hurt you. After all, he still knows who you are and doesn't want anyone else to hurt you.**

**Sailor Mercury: That's true, but he has been with Sephiroth for a long time now. What if that's changed?**

**Goku: If things get too rough, forfeit the match. If he doesn't allow it, we'll step in.**

**Sailor Mercury: … Okay … I just hope I can get through to him.**

**Ami nervously left the entrance area and found that Curtis was already waiting for her on the left side of the announcer.**

**Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen … I'm sure we are all familiar with the Sailor Senshi. It's a great honor to have Sailor Mercury participating in our games today. Let's not forget their guardian … Mercury Knight!  
****  
The crowd cheered as the two shook hands. The announcer then stepped out of the ring to start the match.**

**Sailor Mercury: I know you're still in there.**

**Mercury Knight: I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing about me has changed. I just came to the realization that Sephiroth has nothing but good intentions for the people of this planet. These people need a real ruler and there is no better man for the job than him.**

**Sailor Mercury: But Sephiroth doesn't plan on ruling the Earth! He plans on destroying it!**

**Mercury Knight: You're wrong. You're just upset that you haven't been given a position at his side. However, if you were to leave the Senshi … if you were to stop fighting against him … I could talk him into allowing you to us.**

**Sailor Mercury: I'd never join Sephiroth. But now I know for certain that there's still some good in you. Otherwise you wouldn't care what happened to me. Please … fight him!**

**Mercury Knight: NO!**

**A black aura erupted around Curtis as he threw a massive wave toward his sister. Ami held her hands out in front of her and pushed back with all of her might. The wave started to move back toward her brother but it never made it all the way to his location. Ami threw her hands down causing the wave to disperse, filling the ring with puddles.**

**Sailor Mercury: Mercury Bubbles … Blast!**

**Ami crossed her arms over her chest and spun around in a full circle. She then stretched her arms as a blast of bubbles formed a protective bubble around her entire body. Curtis then formed a sword in his hand and shot numerous shards of ice toward Ami in hopes of … bursting her bubble. However, the shards that weren't stopped it were sent sailing back toward Curtis when Ami was able to catch them. Realizing that this was not going to work, Curtis tried a different approach. He placed his sword in a sheath at his side and raised both of his palms out in front of him as if he were preparing to unleash a Final Flash. A massive stream of water then appeared around his arms which was shot forward. This stream encircle Ami's legs and turned to ice. This ability even froze Ami's protective bubble and was slowly working it's way up to the rest of her body.  
****  
Ami had to work fast if she were going to break free from this icy prison.**

**Sailor Mercury: Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!**

**A golden harp appeared in her hands which she slowly strummed the strings of. Streams of water then flowed from the harp, surrounded Curtis and knocked him to the ground. The streams then started to push him out of the ring and could have succeeded if he hadn't powered up even further causing them to disperse. With half of her body nearly encased in ice, things were looking bad. That's when Curtis decided to end the match by lifting her into the air telepathically, breaking the ice around her by hitting it against one of the walls directly bellow the audience stands and dropping her to the ground.**

**Announcer: It looks like they don't call him their guardian for nothing! Mercury Knight wins the match!**

**Curtis teleported from his spot and reappeared near Ami.**

**Mercury Knight: Remember this … I may be your brother … but nothing you or Biko can say will ever stop me from pursuing my goal.**

**Curtis then concealed his power level and vanished from sight. Ami then climbed to her feet and returned to the entrants area where Piccolo was preparing for his match.**

**Goku: You were great Ami.**

**Sailor Mercury: But I wasn't able to get through to him.**

**Goku: I don't think that's all true. I think something in him snapped before he attacked. It was like a war was raging on in his mind.**

**Piccolo: Goku's right. All we can do is hope that our encounters with them will finally break Sephiroth's spell. I have a strong feeling that this is the reason Sephiroth kept them away from us for as long as he did.**

**Elsewhere, Gozenku tightened his belt and began to stretch his legs.**

**Sephiroth: Whatever you do … don't listen to a single word the Namek says. He will feed you nothing but lies in an attempt to brainwash you.**

**Gozenku: Oh don't worry … I have nothing but hatred for that Namekian. He'll be KO'd so fast he might just lose his head.**

**Sephiroth: Good … I don't want to see a repeat of Mercury Knight's match.**

**Curtis gave a faint glare toward Sephiroth at the mentioning of his match with Ami but quickly turned away from him. After hearing his name, Gozenku teleported from their location and reappeared in the center of the ring where Piccolo was waiting for him.**

**Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen … you may recognize Gozenku here as one of the scientists of Capsule Corporation. He's also the son of a man who has won this tournament before … Goku!**

**The crowd cheered as an image of his father appeared on a monitor.**

**Announcer: Alright … shake hands and we can begin.**

**Gozenku reluctantly shook his opponent's hand and the announcer stepped out the ring.**

**Announcer: Let the fifth match begin!**

**Piccolo: … Gozenku … I**

**Before Piccolo had the change to say anything more, Gozenku instantly transformed into a Super Saiyan, teleported in front of Piccolo and sent several lightning fast blows toward him. However, these blows were easily met as the two moved from location to location around the ring. While this continued, Piccolo attempted to break through to him.**

**Piccolo: Gozenku … you have to listen to reason!**

**Gozenku: No! You Listen! I don't give a damn about anything you have to say!**

**Piccolo: I know that's not true!**

**An aura erupted around Gozenku.**

**Gozenku: Yes it is!**

**Gozenku grabbed a hold of Piccolo's antennas and slammed both of his feet into Piccolo's gut. This was repeated twice before viciously spinning him around in a full circle and tossing him. Before Piccolo crashed into anything, he caught himself and started a dash back to Gozenku. However, Gozenku repeated this move and the two collided into one another several times. At one point Piccolo managed to grab a hold of Gozenku's cloak and prepared to spin when Gozenku placed both of his hands on Piccolo's chest. A golden light was emitted as a massive energy wave exploded and pushed Piccolo backwards until he was no longer over the ring.**

**Piccolo: You have to come to your senses!**

**Gozenku: There's nothing wrong with me! You are my enemy! Plain and simple!**

**Piccolo: No! Sephiroth is your enemy! He brainwashed you!**

**Gozenku: He warned me that you would try this. You are the one who is trying to brainwash me!**

**Piccolo: Okay … than why haven't you been able to spend any time with Tifa since you joined him?**

**Gozenku: … wha … I …**

**Gozenku placed both hands over his head as if he were suffering from a migraine.**

**Gozenku: I … don't know … I …**

**Piccolo: Exactly … he doesn't want you near her because she would break the spell. He may have control of most of your actions, but he can't control your feelings for her.**

**The aura around Gozenku seemed to double in size along with his muscle span as electricity zapped around him.**

**Gozenku: SHUT UP!**

**After making the jump to an ascended Super Saiyan, Gozenku drew his katana. The blade emitted a golden light as massive beams similar to Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon were fired off toward him. Piccolo was able to dodge most of these beams but the one that hit him caused his left arm to disintegrate. The announcer freaked out as blood gushed from Piccolo massive wound.**

**Announcer: Oh no! Majunior has lost an arm! This could cost Gozenku the match! The judges are deciding …**

**Cecile smirked at the announcer's statements, almost laughing at them.**

**Cecile: It's a good thing he can regenerate limbs.**

**Goten: No kidding. A normal person could die from the amount of blood he's losing.**

**Piccolo: Stop judging!**

**Piccolo screamed as the flow of blood stopped and a new arm formed in its place. The announcer's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets after witnessing this.**

**Announcer: … Uh … I guess … you may continue …**

**Without another word, Gozenku dashed toward Piccolo and performed several attacks with his blade. Piccolo attempted to dodge as many as he could, but they were coming too fast. In fact, he had already left a massive gash across his chest. Gozenku pressed on until Piccolo was at the edge of the ring. As he was about to make a finishing blow, Piccolo teleported into the air behind Gozenku.**

**Piccolo: Scatter shot!**

**Piccolo threw his hands out in front of him as several golden energy balls shot from the palms of his hand and surrounded Gozenku. However, these energy balls did not attempt to make contact with him. Instead, they remained stationary around him as more and more flew toward him. After a minute, the attacks stopped coming.**

**Gozenku: … No you don't!**

**Gozenku teleported out of the center of the energy balls just as Piccolo screamed "Hell Zone Grenade". When he reappeared, Piccolo was shocked to find that the balls shot toward him. Since Gozenku was directly behind Piccolo, they encased the both of them. However, before he was injured, Gozenku teleported to safety as they exploded upon Piccolo. A massive cloud of smoke and debris appeared in his spot.**

**Gohan: Piccolo!**

**When the smoke cleared, Piccolo was found face down in the ring. The announcer headed toward him and began the countdown. After ten counts, Gozenku was declared the winner of the fifth match. Without bothering to say a word, Gozenku vanished from the ring. The announcer helped Piccolo to his feet and he returned to the entrants area.**

**Goku: Well … that didn't go too well. Did it?**

**Piccolo: No … it didn't. I should have seen that coming.**

**Trunks playfully elbowed Goten in his side.**

**Trunks: Hey Goten. Looks like you're next.**

**Goten: Ugh … you don't have to remind me. I think I might just forfeit.**

**Trunks: Oh come on! Don't you want to show Cecile how tough you are?**

**Goten nervously tapped his pointer fingers together as he thought about how the fight with his father would end up.**

**Goten: I'm thinking … I'm thinking!**

**Cecile approached Goten with a smile on her face.**

**Cecile: Good luck out there Goten. I know you can do it.**

**Cecile leaned in toward him and kissed his cheek causing Goten's eyes to nearly pop out of their sockets in surprise. The announcer then called Goku and Goten to the ring.**

**Vegeta: What the Hell was that?!**

**Trunks: Um … that was a kiss Dad.**

**Vegeta: I know that! Why him?!**

**Cecile: Encouragement.**

**Vegeta: Since when did you give a damn about encouraging anyone?!**

**Cecile: What's it to you?!**

**Vegeta let out a disgusted sighed and leaned against a nearby wall. Meanwhile, in the center of the ring, Goku and Goten were shaking hands.**

**Goten: Dad … can you let me win this one?**

**Goku: Let you win? Why?**

**Goten: Because … Cecile's watching.**

**Goku smiled.**

**Goku: I knew you liked her!**

**Goten: Then you realize how important this is.**

**Goku: Goten, I don't think she'll like you any less if you lose. Besides, this will be a great chance for you to test how your training has been going.**

**Goten: Oh … alright.**

**With that, the announcer hopped out of the ring.**

**Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen … let the final match of round one begin!**

**A golden aura appeared around Goten as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. He then placed both of his hands in front of his face and shouted "Solar Flare!". A massive beam of light blinded Goku allowing Goten to make a dash toward him. Once he reached his location, Goten threw several lightning fast punches toward his gut while Goku covered his eyes.**

**Goku: … I … can't see!**

**In a defensive maneuver, a golden aura appeared around Goku as he uncovered one of his eyes and threw a punch which hit Goten square in the face. Goten fell to the ground in pain as he held onto his nose. Cecile smacked her forehead and sighed as the announcer prepared to countdown.**

**Vegeta: This is the guy you like?!**

**Cecile: Shut up!**

**Goten: Wait! I'm okay!**

**Goten jumped to his feet just as his father placed his palms together at his side having transformed into a Super Saiyan. Goten performed the same action as a blue ball of energy appeared in the center of their palms.**

**Goku and Goten: Ka … Me … Ha … Me … Ha!!!**

**As they reached the last syllable of their attacks, they threw their palms out in front of them and unleashed a massive wave of energy. These attacks met in between the two warriors and were not budging an inch in either direction.**

**Trunks: Holy cow! I didn't expect Goten to be able to keep up with Goku's Kamehameha.**

**Cecile: Well … that's what you get for thinking.  
****  
Goten pushed with all of his might as his part of the wave began to consume his father's. However, Goku pushed even more energy into his side and within seconds, Goten's side was completely consumed and was sailing in his direction. As it was about to connect with him Goten sent once last blast of energy and the attack was sent sailing into the sky behind Goku. Sweat poured down Goten's forehead which he attempted to wipe away with his sleeve.**

**Goten: (Stretched out) … Shoot! That was close!**

**Before he could react, Goku sent several blasts of energy sailing toward him. These blasts were either deflected by Goten or sent sailing back toward him. While Goten was distracted, Goku teleported by his left side and sent a kick in his direction. This kick was so powerful that Goten was sent sailing out of the ring and crashed into one of the arena's walls. **

**Announcer: Goku wins by ring out! That's the end of the first round!**

**Goku teleported by Goten and helped him to his feet.**

**Goku: That was a good match Goten.**

**Goten: Easy for you to say … you won it!**

**Goku and Goten headed back to the entrants area where they were greeted by Cecile.**

**Cecile: You did your best Goten.**

**Goten: … Thanks … I only wish I could have won.**

**Cecile: Don't worry, I'll beat him. I hope you recover quickly Kakarot. Because our match is next.**

**She placed her finger forcefully on Goku's chest.**

**Cecile: And I have a surprise for you.**

**Trunks: You mean your Flaming Prism?**

**Cecile: If you think that's all I have hidden, you're sadly mistaken.**

**(To Be Continued)...  
**


	19. Evil Returns

**Chapter Nineteen:  
Evil Returns**

**Since the first round had ended, the announcer decided to call a brief intermission. Those who weren't participating in the tournament, decided to join their friends in the entrants' area. Goku was the first to spot them.**

**Goku: Hey guys!**

**Krillin: You guys were great! I'm glad I decided not to enter.**

**Goten: I wonder why they wanted to take an intermission.**

**Piccolo: Isn't it obvious? Take a look at the ring.**

**Goten examined the ring and realized that there were decent sized chunks lying about.**

**Goku: (Laughing) … Yeah, we did get a little carried away.**

**Elsewhere, on the tournament grounds, Sephiroth was ready for the real battle to begin.**

**Sephiroth: (Thinking) … When the first match of the second round starts, the real war will begin. Then I can find the true location of the Promised Land.**

**Mercury Knight: Is something wrong?**

**Sephiroth: I believe it is time to put an end to this tournament. As soon as the next match starts.**

**Gozenku: Not a bad idea. What do you say, Curtis?**

**Mercury Knight: Fine by me.**

**Meanwhile, Cecile decided that she was hungry and decided to drag Goten along with her to grab something to eat. Once they reached the concession stands, she paid for several hotdogs and a large popcorn. The two then took a seat nearby the stands and began to eat quickly.**

**Goten: So … um … what secret technique do you plan to use against my Dad?**

**Cecile: (Smiling) … If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret. Would it?**

**Goten: No … not really.**

**Cecile: Actually … I'm surprised the tournament is still taking place.**

**Goten: Yeah … Sephiroth hasn't made a move yet. Do you think he'll really revive the enemies of the past?**

**Cecile: It wouldn't surprise me. I think it's already taking place.**

**Goten: What do you mean?**

**Cecile: Well … Sailor Saturn is supposed to be a baby. But she wasn't when they all came see us. Was she?**

**Goten: That's true. It could be Sephiroth's doing. This is so not cool!**

**Cecile: Don't worry too much. They've all been defeated before, I'm sure we can defeat them again. After all … our main concern is Sephiroth.**

**Goten: And returning my brother and Curtis back to our side.**

**Cecile: Yeah, that too.**

**After a few moments, the intermission ended. Cecile and Goku were called to the ring to start the second round.**

**Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen … the second round starts now!**

**The crowd erupted into applause as Cecile shook hands with Goku. The announcer then stepped out of the ring. Without giving Goku a chance to say or do anything, Cecile raised both of her hands over her face, her palms facing her, as she screamed "Solar Flare!". An intense light blinded Goku as a golden aura erupted around her.**

**Goku: Not again!**

**The entire area began to shake as small chunks of the arena levitated around her. Her eyes changed from purple to a bright turquoise as her hair became a bright golden shade. Electric sparks zapped around her as her muscles expanded somewhat.**

**Vegeta: What the Hell is she doing?!**

**Trunks: It can't be!**

**Goten: COOL!  
****  
Having sensed the energy continue to increase, Goku began to panic.**

**Goku: Wait … Wait … Wait … What's happening?!**

**Cecile's eyebrows seemed to vanish as her hair extended to behind her knees. She let out a scream as her transformation to Super Saiyan 3 ended. Vegeta looked like he was ready to punch someone in the face.**

**Vegeta: WHAT THE HELL?! When did she reach level 3?!**

**Trunks: I have no idea!**

**Goku was about to scream when Cecile teleported behind him and sent a kick to his back. This should have sent him flying, but Cecile didn't give him a chance to. She teleported in front of him and slammed a punch into his gut. This continued for half a minute before Goku was able to see again. When his vision cleared, he recognized the transformation and his jaw nearly hit the floor. After finding an opening Goku teleported away from the assault and made the same transformation.**

**Goku: You never told me you reached level three!**

**Cecile: You never asked!**

**The two then slammed into one another several times, creating the sound of thunder each time they clashed. A minute later, Cecile sent a punch straight to his face which sent him sailing backwards. Goku grabbed a hold of his nose and nearly hit the stands. He would have if Cecile hadn't appeared behind him and kicked him back to the center of the ring. Before crashing, Goku placed both of his hands on the floor of the ring and performed several back flips until he came to a stop near the edge of the ring. He looked up toward Cecile just in time to find her flaming twister sailing in his direction.**

**Goku: YIKES!**

**Goku unleashed a massive energy wave the size of his Kamehameha which sent Cecile's attack hurling back in her direction. Cecile held one hand out in front of her and caused it to disperse. Goku then teleported in front of her and grabbed a hold of her arms. He then prepared to send both of his feet into her gut, but Cecile anticipated this and preformed the same move. The two push against each other in the hopes of sending one flying but this was going nowhere fast. Goku decided it would be better to fling her over his head instead. Cecile caught herself in mid flight and crossed her wrists over her chest with her hands folded into fists. Her body seemed to vanish in and out of existence for several seconds until she formed two clones. **

**Goku made a dash for the one in the middle, but the two one her sides were too fast for him. They each grabbed one of his arms while the real Cecile began to throw several punches to his gut followed by various kicks and energy blasts. Goku cried out in pain as the last attack hit him. However, the smirk on Cecile's face soon vanished as Goku sent the clones on his arms flying toward her. Cecile teleported out of the way just in time to avoid being hit by them. However, she when she reappeared, she realized that Goku was directly behind her. It was too late for her to react because Goku had placed both of his fists together and slammed them into her back.**

**Cecile hit the center of the ring within seconds and by the time she could stand, Goku was ready another Kamehameha wave. This time, Cecile countered with her father's Final Flash. The waves met and Cecile pushed with all of her might. Seconds later, both attacks were sent sailing back to Goku which exploded upon contact with him. When the smoke from the explosion faded, Goku found Cecile directly in front of him. She grabbed a hold of his arms and sent him sailing back to the center of the ring.**

**Her two clones were standing directly in front of him when he landed. They each had a hand raised and a golden ball of energy was forming. The real Cecile teleported behind Goku which formed a triangle like pattern around him.**

**Goku: No. Not the Big Bang …**

**Before Goku could finish his sentence … Cecile and her clones cried out "Big Bang Attack!". Three massive spears of energy then collided into Goku and exploded upon impact. A mushroom like cloud of debris filled the entire ring. When the smoked vanished, Cecile was shocked to find that her clones were gone and Goku was being pinned down by Gozenku. He and Curtis had teleported into the center of the ring.**

**Gozenku: (Mocking the announcer) … Ladies and Gentlemen … I hope you're enjoying the show. This is where things are about to become interesting.**

**Mercury Knight: This is no longer a tournament. This is a war. A war between good and evil. Only this time … evil will win.**

**Seeing their appearance in the ring, the group of heroes rushed over to their location.**

**Piccolo: Gozenku this has gone on long enough! You have to realize that Sephiroth doesn't care about you. You two are nothing more than pawns to him!**

**Gozenku: What would you know? You are nothing more than traitors to our master.**

**Mercury Knight: He's right. (Turning to Gohan) … We still have a matter to settle.**

**Gohan: I should warn you, I've done a lot of training since we last fought.**

**Mercury Knight: No amount of training could help you win this fight.**

**Gohan instantly transformed into an ascended Super Saiyan and stepped into the ring to battle Curtis. Gozenku then removed his foot from Goku's back and kicked him aside.**

**Gozenku: So … Father … do you still think you can defeat me?**

**Goku: I've told you before, I don't want to fight you. But I'll do what I have to in order to protect the innocent!**

**Goku jumped to his feet and instantly transformed into an ascended Super Saiyan.**

**Gozenku: Well then. Let's get started.**

**With that, Gozenku and Curtis stood side by side as they entered their transformation stances. A golden aura erupted around Gozenku's body while a black aura appeared around Curtis. With electricity zapping around them, their muscle span doubled in size. Gozenku instantly transformed into an ascended Super Saiyan while Curtis entered his first ascension. With the four warriors in their transformed stages, the battle began.**

**Gozenku unsheathed his katana and charged for his father who entered a defensive state. While Goku was trying to evade his son's attacks, Gohan and Curtis were in the middle of their battle as well. However, this fight was being held in the air. They were both moving at incredible speeds, Curtis seemed to have the upper hand.**

**Tifa: … The war … has started.**

**Sailor Mars: Who would have guessed it would start with those two?**

**Cecile teleported in front of the group.**

**Cecile: This is the moment we've been preparing for!**

**Bulma jumped up with excitement.**

**Aeris: What is it Ms. Bulma?**

**Bulma: Its official! The Temple of the Ancients is for real. All of my research points to the north of Wutai.**

**Cloud: Let's hope Sephiroth doesn't already know this.**

**With Gozenku and Curtis in a heated battle against Goku and Gohan, Sephiroth decided to pay a visit to the Shinra Mansion back in Nibelheim. After using his own form of the Instant Transmission technique, he made his way through the mansion where all of the past villains were waiting.**

**Cell: So, what's the deal? Are we going to fight Goku sometime this century or are we going to just stay here the rest of our lives?**

**An aura erupted around a large figure in the shadows as he screamed in anger.**

**Figure: KAKAROT!**

**Sephiroth: Patients … Gozenku and Curtis are in a heated battle with Goku and Gohan. This current situation is distracting the rest of the group which gives us the perfect opportunity to begin our attack.**

**Frieza: What are we waiting for?! Let's kill those monkeys!**

**With that, an intense blue light covered everyone in the Shinra Mansion and within seconds, they vanished from their spots.**

*******

**Meanwhile, back at Papaya Island, Sailor Pluto appeared even more concerned.**

**Sailor Moon: What's wrong, Pluto?**

**Sailor Pluto: I sense some strange forces. They appear to be headed in this direction.**

**Sailor Mars: The enemies of the past! I can sense it to.**

**As soon as this was said, an intense light filled the entire arena from the center of the ring. This light was caused by a massive explosion from a energy blast which Gohan had sent hurling in Curtis' direction. Curtis countered this by kicking the wave sky high.**

**As soon as the light died down, Gozenku could be seen blocking Goku's energy attacks. Wanting to put an end to this, Gozenku sheathed his katana at his side and raised both hands out in front of him. Within seconds, a blue energy ball formed in each hand. He then screamed as he moved his hands back and forth creating numerous energy waves which were sent hurling into his father. Goku managed to teleport out of the way just in time to avoid them. After a moment, Gozenku stopped firing off his attack and he disappeared from where he was floating only to reappear directly next to Goku.**

**Goku: I'm impressed. Your power has increased greatly over the past year. But there is no way that you could win this fight. Your mind is too clouded by anger.**

**Gozenku: You think you know everything, father. Well let me fill you in on something. I've never felt better. I'm able to see the error of your ways.**

**Goku: If you continue to follow Sephiroth, you'll end up being tossed aside.**

**Gozenku: I've had enough lectures from you to last me a life time. I think it's time that you felt my true power.**

**Gozenku entered a powering up position as a blue electrical strand began to spark all around his body. Small pieces of the ring began to fly upward as a strong wind began to blow by. Then, without warning, an intense amount of energy was emitted as a large golden aura flared around him. His eye brows vanished and his golden hair grew longer. Once it fell behind his knees, the aura around him burst with even more energy and faded away. Gozenku had made the jump to a Super Saiyan 3. Gozenku then moved around the ring at such a speed it appeared as if he wasn't even there anymore. However, Goku and the other fighters could still see him.**

**Mercury Knight: (Thinking) … So. He's going to go all out on this one. Then so am I!!**

**A black aura appeared around Curtis as he screamed out. Seconds later, his hair stood straight up and changed from blue to a silver shade. After a moment of powering up, two blue dragon scaled wings sprouted from his back and he had completed his transformation his second accession. Without giving Gohan the chance to react, he placed his fists together and slammed into Gohan's gut. Once he was caught off guard, Curtis went insane and threw combos of punches, kicks and energy blasts all over Gohan's body.**

**Piccolo: Unreal! Their energy readings are massive!**

**Tifa: Shouldn't someone do something?! If this keeps up, they'll destroy the entire area.**

**Piccolo: Its best that we don't get in their way. Someone could get hurt and we don't want that happening.**

**Cecile: Piccolo's right. In fact … those of you who aren't going to fight in the battle to come should help clear out the stadium. We don't want innocent bystanders to get caught in the confusion.**

**Krillin: Not a problem.**

**Krillin led a small group toward the audience stands in an effort to protect as many people as possible when another explosion was let off. Gozenku had thrown a Kamehameha wave sailing towards Goku. However, Goku was just barely able to stop it by shooting out numerous waves of energy. Before the smoke could die down from this attack, Gozenku had flown through the debris and landed a fist in Goku's face causing him to go flying backwards. He was just barely able to catch himself as Gozenku grabbed Goku by the legs and tossed him further into the air. He then appeared above him and sent a Special Beam Cannon hurling toward him. The beam hit him hard and he was sent sailing to the ring faster than a bullet. Once he crashed, a small crater was created. Goku then jumped to his feet and charged in Gozenku's direction. Gozenku pulled out his katana once more as the two collided in the center of the ring.**

*******

**Elsewhere, Sephiroth and his allies had arrived at the arena.**

**Cell: I can't believe it! They just keep gaining more power!**

**Sephiroth pointed to the members of the group who were distracted by the fight.**

**Sephiroth: Those are your opponents. Attack them!**

**The villains agreed as they all vanished from their spots.**

*******

**Meanwhile … the battle between former friends appeared as if it were never going to end.**

**Goten: Just look at them go! I can't stand not being able to help!**

**Cecile: I know how you feel, Goten. … If …**

**Cecile stopped in mid sentence as she began to search the area.**

**Trunks: Cecile? Wait! I feel it to!!**

**Aeris: What do you feel?**

**Just then, a massive energy wave appeared above them. This caused all of the members to scatter.**

**Goku: … It's Happening … !!**

**After the smoke from the explosion died down, the group climbed to their feet.**

**Tifa: (Looking around) … What … was that?**

**Tifa was about to turn around, but before she could, a hand was placed on her back.**

**Cell: I wouldn't move if I were you.**

**Gozenku: Cell!! You can't!!**

**Curtis, Gohan and Goku all turned to Gozenku just as he said this.**

**Goku: Gozenku?**

**Cell: Oh I believe I can.**

**A small golden energy beam formed in Cell's palm. Tifa was unable to move due to intense fear. Cell released the energy beam causing Tifa to go sailing forwards at an incredible speed. She didn't stop until she collided into a wall. Having watched this event, something inside Gozenku snapped. He turned his direction from Tifa and looked straight at Cell.**

**Gozenku: You!! You will pay!! This time … you won't come back!!**

**Gozenku dropped his katana as a golden aura erupted around him. He vanished from his spot near Goku and reappeared behind Cell.**

**Gozenku: Die!!**

**Gozenku grabbed Cell and easily snapped his body into two pieces by slamming it down over his right knee. He then took both halves of Cell and threw them into the air. Before Cell could regenerate, a Kamehameha wave was thrown in his direction which exploded upon impact. With smoke filling the area, Gozenku disappeared from his spot and reappeared next to Tifa who was lying motionless on the ground.**

**Gozenku: Tifa!**

**Gozenku knelt down next to her and held her head up.**

**Gozenku: Tifa! Are you okay?!**

**Tifa's eyes opened slowly.**

**Tifa: … Gozenku … does this mean that … you're back?**

**Gozenku: Back?**

**Gozenku let Tifa down again and knelt down on both knees as he grabbed his head and screamed.**

**Gozenku: … What's … Wrong with me?! Get out of my head!!!**

**Piccolo: Sephiroth lost control over Gozenku! Now's my chance!**

**Piccolo stood perfectly still as he concentrated on Gozenku's mind.**

**Gozenku was trying as hard as he could to fight off what was going on inside his mind. It seemed as if an actual battle was taking place. A glowing image of Sephiroth could be seen standing before him.**

**Sephiroth: Gozenku. You are on my side. Forget about the girl. All you want is to come to the Promised Land with me so that you can become a God.**

**Gozenku: No … I can't forget about Tifa!! We have plans to marry. I Love her!!**

**Sephiroth: I said forget about her!! Tifa Lockheart does not exist. All you want is to reach the Promised Land!**

**Gozenku: No!!!!**

**Just then, an image of Piccolo appeared next to the image of Gozenku.**

**Piccolo: Face it Sephiroth, you're losing control. Now get out of his mind!**

**Sephiroth: You know nothing, Piccolo!**

**Gozenku: Piccolo?**

**Sephiroth: There is no Piccolo. He does not even exist. I am your Master.**

**Piccolo: Forget it Sephiroth!!**

**The image of Piccolo raised two fingers to his forehead as blue sparks of electricity began to zap around them. After a moment of gathering energy, he threw his arm out in front of him and braced it with his free hand. A massive beam of golden energy, surrounded by a spiraling purple wave, was unleashed from Piccolo's fingertips. This beam connected with Sephiroth and blasted through his chest. The image of Sephiroth exploded as the beam vanished.**

**Piccolo: Gozenku. You must remember. Remember me, your family, friends and Tifa. **

**Remember how things were before your fight with Sephiroth.**

**Gozenku: … I'm trying!! (Holding his head) … I will!!**

**An aura appeared around the image of Gozenku as he let out a scream. After a moment, the aura died down and Gozenku stood up. After taking a moment to let his eyes focus, he turned towards his old mentor.**

**Gozenku: Piccolo? What happened to me?**

**Piccolo: (Smiling) … It's good to have you back, Gozenku.**

**Gozenku: Thanks. It's good to be back.**

**At that moment, Sephiroth's voice was heard.**

**Sephiroth's Voice: Fine!! You can have him! I still have Curtis!!**

**Gozenku: I'm sorry for all of the trouble I caused. If I had been stronger, I could've have stopped Sephiroth.**

**Piccolo: It could have happened to any of us. Now … I believe our friends could use some help.**

**Gozenku: Right.**

**By now, all eyes were turned to Gozenku as he climbed to his feet. Piccolo was directly next to him.**

**Piccolo: You okay?**

**Gozenku: … I'll be fine …**

**Gozenku turned to Tifa who was struggling to get to her feet. Gozenku rushed over to her and gave her a hand.**

**Tifa: Gozenku! Is it really you this time?**

**Gozenku: Yeah, I'm back … and for good.**

**Tifa: (Hugging him) … Thank the Gods.**

**Gozenku: Now there's just a few other problems that we have to deal with. Curtis is still with Sephiroth and we have a few enemies to take care of.**

**By now, the rest of the group had made their way over to Gozenku.**

**Trunks: Good to see you back with us, Gozenku.**

**Gozenku: Thanks, Trunks.**

**Frieza: (Getting annoyed) … Incase you haven't realized, we are still here!**

**Goku: I don't know how Sephiroth brought you back … but I do know that we're going to defeat you again.**

**Just as Goku said this, a massive energy blast was sent hurling into a part of the audience stands. This caused it to explode, killing some of the people who had yet to be freed in the process.**

**Goku: (Turning to the stands) … No!! All those people!**

**Goku turned into the direction where the energy blast had been created and was shocked to see a regenerated Cell floating in the air.**

**Cell: If someone doesn't fight us soon, there will be even more deaths.**

**Gozenku: Cell! You should've been killed!**

**Cell: Yes, the old Cell would have been. Over time, my regenerating abilities became just as great as Majin Buu's. You are in for the fight of your lives.**

**Goku: If it's a fight you want, then you've got it! Everyone … spread out!**

**With that, the rest of the group targeted the past villains as they prepared for battle. An intense golden aura flared around Goku as he finally sped off toward Cell. The two warriors then collided into one another as their intense battle began.**

**Elsewhere on the battlefield, the four remaining members of the Ginyu Force had surrounded Goten and Trunks. The new leader of the group was a tall, over muscled man, with spiked up red hair. He wore Saiyan Armor and he was known by the name of Recoome. He was the first to start off the famous Ginyu Role Call. He entered a position standing on his left foot with his upper body outstretched in the same direction. His right leg kicked out behind him.**

**Recoome: Recoome!!**

**The next member of the Ginyu force to call out their name was a small six eyed creature who was green from head to toe. He also wore Saiyan Armor. He outstretched his legs and placed his hands over his head.**

**Guldo: Guldo!!**

**The next member of the Ginyu Force to pose was a man named Jeice. His entire body was red, while his hair was long and white. His outfit also consisted of a type of Saiyan Armor. Jeice outstretched his legs and his fists were tightened at his sides.**

**Jeice: Jeice!!**

**The last Ginyu Force member to call out his name was a tall blue man who also wore Saiyan Armor. He stood on his right foot and faced the opposite direction.**

**Burter: Burter!!**

**Recoome: (Standing upright) … Together we are…**

**The Entire Ginyu Force: The Ginyu Force!!**

**Goten and Trunks acted as though they hadn't witnessed any of the posing and had huddled to plan a strategy for defeating them.  
****  
Goten: Okay … so I was thinking I'd take the two on the left. You can take the two on the right.**

**Trunks: I dunno Goten. That little green guy might be a toughie for either of us. I say we work together on this one.**

**Goten: Well … we could just blast them all and be done with it.**

**Jeice appeared to be very upset at the idea that they were being mocked.**

**Jeice: Those little punks! They're mocking us!**

**Recoome: They must not know who they're dealing with.**

**Trunks: Oh we know who you are. Our fathers dealt with you before.**

**Guldo: I suppose we must've beaten them.**

**Burter: Yeah … I bet we broke every bone in their bodies.**

**Goten: Not quite. You know them as Goku and Vegeta.**

**Guldo jumped into the air and his eyes grew so big they nearly popped.**

**Guldo: WHAT?!**

**Trunks: (Smiling) … Ah, you do know them.**

**Recoome: That does it! Get them boys!!!!**

**With the Ginyu Force flew at the Saiyans from all sides. However, Goten and Trunks simply outstretched their arms and sent small portions of their energy to blow them in different directions. Angry at this, Recoome flew Trunks from the front and was easily kicked aside.**

**Vegeta: We're going to have to use a different strategy.**

*******

**Elsewhere Cecile, Gozenku and Vegeta had surrounded Kid Buu with fists of fury. Energy waves were flying in every direction as they collided into one another. Vegeta kicked his right leg into Buu's gut sending him sailing upward. Gozenku appeared above him and slammed both of his fists down on Buu's back. Cecile caught Buu in mid air and used one of her hands to send a large golden energy wave straight into his face, shredding Buu into bits. However, the bits of Buu easily reformed and the monster was instantly ready to fight.**

**Cecile: Otherwise he's just going to keep healing.**

**Gozenku: I think I have an idea. Follow my lead.**

**Vegeta: Fine.**

**Gozenku powered up and flew towards Buu. He then began to slam his fists and legs into various sections of Buu. While he attacked, he opened up a telepathic link with Cecile and Vegeta.**

**Gozenku: I'll keep Buu distracted while you two power up one of your most powerful energy attacks.**

**The father, daughter team simply nodded in response and took off into the air just as Gozenku and Buu did. Vegeta then outstretched his right arm in front of him as a golden ball of energy began to form in the center of his palm. Cecile raised her left hand above her head as a massive sphere of fire, mixed with energy formed. Sensing the increasing energy readings, Gozenku sent a powered up kick to Buu's side causing the pink creature to go flying into their direction. Once he was at a close enough range Vegeta screamed out, "Big Bang Attack!" while Cecile screamed "Flaming Sphere!". Two massive attacks were then released which connected with Buu and exploded upon impact. Debris from the explosion filled the area and it seemed as if they may have defeated him.**

**Gozenku: Is he gone?**

**Cecile: I can't tell!**

**Vegeta: This is Majin Buu we're talking about.**

**Before they received their answer, a scream of anger was heard from behind.**

**Voice: KAKAROT!**

**Upon hearing the voice, a look of fear appeared across Cecile's face.**

**Cecile: No … It can't be.  
****  
Cecile turned to find an extremely large, overly muscular man with a look that could kill upon his face. His hair was the golden shade of a Super Saiyan and his eyes were pure white. He wore no shirt which made the fact that his muscles were so large even more menacing. He wore a large pair of golden wrist bands which contained a blue jewel in the center, a pair of white cloth pants with a yellow belt around the waist and a pair of yellow boots with a blue jewel near the top. This behemoth of a man was the legendary Super Saiyan named Broly. **

**Vegeta: Broly!**

**Gozenku: Of all the …**

**Before Gozenku could finish his statement, Broly dashed toward Cecile, grabbed her by the head and threw into him. As the two Saiyans fell, Broly placed his left hand at his side as a massive green ball formed. He then threw this ball toward them which exploded upon impact. After this occurred, Vegeta turned to find that Buu had sent a beam of purple energy sailing through the clouds of smoke. However, Vegeta** **managed to deflect the beam with a single kick. Buu then flew through the smoke and performed an immature dance.**

*******

**Elsewhere, Cloud and Piccolo had their hands full. Zarbon and Nappa were on either side of them powering up energy attacks. Zarbon had his palms outstretched in front of him as a green energy ball formed while Nappa's hands were crossed over his head forming a blue energy wave. Piccolo was floating with a smirk on his face as he watched the two aliens gather energy. After a moment, Zarbon shouted "Possibility Cannon!" while Nappa shouted "Break Cannon!". They both hurled their energy waves toward Piccolo, who teleported from his spot, causing the two energy waves to collide into each other and explode. Piccolo then reappeared and laughed.**

**Piccolo: I thought you two were stronger than this. After all, you were bragging about how powerful you have become.**

**Zarbon took a moment to brush the dust off of his clothes.**

**Zarbon: You'll wish you hadn't said that.**

**Nappa: Now you are going to have to see our true powers.**

**Cloud: Great, now you ticked them off.**

**Piccolo: It's nothing to be concerned about.**

**Zarbon: That tears it!!**

**Zarbon began to scream as a green aura powered up around him. His muscle span doubled in size as he grew at least a foot in height. He transformed into a sort of beast with double the power. However, Piccolo remained calm. Without another thought, Nappa teleported directly behind Piccolo. Before he could counter attack, Nappa grabbed him by the head and slammed his free fist into his gut. He then tossed him into the air just as Zarbon charged into their direction and sent his feet kicking into Piccolo's back. Then an aura appeared around Piccolo and his energy was so intense that it sent both Nappa and Zarbon sailing in different directions.**

**Once Zarbon and Nappa had regained control of their flight, they instantly appeared in front of Piccolo only to see him gathering intense amounts of energy with two fingers placed to his forehead. He then screamed out, "Special Beam Cannon!!" as a golden energy beam was sent hurling in their path. This was followed by numerous meteorites thanks to Cloud's limit break. Once these two attacks collided into the aliens, there was a massive explosion. When the debris faded, their bodies were nowhere to be found.**

**Piccolo: What did I tell you?**

**Cloud: You were right.**

**Piccolo: Let's go join the others.**

**Cloud and Piccolo took off from their area to find the others.**

*******

**Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks had easily defeated the Ginyu Force and were facing off against King Cold and his son Cooler. Goten and Trunks were each in their ascended Super Saiyan stages. Goten was moving at an incredible speed as he threw his own fighting style combo in King Cold's path. However, he did not seem to be having any difficulties in dodging these attacks. After a moment of blocking and vanishing, he decided that it was his turn to attack. He easily grabbed Goten by the head with his right hand and began to slam his free fist into the Saiyan's gut. After this, he decided to send Goten flying backwards. He powered up a purple energy wave in one hand, tossed Goten into the air with ease and fired off his attack. A cloud of smoke instantly appeared around the young fighter once the attack had collided into him. However, to King Cold's surprise, a massive blue energy wave was sent hurling through the clouds of smoke in his direction.**

**Trunks: (Thinking) … There must be away to defeat these two without having to fuse!!**

**Trunks flew back towards Cooler and began to slam his fists and legs into Cooler once again.**

*******

**Meanwhile, Cloud and Piccolo had joined with Goku in an intense battle against Cell and Frieza. While Goku kept Cell distracted, Piccolo fired off a Special Beam Cannon which tore through Cell's chest leaving a large gaping hole in its place. After this, Goku appeared above him with a Kamehameha wave ready to fire. Once Cell had flown directly to him, he fired it off with such a force that it tore threw Cell's entire body. However, even Goku knew this was not the end of Cell. Tiny shreds of Cell's body fused together and became whole once more.**

**Cell: Please, Goku. I thought that you would have become much stronger than this by now.**

**Piccolo: Actually, Cell. if you were to ask me, I'd have to say that you were the weak one. If it weren't for your ability to regenerate, you'd be long gone by now.**

**Cell: Really? In that case, this attack won't harm you!!**

**Cell raised both of his hands above his head as a massive green sphere of energy instantly formed. With his attack complete, Cell hurled the sphere towards Goku and Piccolo. With the two in defensive stances, it took a moment, but the attack eventually exploded upon impact. To their amazement, numerous energy balls appeared through the debris and surrounded Frieza. Frieza entered a defensive stance as Piccolo shouted, "Hell Zone Grenade!!". These energy balls then moved in on Frieza and exploded in one violent blast. As a cloud of debris filled the area, Goku fired off a Kamehameha Wave into the fray. A second explosion occurred due to the force of the impact and when the light and debris faded from these attacks, Frieza had met his end.****Meanwhile, Dabura was enjoying himself as he attacked three members of the Sailor Senshi and Biko. It seemed as if he was winning. That was until the unthinkable happened. Ami and Biko began the fusion process. Dabura was left speechless as he was forced to watch the girls perform strange dance like routines. After a moment, they were finished with their dance and an intense white light surrounded them leaving only their shadows visible. The two girls had become one.**

**The new warrior's eyes were an aqua like shade and white streaks flowed through her short blue hair. Placed around her forehead was a diamond tiara which had the sign of Mercury in the center. Her outfit consisted of a white blouse with a blue jacket over it, a blue mini skirt which had contained a blue bow on the back and a pair of blue high heeled shoes.**

**Dabura: What did you just do?**

**Sailor Amiko: It's called fusion and you're fate is sealed.**

**Dabura: Big deal. You've gained a little extra power. You're still no match for the king of demons!!**

**A purple aura erupted around Dabura as he charged for Amiko. However, she remained calm as a strong fog appeared on the field. This made it increasingly difficult for Dabura to see so he tried to rely on other senses. Then a massive tidal wave appeared on the scene. Amiko directed this wave towards Dabura which easily pushed him away once it crashed into him. Sailor Mars then clasped her hands together in the shape of a gun. **

**Sailor Mars: Mars … Firebird … Strike!**

**A stream of fire then appeared in the form of a phoenix-like bird. This bird then dived out of the sky and attacked Dabura. Sailor Jupiter was the next to attack as she called out "Jupiter Oak Evolution!". Green beams were released from her lightning rod and leaves whirled around her as she spun. The leaves then shot forward and attacked Dabura. A large cloud of debris had formed around Dabura after the explosion from the combination of attacks and it appeared as if they had won. That was until numerous purple balls of energy were sent sailing through the debris towards Mars and Jupiter. The energy attacks collided into them and sent them sailing through the air. **

**After hitting the ground, the two climbed back to their feet just as Dabura had teleported in front of them. Dabura raised his head and spit his saliva out toward them. The girls acted out in disgust thinking nothing of it. It was only when they were unable to move that they released there was more to this demon's spit than met the eye.**

**Their bodies were turning to stone and there was nothing they could do to prevent it. Within minutes, they had become statues. Dabura began to laugh at this which angered Amiko more than she already was. The remaining Senshi charged towards Dabura as numerous ice shards were released from her palm. The demon king did his best to avoid this sudden onslaught, but before he knew it, his arms and legs had become frozen solid. In order to defend himself, Dabura went to release his saliva on Amiko as well. But before he was able to, a shard of ice was placed around his mouth leaving him completely vulnerable.**

**Amiko then raised her hand into the air, telepathically lifting Dabura with it. Once he was far above her head, he had completely turned to ice. A smirk appeared across her face as she threw her hand down bringing Dabura crashing to the ground. The icy prison shattered destroying Dabura in one smooth action. Amiko held her held down in sadness as she turned to her friends.**

**Amiko: We will find a way to free you. That's a promise.**

**With that, Amiko went to help the other members of her group.**

*******

**Meanwhile, Piccolo had split himself into two forms as he tried his best to stall Cell for Goku. Goku's hands were placed together at his sides as he powered up his Kamehameha Wave. After calling out the name of his attack, the clone of Piccolo grabbed a hold of Cell as an aura appeared around his body. The actual Piccolo then teleported from his spot and powered up his Special Beam Cannon. When the two warriors had gathered enough energy to for their attacks, Goku threw his palms out in front of him while Piccolo braced his arm. A massive blue energy wave and a beam of golden energy which was surrounded by a spiraling purple beam were then unleashed. These energy attacks slammed into Cell and exploded upon impact. When the debris from the explosion died down, there wasn't a single trace left of the android known as Cell. The aura around Goku vanished as he returned to his normal state. After taking a moment to breath, he used his left sleeve to wipe some sweat from his forehead.**

**Goku: Man, that was intense. I don't remember Cell being that strong.**

**Piccolo: Sephiroth must have done something to improve on their power levels when they were brought back to life. Either that, or they actually spent all of their time training while they were in Hell.**

**Goku: That's always a possibility. Well, that's one more enemy down, but we're far from finished. We still have a lot of work to do.**

**Piccolo: That's right. We should lock onto the group closet to us and give them a hand.**

**Goku: I agree. Let's see. I think Gozenku … oh no!**

**Piccolo: What is it?!**

**Goku: Broly! We have to move!**

**Cloud: Who's Broly?!**

**Goku: There's no time!**

**With Cloud and Piccolo near him, Goku raised two fingers to his forehead as the two warriors teleported from the area to assist Gozenku and his teammates.**

*******

**Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks had managed to defeat King Cold, but they were still having trouble with Cooler. Before long, they realized that the only way they'd be able to take him down was through fusion. After performing the correct moves, a bright flash of light surrounded the two Saiyans, leaving only their shadows visible. After a moment, their shadows fused into one and the light faded. The warrior known as Gotenks stood in their place. A golden aura appeared around his body as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 3. Cooler laughed at the sight of his new enemy as he prepared to charge. However, Gotenks simply teleported behind Cooler and prepared an attack of his own.**

**With the aura flaring around him, Gotenks raised his head back as he took in a deep breath. As he released this, a long white cloud was released from his mouth. This cloud took the shape of Gotenks ghost. Once this ghost was formed, Gotenks created six more copies of it. Not sure what this attack was, Cooler rushed forward to stop it. Gotenks smiled as he pointed his toward his enemy. The ghosts then charged forward at their creator's request. The leader of the ghosts was the first of the group to make contact with Cooler as he grabbed a hold of his right arm and exploded.**

**Realizing that these ghosts were actually bombs, Cooler took evasive action and flew away from the group. However, these ghosts were easily able to follow Cooler's speed. It wasn't long before they had each grabbed a hold of him and exploded. A large cloud of debris filled the area where Cooler was meant to be and once it faded, there wasn't a single trace of the alien. Gotenks then teleported from the area to find others who may require his help.**

*******

**Meanwhile Super Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus and Tifa were trying their best to fight off the Wiseman. His constant magic spells were always playing tricks on their minds and from time to time they ended up fighting against each other due to the sheer confusion. However, at the current time, Tifa was trying her best to stall for Usagi and Minako so they could perform their fusion dance to even up the score. She unleashed various magic spells and performed as many limit breaks as she could.**

**Minako took this opportunity to blow a kiss as a small yellow heart formed above the palm of her hand. She then turned the single heart into a ring of hearts which encircled her. The hearts then flew out and formed a mass of yellow energy which flew towards the Wiseman. Tifa saw this coming and moved out of the way just as it made contact and gave the Wiseman the shock of his life. Usagi then pointed her kaleidoscope toward Wiseman as it generated a beam of shard-like light. This attack tore through the Wiseman and exploded upon impact. When the light from the attack died down, there was not a single trace left of the Wiseman.**

*******

**Elsewhere, Goku, Cloud and Piccolo had reached Gozenku and Vegeta's location, but they were cut off by Babadi who was easily blasted into pieces. Cecile was on her own against Broly and looked as if she had seen better days. Her outfit was torn in several places, she had bruises down her arms and she had a massive wound on her forehead. However, she was doing her best to keep up with this monster while her father and Gozenku attempted to stop Buu. Broly was about to slam his fist into her face when he came to a sudden stop. He appeared to be a statue as he looked down. Cecile appeared both confused and grateful until she realized what he was staring at.**

**Cecile: GOKU!**

**Broly teleported from his location and appeared in front of his arch enemy.**

**Broly: Kakarot!**

**Goku: Broly.**

**Cloud: Holy … This is Broly!**

**Realizing that the battle with Broly was more important, Gozenku decided to use his new ultimate attack to put an end to Buu once and for all. A golden aura erupted around Gozenku as he took in a deep breath and placed his hands together in a praying sort of manner. As he pulled his hands apart, a beam of golden light began to form and grew in length. After allowing the beam to grow to about three feet in length, the beam took the form of a sword.**

**With the formation of the sword complete, Gozenku made a swift slicing motion with his left arm causing the blade to shoot forward and split into ten duplicates. With ten golden swords floating in front of him, Gozenku shouted, "Sword Dance Attack". The ten golden swords then formed into a circle like pattern around Gozenku with the blades facing away from the Saiyan Warrior. After this occurred, the blades began to spin around him like a tornado. With these blades surrounding him, Gozenku flew towards Buu with both fists out in front of him.**

**Seeing the Saiyan's attack, Buu began to fire off numerous purple balls of energy, but the swords would instantly raise to meet the attacks and deflected each of them. As Gozenku finally reached his location, he screamed out and charged through Buu's mid section, leaving a large gaping hole as he passed. Once he was behind Buu, Gozenku pointed in his direction and the swords around him shot towards him. The ten golden swords then sliced at the remaining parts of Buu's body creating bright flashes of light with each movement. When there was next to nothing left of this creature, Gozenku threw his arms out at his sides causing the swords to explode. This explosion caused a cloud of smoke to fill the area and once it vanished, there was not a single trace left of Buu.**

**Gozenku: That leaves three more.**

**At that moment, Goku's evil brother Raditz came flying by with Goten and Trunks close on his tail. The two were in their ascended Super Saiyan stages and were no longer fused as one warrior. Raditz was trying desperately to evade them, but it was to no avail. Trunks had teleported in front of the evil Saiyan and slammed his right elbow into his gut. This caused Raditz to sail into Goten who easily caught their enemy by his arms. With Raditz now in a hold, Goten powered up an aura around himself and tightened his grip. The sound of bones snapping was heard as Goten tossed Raditz back towards Trunks who had powered up his Burning Attack by now. The evil Saiyan then collided with Trunks' energy wave and a massive explosion occurred upon impact. When the smoke died down, there wasn't a trace left of Raditz.**

**Piccolo: Correction, that leaves two left.**

**Gozenku: Right. I believe the Senshi are about to finish one off.**

**Gozenku pointed out Nephelania who had just been blasted by a massive beam of light which was sent by Sailor Moon and her friends.**

**Gozenku: Now that leaves …**

**Piccolo: Broly.**

**Gozenku and Piccolo turned to see Goku and Broly slamming attacks toward each other. Goku's Super Saiyan 3 was not enough to stop him as Cecile had discovered before him. Gozenku teleported next to her.**

**Gozenku: Are you going to be able to help?**

**Cecile: Of course … I just needed a minute to catch my breath. I'm just thankful Goku showed up when he did.**

**Gozenku: Alright … let's do this!**

**Gozenku and Cecile teleported next to Goku and unleashed two massive energy waves in Broly's direction. Not surprising to them, Broly deflected them both. He then charged toward Goku and ignored the others.**

**Gozenku: Darn it … that's not going to work!**

**Cecile: We're gonna have to hit him with all we have!**

**Goten, Trunks, Vegeta and Piccolo appeared next to the two and powered up as far as they could. Goku and Gozenku placed their palms together at their sides, Vegeta outstretched his arms as a golden energy ball formed in each palm, Trunks placed his hands together in a triangle like formation and began to move them around at a lightning fast speed, Cecile raised one hand above her head as a massive sphere of fire began to form and Piccolo placed two fingers to his forehead as the tips of his fingers sparked with electricity. Seconds later, they all called out the names of their attacks and hurled them toward Broly. Goku teleported away just in time as they collided into him and exploded upon impact. A massive cloud of smoke and debris filled the area and covered everyone. When the smoke died down, there wasn't a single trace of Broly on the field.**

**Goten: Alright!! We did it!!**

**Trunks: Yeah, it looks like we've defeated them all.**

**The auras around the warriors faded away as they returned to their normal states. It was night now and the group had gathered together again as they planned their next move.**

**Gozenku: Man, I'm glad that's over.**

**Goku: Yes, but let's not forget about Sephiroth. He's probably already left for the Temple of the Ancients by now.  
****  
Aeris: That's true. The longer we stay here, the closer Sephiroth gets to the temple.**

**Biko: We're not done here yet! My husband is still on that man's side!**

**Gozenku: That's right! Gohan's fighting for his life! We've got to help him!**

**At that moment, Gohan's body was sent crashing to the ground in the center of the group. He was no longer in his Super Saiyan stage and he appeared to be motionless. Gozenku called out to him as he headed in his direction. But before they even got close to him, numerous black energy waves were sent sailing towards them. Sensing these in advance, Gozenku teleported away from the attack just in time.**

**Mercury Knight: Damn! I missed. I never miss!!**

**Gozenku: Curtis?! What the Hell's the matter with you?! You've nearly killed my brother and then you tried to kill us! Have you forgotten who your friends are?**

**Mercury Knight: I haven't forgotten anything. You have. You were supposed to accompany us to the Promised Land, but you're too weak minded. You let them trick you into joining them!**

**Gozenku: Curtis, we were the ones who were tricked. My family and friends helped me realize that. We can do the same for you. You just have to allow us to help you.**

**Mercury Knight: I don't need any help. I like the idea of becoming a God. Sephiroth and I will rule this world like it was meant to be.**

**Gozenku: That's what he wants you to think. Have you even noticed that he's not here at the moment? He's already left for the temple of the ancients. He's headed there to learn more about the Cetra. With that knowledge, he will continue to the Promised Land without you. He doesn't care about you. You were only meant as a distraction.**

**Mercury Knight: You're lying!! I don't believe you!! Sephiroth would never desert me! To prove my loyalty to him, I will kill you all!!! The Senshi will be the first to die!!**

**Without thinking twice, Cutis teleported in front of Sailor Pluto and grabbed her by her head. He then pounded a free fist into Setsuna's gut which knocked the wind out of the Senshi. To finish her off completely, Curtis raised his free hand directly in front of her face and fired off a massive wave of energy which exploded upon contact.**

**Sailor Moon: Pluto!! NO!!**

**Gozenku: Curtis, this must stop!! You have to break free of Sephiroth's grip like I did!!**

**Even though his friends were begging Curtis to listen to them, he acted as though there was no one there and proceeded to his next target … Hotaru. However, Hotaru had actually seen Curtis coming her way and had pulled her staff out to defend herself. Hotaru went to slice toward Curtis, but to her surprise, he had sensed the attack and grabbed the staff. After tossing her weapon aside, he grabbed a hold of Hotaru by her shirt. He then bent Hotaru over his knee and cracked all of the bones in her body. To make sure that Hotaru had been knocked out, Curtis slammed his elbow on to Hotaru's back sending all of the wind out of her.**

**Usagi fell to her knees with tears filled in her eyes.**

**Sailor Moon: … No … This can't be real!! This must be a dream!! Somebody wake me up!!**

**By now, Hotaru had been defeated and was tossed into the air like a worthless rag doll. Curtis began to look around at the remaining members of the group, who were either shaking with fear, or becoming extremely angry. Finally he rested his eyes upon Gozenku's twin brother Goten. Before he or Cecile could do anything to protect him, Curtis outstretched his right arm towards him and pointed his finger toward him. Before he could blink, a large black energy beam, similar to Frieza's Death Beam, was sent hurling in his direction. Before Goten could react, the beam had already torn through his body. To everyone's amazement, he had died before he even hit the ground. Curtis let out a laugh once he did and this was becoming too much for Gozenku to handle.**

**Cecile and Gozenku: Goten!!**

**Gozenku quickly raced to his brother's side, but he already knew what had happened before he got there anyway. Gozenku held his brother in his arms.**

**Gozenku: This … has to stop!! This has to stop!!**

**Wanting to put an end to what could be an endless slaughter, Ami started to approach her brother with tears in her eyes. Once she got up to him, she fell to her knees.**

**Sailor Mercury: Curtis, you have to stop this! This isn't you!! You'd never hurt people like this!**

**Mercury Knight: Step aside, Ami! This doesn't concern you!**

**Sailor Mercury: Yes, it does! You're being forced to kill my friends! I know the real you is still there. You just have to fight to free that part of you.**

**Mercury Knight: Whatever part of me that used to be like you is dead. I am in league with Sephiroth now and nothing can change that.**

**Sailor Mercury: I don't believe that!**

**Getting angry and confused at the sight of his sister, Curtis used his psychic abilities to levitate her into the air. With his sister suspended off the ground, he tossed her out of the way to keep her safe. By now, Gozenku's anger had almost reached its peak. He let his brother's body lay as he stood to face Curtis.**

**Gozenku: Damn it, Curtis!! This is going too far!! You won't even listen to your own sister anymore!! If this doesn't stop here and now, I swear, you will pay!!**

**Mercury Knight: Stop what? You mean … this?**

**Curtis outstretched both of his arms to the sides and fired off two more of the beams that resembled Frieza's Death Beam. The beam that was fired off from his left hand collided into Tien, while the beam from the right hand collided into Haruka. Once again, these fighters died before they even hit the ground.**

**Mercury Knight: Or maybe … this.**

**Curtis then pointed towards the person Gozenku was praying would not become one of his targets. It was Tifa. Curtis fired off his own Death Beam Attack towards Gozenku's fiancé. However, Gozenku was immediately on the move towards her. Just as he was inches away from her, she was hit by the beam and was blown to the ground. Gozenku stood over her and knelt down by her side. He lifted the upper part of her body into his arms. There was a large blood covered hole through her stomach and she had scrapes all over the rest of her body.**

**Gozenku: Tifa, Tifa!! Answer me. Please, don't let my vision become a reality.**

**It took a moment, but to his relief, the beam had not fully killed her … yet. She managed to choke out a reply to him.**

**Tifa: … Gozenku … You … have to …**

**Gozenku: Tifa … please … don't try to talk. You have to save your strength.**

**Tifa: Gozenku … the blast (cough) … went right through me. There's no way … I can make it.**

**Tears started to form in Gozenku's eyes.**

**Gozenku: Tifa, please don't talk like this is the end. I'll make him pay … there is no forgiving for something like this.**

**Tifa: Gozenku … please … it's not his fault … you have to try to get him back … Gozenku …**

**With the last bit of her strength, Tifa reached her free hand up and placed it on Gozenku's cheek. She then started to say one last thing, but before she could get anymore words out, her last breath had escaped her and she had collapsed in his arms. Gozenku began to shake with anger and tears filled his eyes even further as he held her close one last time.**

**Gozenku: Tifa!!**

**And then, he laid her upon the ground as he turned his attention towards Curtis. He slowly stood to his feet as his eyes became a blood shot red.**

**Gozenku: This … ends now. There will be no more deaths!! No More!!**

**As Gozenku screamed this out, a golden aura began to flare around his entire body. He then began to scream as his muscle span doubled in size. After this, his hair began to stand straight up and it change to a bright golden color. His eyes then changed from black to turquoise as his aura began to grow. After this occurred, his hair began to grow longer and it appeared as if his eye brows had vanished. Within another moment, an intense light had been given off from his aura. Gozenku had made the jump to a Super Saiyan 3.**

**This was where he should have stopped transforming, but something else began to happen to him. A reflection of the moon shown in his eyes as he suddenly sprouted a brown tail. He then began to grow in height at a rapid pace. After a few seconds he stood at almost twenty feet tall and he was still growing. As he grew, his body became covered in golden fur and his head began to change as well. Before long, he had changed into a form known as the Golden Ozaru, a stage that resembles a large Gorilla.  
****  
In this stage, Gozenku went on a rampage. He pounded on his chest at super speeds as he fired off golden energy waves from his mouth in all directions. He would have continued to go insane if he stayed in this stage, but a voice came to him causing him to think about what was going on.**

**Goku: Gozenku, you must calm down son. Remember what's going on. I can tell what's happening to you. If you can just concentrate on your feelings, you'll be fine.**

**Hearing this, Gozenku became calm again and his transformation continued. He stood still as he began to shrink in size. After a moment, he was back in his normal human form, but his looks were completely different. His hair was still standing straight up, but it was no longer golden. Instead, it was black. He was no longer wearing his black robes. Instead, his upper body was covered in red fur in a way that made him appear as if he had a sort of v-neck shirt on. He was wearing a pair of black cloth pants which had a white cloth belt tied around the waist. He had black shoes once again and his newly grown tail was red. To top it off, his eyes were still a blood shot red shade. Gozenku had made a jump to the legendary Super Saiyan 4 stage. He stared blankly at Curtis as he clenched his fists.**

**Vegeta: I … I can't believe it. There really is another stage after level 3. This means that Kakarot's son is the most powerful Saiyan among us now.**

**Trunks: Yes, but do you think he'll be able to stop Curtis? I mean, without killing him?**

**Vegeta: What do you mean without killing him?! He's still is in the process of killing us. It's about time he had a taste of his own medicine. I don't say this often, but beat the Hell out of him Gozenku!!**

**Mercury Knight: (Laughing) … You honestly believe that you can defeat me? If you are so good, let's see you stop me from doing this.**

**Curtis took off at a lightning speed as Michiru became his next target. Seeing this, Gozenku took off at almost the same unbelievable speed as Curtis and was close on his tail, but he was too late to stop Curtis from actually flying through Michiru's body, leaving a large gaping hold through her stomach. This caused Michiru to fall over face first. Curtis then finished her off, by throwing a black energy wave toward her body. Once this collided into her, an explosion was created which left nothing of her behind. **

**Gozenku: What's the matter with you, Curtis? Are you too afraid to fight me? Is that why you have to go kill others who are obviously weaker then you?**

**Mercury Knight: What did you just say?!**

**Gozenku: I'm calling you weak! Was that simple enough for that small brain of yours to understand?**

**Mercury Knight: Nobody calls me weak!**

**Gozenku: That's funny, I believe I just did.**

**Mercury Knight: That's it, your dead!**

**Curtis then charged for Gozenku at his top speed, placed both of his fists together and slammed them into his gut. This caused Gozenku to sail backwards, yet he caught himself within seconds. He then smiled, angering Curtis even further. Curtis then charged at him again and proceeded to slam his fists and legs into different spots of Gozenku's body. To his surprise, he kept taking each hit.**

**Vegeta: Why isn't he fighting back?!**

**Goku: Good question. I hope he's got something planned, because it looks like he's taking a real beating up there.**

**Piccolo: … I think I know what's going on.**

**After Curtis sent a spinning kick to Gozenku's chest, he crashed back to the ground, leaving a small crater where he landed. With the smile still across his face, he jumped back up to his feet and started to laugh.**

**Mercury Knight: What's so funny?!**

**Gozenku: Your attacks. We may be equal in power now, but it is clear that I am the superior fighter here.**

**Mercury Knight: We'll just have to see about that!**

**However, before Curtis could do anything else, Gozenku disappeared from his spot and reappeared behind him. He then grabbed his arms and pinned them to his back by placing his left foot onto them. He then pulled Curtis backwards as the sound of his back bones being cracked was heard. Gozenku then flipped Curtis over his head which caused him to go flying in the air. However, before he could gain her balance again, Gozenku appeared above him and slammed his elbows into Curtis' gut. This caused him to go sailing into the ground which created a large crater where he landed. By the time he had climbed to his feet, Gozenku was floating over the crater with a Kamehameha wave already powered up. Before Curtis could blink, Gozenku had thrown his palms in front of him and fired off his attack.**

**The energy wave then appeared to collide into Curtis and an explosion occurred upon contact. The area where Curtis was now supposed to be was covered in smoke and it appeared that he had been stopped. However, with Gozenku's attention on the area where Curtis was supposed to be, Curtis had teleported behind him and sent him sailing skyward by kicking him full force in the back. While the battle raged on, the remaining members of the group had got together and were watching the fight.**

**Piccolo: It appears as if I were right. The Super Saiyan 4 level seems to be like a double edged sword.**

**Trunks: What do you mean, Piccolo?**

**Piccolo: It appears as if Gozenku has lost all most all emotions. The only thing he seems to care about now is playing with his opponent. He may have a great deal of power now, but unless he starts fighting seriously, this fight could go on for sometime.**

**Aeris: I just got a really bad feeling.**

**Cloud: What is it?**

**Aeris: Sephiroth may be close to the Temple.**

**Piccolo: That may be so, but there's nothing we can do about it until Curtis is on our side again.**

**Goku: Wait a minute, I think I have an idea.**

**Trunks: What it is, Goku?**

**Goku: Piccolo, is the Holy Water still on the lookout?**

**Piccolo: Of course it is. Wait … that might just work. If you were to Instant Transmission to the lookout, you could get Dende to lend you some of the Holy Water. With the water in our possession, we could give it to Gozenku who would be able to force Curtis to consume it.**

**Goku: Exactly what I was thinking.**

**Trunks: That's a great plan, Goku.**

**Vegeta: I'm amazed that Kakarot is actually to think from time to time.**

**Goku: Looks like I'm going to pay a visit to Dende. I'll be back as soon as possible guys.**

**Goku then raised two fingers to his forehead as he felt for Dende's energy reading. Within seconds, he locked onto the Namek's location and vanished from his spot. When Goku reappeared he found himself on the Lookout. He then ran towards the thrown room where he met with Dende and Mr. Popo.**

**Dende: Goku?!**

**Goku: Hey, Dende. I don't have much time to explain. Do you know of the trouble going on down on Earth?**

**Dende: Of course. You're here for the Holy Water, correct?**

**Goku: Yes, we need to borrow it to try and get Curtis back to our side.**

**Dende: I'd be willing to do anything I can to help. Mr. Popo, would you bring the Holy Water to Goku?**

**Mr. Popo: Right away.**

**Mr. Popo went behind the thrown and picked up a large bottle and returned to Dende's side.**

**Mr. Popo: As you can see, we keep it well taken care of.**

**Goku: Alright, thanks Mr. Popo, Dende.**

**Dende: Anytime, Goku.**

**Goku: Okay, I'd better get back to the others now.**

**With that, Goku held the sacred water in one arm and raised two fingers from his free hand to his forehead as he vanished from his spot within seconds. Once Goku reappeared on the battlefield of Papaya Island, he found that Gozenku and Curtis were in mid air. They were trading blows left and right and it appeared as if neither one was tiring. Once Goku reached Piccolo's location, he opened up a telepathic conversation with Gozenku.**

**Goku: Gozenku, I have a plan to return Curtis to our side.**

**Gozenku: How?**

**Goku: I borrowed the Holy Water from Dende. If you can force some of this down Curtis, I'm sure the effects of the water will rid him of Sephiroth's control.  
****  
Gozenku: Why didn't I think of that? I'll try to get Curtis into a hold. Can you get the water to me then?**

**Goku: You've got it!!**

**After the plan was made, Gozenku slammed his right knee into Curtis gut with enough force to cause him to keel over as he coughed up a bit of blood. With Curtis caught off guard, Gozenku teleported behind him and held him in place by grabbing him under his arms. Curtis tried desperately to break free as a black aura erupted around his body. To keep his hold on Curtis, Gozenku powered up a golden aura as the two fought for control. At that moment, Goku teleported in front of the two warriors with the Holy Water at the ready.**

**After removing the lid from the bottle, Goku forced the water down Curtis. With the Hold Water taking effect, Gozenku released his grip on Curtis as he began to scream in pain. He plummeted to the ground as he began to change. His eyes were flashing, but after a few moments, he became calm and stopped moving. Gozenku flew down towards him and raised him up.**

**Gozenku: Curtis? Curtis, are you alright?!**

**Curtis eyes slowly began to come into focus and he was shocked when he saw Gozenku.**

**Mercury Knight: Gozenku? What happened? The last thing I remember was you and I fighting Sephiroth. Where are we now? Why are you covered in fur?**

**Gozenku: Well … at least he's back to normal.**

**Mercury Knight: You don't look too happy. What have I missed?**

**Gozenku: After you and I fought with Sephiroth, he managed to brainwash us. We were on his side for some time, but I was able to break free of his control before you. The tournament has already happened and the enemies of the past were defeated. There were casualties on both sides. To make matters worse, Sephiroth is closing in on the Temple of the Ancients.**

**Mercury Knight: I've really missed that much? That must have been some spell. So why are you covered in fur?**

**Gozenku: It's a new transformation. Super Saiyan 4.**

**Mercury Knight: You're a Super Saiyan 4 now? How'd that happen?**

**Gozenku: I'd really rather not talk about it.**

**Mercury Knight: Wait … did I have something to do with it?**

**Gozenku: Sort of. But you weren't able to control your actions so you're not really to blame.**

**Mercury Knight: What did I do? You have to tell me!**

**Gozenku: … Sephiroth … He was forcing you to kill so many people. I tired to stop you, but I was too late.**

**Mercury Knight: … Wait … I didn't kill …**

**Gozenku: It's not your fault, Curtis.**

**Mercury Knight: I killed your fiancé!!**

**Goku: Fiancé?!**

**Gozenku: Yes, Father. I purposed to Tifa. We were meant to get married after all of this was over.**

**Piccolo: Don't worry about it, Gozenku. We still have the dragon balls. Once we put an end to Sephiroth, we can collect them to wish her back to life along with everyone else.**

**Gozenku: You're right, Piccolo. I just wish it wouldn't have happened to begin with. I'm going to make certain that Sephiroth pays dearly for what he's done.**

**Mercury Knight: Wait a minute, are my wife and sister okay?**

**At that moment, Ami, Biko and the others came rushing up to them.**

**Biko: We're fine. I'm happy to have you back with us.**

**Mercury Knight: It's good to be back. I'm just sorry I wasn't able to stop myself from doing all of this.**

**Gozenku: Now that we're back together again, we should head to the airship. The sooner we leave here, the better.**

**Goku: Right. You guys go on ahead. I'll meet with you as soon as I return the Holy Water back to Dende.**

**Gozenku: Okay, Dad. See you in a minute then.**

**With that, Gozenku led the remaining members of the group to the Airship while Goku used his Instant Transmission ability to appear on the Lookout once more.**

**Dende: It looks like your plan worked, Goku. Congratulations. **

**Goku: Thanks, Dende. But we don't have time to celebrate yet. We have to catch up to Sephiroth.**

**Dende: Right. I hope you guys will be able to stop him once and for all.**

**Goku: So do we.**

**Goku then handed Dende the Holy Water.**

**Goku: I should go now. The others should be leaving for the Temple by now.**

**Dende: Good luck, Goku.**

**Goku: Thanks, we'll need it.**

**Goku raised two fingers to his forehead and vanished from his spot on the lookout. Seconds later, he reappeared on the bridge room of Bulma's airship where the rest of the group had gathered.**

**Gozenku: Welcome back, Dad.**

**Goku: Thanks. So, how long will it be before we reach the Temple?**

**Bulma: I'm estimating about two hours.**

**Goku: Okay, once we reach the Temple don't be surprised if this turns out to be our final battle. Everyone should make their final preparations now.**

**Gozenku: Right.**

**With that, the group scattered about the ship to make their final preparations for what could be the final battle with Sephiroth.**

**(To Be Continued)...**


	20. The Temple of the Ancients

**Chapter Twenty:  
The Temple of the Ancients **

**  
Back on the airship, the remaining group gathered on the bridge as they flew towards the Temple of the Ancients. Goku had used Instant Transmission to teleport those who weren't following Sephiroth back to their homes and Aeris had healed the wounds of everyone.**

**Bulma: It won't be long before we reach the Temple. This could be the final showdown with Sephiroth.**

**Cloud: I hope it is. He needs to be defeated once and for all.**

**Gozenku: Agreed.**

**Vegeta: I can't believe that Kakarot's son and Curtis are the strongest fighters among us. If it's not Kakarot, it's one of his sons.**

**Cloud drew his blade from its sheath and began to polish it as he turned to Aeris who had just taken care of her staff.**

**Cloud: This battle is going to be dangerous, Aeris. Are you certain you want to come along?**

**Aeris: Of course. I feel it's my duty to stop Sephiroth from reaching the Promised Land.**

**Cloud: Alright, I can't argue with you there. I just hope you won't have to do much healing.**

**Aeris: I'll be ready for anything.**

**Cloud sheathed his sword and turned his full attention to Aeris.**

**Cloud: I know you'll do fine.**

**Aeris smiled and embraced him as the two kissed.**

**Goku: Cloud's made a good point. We're going up against Sephiroth here to hopefully end this. It's not going to be easy. If there's anyone who wants to back out, now's the time to say so.**

**Biko: I don't think there's anyone here who'd object to fighting. We all have our reasons for wanting to put a stop to Sephiroth's plans. Sephiroth deserves to pay for his actions.**

**Gozenku: Biko is right. Sephiroth will pay for everything he's put us through. He will never reach the Promised Land.**

**With two minutes left before their destination, the group decided to enter their transformed states. Cecile, Goku and Vegeta entered their ascended Super Saiyan stages while Gozenku became a Super Saiyan 4. While Curtis entered his second ascension, Ami transformed into Sailor Mercury.**

**Goku: This is it everyone. There's no looking back now.**

**Gozenku: Right … it's time to teach Sephiroth a lesson.**

**With that, Bulma started the landing process by lowering the airship close to the temple. When she was close enough to the ground, she activated the landing gear and they came to a landing in a clearing, almost directly next to the Temple. Everyone on the airship headed towards the ramp. Once the ramp was lowered, the group leaving turned towards Bulma.**

**Goku: Bulma … we'll be back as soon as possible. If something happens that could endanger your life … take the ship and go.**

**Bulma: Goku … there are some here who can't fly. It's my job to make sure they get home safe and sound. I'm in this just as much as the rest of you.**

**Goku smiled.**

**Goku: Alright … just be careful.**

**After saying their final farewells, Goku and his group walked down the ramp. After a few minutes of walking through the green forest area, they soon made it to the entrance of the Temple. There was a long rope bridge leading to the entrance and once they started to proceed, Aeris dropped to her knees.**

**Cloud: Aeris?! Are you alright?**

**Cloud ran to her side, but she seemed to be paying attention to something unknown to the others.**

**Aeris: … This is the Temple of the Ancients. I know … I can feel it. The knowledge of the Ancients is floating. You could become one with the Planet, but you're stopping it with the strength of will. For the future?! For us?!**

**Cloud: Aeris? What are you talking about?  
****  
Aeris seemed to ignore Cloud once again as she stood to her feet and ran the rest of the length down the rope bridge, coming to a stop to a set of stair leading up.**

**Aeris: You're uneasy … but happy? (Looking around at nothing) … Because I'm here? I'm sorry … I don't understand.**

**As Aeris ran back towards Cloud, a black cloaked figured exited the temple and fell to the floor.**

**Aeris: I want to go inside.**

**Gozenku: Um … yeah … let's go.**

**With that, the group rushed the rest of the way across the rope bridge and climbed the long staircase where they found the black cloaked man lying on the ground. He slowly stood to his feet.**

**Cloaked Man: … Black … Materia …**

**The man fell back to the ground and Aeris knelt beside him.**

**Aeris: Look … Number Nine. He's got a tattoo number.**

**Suddenly, a white glow bathed the area as Goku and the others stepped past the man and entered the Temple. Once inside, they found a member of the Turks lying against an alter. It was Tseng.**

**Cloud: The Turks?**

**Tseng: We've … been had … Sephiroth … is a mad man …**

**Gozenku: So, he's inside after all.**

**Tseng: … Yes … The President … was wrong …**

**Aeris: You know, the Promised Land isn't like what you imagined it to be. Either way, there was no way that Shinra could have won.**

**Tseng: … The Keystone …**

**Goku: The what?**

**Tseng tossed a strange golden key to Goku and slumped down. Goku and the group approached the alter as he rested the keystone on its center. The alter began to glow a bright blue as a secret elevator opened up in its place.**

**Goku and the others stepped inside and it immediately began to lower to a maze below. They were all in awe as they began to examine their surroundings. The place had many different twists and turns as well as many dead ends. The entire place seemed to have a white glow to it.**

**Biko: So this is the Temple of the Ancients. Just imagine how advanced the Ancients must have been to make a place like this!**

**Gozenku: Well … we don't have all day to admire the design. Let's get a move on.**

**Gozenku headed towards the north as if he automatically knew where he was going.**

**Vegeta: Wait a minute … How do you know where you're going?**

**Gozenku: I don't. I'm just following an energy reading I'm sensing.**

**Mercury Knight: Don't worry, Vegeta. I'm sensing something coming from that direction to.**

**Vegeta: Whatever.**

**With Gozenku and Curtis in the lead, the group continued their way through the temple's maze. After heading north, they turned to the right and made their way up a long staircase. After turning left, they ran into a small rabbit-like creature. Once the creature spotted them, he took off in a hurry and ran one more corridor to the left.**

**Super Mercury: Should we follow it?**

**Aeris: I think so. Let's hurry.**

**The group quickly ran after the strange creature. After running down the same corridor, they came to one more path with a small room on the left.**

**Gozenku: In here.**

**Gozenku led the group into the room where they found the rabbit-like creature at the far end.**

**Creature: Nyum.  
****  
Aeris: Phew … We finally caught up to you. I'm sorry. You waited for me? Those are the spirit bodies of the Ancients. They've been away from their planet for a long time to protect this Temple. Over the many years, they've lost the ability to talk. Actually, they didn't need words from the beginning because there was only one objective for those left in the temple.**

**Aeris approached the creature.**

**Aeris: Please, talk to me.**

**She shook her head in disappointment.**

**Aeris: It's no good. I don't understand the rest. Are you afraid … ? Is it because Sephiroth is in the Temple? Or is it something else?**

**Vegeta: How could you have made any sense out of what that creature has said?**

**Mercury Knight: If this creature is supposed to be the spirit of an Ancient, it makes sense that Aeris would be the only one who could understand it.**

**Vegeta: I suppose.**

**Gozenku: I suggest we leave this room and continue. Even though Aeris may be able to understand some of what this creature says, I don't think it's going to be of much use to us.**

**Goku: I agree. We can't afford to waste anymore time. Let's go.**

**With Gozenku and Curtis in the lead of the group, they left the room and continued through the Temple. Before long, they encountered another one of the strange spirits and decided to follow it. They were led to another long hallway and before they even stepped any further, the spirit vanished from his spot and reappeared at the end of the hallway.**

**Gozenku: Something's not right. I can feel it.**

**Curtis turned his head toward the others.**

**Mercury Knight: Get back!  
****  
The others got as far down as they could while Curtis raised his right hand into the air as a stream of water appeared above it and took the form of a large sword. Gozenku then pulled out his katana just as several boulders fell from the far end of the hall way and sped in their direction. Curtis and Gozenku smiled at one another as they rushed forward, swords drawn. They then sliced each bolder in half with one or two swift motion causing them to break apart into tiny pieces. Within mere seconds every last boulder had been destroyed.**

**Vegeta: Showoffs.**

**Cloud: Let's go … quickly.**

**Goku: Right.**

**With that, the group ran down the rest of the hall. Once they reached the end, the strange creature headed into yet another room.**

**Cloud: It's like they're trying to lead us straight to Sephiroth.**

**Gozenku: Why would they send so many boulders toward us?**

**Aeris: I believe the reason for the obstacles was a way to keep regular humans out of this place.**

**Gozenku: I have a feeling we're close to Sephiroth. Let's move.**

**The group headed through the next area which was yet another walkway. This walkway led to a stone platform with a pool of water, glowing a strange shade of purple in the center. There's a sudden flash as they step forward and this made Aeris run toward the pool of water and back to the others.**

**Aeris: Oh no … everyone … come quick!**

**The group hesitated, but followed Aeris to the pool in the center of the room. Once they were standing around it, a bright, pure purple light emitted from its center.**

**Aeris: It's full of the knowledge of the Ancients. No, not knowledge, consciousness. A living soul. It's trying to say something. I'm sorry, I don't understand.**

**Aeris knelt down and nearly placed her head into the pool.**

**Aeris: What? What is it?**

**Aeris stood up.**

**Aeris: Danger? An evil consciousness? Show? You're going to show me?**

**Suddenly, a bright flash of white light filled the area, as a different room of the Temple was shown in the pool. The walls in the room were painted with intricate murals. Standing in the middle of the room was Tseng and Elena of the Turks.**

**Trunks: Interesting. It's like a camera showing events of the past.**

**The woman known as Elena was shown running toward Tseng.**

**Elena: Tseng, what's this? Can we find the Promised Land with this?**

**Tseng: I wonder. Anyway, we have to report to the President.**

**Elena: Right. Be careful, Tseng.**

**Tseng: Yeah. Hey Elena, how 'bout dinner after this job's over.**

**Elena nodded.**

**Elena: … Th … Thank you very much. If I may be excused …**

**Elena turned around and ran off. Tseng looked toward the floor for a moment and turned to look at the walls.**

**Tseng: Is this the Promised Land? No … it can't be.**

**There was a bright flash of light once again as a transparent form of Sephiroth walked past, seemingly right through the pool's images. There was another flash and Sephiroth appeared behind Tseng. He knelt down with his sword straight up. He began to glow as Tseng turn to face him.**

**Tseng: Sephiroth!!**

**Sephiroth stood before them.**

**Sephiroth: So you opened the door. Well done.**

**Tseng: This place … what is it?**

**Sephiroth: A lost treasure house of knowledge. The wisdom of the Ancients.**

**Sephiroth turned his back on Tseng.**

**Sephiroth: I am becoming one with the Planet.**

**Tseng: One with the Planet? What are you talking about?**

**There was another flash of light as a second Sephiroth formed, flashing white with his arms raised. He was facing the same direction as the first Sephiroth, as he lowered his arms and turned away.**

**Sephiroth: You stupid fools. You have never even thought about it. All the spirit energy of this Planet. All it's wisdom, knowledge … I will meld with it all. I will become one with it.**

**Tseng: You can do that?**

**The second Sephiroth lowered his arms and stared straight forward.**

**Sephiroth: The way … lies here.**

**The second Sephiroth form began to laugh.**

**Sephiroth: Only death awaits you. But do not fear.**

**Sephiroth drew his sword and rushed Tseng. With the sound of sliding metal, Tseng fell to the ground.**

**Sephiroth: For it is through death that a new spirit energy is born. Soon, you will live again as a part of me.**

**The form of Sephiroth was sent rocketing skyward, showing the real Sephiroth behind, knelt over Tseng's body, sword drawn, breathing heavily. The scene ended and the pool returned to normal.**

**Aeris: Did you see it?**

**Gozenku: Sephiroth is more insane then I thought.**

**Cloud: We've got to get to the room with those murals.**

**Gozenku: We're close.**

**Cloud: Sephiroth is here. No matter what he thinks, it's going to end here.**

**Goku: Let's go.  
****  
The group continued. No one seemed to notice the form of Sephiroth descend into the glowing pool. Eventually, Sephiroth shot out and the pool stopped glowing.**

**The next room the group entered was a large circular room, shaped like a clock. The floor had fallen away and in the center of the room were two clock hands. There were eleven other doors around the circular room where hours would be on a clock. Suddenly, the spindle in the center of the clock's hands spoke.**

**Spindle: I am the Time Guardian. Ye who seek the knowledge of the Ancients, I control the time. Select your path.**

**Sailor Mercury: What path do we choose?**

**Mercury Knight: I feel a strong presence through the sixth door.**

**Gozenku: We choose six o' clock.**

**As Gozenku said this, the minute hand stayed pointed toward room twelve while the hour hand made its way to room six. Within minutes, it came to a stop on the group's choice and they proceeded across the clock hands and into the room. Once they stepped through the door, they finally found themselves in the mural room, yet Sephiroth was no where to be seen.**

**Cloud: Where are you Sephiroth?!**

**A bright white light filled the area for a brief moment as Sephiroth appeared, kneeling at first. He straightened up and floated into the air. He seemed doubled, as if there were two of him in the same space.**

**Sephiroth: So cold. I am always on your side. Come.**

**Sephiroth shot skyward and the group followed him to the far right. Sephiroth was found admiring one of the murals. He crossed his arms.**

**Sephiroth: Splendid.**

**Sephiroth turned and headed towards the group.**

**Sephiroth: A treasure house of knowledge.**

**Cloud: I don't understand!  
****  
Sephiroth started to laugh as another flash of light filled the area and he disappeared. The group ran further to the right where they found Sephiroth looking at another mural. This one depicted a huge round object hurtling earthward. Sephiroth started to tremble.**

**Sephiroth: Look well.**

**Cloud: At what?!**

**Sephiroth: At that which adds to the knowledge of … I am becoming one with the Planet.**

**There was yet another bright flash of light as Sephiroth shot skyward once again. When the group found him this time, Sephiroth was reclining on the floor, leaning against a small altar.**

**Sephiroth: Mother … it's almost time … soon we will become one. You shall all become a part of me.**

**Aeris: How do you intend to become one with the Planet?!**

**Sephiroth: Once the Planet is hurt, it gathers Spirit Energy to heal the injury.**

**Sephiroth drew his Masamune and sliced through the air at nothing.**

**Sephiroth: The amount of energy gathered depends on the size of the injury.**

**Sephiroth jabbed his sword directly into the ground.**

**Sephiroth: What would happen if there was an injury that threatened the very life of the Planet? Think how much energy would be gathered!**

**Sephiroth pulled his sword from the ground as his whole body began to flash electrically.  
Sephiroth: Ha, ha, ha. At the center of that injury will be me. All that boundless energy will be mine.**

**He slashed his sword through the air once more.**

**Sephiroth: By merging with all the energy of the Planet, I will become a new life form, a new existence. Melding with the Planet … I will cease to exist as I am now, only to be reborn as a God.**

**Sephiroth began to pulse with energy, faster and faster until his whole body began to glow an evil shade of white.**

**Aeris: An injury powerful enough to destroy the Planet? Injure … the Planet?**

**Sephiroth: Behold the mural … the Ultimate Destructive Magic … Meteor.**

**Gozenku: You'll never get the chance! We're going to put an end to you, here and now!!**

**Cecile: You'll pay for what you did to Goten!**

**A golden aura erupted around Cecile and Gozenku while a black aura erupted around Curtis. The three warriors rushed towards Sephiroth just as a bright light filled the area once again, blinding them. When the light died down, Sephiroth was gone. The words "Wake Up" were heard in the distance. **

**Gozenku: You coward! Come back and fight us!**

**Cecile: Show yourself!**

**Cloud ran down the hallway to the left and the group chased after him. However, within seconds, they found Cloud frozen in place in front of part of the mural … the part that showed Meteor. His body began to flash with the same electricity that Sephiroth's had just moments before.**

**Aeris: Cloud!!**

**Cloud turned his head towards the group then back toward the mural. This happened a second time as he laughed.**

**Cloud: Ha, ha, ha … Black Materia. Ha, ha, ha … call Meteor.**

**Aeris: Cloud!! Get a hold of yourself!!**

**Cloud brought his hands up and clutched his head and it appeared that the white energy was really another form of Cloud, just like Sephiroth's double before. The double disappeared, briefly.**

**Vegeta: What the Hell?! Someone care to explain that?!**

**The double reappeared around Cloud's real body, as he shook his head.**

**Cloud: Cloud … I'm Cloud … How should I?  
****  
Cloud began to move his arms and legs randomly, assuming many different poses. The double performed the same and it was very apparent that the double was moving as another entity, totally separate from Cloud. He eventually came to a stop and the double seemed to vanish into Cloud.**

**Cloud: … I remember … I remember my way.**

**Cloud turned and walked toward Aeris.**

**Aeris: Cloud?**

**Cloud: (He shrugged) … Hmm … What's wrong? Is something wrong?**

**Aeris: It's nothing, don't worry about it.**

**Vegeta: Nothing!! What the Hell do you mean it was nothing?! The guy's just as freaky as … !!**

**Aeris turned to him and shook her head. Vegeta seemed to get the idea as did everyone else and they remained quite about it.**

**Cloud: Uh, where's Sephiroth?**

**Gozenku: He ran like a coward.**

**Cloud turned to look at the mural.**

**Cloud: So … this is meteor right?**

**Sailor Mercury: It must be some type of magic.**

**Aeris: Just what was Sephiroth saying? The Ultimate Destructive Magic, Meteor. It finds small drifting Planets with its magic.**

**Aeris turned toward Cloud.**

**Aeris: And then collides with them. This Planet might get wiped out.**

**The room became pitch black and everyone tried to keep their footing as the room began to shake back and forth.**

**Cloud: Sephiroth!**

**Sephiroth: Ha, ha, ha. It's not me!  
****  
Just then, the light in the room returned and an incredibly large dragon burst through the center of the floor. This dragon's body was a blood red shade and as he rose on his hind legs he let out a threatening roar. What made this dragon different from pervious encounters was the fact that it had one large, wide neck with two heads sprouting from it. It also had two long scale covered tails. When the dragon slammed its front legs down again a massive earthquake effect kicked in and sent the group sailing backwards.**

**Cecile: Looks like we'll have to kill one of Sephiroth's lackeys first!**

**With out bothering to split up into teams, Gozenku charged forward followed closely by Cecile, Curtis, Goku and Vegeta. They slammed their fists into the dragon's body with such speeds that it didn't have time to react. Gozenku slammed both of his fists into the dragon's chest and then vanished as Curtis appeared and sent a spinning kick to the dragon's side. Goku and Vegeta then sent their legs crashing down onto the dragon's back causing it to let out a tremendous roar of pain. Cecile unleashed a Final Flash which tore through the dragon's midsection. The three then jumped away as Gozenku drew his katana. He then held his blade behind him and rushed towards the dragon. With an incredible motion Gozenku sliced away at the dragon. Within seconds, he came to a stop, in a crouching position. The dragon released one last roar as it fell to pieces on the floor.**

**Aeris: (In shock) … In … credible.**

**Goku: (Chuckling) … That's my son.**

**Cloud: Any sign of Sephiroth?**

**Aeris: No. He disappeared.**

**Biko: Take a look at this.**

**Biko motioned for the group to come to the alter.**

**Biko: I just noticed this a minute ago. The alter spells out Black Materia in huge bold letters.**

**Aeris: It does! What should we do?**

**Cloud approached the alter and tapped the model of the Black Materia resting on top of it. The alter then shook slightly as the entire room did, but only for a split second.**

**Aeris: Hmm … wait a minute. I'll ask.**

**Vegeta: Exactly who do you plan to ask?**

**Aeris turned away from the group as the room began to glow shades of white and pink.**

**Aeris: … I don't understand.**

**Aeris walked forward slightly.**

**Aeris: What? Really?!**

**She quickly turned around and faced the group.**

**Aeris: They said that the Temple itself is the Black Materia.**

**Vegeta: What?! How is that possible?**

**Aeris: So this whole building is the Black Materia.**

**Goku: That's crazy!**

**Sailor Mercury: If the temple itself is the Black Materia … how could anyone get a hold of it?**

**Aeris: Hmm … it's pretty hard. You see, this is a model of the Temple. Inside is a device which gets smaller each time you solve a puzzle. As the model becomes smaller, you become smaller to … until it's small enough to fit in the palm of your hand.**

**Sailor Mercury: So, if we solved the puzzles, the Black Materia would get smaller and smaller and we could take it out!**

**Aeris: Yes, but there's one thing. You can only answer the puzzles from the inside of the Temple. So, anyone who solves the puzzles will be crushed.**

**Biko: It looks like the Ancients didn't want dangerous magic to be taken out of the temple too easily. It's kind of a smart idea to keep it out of the wrong hands.**

**Cloud: We've got to think of a way to get it. Sephiroth has a lot of flunkies. It's nothing to him to throw their lives away to get the Black Materia. This place isn't safe.**

**Aeris: So what are you going to do?**

**Cloud: I … don't know.**

**Mercury Knight: I believe this is where I come in. A normal person would have to be inside the building to solve these puzzles. But a psychic could solve them from the outside. All I'll have to do is concentrate on the Black Materia. We can have it within our possession in no time flat.**

**Gozenku: In that case, let's head out of the temple so you can get to work.**

**Biko: That's my husband. The brains of our group.**

**With that, group headed out of the room to leave the Temple. Once outside, Curtis closed his eyes and concentrated on the Black Materia puzzles of the Temple. Suddenly, from the top of the Temple, a great black ball of energy consumed it, sparking. After a minute or two, it faded. Once it did, there was nothing left of the Temple by a gigantic crater. Cloud approached the edge of it and when he looked into its depths, he found a small Black Materia at the bottom.**

**Cloud: That's it. That's the Black Materia. Curtis did it.**

**Gozenku: Good job.**

**Mercury Knight: That was nothing.**

**Cloud: I'll get the Materia. You guys wait here.**

**Gozenku: Are you sure, Cloud?**

**Cloud: Yes.**

**With that, Cloud made his way to the bottom of the pit, Aeris decided to follow him. Once they were at its center, Cloud approached the Black Materia.**

**Cloud: (Picking it up) … As long as we have this, Sephiroth won't be able to summon Meteor.**

**Cloud turned to Aeris.**

**Cloud: Hmm … can you guys use it?**

**Aeris: Nope, we can't use it right now. You need great spiritual power to use it.**

**Cloud: You mean lots of spiritual energy? **

**Aeris: That's right. One person's power alone won't do it. It has to be used somewhere special. Where there's plenty of the Planet's energy. Oh Yeah!! The Promised Land!!**

**Cloud: The Promised Land? No, but …**

**Aeris: Sephiroth is different. He's not an Ancient.**

**Cloud: He shouldn't be allowed to find the Promised Land.**

**There was another blinding flash of light and when it faded, Sephiroth was seen standing at the edge of the cliff on the opposite side from the group.**

**Sephiroth: … Ah, but I have.**

**Sephiroth floated into the air and hovered over the crater.**

**Sephiroth: I am far superior to the Ancients. I became a traveler of the Life Stream and gained the knowledge and wisdom of the Ancients. I also gained the knowledge and wisdom of those after the extinction of the Ancients. Soon, I will create the future. (He floated higher) … Ha, ha, ha … I wonder?**

**There's another flash of white light.**

**Sephiroth: Wake up!**

**Cloud began to clutch his head as he fell to his knees.**

**Cloud: Shut up … Shut up!!**

**Sephiroth floated to the ground and once he landed he knelt down.**

**Sephiroth: There, Cloud … good boy.**

**Cloud: The … Noise …**

**Gozenku: What noise?**

**Cloud continued to clutch his head, as if in a severe pain. His double appeared once again and stood straight up through him as the real Cloud writhed to the ground below it. Eventually, Cloud stood back up and melded with his double. He let out a scream as he began to run, almost in slow motion, toward Sephiroth. The double stood in place where Cloud once had. When Cloud reached Sephiroth, he handed him the Black Materia and Sephiroth began to laugh.**

**Sephiroth: … Well done …**

**Everything flashed to white for a brief moment as Sephiroth rocketed to the skies. Cloud fell to the ground and clutched his head, trembling. Aeris approached him.**

**Aeris: Cloud, are you alright?**

**Cloud: … I gave the Black Materia to Sephiroth … ?**

**Cloud stood for a moment and fell back to his knees just as quickly.**

**Cloud: What … did I do … tell me, Aeris.**

**Aeris: Cloud, be strong, ok?**

**Cloud screamed with a mixture of emotions.**

**Cloud: What have I done?!**

**Aeris knelt by his side.**

**Aeris: Cloud … you haven't done anything. It's not your fault.**

**To everyone's surprise, Cloud stood to his feet with ease, pulled back his fist and punched Aeris causing her to fall backwards.**

**Gozenku: What the …?!**

**Gozenku jumped down to the center of the pit just as Cloud was about to punch Aeris again. He appeared in front of her and took the hit.**

**Gozenku: Just what do you think you're doing?!**

**There was one more flash of light as Cloud backed away.**

**Cloud: Everything is white. What have I done? I don't remember anything. My memory … since when? If everything's a dream, don't wake me up.**

**Sometime later, Cloud found himself in a calm green forest. Aeris poked her head around one of the many trees.**

**Aeris: Cloud, can you hear me?**

**Cloud was no where to be seen, but he responded to her question.**

**Cloud: Yeah, I hear you. Sorry for what happened..**

**Aeris walked out and faced forward, as if Cloud were standing in front of her.**

**Aeris: Don't worry about it.**

**Cloud: … I can't help it …**

**She returned to her previous spot behind the same tree.**

**Aeris: … Oh …**

**She then jumped out from behind another tree on the opposite of the forest.**

**Aeris: Then, why don't you really worry about it?**

**She ran forward a bit.**

**Aeris: And let me handle Sephiroth.**

**Aeris started to giggle, turned to a pure white shade and vanished. She then appeared from behind another nearby tree.**

**Aeris: And Cloud, you take care of yourself.**

**She walked back behind the tree and leaned back so that her head was all that was seen.**

**Aeris: So you don't have a breakdown, okay?**

**Aeris placed her entire body behind the tree and dropped down from the sky, slowly, landing very softly on the ground. Cloud floated down with her. He looked around for a brief moment and turned his attention toward her.**

**Cloud: What is this place?**

**Aeris placed both of her hands behind her back and looked skyward.**

**Aeris: This forest leads to the City of the Ancients and is called the Sleeping Forest.**

**Aeris turned her attention toward Cloud.**

**Aeris: It's only a matter of time before Sephiroth uses Meteor. That's why I'm going to protect it. Only a survivor of the Cetra, like me, can do it.**

**Aeris turned around and began to walk deeper into the forest when she suddenly turned back to face Cloud.**

**Aeris: The secret is just up here. At least, it should be … I feel it. It feels like I'm being led by something.**

**She turned her head to one side and waved, cutely, toward Cloud.**

**Aeris: I'll be going now. I'll come back when it's all over.**

**Cloud: Aeris?**

**Aeris turned back and ran off into the forest, getting smaller and smaller, until she vanished into the bright green sunlight. Cloud started to run after her slowly, but didn't seem to get anywhere, just as in a dream. He eventually stopped running and Sephiroth spoke from somewhere else.**

**Sephiroth: She's thinking of interfering? She will be a difficult one, don't you think?**

**Sephiroth floated down from above, just as Cloud had. He landed, kneeling, where Aeris stood moments before.**

**Sephiroth: We must stop that girl soon.**

**There was one last flash of light as everything becomes white and then turned to darkness.**

**When Cloud woke, he found himself in one of the bedrooms of Bulma's airship. The entire group was present.**

**Sailor Mercury: You looked like you was having a nightmare.**

**Trunks: How are you feeling?**

**Cloud: … I … seem to be okay.**

**Gozenku: Good. We weren't sure if you'd return to normal. Aeris is gone.**

**Cloud: … The city of the Ancients. Aeris is headed there.**

**Bulma: The city of the Ancients? There's an Ancient city out there and she's gone by herself!**

**Goku: We've got to figure out where it is and go there to!**

**Gozenku: Right.**

**Cloud: Only the Ancients, only Aeris can save us from Meteor.**

**Mercury Knight: Are you sure? Because if Meteor is anything like an energy bomb, then I'm sure Saiyan Knight could do something about it.**

**Gozenku: I'm not so sure. We're not dealing with energy this time. We're dealing with a magic spell with enough power to destroy an entire Planet. I don't think it would be anything like a Spirit Bomb. I'm sure we could hold it back, but stopping it might be a different matter.**

**Vegeta turned toward Cloud.**

**Vegeta: Give us the location of the city so we can get going!**

**Cloud: … I … Might lose it again. If Sephiroth comes near me I might …**

**Vegeta: It is your fault that Sephiroth has the Black Materia now.**

**Cloud: … My fault …**

**Bulma: Vegeta!**

**Vegeta: Look, I know you have your problems. Hell … you don't even understand yourself. But that's not going to stop us from defeating Sephiroth. We've come this far, we're seeing this through to the end.**

**Gozenku: Vegeta's right. Don't you want to help defeat Sephiroth once and for all?**

**Could clutched his head.**

**Cloud: … No … I'm afraid … If this keeps up, I may go crazy.**

**Goku: Cloud, it's your decision.**

**Goku turned toward the group.**

**Goku: Let's give him some time to think it over.**

**With that, the group left Cloud alone in the room.**

**Cloud: What am I supposed to do? Leave? Where would I go? I'm … afraid to find out the truth … but why?**

**After a moment or two, Cloud climbed out of his bed and headed for the bridge. He found everyone waiting.**

**Cloud: Let's go find Aeris.**

**Gozenku: Alright! Do you know her exact location?**

**Cloud: I saw her pass through a forest in a dream. The forest was beyond a strange type of village. It was like an excavation spot. I think … it's called Bone Village.**

**Bulma: Okay … we have her location. I'll look up the coordinates and we'll head for the town immediately.**

**Bulma jumped into the pilot seat and searched in a book for the coordinates to Bone Village. After locating them, she entered the flight path and within minutes they were in the skies once again.**

**(To Be Continued)...**


	21. The Forgotten City

**Chapter Twenty One:  
The Forgotten City **

**  
Before long, another island came into view. The island had mountains around its sides and in the center of the mountains was Bone Village. Bulma had the Airship come in for a landing and luckily she had picked a spot directly next to the village. The group then made their ways to the airship's ramp. Bulma lowered it and allowed the others to descend. After wishing them luck, the group left her behind and entered Bone Village where they were immediately greeted by one of the town's people.**

**Town's Person: Welcome to Bone Village, a town for nature lovers. May I help you with anything?**

**Gozenku: Have you seen a girl with long, brown hair wearing a pink dress pass through here recently?**

**Town's Person: Actually, yes, she passed through to the Sleeping Forest not too long ago. I warned her about the dangers that were beyond it, but she seemed too determined about something to listen to me.**

**Cloud: I knew she'd be here. Which way to the forest from here?**

**Town's Person: Just a little ways to the north, but I wouldn't enter the forest without the Lunar Hope. It's the only way to wake the forest.**

**Sailor Mercury: What do you mean?**

**Town's Person: Don't you wonder why they call it the Sleeping Forest? With out the use of the Lunar Hope, you will all end up wondering the Forest, hopelessly lost. The same path will repeat itself without end.**

**Biko: If that's true, Aeris might be lost in the forest.**

**Town's Person: Actually … no. She used a Lunar Hope as well.**

**Gozenku: Well … where can we find a Lunar Hope?**

**Town's Person: Well … by doing what most people do here. Excavate. We use the newest system to find buried treasure. We simulate earthquakes by using bombs and then check the sound waves given off by the tremors. The girl and another man used the same process.**

**Cloud: Another man?! Would he have been wearing a black cape?**

**Town's Person: Yes.**

**Gozenku: Wonderful. We're going to have to dig for that harp and find it fast.**

**Town's Person: Alright then. I'll sell you five explosives for eight hundred Zenie.**

**Gozenku: Right.**

**Mercury Knight: Don't bother paying for them. We don't need explosives when we can make our own. I've already picked up on the location of this harp.**

**Gozenku: So where do we start digging?**

**Mercury Knight: Near the entrance to the forest. Will use just enough energy to blast the ground apart so we won't risk destroying the harp in the process.**

**Gozenku: Gotcha.**

**The group headed to the entrance of the forest where Gozenku and Curtis sent small balls of energy crashing into the ground. There was a small explosion and a decent sized hole was created in its place. At its bottom was a small golden harp.**

**Cecile: Well … grab the damn thing and lets go.**

**With that, Gozenku jumped down into the hole and with the harp in one hand he floated back to the top. With the Lunar Harp in their possession, the group headed into the Sleeping Forest. Once inside, Cloud realized that it was the same exact forest from his dream.**

**Cloud: Yes … this is the place.**

**The group headed deeper into the forest and once they reached a clearing, the air itself seemed to glow an awesome shade of green.**

**Sailor Mercury: How pretty. The forest must be waking up.**

**Suddenly, the green lights faded as the group progressed even further into the forest. They were treated to beautiful scenery on all sides. Eventually, they reach the end of their path where they found a Forgotten City. The houses, streets and walls were made of shells and coral as if the city was once beneath the ocean. It was completely uninhabited.**

**Biko: I've never seen a city like this before. It's truly amazing.**

**Cecile: Big whoop … it's just a bunch of odd looking houses.**

**Gozenku: I don't like the fact that there aren't any people here. It's kind of creepy.**

**Cloud: I … feel it …**

**Gozenku: Cloud?**

**Cloud: Aeris is here. So is Sephiroth.**

**Gozenku: Wait … I feel it to. She's in danger. We have to hurry.**

**Mercury Knight: Let's go.**

**With that, the group rushed deeper into the lost city. Eventually, they stopped at an intersection until Gozenku, Curtis and Cloud began to run to the north. The group then passed through a long tunnel of sorts until they reach a secluded, calm, mirror like pool. The sunlight shone down from above even though it was midnight. Soon, the group came to a spiral shaped building. Once inside, they took a long glass stairway to head down below. Once they reached the bottom of the staircase, they found a huge, elegant, crystalline city, suspended in space. As they continued onward, in awe, they found a small shrine. Aeris was kneeling inside of it, her back to the others.**

**Cloud: Aeris!!**

**There were five columns forming a path to the shrine, no wider than Cloud. Below them was a pool of pure blue water. Cloud leapt onto the first column. The others went to follow, but just as Gozenku went to hop across, an invisible wall stopped him and he bounced back into the group.**

**Gozenku: What the … ? We have to get across!**

**Gozenku began to bash into the invisible wall, but to no avail.**

**Gozenku: I'm not going to just sit here and watch this!! I know she's in danger and I'm not gonna have it happen!**

**Gozenku went to bash into the wall again but Curtis stopped him.**

**Mercury Knight: Gozenku, whatever is about to happen is inevitable. We can't stop it.**

**Gozenku: … But … Aeris …  
****  
Gozenku and Curtis turned just as Cloud hopped across the last column, reaching the shrine. There was a small staircase leading up and once he reached the top of them, there was a flash of red light which quickly vanished. Cloud shook his head and suddenly reached for his sword. He shook his head once again as he continued to move forward. Even though Cloud was now standing directly behind her, Aeris didn't move an inch. It was clear now that she had been praying for something. Cloud turned away from her and drew his sword. She still didn't make a move. Sword drawn, Cloud turned to face her once again.**

**Gozenku: … Cloud … !!**

**Cloud suddenly lifted his sword above his head and Aeris still didn't move. Just as Cloud was about to bring his sword down …**

**Gozenku: Cloud!! Stop!! Don't do it!!**

**Cloud shook his head, stepped back and lowered his sword.**

**Cloud: Ugh … What are you making me do?!**

**Just as Cloud said this, Aeris looked up for the first time to see Cloud and smiled. Then, something came falling down from above, bathed in a bright white light. It began to fall faster and faster, with a sword pointed down toward Aeris. It was Sephiroth. Then, the inevitable happened. His sword jabbed right through Aeris' heart as he came in for a landing. Everyone was in complete shock and hatred as they looked on. Cloud, hurting the most of all, his heart seemed to be pounding in his ears. Sephiroth just stared on, with his sword straight through Aeris' body. His eye's glittered, sort of cat-like as a smile crossed his face. With a great noise of sliding metal, he pulled his sword out of Aeris' body. She then fell forward, her eyes widened with shock, but the smile didn't leave her face. Then, her eyes closed.**

**As she fell, her hair ribbon came undone and a small Materia, which was glowing a pale green, fell from it. It bounced off from the ground once, emitting a small, pure sound against the glass floor. It bounced again and again, until it fell from the platform into the clear water below. Cloud ran forward to catch Aeris before she hit the floor. He cradled her in his arms, as Sephiroth stood, looking skyward with his arms spread.**

**Cloud: … Aeris!!**

**Cloud shook her gently as a way to try and bring her to.**

**Cloud: … This can't be real!**

**Sephiroth: Do not worry. Soon the girl will become part of the Planet's energy. All that is left is to go north. The Promised Land waits for me over the snowy fields. There I will become a new being by uniting with the Planet. As will this girl.**

**Cloud: … Shut up!**

**Cloud bowed his head closer to Aeris, trembling. He abruptly looked up to Sephiroth.**

**Cloud: The cycle of nature and your stupid plan doesn't mean a thing.**

**Cloud slowly turned his head back towards Aeris' sleeping face.**

**Cloud: Aeris is gone. Aeris will no longer talk, no longer laugh, cry … or get angry …**

**Cloud held her body closer to his and bowed his head forward.**

**Cloud: What about us? What are we supposed to do?**

**Cloud gently rested Aeris' body upon the glass floor.**

**Cloud: What about my pain?! (He trembled) …My fingers are tingling. My mouth is dry. My eyes are burning!**

**Sephiroth moved for the first time after hearing this. He lowered his arms and looked towards Cloud.**

**Sephiroth: What are you saying? Are you trying to tell me that you have feelings to?**

**Cloud jumped to his feet to face Sephiroth.**

**Cloud: Of course! What the Hell do you think I am?!**

**Sephiroth started to laugh.**

**Sephiroth: Ha, ha, ha. Stop acting as if you were sad. There's no need to act as though you were angry either.**

**Sephiroth floated up into the air with his attention still on Cloud.**

**Sephiroth: Because, Cloud. You are …  
****  
Sephiroth sky rocketed, spinning higher into the air. His body became a tiny green sphere, which landed at Cloud's feet. There was a flash of red light, as Cloud covered his eyes. When the light died down the invisible wall had vanished and standing in front of Cloud was none other then Jenova.**

**Vegeta: What the Hell?! Jenova's dead!**

**Jenova: The end … is near.**

**Gozenku: Damn it! Everyone, watch yourselves. Let's defeat this monster once and for all!**

**Mercury Knight: I'm all for that!**

**With that, the group rushed forward to duel with Jenova once again.**

**(Front Side: Curtis and Gozenku)  
(Back Side: Cecile and Vegeta)  
(Left Side: Ami and Biko)  
(Right Side: Cloud and Goku)**

**An aura exploded around Gozenku as he charged toward Jenova with Curtis close behind him. The two fighters began to slam their legs and arms into the creature, causing large gaps to open up in her body. Blood spewed from them as they continued. Gozenku pulled on one of her arms and managed to rip it off. Curtis created a sword and sliced off her legs. While the assault continued, Jenova started to laugh as her remaining arm suddenly shot forward and grew in length as she grabbed a hold of Gozenku from around his neck. He was then tossed aside and crashed into a nearby wall.**

**Goku was next to feel the power of Jenova's attacks as a massive beam of golden energy was unleashed from the Ancient's mouth. This attack collided into Goku and sent him crashing to the ground. Cloud then unsheathed his sword and charged at Jenova from the right. With her attention diverted, he was able to slice off her remaining arm. He then jumped aside Cecile fired off her Flaming Twister attack. The attack exploded upon impact and blasted a large hole through her midsection. This was followed by her father's Big Bang Attack which caused a massive mushroom like cloud of smoke and debris to fill the area upon exploding.**

**When the smoke from the explosion died down, Jenova was found with her entire body regenerated. Before any of the fighters had a chance to react, Jenova sent a second beam of energy flying toward Biko. Seeing this, Ami rushed forward to protect her. She outstretched her arms to take the blast head on. Realizing what his sister was about to do, Curtis teleported in front of her and knocked the attack away.**

**Curtis turned to Ami with a concerned expression.**

**Mercury Knight: What were you thinking?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?! Biko might have been able to deflect that attack!**

**Sailor Mercury: I'm sorry … I didn't think about that.**

**Mercury Knight: I can tell you this much … I'm tired of this battle!**

**A black aura exploded with power around Curtis' entire body. Then, with a look of rage in his eyes, he jumped into the air and charged at Jenova. In the blink of an eye, his sword had formed in his right hand and he began to slice away. Before long, there was hardly anything left of her and once he was satisfied with his slicing, he held his sword behind his back and outstretched his left hand towards her. A large golden energy wave was emitted from his hand which formed into a half sphere around Jenova and it grew larger and larger until it exploded. When the light and debris from the explosion died down, small pieces of the Ancient were left which instantly regenerated leaving her entire body intact once more.**

**Without giving Curtis a chance to react, Jenova stretched both of her arms out to meet with him as she wrapped them around his body. She then slammed him upon the ground twice before tossing him aside. To follow through with this attack, Jenova opened her mouth as a golden ball of energy began to form. Biko's eyes grew wide at the sight of this as she tried to rush to her husband's side in time to help him. Within seconds, Jenova had fired off her attack which raced toward Curtis faster than Biko could move. However, when it looked as if the blast would actually hit Curtis, Biko some how vanished from her spot and reappeared in front of her husband with her hands held out in front of her. An invisible barrier appeared around the two which knocked the energy blast directly back toward Jenova until it connected with her and exploded.**

**Mercury Knight: … What … Just happened?**

**Biko: … I … Have no idea. My powers must have increased.**

**By that time, the debris from the explosion died down Jenova was visible once more. She was angry due to the fact that her attack had been canceled out by Biko and she was ready with another energy attack. She continued to fire off attack after attack toward Biko and Curtis, but they were easily deflected by the barrier which was placed around the two. Then, when there was an opening through the Ancient's attacks, Biko's hands began to glow with a blue light as a massive wave of water was sent sailing into Jenova causing her to crash into the ground.**

**Since Jenova had been caught of guard by Biko's sudden powers, Goku and Gozenku took this opportunity to power up a Kamehameha wave.**

**Goku and Gozenku: Ka … Me … Ha … Me … Ha!!**

**The father and son team threw their palms out in front of them as two massive energy waves connected with Jenova and exploded upon impact. When the smoke cleared, Jenova healed and retailed with a blast of magic that sent the two sailing backward. This was all Cecile could take. An unusual aura of fire appeared around her as her hair began to extend to the length of Super Saiyan 3. Her eyes began to glow red and her eyebrows seemed to vanish. Electric sparks zapped around her as her hair changed from a bright golden shade to an almost blood like red. She screamed as her muscle span doubled in size completing her odd transformation. Her father appeared confused and almost angered at the fact that her daughter's energy reading had increased even more now.**

**Vegeta: What the Hell just happened?!**

**Cecile: I've had enough of this!**

**As Jenova turned her attention to Cecile … she found that the Saiyan had clasped her hands together with her thumbs and pointing fingers touching in the formation of a gun. She screamed out as a golden energy wave the size of a Kamehameha wave blasted toward Jenova in the blink of an eye. This was repeated nine more times, each wave growing bigger and bigger, blasting several holes in various sections of Jenova's body.**

**Goku: HIT THE DECK!!**

**The rest of the group dived for cover as Cecile's onslaught continued. When the last wave fired the aura doubled in size as a massive sphere of energy was released from her fingertips. This sphere blasted toward Jenova and encased her entire body. Cecile then outstretched her arms at her sides and slammed her hands together as a massive explosion filled the area. The rest of the group tried desperately to cling on to anything in their paths. Cloud had his sword buried a wall in an attempt to not be pulled into the explosion. As the smoke from the explosion started to fade, Cecile fell to one knee and returned to her normal state, gasping for air.**

**Cecile: Regenerate that … bitch!**

**She then passed out and hit the ground. Once the room was clear of smoke, there was not a single trace left of Jenova. Goku cautiously approached Cecile.**

**Goku: Is she dead?**

**Vegeta: When the Hell did she learn that?!**

**Gozenku: She seems to learn many new attacks without bothering to tell anyone. I can't believe you're surprised.**

**Goku reached into a sack tied at left side and pulled out a Senzu Bean. He knelt down by Cecile and placed the bean in her mouth. She was able to swallow it and her energy returned to normal within seconds.**

**Cecile: Did I win?**

**Goku: (Stretched out) … Yeah … I don't think there would have been any way Jenova could have survived that.**

**Cecile: Good … all part of the plan. Now I need a nap.**

**Goku smiled as Cloud knelt by Aeris and cradled her in his arms once last time. Just then, Cloud heard a voice in his head that no one else seemed to hear.**

**Jenova: You … Are a Puppet.**

**Cloud didn't respond out loud, but he did question the voice in his mind.**

**Cloud: What?! I'm…a puppet?!**

**Cloud picked Aeris' body up and rested her upon the far wall of the Shrine.**

**Gozenku: Well … What are we going to do now?**

**Mercury Knight: I know one thing, I'd like to know how Biko has these powers. It looks like they've fully awakened now, but we still don't know how it's possible.**

**Biko: I'd like to know the same.**

**Sailor Mercury: Maybe Luna or Artemis would know something about it.**

**Just then, a black cat with a crescent moon shaped tattoo on her forehead appeared from around the columns with a white cat who had the same marking accompanying her.**

**Mercury Knight: Speaking of Luna and Artemis …**

**Biko: When did you two get here?**

**Luna: We were watching your battle with Jenova. It's time that Biko learned the truth about her powers.**

**Biko: The truth? You mean you two know why I have these abilities?**

**Artemis: Of course. There's a simple explanation. You're the princess of the Planet Mercury, through marriage of course. You were born with these powers as a way to be able to protect your people.**

**Biko: You've got to be kidding. I can't be the Princess of Mercury. As far as I know, I am Earthling. I've been on this Planet all of my life.**

**Luna: That's what Queen Serenity wanted you to think when she sent you, Curtis and the Senshi to Earth. She wanted you to have the chance to live a normal life without having to worry about the NegaVerse.**

**Biko: So then why haven't I ever been able to use my powers until now?**

**Artemis: Your sleeping powers were forced to awaken when your husband was in danger.**

**Mercury Knight: So then … we were married when we were on Mercury as well?**

**Luna: That's correct. You were both heirs to the thrown. Destined to become the King and Queen.**

**Mercury Knight: I like the sound of that.**

**Biko: So, I must have all of the same abilities that Curtis has. Does that mean that I have secret transformations as well?**

**Luna: That is for you to discover as you continue to learn about your powers.**

**Gozenku: Well, it looks like our group has one more psychic.**

**Biko: Thank you for telling me the truth.**

**Artemis: You're welcome. It was important that you found out since you're final battle is coming.**

**Luna: That's right. That's why we came here. But now that you know, we should leave. It's too dangerous for us to stick around.**

**Mercury Knight: That's understandable. We'll see you two when we finish off Sephiroth once and for all.**

**Artemis: You've got it. Good luck, everyone.**

**Luna: (Thinking) … They'll need it.**

**With that, Luna and Artemis left the group behind as they decided on their next move. There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke.**

**Cloud: Everyone, listen to me. I am Cloud, ex-Soldier, born in Nibelheim. I came to settle up with Sephiroth, just as everyone else had.**

**Gozenku: Yes, but what are you trying to say?**

**Cloud: I came here by my own free will or so I thought. However, to tell the truth, I'm afraid of myself. There is a part of me that I don't understand. The part that made me give the Black Materia to Sephiroth. If you hadn't stopped me, I might've … There's something inside of me. A person who's not really me. That's why I should quit this journey before I do something terrible. But I'm going. He destroyed my hometown five years ago. He has killed many, including Aeris and is now trying to destroy the Planet. I'll never forgive Sephiroth. I must go. I have a favor to ask of you all. If I start to act up like that again … will you do what it takes to stop me?**

**Gozenku: Cloud, we are all your friends. You have us for support. If you start to act up again, then we'll figure out what to do when that time comes.**

**Cloud: Thank you.**

**Sailor Mercury: I wonder how Aeris tried to save the Planet.**

**Mercury Knight: Aeris was praying for a white magic spell known as Holy.**

**Goku: Did it work?**

**Mercury Knight: Yes. Her white Materia orb must have played a part in it. It was glowing green when it fell into the ocean. The Holy Magic will more than likely take place if Meteor is ever summoned. It would be a powerful enough magic to counter it and possibly stop it all together.**

**Cloud: So her death wasn't in vain.**

**Mercury Knight: Correct.  
****  
Gozenku: But, even though we know that Aeris' prayer worked, we should stop Sephiroth from ever getting the chance to use his Black Materia. We have to find him and stop him once and for all.**

**Cecile: But where should we start looking for him?**

**Mercury Knight: If I remember right … during his speech he made after killing Aeris … he mentioned something about heading to the north and passing through the snowy fields.**

**Cloud: Right, he said he'd find the Promised Land there.**

**Gozenku: Let's teleport back to the ship.**

**Goku: Right.**

**With that, the group stood close to Gozenku as he raised two fingers to his forehead. Within seconds, the group vanished from the city of the Ancients and reappeared on the bridge of Bulma's airship.**

**Bulma: You're alright!**

**Bulma looked around for a moment.**

**Bulma: … Wait … where's Aeris? What about Sephiroth?**

**Gozenku: … Aeris is no longer with us. As for Sephiroth, he's headed to the north to pass through the snowy fields where he claims he'll find the Promised Land.**

**Bulma: What?! We've better get a move on then. While you guys were gone, I did some research …**

**Before Bulma could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by loud snoring coming from her daughter. She turned to find that Cecile had passed out in one of the seats.**

**Bulma: Why is she so worn out?**

**Goku: Because she went through a new transformation and defeated Jenova with it. But it zapped a lot of her energy and even one Senzu Bean couldn't keep her from being tired.**

**Vegeta: Tch … she's just being a child. She fits among the strongest three warriors on this planet now. She needs to start acting like it!**

**Bulma: Oh … well anyway the place to the north is huge. And if Sephiroth gets there before us, he'll have a major lead on us.**

**With that, Bulma turned her seat towards the controls once again and after punching in a few buttons, the airship lifted up into the skies as it flew to the north past Bone Village.**

**(To Be Continued)...  
**


	22. Lost Memories

**Chapter Twenty Two:  
Lost Memories **

**  
As the airship passed through the skies, a large snow covered field appeared below them. Before long, they had passed that area and a mountain range came into view. There was one safe clearing near the beginning of the path, so Bulma brought the ship in for a landing. Once the group stepped outside of the airship, they were hit by an incredibly cold breeze which flew by from time to time.**

**Goku: (Shaking) … Brrr … If I knew it was gonna be this cold, I would have brought a large coat.**

**Gozenku: I have my fur to keep my warm.**

**Cloud: Well, we can't let the cold bother us. Let's move on.**

**Gozenku: Right.**

**Goku: … If you say so …**

**The group made their way through the mountain path and they couldn't have been walking for more then five minutes before they were hit by a blinding flash of white light.**

**Cloud: What are you up to Sephiroth?**

**Suddenly, the white light faded as the area around them changed from the mountain region to the entrance of Nibelheim.**

**Gozenku: Nibelheim? Why?**

**Cloud: Don't worry, it's just an illusion Sephiroth created. He's trying to confuse us. It'll be alright. As long as we know it's an illusion, there's nothing to be afraid of.**

**Gozenku: You're right, we have to continue.**

**Biko: Wait a minute, look at this.**

**Biko pointed to the town entrance. They all turned and scattered to the sides of the entrance to make room. Sephiroth reached the gates of Nibelheim.**

**Sephiroth: All right, let's go.  
****  
Sephiroth didn't seem to notice the others as he walked further into the town. He was followed by two guards and a young man with black, spiky hair. A huge sword was sheathed on his back.**

**Vegeta: Wait … where the Hell is Cloud?**

**Cloud: This is so stupid.**

**Sephiroth laughed when another flash of light filled the area and the scene disappeared.**

**Gozenku: What in the world is going on?**

**The sound of rushing wind was heard as the white light returned. Once it faded, it revealed Nibelheim, but every building in the town was on fire.**

**Cloud: … This is what actually happened five years ago. But, it's probably not me that's going to come out of the Shinra Mansion. He's going to try and show us another stupid illusion.**

**The same black haired man that was shown before rushed out of the Shinra Mansion.**

**Cloud: See? Didn't I tell you?**

**The black haired man walked into the town, his sword drawn. Zangan was outside the inn, while a couple of people were lying on the ground.**

**Zangan: Hey! It's you! You're still sane, right?**

**The man nodded.**

**Zangan: Then come over here and help me!**

**The man rushed over to Zangan. The young man turned in his place, staring at the burning buildings. He shook his head sadly.**

**Zangan: I'll check this house. You check that one over there.**

**Zangan rushed into the inn. There was a flash of white again as Cloud and the others stood amidst the flames. Cecile approached the person lying outside the inn.**

**Cecile: This is a pretty realistic illusion.  
****  
Cloud: Sephiroth! I know you're listening! I know what you want to say! That I wasn't in Nibelheim five years ago! That's it, isn't it?**

**There was a flash of white light and one gong of a church bell was heard as Sephiroth appeared before them.**

**Sephiroth: I see that you finally understand.**

**Cloud: You want to confuse me, right? But even making me see those things won't affect me. I remember it all. The heat of the fire, the pain in my body and in my heart!  
Sephiroth shook his head and grinned.**

**Sephiroth: Oh, is that so? You are just a puppet. You have no heart and cannot feel any pain. How can there be any meaning in the memory of such a being? What I have shown you is reality. What you remember, that is the illusion.**

**Cloud shrugged as he approached Sephiroth.**

**Cloud: I don't want to understand**

**He turned away from Sephiroth.**

**Cloud: But, I want to ask you one thing. Why are you doing this?**

**There was a blink of white light, as Sephiroth appeared in front of Cloud. Sephiroth raised his arms.**

**Sephiroth: Ha, ha, ha. I want to take you back to your real self. The one who gave me the Black Materia. Who would have ever thought that a failed experiment would prove so useful? Hojo would die if he knew.**

**Cloud stepped forward.**

**Cloud: Hojo?! What does he have to do with me?!**

**Sephiroth lowered his arms.**

**Sephiroth: Five years ago … You were constructed by Hojo, piece by piece, right after Nibelheim was burnt. A puppet made up of vibrant Jenova cells, her knowledge and the power of Mako. An incomplete Sephiroth Clone. Not even given a number. That is your reality.**

**Gozenku: Hojo … A Sephiroth-Clone?**

**Cloud: It's a lie. It's all a lie. Don't pay attention to him. No matter how confused I may be, I'll never believe a word that Sephiroth says.**

**Cloud looked toward the ground.**

**Cloud: It's true that sometimes I can't figure out who I am. There's a lot of things muddled up in my memories. But I do know one thing. I am Cloud Strife of Nibelheim. No matter how much I lose faith in myself, that is the truth.**

**Sephiroth: Ha, Ha, Ha. Think Cloud. Cloud? That's right. You never had a name.**

**Cloud: Shut up, Sephiroth!!**

**Sephiroth: You still don't understand?**

**Sephiroth turned away from Cloud and began to laugh. It was the exact same laugh he may have given when he first entered Nibelheim. He stopped with a dismissive gesture as he turned back to face Cloud.**

**Sephiroth: Do you remember the picture that we took before we headed for Mt. Nibel? There is no way that you would know. Now, what happened to it?**

**Sephiroth looked around in all directions before heading over to the man lying in front of the inn. The Photographer.**

**Sephiroth: … Is this it?**

**He turned to face Cloud.**

**Sephiroth: Do you want to see it? It turned out pretty good.**

**Gozenku: Cloud. I'm not sure you should look at it.**

**Cloud: Don't worry about it. I'm fine. I … should be in the picture. Even if I'm not there, no worries. This is just an illusion created by Sephiroth.**

**Sephiroth handed the picture to Cloud so he could see it for himself. Cloud was replaced by the man with black spiked up hair.**

**Cloud: Just as I thought. This picture is a fake. The truth is in my memory. Five years ago I came back to Nibelheim to inspect the reactor. I was sixteen. The town hadn't changed at all. What did I do? Oh, yeah. I spent the night at the Inn and we headed to Mt. Nibel in the morning. I was excited about it because this was my first mission after becoming First Class in SOLDIER.**

**There was a flash of white light and Sephiroth had vanished from sight once it faded. Cloud shook his head as he tried to remember something.**

**Cloud: SOLDIER? First Class? When did I join SOLDIER? Why did I join SOLDIER? Why can't I remember?**

**Cloud fell to his knees and trembled slightly as he tried to remember the answers to these questions. After a moment, he raised up on one knee. **

**Cloud: … That's right … I didn't have to worry about it because I was …**

**Gozenku: Cloud?**

**Cloud: I'm fine. Let's go, guys. We have to find Sephiroth and put a stop to him.**

**Goku: Are you sure you're okay, Cloud?**

**Cloud: Trust me, Goku. I'm fine.**

**Goku: Alright. In that case, we should get a move on. We don't want Sephiroth to get any closer to the Promised Land than he already is.**

**Gozenku: Right.**

**With that, the group continued on their path to the Promised Land where they would battle with Sephiroth.**

**Elsewhere, President Rufus of Shinra Headquarters was found in a crystal like cave enjoying the view before him. Sakura of the Turks entered the room and approached the President.**

**Sakura: Wow!! That's amazing!!**

**She ran to the center of the room, to the back wall and back looking up. Professor Hojo entered the room at this time. He was admiring a huge, tree-like structure on the ceiling. Sunlight diffused through it. One large blue stone was nestled in the center of it.**

**Sakura: It's all Materia!!**

**Rufus: The outside is rich with Mako energy. The inside is a treasure trove of Materia. This truly is the Promised Land.  
****  
Hojo: There is no such thing as the Promised Land. It's a legend. An old wives tale. It's utterly ridiculous.**

**President Rufus turned to face Hojo.**

**Rufus: Everything is as I imagined it to be. Isn't it splendid? It is that kind of dullness that makes you a second-rate scientist.**

**At that moment, the entire cave began to shake as a rumbling sound was heard within the walls.**

**Rufus: What's happening?**

**Sakura: It's coming from within the walls. Something's in here. It's moving!!**

**A huge emerald green eye was found in a crack of one of the cave walls which blinked once and vanished from sight.**

**Hojo: Weapon. Then it really does exist. I didn't believe it.**

**Rufus: What does this mean?**

**Hojo: … Weapon. Monsters created by the Planet. It appears when the Planet is in danger reducing everything to nothingness. That's what was stated in Professor Gast's report.**

**Rufus: I never saw that report. Where is it?**

**Hojo pulled out a small blue book and showed it to the President.**

**Hojo: Right here.**

**Rufus: You keep a lot of things to yourself, Professor.**

**Moments later, Cloud and the others entered the cave where President Rufus and the Turks discovered the treasure trove of Mako and Materia.**

**Sakura: You?! Where did you come from?!**

**Cloud shook his head in confusion.**

**Cloud: … Don't know … This place is going to get rough. You guys better get out while you can. Leave things to me.**

**Gozenku: I don't think so, Cloud. We're all in this together.**

**Goku: That's right.**

**Cloud: This is where the reunion will take place. This is where everything begins and ends.**

**Vegeta: What the Hell are you talking about? What reunion?**

**Hojo: This is perfect. It means that my experiment was a complete success. What number were you?**

**Cloud: Professor Hojo. You didn't give me a number because I was a failed experiment.**

**Gozenku: Cloud? Do you know what you're saying? You're acting as if what Sephiroth said was true.**

**Hojo: What? You mean that only a failure made it here?**

**Cloud: Professor. Please give me a number.**

**Hojo: Shut up you miserable failure!**

**At that moment, the sound of an electrical spark was heard as Cloud shot straight up toward the tree-like structure. There was another flash of white light after this occurred.**

**Rufus: What's going on? Who is that?**

**Hojo: He's a Sephiroth Clone I created after the real Sephiroth died five years ago. Jenova Cells and Mako, with my knowledge and skills, have been combined with science and nature to bring him to life. I'm not wild about the failure part, but the Jenova Reunion Theory has been proven. You see, even if Jenova's body is dismembered, it will eventually become one again. That's what is meant by Jenova's Reunion. I have been waiting for the Reunion to start. Five years have passed and the Clones have begun to return. I thought the clones would begin to gather at Midgar where Jenova was stored. But my predictions were not entirely correct. Jenova itself began to move away from the Shinra building.**

**Cloud was shown standing upside down on one of the Materia tree branches. He was close to the large blue stone in the center.**

**Hojo: But being the genius that I am, I soon figured it out. You see it was all Sephiroth's doing. Sephiroth is not just content to fuse his will into the Life Stream. He wants to manipulate the Clones himself.**

**The room seemed to darken slightly as Cloud sat down on the root, defying gravity. After sitting, he crossed his arms and legs.**

**Hojo: Yes, that was how it got started. I wondered where the Clones were going, but I was never able to figure it out.**

**Cloud: (Thinking) … I wasn't able to figure it out either.**

**Hojo: The one thing that I did know, was that Sephiroth was at their final destination.**

**Cloud: (Thinking) … I wasn't pursing Sephiroth. I was being summoned by Sephiroth. All the anger and hatred I bore him, made it impossible for me to forget him. That and what he gave me. Sephiroth. I'm here. Show yourself. Where are you?**

**Cloud turned and stepped toward the blue stone which was glowing brightly. He then headed down to the center of the tree. The blue stone slipped, then fell sending small stones to the ground below. It turned out that the stone was actually a cocoon like material for Sephiroth. He was found inside, sleeping perfectly preserved. At that moment, the entire room began to shake violently.**

**Hojo: Did you see it?! It was Sephiroth!! So he is here!! This is perfect!! Both Jenova's Reunion and Sephiroth's will. They won't be diffused into the Life Stream, but gathered here.**

**Gozenku: What are you so happy about?! Sephiroth has the Black Materia now. He's going to summon Meteor!!**

**Rufus: Whatever I say now is too little, too late. We must evacuate!**

**Goku: The President is right. We have to get out of here before the whole place comes down.**

**With that, the group accompanied by the Shinra rushed out of the cave to the safety of their airships. As the airships flew away, a beam of energy shot from the northern crater. As the beam grew, it was seen that Weapon was in the center. This monstrous creature rose in the sky above the beam and released an energy attack from its mouth. The creature then created a barrier of energy around its body as it flew off into the distance.**

**An day or two later, Gozenku awoke in his room onboard the airship with a start. He bolted up in his bed with sweat pouring down his face.  
Gozenku: Man, it feels like this has all been a bad dream. I'd better go see if the others are okay.**

**Gozenku left his room and headed for the bridge where he had found that most of the group had gathered there.**

**Goku: Hey, son. You rest okay?**

**Gozenku: Not really. What's the situation?**

**Mercury Knight: Meteor's been summoned.**

**Gozenku: What?!**

**Gozenku rushed forward to the front of the bridge room and stood next to Bulma's seat as he looked out toward the sky. The sky had become a dark red shade and directly in the center was a large object which was bigger than that of the sun. It was meteor.**

**Gozenku: (Sarcastic) … Great. What about that creature that appeared in the cave.**

**Mercury Knight: Weapon? We're not entirely sure about it's location, but we're guessing that it's near a small village near the Northern Crater.**

**Gozenku: And Sephiroth?**

**Cecile: The Crater's been surrounded by a huge barrier of light. We know that Sephiroth is sleeping somewhere inside, but we can't do a damn thing about it.**

**Gozenku: I'm guessing since we can't get through Sephiroth's barrier yet, we're going to stop Weapon first. Right?**

**Mercury Knight: That's the plan. The last thing we need is this monster tearing everything apart.**

**Gozenku: Have we heard any word from Cloud?**

**Cecile: No one's heard from him since he went crazy in the cave.**

**Goku: And I haven't been able to sense his energy reading either. I hate to say it, but we may have lost him.**

**Gozenku: I wish we had some good news around here for a change.**

**Mercury Knight: It's possible that Cloud's buried deep in the underground of the Northern Crater … deep within the Earth.**

**Bulma: Deep within the Earth? Are you talking about the Lifestream?**

**Mercury Knight: It's said that the Lifestream sometimes gushes out from cracks in the ocean floor. I've heard that such a place exists. It's a place called Mideel.**

**Bulma: Do you the location of the town?**

**Mercury Knight: It's suppose to be near the Northern Crater. I help you enter the coordinates.**

**Gozenku: Would Cloud have survived a trip through the Lifestream?**

**Mercury Knight: I don't know. I'm just throwing suggestions. Besides … I have a feeling we may run into Weapon there.**

**With that, Curtis helped Bulma find the coordinates for the town of Mideel. It wasn't long before the group headed for their next destination.**

**Within an hour, Bulma had brought the airship in for a landing near the small town of Mideel. Bulma decided to join the group in their search for Cloud. After exiting the ship, Bulma pushed a button on the side and turned it back into a capsule. With her capsule in hand, the group entered the town through the front gates. Once they entered Mideel, the found that it was a old and sort of run down town. There were many broken buildings and numerous cracks filled the paths. These paths seemed to give off a faint green like glow. After a few moments of walking, the group overheard a conversation between a few people.**

**Town Person One: I guess it's been a couple of days since they found that guy washed up on the shore.**

**Town Person Two: I know. You've got to feel bad for the spiky haired guy. I don't think he has a place to call home.**

**Bulma: Hey! Did you guys here that? I think they're talking about Cloud.**

**Gozenku: It sounds like it. We should go ask them.**

**With that, the group approached the town's people.**

**Gozenku: Excuse me, this guy you were talking about. Did you happen to catch his name?**

**Town Person One: No. He didn't seem to know his name.**

**Mercury Knight: He may be suffering from amnesia.**

**Biko: Do you know where he's staying?**

**Town Person Two: He's up ahead at the clinic. It's not too far from here.**

**Gozenku: Thanks. We're going to go pay him a visit.**

**Goku: Let's go.**

**The group rushed towards the nearby clinic. Once there, Gozenku called out for Cloud and was greeted by a Doctor.**

**Doctor: Can I help you?**

**Gozenku: We've heard that a friend of ours is staying here.**

**Doctor: A friend? Oh, you must be talking about that young fellow who washed up on shore here. Don't worry, he's in the next room. But his condition …**

**Gozenku turned to head into the next room which was separated by a thin curtain. When he entered, he found that he was seated in a wheel chair. A nurse was treating him.**

**Gozenku: Cloud! It's good to see that you're safe.**

**Cloud's head raised to meet with the others and fell again. His head continued to bob up and down like a toy. He seemed to be incapable of speaking.**

**Goku: What's wrong with him?**

**Doctor: Mako poisoning. It's quite an advanced case. It appears that this man has been exposed to quite a high level of Mako energy for a protracted period of time. Poor fellow. His voice doesn't even work. He is literally miles away from us.**

**Gozenku: Damn!  
****  
At that moment, the entire building began to shake as an earthquake took place. A loud roaring sound was heard from overhead. The noise was so loud that the others had to scream to one another just to be heard.**

**Bulma: What's going on?!**

**Mercury Knight: It's got to be Weapon!**

**Gozenku: He's on the rampage again!! We've got to get Cloud and the others out of here and to safety!!**

**Biko: No!! You guys go fight that thing!! I'll keep a psychic barrier up around this building!!**

**Goku: You've got it!! We'll try to take care of that thing as soon as possible!!**

**Mercury Knight: Let's go!!**

**The group rushed out of the clinic while Biko and Bulma remained behind. The second the group made it outside, they found weapon circling the skies. The ground was starting to split apart somewhat showing sections of the Lifestream.**

**Gozenku: We're going to have to take him down quickly before this whole town is destroyed!!**

**Cecile, Goku and Vegeta and transformed into their ascended Super Saiyan levels while Gozenku became a Super Saiyan 4. Once the Saiyans had completed their transformations, Ami and Curtis entered theirs. Ami was the first to attack as she sent a massive tidal wave crashing into Weapon with enough force to knock it from the sky. Curtis was next to move in as he chased after Weapon, allowing a massive black aura to erupt around him. After a few seconds of following him, he held out his right hand causing Weapon to stop moving in mid flight. To his surprise, Weapon fired off numerous beams of light from its chest in his direction as a means to defend itself. Curtis quickly formed a sword in his free hand and held it in front of himself to block these attacks. Once Weapon stopped firing, Curtis made a swift motion with his free hand causing the creature to fly towards him. Once he was close enough, Curtis made a swift attack with his sword and sliced through Weapon's midsection. This attack left a massive wound which began to gush blood.  
****  
A massive cloud of debris filled the area around Weapon and it appeared as if it may have been defeated. However, before the debris was able to fade, numerous beams of light were sent sailing through the smoke and into Goku and Vegeta. These two warriors were unable to defend themselves before they were hit and were soon taken to the ground. Cecile was pissed at the fact that her father was hit and powered up into her Super Saiyan 3 mode. She then teleported in front of Weapon and began attacked it with everything she had. After a moment, Goku and Vegeta joined her giving Curtis a perfect opportunity to power up his trademark attack.**

**Curtis entered a powering up stance as the ground below him began to break apart. A stream of water shot up in front of him and quickly formed into a full sized sphere. Spotting this, Gozenku placed his palms together at his side as a red ball of energy began to form in between them.**

**Gozenku: Ka … Me … Ha … Me … Ha!!**

**After Gozenku called out the name of his attack, he threw his palms out in front of him as a massive red wave of energy was sent sailing into the Tidal Sphere. After a moment, the Kamehameha Wave had been absorbed. With the attack ready, Curtis held his hand out in front of him and folded his thumb into his palm as he shouted, "Kamehameha Crusher!!". Immediately after this, numerous red Kamehameha Waves were sent sailing into Weapon as the sphere began to shrink. After a moment or two, the last wave crashed into Weapon and exploded upon impact. The whole area began to shake as a second cloud of debris filled the area. When the debris faded, there was nothing left of their enemy.**

**Gozenku: Yes!! We did it!!**

**At that moment, the ground began to shake as the effects of an earthquake kicked in. As every second passed, the ground seemed to shake more violently.**

**Mercury Knight: Damn it!! You've got to be kidding me!! Is this what we get for trying to save the Planet?!**

**Goku: We've got to get out of here! I think the whole town's going to break apart! There's nothing we can do to prevent it!!**

**Gozenku: What about Cloud and the others?! We have to get them out of here to!!**

**Goku: Let's get to the clinic and fast! Once we're with the others we can Instant Transmission out of here!!**

**Mercury Knight: Let's go!**

**With that, the group rushed back toward the clinic where they found the others had tried to take refuge outside.**

**Biko: Why is this place breaking apart?! I thought you beat Weapon!**

**Mercury Knight: The Lifestream may have something to do with it!!**

**Gozenku: We don't have time to talk about this now!! Let's get out of here while we still can!! I'll help Cloud!!**

**Gozenku rushed toward Cloud and grabbed a hold of the back of his wheelchair. At that moment, a whole section of the ground gave way causing Cloud and Gozenku to fall into the Lifestream below.**

**Gozenku and Cloud continued to fall through the Lifestream for what seemed to be an eternity. As Gozenku fell, he seemed to lose consciousness. When he came to, he found himself alone surrounded by blackness.**

**Gozenku: … What happened? Where am I? The last thing I remember was falling through the ground. Cloud was with me. Where is he now? Cloud!! Where are you?!**

**After a moment, the blackness faded and he found himself on some sort of platform, suspended in space. The area was barely lit at all. In the background, stars and planets were being born and some were dieing. Two different paths led away from the platform. On each path was a clone of Cloud.**

**Gozenku: What is this? Cloud? What's going on? Is this a dream? … Or is it … your sub consciousness. You're searching for yourself aren't you. You're trying to find the real you. Don't worry. I'll help you. We'll work together. That's what friends are for. Where should we start? … Hmm … I guess your hometown of Nibelheim is as good a place as any.**

**Gozenku headed towards the double of Cloud to the northern path. Behind him were the entrance gates to the town of Nibelheim.**

**Gozenku: Five years ago, you and Sephiroth passed through these gates. That's how it all started. Right?**

**Cloud and Gozenku headed down the path to the gates of Nibelheim. Once they passed through, the found the town's well, the inn and an old rusted truck.**

**Gozenku: Wow! This is an exact likeness. This is Nibelheim. You're hometown. Do you remember, Cloud?**

**Cloud: … Five years ago … Two men from Soldier were supposed to have come here.**

**The two moved aside as Sephiroth entered the town. He didn't noticed Cloud or Gozenku since this was simply a memory.**

**Sephiroth: So how does it feel? This is your first time back to your hometown in some time, right? So how does it feel? I wouldn't know because I don't have a hometown.**

**Cloud: What about your parents?**

**Sephiroth: My mother is Jenova. She died after child birth. My father … ?**

**Sephiroth laughed at this thought.**

**Sephiroth: What does it matter? Let's go.**

**At that moment, Cloud of five years ago walked forward with two members of SOLDIER dressed in blue uniforms. The Cloud standing next to Gozenku shook his head at the sight of this as if he was trying to remember what really happened.**

**Cloud: No. That's not right.**

**Gozenku: What's wrong?**

**As Gozenku asked this, the Cloud of the past behind Sephiroth vanished and was replaced by a man with black spiked up hair. The area of Nibelheim then faded away as the two found themselves on the platform once more.**

**Gozenku: Wait. That doesn't make sense. How could you have that memory if you weren't there? There has to be something out of place. Take your time, Cloud. We'll find the real you.**

**Cloud: Mt. Nibel.**

**Gozenku: That's right. We need to find out what happened there. Let's go.**

**This time, Gozenku and Cloud headed toward the south path where they found the path to Mt. Nibel, near the Shinra Mansion of Nibelheim. Once there, they found a clone of Cloud and Tifa running towards Sephiroth and two members of SOLDIER.**

**Gozenku and Cloud followed the group through the path, across the rope bridge and to the Mako Reactor of five years ago. Gozenku found it difficult to not stare at the vision of his fiancé. Once they passed through the pod room, they found Tifa and Sephiroth wrestling for control over the Masamune. After a moment, Sephiroth wrenched it free and slashed her. Tifa flew backwards in slow motion as she bounced down the stairs. Gozenku forced back a scream as the black haired man rushed into the room with his huge sword strapped to his back.**

**Cloud: … Za … ck … Zac … Zack!!**

**Gozenku shook his head as he turned toward Cloud.**

**Gozenku: Zack? So you know that guy? He's not an illusion?**

**The man named Zack rushed forward, leaving Tifa were she laid.**

**Cloud: … Yes … Zack came to Nibelheim five years ago.**

**Gozenku: … But … You had to be there. Otherwise you wouldn't have these memories.  
After a long silent pause, Zack flew backwards out of Jenova's room and landed on one of the pods.**

**Cloud: … Yes … I saw everything.**

**One of the SOLDIERS in blue rushed up the stairs to the pod where Zack was. This SOLDIER grabbed a hold of Zack's sword and dashed up the rest of the stairs until he reached Jenova's room. Once inside, Sephiroth turned just in time to be stabbed by the SOLDIER through the stomach.**

**SOLDIER: Mom, my hometown, Tifa, everything! Give it back!!**

**Sephiroth: … Who … Are You?!**

**The SOLDIER pulled his sword from Sephiroth's body and stepped backward. Sephiroth fell to his knees and clutched onto his stomach as the SOLDIER trembled slightly, shaking his head.**

**SOLDIER: I had so much respect for you. I admired you!!**

**At that moment, the SOLDIER removed his helmet revealing the truth. It was Cloud.**

**Gozenku: You were there!! You were there the whole time!!**

**Cloud: Yes. It's true. I never made it to first class. I even left my hometown telling everyone that I would, but I never made it. I was so embarrassed that I didn't want to see anyone. It was my friend Zack who had made it to First Class.**

**At that moment, Sephiroth left Jenova's room with her head in one hand. He descended the stairs with his mother's head swinging back and forth. Cloud prepared to fight, but Zack caught him.**

**Zack: … Cloud … Kill Sephiroth.**

**Cloud nodded his head and left the pod room in pursuit of Sephiroth. Cloud reached Sephiroth seconds later once he had reached the walkway of the Mako Reactor.**

**Cloud: Sephiroth!!**

**Sephiroth stopped dead in his tracks and looked over his shoulder in Cloud's direction. Cloud rushed towards him with his sword drawn, ready for the kill. However, Sephiroth swiftly stabbed at Cloud through his chest with his Masamune, barely having to move. He then lifted the sword taking Cloud with it off from the ground.**

**Sephiroth: Don't push your luck!!**

**Cloud dangled there for a moment, then by sheer will, he brought himself back to the ground. Sephiroth's sword arm began to tremble as Cloud reached up and grabbed a hold of the blade of the Masamune.**

**Sephiroth: … It … Can't be!!!**

**Cloud summoned all of his strength as he began to lift the sword even though it was still in his chest. Using all of his might, Cloud lifted Sephiroth two inches into the air. He was then barely able to fling the sword to the side. It slid out of his body as it and Sephiroth flew into the Mako pool below. Cloud then fell to his knees as Gozenku found himself and the real Cloud back on the platform.**

**Gozenku: That's the truth. You were there five years ago. With your friend Zack.**

**Cloud: … Yes … Not as First Class Warrior, but as a member of SOLDIER. A mere guard.****  
****  
At that moment, all clones of Cloud moved into him and fused with one another creating a metallic sound. There was a bright flash of light and once if faded, only one Cloud was left. **

**  
Gozenku: Welcome back, Cloud.**

**Cloud: It's good to be back.**

**Seconds later, a loud, deafening cry from the Planet was heard.**

**Cloud: … Voice …**

**Gozenku: We're still in the Lifestream. Everyone must be waiting for us. Let's go back, Cloud.**

**Cloud: Right.**

**The area around the two warriors turned to pitch black once more. Seconds later, the two were shown floating upward through the Lifestream.**

*******

**Meanwhile, the group was trying to figure out what happened to Cloud and Gozenku in the now demolished town of Mideel. At that moment, the two appeared through a large gap in the ground. Once they were fully visible, they fell to there knees by the group.**

**Goku: Gozenku, Cloud, you're okay!!**

**Gozenku: Yeah. We're fine, Dad. That was quite an interesting trip.**

**Mercury Knight: I'm trying to figure out how you two are alive.**

**Gozenku: I wish I knew. I guess you can call it luck.**

**Cecile: It's about time we had some of that.**

**Gozenku: You're telling me.**

**Goku: How's Cloud?**

**Cloud: I'm fine. … I was able to find the real me when we were in the Lifestream.**

**Mercury Knight: That's good to hear. I'd hate to not know who I was.  
****  
Cloud: I never made it to First Class in SOLDIER. I was just a simple guard. I made up the stories about what happened to me five years ago. I left my hometown looking for glory, but never found it. I was so ashamed. Then I heard this story from my friend Zack and I created an illusion of myself from what I had seen in my life. I continued to play out the charade until even I believe it was true.**

**Cecile: An illusion? That's pretty damn strong for an illusion.**

**Cloud: I'm physically built like someone from First Class. Hojo's plan to duplicate Sephiroth wasn't that difficult. It was the same procedure they used to create members of SOLDIER. The combination of Jenova's cells, Sephiroth's will and my own weaknesses are what created me.**

**Cloud shook his head, almost sadly.**

**Cloud: I'm Cloud Strife, the master of my own illusionary world. But I can't continue living this charade anymore. I'm going to live my life without pretending.**

**Goku: That's good to hear. Are you going to keep fighting with us?**

**Cloud: … I'm the reason that Meteor is falling toward our Planet. That's why I have to do everything within my power to stop this thing.**

**Mercury Knight: Well … Weapon's been defeated so that leaves on last task. We have to stop Sephiroth once and for all. I can feel that the barrier around the Northern Crater had vanished. It'll be simple for us to enter.**

**Gozenku: In that case, we should head there now. This is going to be the battle that decides it all. The final battle with Sephiroth. There's no turning back now.**

**Bulma: I'll get the airship ready.**

**With that, group left Mideel. Once they were outside, Bulma pulled out the capsule which kept her airship safe. Once she clicked the lid of the capsule, she threw it to the ground in front of them and the airship appeared once more. Once the ramp was lowered, the group climbed onboard and headed for the bridge where Bulma took a seat at the pilot's chair. Once everyone was seated, Bulma entered the coordinates for the Northern Crater and the group was off for their final destination.**

**(To Be Continued)...  
**


	23. The Final Battle

**Chapter Twenty Three:  
The Final Battle **

**  
It wasn't long before the Northern Crater came into view. With the group still gathered on the bridge, Bulma brought the airship in for a landing.**

**Goku: Alright. This is it guys. It's all or nothing.**

**Mercury Knight: This is going to be the toughest battle we've ever had. I can feel that Sephiroth's power has grown immensely.**

**Gozenku stood from his seat and his tail wrapped around his waist.**

**Gozenku: I don't care how much power he's gained. This is where Sephiroth will meet his end.**

**Vegeta: Spoken like a true Saiyan.**

**Goku: Before we leave the airship … we may want to consider entering our fused states.**

**Gozenku: I don't think we'll need to right away. Besides, I want to see the look on Sephiroth's face when he realizes that even as a God, he doesn't stand a chance against us.**

**Vegeta: He's taking the words right out of my mouth today. It's almost like he's reading my mind.**

**Gozenku: That's simply because I'm ready for revenge. Sephiroth's taken so much from all of us. I'm ready to make him pay.**

**Goku: Alright … let's get a move on.**

**The group headed towards the airship's ramp, leaving Bulma on the bridge. Once they reached their destination, Gozenku pushed a button on the side of the ship as the ramp lowered for them. Gozenku then took the lead as the group headed down toward the Crater. Once they reached the edge of their destination, they realized they'd have to slide down into its depths. Not wanting to waste anymore time, the group quickly made their descent as small sections of the walls fell away only inches away from their feet. After traveling through a long, complex series of platforms and tunnels, they reached a long cavern where the path split into two different sections.**

**Cloud: Looks live we've found a fork in our path. Should we split up into two teams from here?**

**Mercury Knight: No. I'm sensing that both paths lead to the same point. So it doesn't matter which we take.**

**Goku: Let's go ahead and take the right path then.**

**Gozenku: Sounds fine to me. Let's go.**

**The group continued through the right path which lead to a series of platforms. They were forced to leap across them until they came to a second cavern. A bright golden mist floated upward which seemed to come from a green like glow below. A series of suspended stone platforms formed a path to the bottom.**

**Cloud: … Is this the center of the earth?**

**Mercury Knight: Possibly.**

**Cloud: Alright everyone. Let's move out!!**

**The group headed down the series of stone platforms. Before long, they arrived at the bottom where they found themselves on a strange crystalline platform which seemed to be made up of cubes and triangles. A mist seemed to howl along the edges.**

**Sailor Mercury: Where are we?**

**There was an almost inhuman like howl as Professor Hojo appeared before them.**

**Hojo: Show me, Sephiroth. Go beyond the powers of science.**

**Cloud: What are you doing here, Hojo?**

**Hojo: Oh, it's the failure.**

**Cloud: You could at least remember my name! It's Cloud. Cloud Strife.**

**Hojo: Every time I see you, it pains me that I had such little scientific sense. I evaluated you as a failed experiment, but you were the only one who made it as a Sephiroth Clone. (Chuckling) … I'm even beginning to hate myself.**

**Cloud: None of that matters. What are you doing here?!**

**Hojo: Sephiroth seems to be counting on energy, so I'm going to give him a hand.**

**Gozenku: What are you talking about?**

**Hojo: Do you remember the cannon from Junon?**

**Cloud: What about it?**

**Hojo: I've had it transferred to Midgar. It's on the roof of the Shinra Headquarters as we speak.**

**Hojo reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out a controller which had numerous buttons.**

**Hojo: With the push of a button, I will fire off all of the Mako Energy that we have collected over the years straight toward this Crater. Sephiroth will become a God and I will have played my part.**

**Cloud: That's insane! If you fire off that cannon, Midgar will be destroyed. Everyone in this Crater will die!!**

**Hojo: One Midgar or two. It makes no difference. This is for science!!**

**Hojo examined his controller and realized that the cannon was 83% before it would be ready to be fired.**

**Hojo: … This is taking too long!! It's still not ready!! My son is need of help!! I'm going to give it to him!!**

**Cloud: … Your son?**

**Hojo: (Laughing) … Although he doesn't know. What will Sephiroth think when he finds out that I'm his father. Always looking down on me like that.**

**Gozenku: Wait. Sephiroth is your son?!**

**Hojo: I offered the woman with my child to Professor Gast's Jenova Project. When Sephiroth was still in the womb, we took the Cells of Jenova …**

**Cloud: So you're the one who did this. The illusionary crime against Sephiroth.**

**Hojo: No!! You're wrong!! It's my desire as a scientist. I was defeated by my desire to become a scientist. I lost the last time as well. I've injected Jenova Cells into my body as well.**

**Gozenku: What?!**

**Hojo began to laugh almost insanely as he began to mutate. He grew three feet in height as his skin turned to a pale blue shade. His body became very much like play dough and he was able to stretch all parts of his body to incredible lengths.**

**Mercury Knight: There's an unexpected battle. Even for a psychic.**

**Gozenku: We're not going to let you get away with this Hojo! If you plan on interfering, we'll just have to take you down to!!**

**With that, a golden aura erupted around Gozenku as he instantly transformed into a Super Saiyan 4. While the others prepared to transform, Gozenku charged toward Hojo. As he flew, he was forced to dodge the Professor's arms which had stretched out to meet with him. After a moment, he had reached his location and slammed his fist into Hojo's face with enough force to cause him to sail backwards. With the Professor caught off guard, Gozenku appeared behind him and sent a kick square in the center of his back. Hojo was then sent crashing to the ground. By now, Cecile, Goku and Vegeta had transformed into their ascended Super Saiyan stages and were ready for action. Goku charged forward, dodging numerous magic spells which were sent from Hojo. Once he reached his location, he sent numerous punches and kicks sailing into him.**

**While Goku carried on with his onslaught, Cecile and Vegeta teleported behind the two and powered up their energy attacks. Vegeta threw his arms out at his sides as a golden ball of energy began to gather in the center of each palm. Meanwhile, Cecile raised both hands together over her head and moved them around in a full circle. Goku moved aside as Vegeta screamed "Final Flash!" and Cecile screamed "Flaming Twister!".**

**A massive golden energy wave combined with a massive blast of fire was sent speeding toward Hojo. These attacks exploded upon impact causing a cloud of debris to fill the area. Before the debris could fade, numerous balls of fire and ice were sent sailing towards Biko. However, she moved quickly and created a psychic barrier around herself causing the spells to bounce away from her. As Hojo continued to throw these spells forward, Biko used her telekinesis to levitate herself into the air. Her hands then began to glow slightly as she made a swift slicing motion. Seconds later, numerous large shards of ice were sent sailing into the debris and connected with Hojo.**

**By now, the clouds had parted and Hojo was found with his arms and legs frozen at their sides. Wanting to end this battle quickly, a black aura erupted around Curtis as he made his transformation into his second ascension. Seconds later, he held his right hand out in front of him as a ball of golden energy began to form in the center of his palm.**

**Mercury Knight: Big Bang Attack!!**

**After calling out the name of his attack, the golden ball of energy shot forward and formed into a large sphere. This golden sphere then crashed into Hojo, grew larger and exploded. A second cloud of debris had filled the area and when it faded, there wasn't a trace left of the Professor.**

**Cloud: That takes care of Hojo.**

**Gozenku: His controller must have been destroyed in the explosion. His cannon won't be fired now.**

**Goku: Just to be on the safe side … we'll have to pay one more visit to Midgar after we defeat Sephiroth.**

**Cloud: Agreed.**

**At that moment, the entire platform began to shake violently as a tremendous roar was heard.**

**Gozenku: Is it Sephiroth?!**

**Mercury Knight: No!! I'm sensing a different energy reading!!**

**Cecile: … It can't be!!**

**At that moment, the creature known as Jenova appeared before the group once more. She was more serpent like now and was emitting an incredible energy reading.**

**Goku: How many times are we going to have to fight this thing?!**

**Cecile slumped down into an Indiana like position on the ground.**

**Cecile: This sucks!**

**Vegeta: Kakarot!! Fusion dance … now!! Before I change my mind!!**

**Goku: Right!!**

**Goku and Vegeta stood directly next to one another as a golden aura erupted around them. With Goku on the left and Vegeta on the right, the fusion dance began as they moved like exact mirror images of one another and outstretched both of their arms to either the left or right, depending on where they were.**

**They placed their heels together with their knees pointed outward as they called out, "Fu". Then they took three steps towards each other and outstretched their arms towards one another. Once they were closer, they quickly outstretched their arms to the other side as they called out, "Sion". Goku then raised his left knee and made a quarter turn while Vegeta did the same except it was with his right knee. For the final step, they each slid their legs out and pointed their fingers in a parallel direction which caused their fingers to touch as they screamed out, "Ha". There was a blinding flash of light as they completed the Fusion Dance. When the light faded, one warrior stood where there was once two. This person was made up of characteristics of both Goku and Vegeta. This warrior stood at six feet and he had the golden hair of a Super Saiyan. His outfit consisted of a blue vest with yellow trims, a pair of blue wristbands, a pair of white cloth pants with a blue cloth belt placed around the waist and a pair of black shoes. Goku and Vegeta had fused into the warrior known as Gogeta.**

**Deciding that fusion was a good idea, Ami and Biko fused into Sailor Amiko in order increase their powers as much as possible. Amiko placed a psychic barrier around herself and flew towards Jenova. As she moved toward the Ancient, Jenova fired off numerous beams of light from her eyes towards Amiko, but these attacks simply bounced of her barrier and headed back toward Jenova. Once Amiko was close enough, she raised her hands in front of her which began to glow. Seconds later, a stream of water appeared before her which she directed to encase itself around Jenova. With a stream of water flowing around the Ancient, Amiko closed her hands into fists as the water was frozen solid. Jenova was incapable of movement which made it easy for Gogeta to slam his fists into the Ancient.**

**In order to assist his teammates, Cloud unsheathed his sword and threw numerous meteorites in Jenova's direction. Gogeta was able to detect these and dodged when needed. These were followed by various magic spells. Meanwhile, Cecile, Curtis and Gozenku had gathered enough energy for their attacks and unleashed a massive combination of the Kamehameha Wave, a Final Flash and a Flaming Sphere. These attacks instantly collided into Jenova and exploded upon contact. A massive cloud of smoke and debris filled the area after this explosion and it appeared as if Jenova had been defeated.**

**However, numerous laser beams were sent sailing through the debris which hit Amiko and Cloud sending them sailing to the ground. Wanting to put a stop to this battle as soon as possible, Gogeta began to power up his ultimate attack as a golden aura erupted around him. He then held both of his hands out in front of him as a massive sphere of blue energy began to form before them.**

**Gogeta: Big Bang … Kamehameha!!**

**After calling out the name of his attack, the sphere of energy doubled in size as it sped towards Jenova. As this sphere made contact with its target, it erupted into a massive wave and exploded creating a massive light show. Once the light faded away, there wasn't a single trace left of Jenova. Before the group had time to celebrate over their victory, the cubes and pillars that made up the platform began to break apart and were sent rocketing skyward. As the last of the platform disintegrated, the group fell down toward the green glow and became absorbed in it.**

As the group continued to fall in slow motion through the blackness, a single glowing white light appeared which became the only source of light. It pulsated with energy as if though it were beating heart.

**Cloud: (Thinking) … Light. A light. Is this light, holy?**

**Seconds later, the group fell into the light where they found themselves in the core of the Planet. In the center of the green glow was a round stoned structure. This structure was surrounded by many smaller stone platforms. The entire group rest unconscious on these. After a moment, Gozenku was the first to stand.**

**Gozenku: … What … Was that about?**

**Mercury Knight: (Rubbing his head) … You're guess is as good as mine.**

**Cecile: Damn, that hurt.**

**Gogeta: Is everyone okay?**

**Amiko: It appears so.**

**Suddenly, a ring of white fire was emitted from the sphere. Seconds later, the group was forcefully levitated into the air. They struggled to break free but weren't having much luck. Seconds later, Sephiroth materialized before the group. He seemed to be a foot taller than before and he had gained one black wing. His eyes were glowing brighter than ever as he drew his Masamune.**

**Gozenku: Sephiroth!!**

**A second ring of fire was emitted from the sphere which pushed the group further away from their enemy.**

**Cecile: You'll pay for killing Goten you bastard!**

**Mercury Knight: Damn it!! I can't move!!**

**Sephiroth drew the group closer to him with his mental powers only to torment them with another ring of fire.**

**Amiko: I can't stand this much longer!!**

**Cloud: Holy. Holy is there. Aeris' prayer is shining. It's not over. We can't give up!!**

**Gozenku: We're not going to lose! Do you hear me, Sephiroth?! You'll pay for all of the pain you've given us!! You're life ends here!!**

**At that moment, the group finally broke free of Sephiroth's mental grip as they prepared for their final battle. Gogeta was the first to move as he charged forward allowing a golden aura to erupt around him. As he was about to slam his fist into Sephiroth's face, he stopped dead in his tracks as Sephiroth teleported behind Gogeta and made a single swift slicing motion with his Masamune. Gogeta was then sent spiraling toward the ground.**

**Amiko then placed a barrier around herself as she levitated toward Sephiroth. Amiko's hands began to glow slightly while Sephiroth tried to use his Masamune to slice toward them, but it was unable to penetrate Amiko's barrier. However, before she was able to call her attack forth, Sephiroth sent a powerful blast of magic sailing in her direction. This attack was powerful enough to break Amiko's barrier and she was sent crashing to the ground.**

**After this, Cloud drew his blade and rushed forward. Sephiroth met Cloud's blade with his own. Cloud made seven to eight powered up slices towards Sephiroth who actually had to concentrate to block these. Cloud then kicked off from Sephiroth's Masamune, powered up the tip of his blade and brought it crashing down onto him. Cloud hit with enough force to send Sephiroth sliding backwards.**

**At that moment, the entire area began to shake as an aura of fire erupted around Cecile. Her muscle span doubled as her hair grew to the length of a Super Saiyan 3 and her eyebrows vanished. However, it's bright golden shade turn to a blood like red as her eyes began to glow the same red. With one last burst of energy she had completed her odd transformation. She then crossed her wrists over her chest as she began to fade in and out of existence. Within seconds, she had formed to clones. These clones then teleported behind Sephiroth and began to attack him at speeds faster than light. While Sephiroth attempted to block their onslaught, Cecile clasped her hands together with her thumbs and pointing fingers touching in the formation of a gun. She screamed out as a golden energy wave the size of a Kamehameha blasts toward Sephiroth. Sephiroth quickly destroyed the clones and turned in time to block the wave with his Masamune.**

**This was repeated nine times, each wave growing bigger than the last and became increasingly more difficult to deflect. Once again the group was forced to dive for cover in order to avoid the onslaught of energy. When the last wave fired, the aura around her doubled in size as a massive sphere of energy was released from her fingertips. This sphere blasted toward Sephiroth and encased their entire body. Cecile prepared to detonate her bomb, but Sephiroth was able create a force field around his body. When Cecile brought her hands slamming together … the bomb exploded destroying his barrier, leaving Sephiroth unharmed.**

**At this point, Gozenku and Curtis moved in to face Sephiroth.**

**Gozenku: Sephiroth. It's time for Saiyan Knight to make his appearance.**

**Mercury Knight: This time, you will be left begging for mercy.**

**The two warriors floated side by side with Gozenku on the left and Curtis on the right. After they allowed an aura to erupt around themselves, they began to move as if they were exact mirror images of one another and outstretched both of their arms to either the left or right, depending on where they were. Then they placed their heels together with their knees pointed outward as they called out, "Fu". Next they took three steps towards each other and outstretched their arms towards one another. Once they were closer, they quickly outstretched their arms to the other side as they called out, "Sion". Gozenku then raised his left knee and made a quarter turn while Curtis performed the same action except it was with his right knee. For the final step, they slid their legs out and pointed their fingers in a parallel direction which caused their fingers to touch as they screamed out, "Ha".**

**There was a blinding flash of light as they completed the Fusion Dance. When the light faded, a new person stood where they once did. This person was made up of characteristics of both Gozenku and Curtis. He stood at six feet tall and his hair was black with silver streaks flowing through it. The front half of his body was covered with blue fur. His outfit consisted of a pair of black wrist bands, a pair of black cloth pants with a white cloth belt tied around the waist and a pair of black shoes. He had two blue dragon scaled wings on his back and a blue tail. Tied to his waist was Gozenku's katana. Gozenku and Curtis had fused into Saiyan Knight once again.**

**Saiyan Knight: There's no reason for anyone else to fight now that I'm here. I'm more than a challenge for Sephiroth. I will be his undoing.**

**Sephiroth: You're over confident. Have you forgotten that I am a God?! You won't be able to stop me!!  
****  
Saiyan Knight: Really now? In that case, I want to see what you're really capable of. I'm going to give you three chances. You can use three different attacks to try and defeat me. If you aren't able to, it will be my turn.**

**Sephiroth: You've got to be joking! Are you in that much of a hurry to die?**

**Saiyan Knight: Oh trust me, I don't plan on dieing. Now, attack me so you'll have a fighting chance … or die. It's that simple.**

**Sephiroth: Very well. Prepare to become one with the Planet.**

**Saiyan Knight simply smirked as Sephiroth's body began to glow. Seconds later, numerous meteors appeared on the battle field and surrounded Sephiroth. These meteors began to move in a circular formation as they headed towards Saiyan Knight. However, Saiyan Knight was able to handle himself with ease as he teleported to avoid being hit. After a moment of playing in evasive mode, Saiyan Knight drew his blade and began to slice these meteors into tiny pieces with one blow. Before long, there were only two or three left around him. Realizing this attack wasn't getting him anywhere, a black hole appeared above Sephiroth as the remaining meteors were absorbed. Seconds later, a massive meteor was sent speeding out of the black hole toward Saiyan Knight. However, this meteor was stopped in its tracks after Saiyan Knight held his right hand out in front of him and concentrated on his telekinetic powers. He then sent this meteor sailing back towards Sephiroth. Sephiroth was forced to slice the meteor to pieces with his Masamune.**

**Saiyan Knight: That's one attack. You've got two more left.**

**Sephiroth screamed in anger.**

**Sephiroth: You will die!!**

**Sephiroth held his hands above his head as ten balls of dark energy gathered around him. He then flew into the air and rushed towards his opponent. Once he was close enough, he performed a basic slashing move with his Masamune as the balls of dark energy surrounded Saiyan Knight and engulfed him. Sephiroth then performed a frenzy of seven quick slicing motions over the area around Saiyan Knight. Once he reached the last part of the combo, Sephiroth kicked off of the dark sphere that now surrounded Saiyan Knight, powered up the blade of his sword and brought it crashing down upon the warrior. There was a massive explosion which caused a cloud of debris to fill the area around Saiyan Knight. To everyone's surprise, when the debris faded, Saiyan Knight was no where to be found.  
****  
Sephiroth: (Laughing) … You see?!! This is where you will all die!! You will all become one with the Planet only to be infused into my being.**

**The group prepared to move in when a massive blue wave of energy collided into Sephiroth and exploded. After taking a moment to recover from this unexplained attack, Sephiroth spun around to find Saiyan Knight laughing.**

**Saiyan Knight: You know, for a God, you're not very powerful.**

**Sephiroth screamed with rage as he held his Masamune out in front of him and teleported in front of Saiyan Knight. The two then collided their blades into one another for what seemed like an eternity. They were teleporting all over the battlefield and each time they appeared, they were in different fighting stances. However, after a minute or two, the two appeared with their blades actually driven into each other's chests. Sephiroth was the only one who seemed to be in pain. For another moment, they fought for control over one another. It wasn't long before Saiyan Knight was able to lift Sephiroth off from the ground. Seconds later, a wave of energy was channeled through his blade which connected with Sephiroth and exploded. The force of this explosion was so powerful that it sent Sephiroth crashing into one of the cavern's walls. Once he had gained control of his movement again, Sephiroth teleported in the center of the battlefield as his body began to glow. He then levitated into the air as a massive amount of energy was emitted from him.**

**Gogeta: What's going on?!**

**Cecile: I think he might be gathering an ultimate attack!!**

**Cloud: It feels like the whole place is going to explode!!**

**Sephiroth: Supernova!!!!!!**

**After Sephiroth called out, "Supernova!!", a massive meteor appeared in the Earth's Solar System. This meteor began a destructive path toward Earth as it smashed through Pluto completely destroying the Planet. The same fate came for Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn. Before long, the meteor had reached Jupiter where it punched a hole straight through the center of the Planet causing it to explode. The meteor then reached the Sun which was absorbed giving the meteor the size and power of the Sun. As the meteor continued its path, it made contact with Mercury and Venus, disintegrating them within seconds. That's when the meteor finally made it to it's destination. The Planet Earth. Back at the crater, Saiyan Knight realized what Sephiroth was up to and prepared to defend himself.  
****  
Saiyan Knight: Are you insane?! That attack could destroy this entire Planet!! You know … the Planet you're on!!**

**Sephiroth smirked in response as the massive meteor appeared overhead. In order to protect himself, Saiyan Knight created a massive psychic barrier around himself as he charged towards the meteor fists first. He then concentrated with all of his might to push the attack back with his telekinesis. At first, it appeared this attempt was to no avail, but Saiyan Knight was able to push the attack back slightly. With that, the warrior continued to fight back and the meteor was slowly pushed backward, inch by inch. Before long, Saiyan Knight had pushed the attack clear out of the Crater, but he didn't stop there. He was determined to make sure that this attack didn't explode on the Earth's surface. He fought with all his might as he pushed the meteor through the now darkened sky. A minute or so later, he had managed to push the attack clear out of the Earth's atmosphere. He then stopped in his tracks and placed his palms at his sides as a red ball of energy began to form in the center of his palms.**

**Saiyan Knight: Ka … Me … Ha … Me … Ha!!!**

**After calling out the name of his attack, Saiyan Knight threw his palms out in front of him as a massive wave of red energy was sent sailing upward. Seconds later, this energy wave met with the meteor in the reaches of space and exploded upon contact. With the threat of this attack out of the way, Saiyan Knight teleported from his spot and reappeared before Sephiroth where he found Cecile and Gogeta trying their best to stall for time.**

**Saiyan Knight: (Thinking) … It's time to end this once and for all.**

**Saiyan Knight then entered a powering up stance as the ground below him began to break apart. Seconds later, a stream of water shot upward and formed into a large sphere. With the sphere complete, Saiyan Knight threw his arms out at his sides as a blue ball of energy began to form in the center of each palm.**

**Saiyan Knight: Final Flash!!!!**

**Saiyan Knight then slammed his palms together out in front of him and unleashed a massive wave of blue energy toward the sphere. Once his attack had been absorbed, Saiyan Knight opened up a telepathic conversation with the members of his group.**

**Saiyan Knight: Everyone … this attack will be the final blow against Sephiroth. I want everyone who to throw their ultimate attack into this sphere.**

**While Gogeta continued to stall for the group, Amiko was the first to add an attack to the sphere as she sent a massive tidal wave towards it. After this was absorbed, Cecile backed away and fired off a Flaming Sphere which combined with Saiyan Knight's. Cecile then took over for Gogeta who threw a Big Bang Kamehameha into the sphere. To finish the combination off, Cloud threw a massive ball of fire into attack. By now, the Sphere had doubled in size and was giving off a massive amount of energy. Saiyan Knight held his right hand out in front of him and folded his thumb into his palm.**

**Saiyan Knight: Everyone, get down!**

**The group then dove for cover while Saiyan Knight called out, "Ultimate Crusher!!". Seconds later, numerous beams of light and energy were sent crashing into Sephiroth. This continued until the sphere became a single stream of energy. Once this final attack hit Sephiroth, a massive explosion occurred upon impact which caused a cloud of smoke and debris to fill the entire area. When the debris from the explosion faded, there wasn't a single trace left of the warrior known as Sephiroth.**

**Gogeta: Yes!! We did it!!**

**Saiyan Knight: That will teach Sephiroth to mess with us.**

**Cloud: … This was all we could do. The rest is up to the Planet.**

**Saiyan Knight: There's no use worrying about it here. Let's go home proud.**

**The group began to climb back toward the edge of the crater as they proceeded to leave. After a moment, Cloud stopped in his tracks.**

**Saiyan Knight: What is it?**

**Cloud: … I can feel it …**

**Gogeta: What?**

**Cloud: … He's still here …**

**Cloud fell to the ground and clutched onto his head as Cloud's double appeared once more. It was white and ghosts like as it fell with him.**

**Saiyan Knight: Cloud!**

**Cloud: … He's laughing …**

**Cloud's double shot forward from his body and was sent spinning off into the distance.**

Cloud's double rocketed head first through a strange looking tunnel. The very air moved out of his way as he shot faster and faster. Eventually, the tunnel came to an end and Cloud floated through a vast space. He then entered a second tunnel, this one made up of stone, then water, then air. As the tunnel came to an end, Cloud opened his eyes to find exactly who he had expected. Sephiroth. He narrowed his eyes and prepared to square off against his enemy in the depths of his sub consciousness. Cloud landed on his feet and grabbed his sword tightly with anticipation. Sephiroth was shirtless and was ready to fight with his Masamune already drawn. Their eyes filled with hate for another as they held their swords at the ready.

**Cloud's inner energy steadily climbed as he leapt into the air. Sephiroth barely moved as Cloud came screaming down upon him, his sword dealing two, ten, twelve, twenty blows with fire burning behind each and every one. With the final blow, Cloud leapt into the air once more and gathered energy. Light streamed into his sword as Cloud brought it slamming down. Sephiroth stumbled, clutched onto his chest, then fell to his knees. With Sephiroth covered in blood and expression of shock on his face, he rose, flailing in the air. Rays of white light emanated from his body, increasing in intensity for a moment before Sephiroth finally disappeared in a small shower of glowing red embers. Cloud watched his enemy vanish, breathing hard from the intense battle, a slight smile of victory on his face.**

**His attention was abruptly removed from the now empty air to the area around his feet. Green droplets of lively energy snaked upward around his body as he watched with wonder, raising his hands in an attempt to touch the intangible green. A second presence, this one pink, joined the green as they coiled themselves around Cloud, the only light to be seen in the darkness. They bring more and more of themselves reeling inward, forming a tight sphere of brightness around him before they dissipate, leaving only streams of green weaving into a column around him. Cloud watched them as they waft upward.**

**Cloud: (Thinking) … Lifestream?**

**They too float lazily outward, dissipating, leaving only green spheres, dancing around Cloud. The air above, around him, in him, took on a bright green white glow. Cloud gazed upward, the green dots still bouncing happily. He raised his hand to meet that above him. The green light poured down around Cloud from above, a perfect column until it washed out along the ground at his feet, as if it were solid.**

**One fragile, graceful hand reached down from amidst the source of the light, toward Cloud's hand. Cloud smiled broadly. Amiko stretched her hand toward Cloud, perched on a narrow ledge on the wall of the Northern Crater. Massive boulders and debris crumbled from the walls around her as the Northern Crater began to collapse. She was too far away. Cloud fell. Cloud snapped to his senses as the tiny rock ledge he was balanced on slips further, cracking beneath his feet, inches from tumbling to the green Mako ocean at the bottom of the crater. Realizing she was about to fall too, Amiko used her telekinetic powers to levitate herself along with Cloud.**

**Cloud: I think I'm beginning to understand.**

**Amiko: What?**

**Cloud: An answer from the Promised Land. Where is everyone?**

**Amiko pointed out another ledge on the opposite side of the Crater where the rest of the group had gathered.**

**Saiyan Knight: Hey, Cloud!! How ya doin'?!**

**Cloud: I'm fine. I'm glad to see that you're all okay.**

**Gogeta: Now that we're all together again, who's up for getting out of here?**

**Saiyan Knight: You took the words right out of my mouth.**

**Cloud: Right, we should probably get a move on. Holy should be on the move and that means that this place …**

**With the group together again, they all gathered around Saiyan Knight who raised two fingers to his forehead as he concentrated for Bulma's location. Within seconds, the entire group vanished from their spot and reappeared on the bridge of the airship.**

**Bulma: Hey guys!! I'm glad to see you're all back. What's the situation?**

**Saiyan Knight: Sephiroth's been defeated, but this whole place is about to blow. We need to get out of here and fast.**

**Bulma: Gotcha! We're heading for home.**

**With that, Bulma turned her attention back towards the controls of the airship as they took of into the air. At that moment, the Mako inside the crater began to glow, grew intensely and exploded which sent a circle of energy outward as it blasted skyward in a perfect white column.**

**The force of the explosion propelled the airship higher into the air, spinning wildly. The group struggled to hold onto railings or nearby chairs as the ship flipped in the air. Saiyan Knight struggled forward towards Bulma's seat to help her regain control of the ship. Before long, they were sailing smoothly through the sky once again. At that moment, what seemed to be red fire consumed the sky and the area around them. Meteor hung lower than ever as it made its approach to Earth. It was now close enough that its fires began to scorch the land.**

**Elsewhere, red flaming tornadoes began to touch down at places like Midgar. They swept through the cities smashing through building like they were all made of straw. Building like the Shinra Headquarters were no exception. It soon crumbled to the ground like many others before it. This was when Holy appeared on the scene. At first it was merely a white pinpoint in the distance, then it grew, accelerated toward Meteor as a mighty wave of white magic. It rushed in between Meteor and Midgar, clipping the tip of what used to be Shinra Headquarters.**

**Meteor continued its slow, descent toward land. As it reached Holy, dots of ember and tongues of flame licked upward along its red-hot surface and Holy glowed pink around its edges rather than white. A red spot formed on the underside of Holy as Meteor brushed it. Then, all of Holy began to burn red and a huge, perfectly round hole opened above Midgar. Its diameter was exactly the same as that of the city. The air began to burn red and the last framework of the building began to explode as Meteor's wrath poured through. Bulma's Airship continued to circle at a safe distance from Midgar. The group, assembled on the bridge and watched the destruction through the bay window.**

**Cecile: What's gonna happen to Midgar?!**

**Saiyan Knight: Wait! What's that?**

**A tiny pinprick of green light was visible in one dark moor of the mountainous area. The green light grew and one bright tendril of the Lifestream wormed its way out from the ground. A large hole opened in the ground around the stream, revealing the Lifestream boiling just below the surface, one thread escaping into the air. Another strand of the Lifestream was emanating from the ground curving gracefully in Midgar's direction. This was followed by two more which grew in size then three, four and five.**

**Vegeta: What the Hell's going on?**

**Cloud: … Lifestream …  
****  
The Lifestream emanated in three more spots, twisting together as they moved along the ground. The Lifestream continued to rush from the Earth. It was streaming from nearly every spot on the ground now, turning the Earth into a massive pool of green. Midgar continued to crumble. A tidal wave of green closed in on the city, arms of Lifestream swaying and undulating gracefully, marching along. The air was nearly a solid mass of green.**

**Back on Bulma's airship, the group was forced to squeeze their eyes shut from the sheer power of the blinding green-white light. The Lifestream surrounded Meteor, dissolving it. Aeris in darkness, her eyes closed. Green embers floating upward around her. She opened her eyes, a sweet, kind smile on her lips.**

*******

After taking a day to recover from the events at the Northern Crater, the members of the group gathered at Capsule Corporation in West City once more. The dragon balls had been gathered and the entire group was waiting in anticipation as Gozenku laid them all on the ground. Once they were in place, Gozenku held both of his hands out in front of him as the balls began to emit an intense glow.

**Gozenku: Eternal Dragon Shenron, I summon you to grant our wish!!!**

**At that moment, an intense white light was emitted from the center of the balls which shot up into the sky. After a few seconds, the light had formed into the shape of the eternal dragon.**

**Shenron: Why have you summoned me?**

**Gozenku: Shenron, I wish that all of those who died at the hands of Sephiroth, including the planets, were alive once more.**

**At the Gozenku's request, the dragon's eyes began to glow a blood shade of red. Within minutes, deceased members of their group began to appear before Gozenku. The same thing began to happen all across the Earth. Before long, family and friends had been reunited with their loved ones and the eternal dragon's eyes returned to normal.**

**Shenron: Your wish has been granted.**

**After embracing Tifa, Gozenku thanked the eternal dragon who returned to his resting place. The dragon balls then levitated into the air and shot off in seven different directions. With the threat of Sephiroth gone, the group was able to enjoy a period of peace once more.**

**THE END**


End file.
